Celebrity Crime
by caliatheart
Summary: AU. They thought they were gonna be together forever, but life got in the way. Now, they are reunited, but under the wrong circumstances.
1. Pain In My Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just play.**

Prologue – Pain In My Ass

_HALEY: Without further ado, congratulations to the class of 2008! Conquer your fears, achieve your dreams. The future is yours._

_Applause and cheers exploded and Haley sported her shit-eating grin. She survived. She graduated high school and was University of North Carolina – Chapel Hill bound. Best of all, she was on self-discovery journey and she couldn't wait to experience life as a grown woman. It also helped her boyfriend was also along for the ride._

_Instead of exiting the stage quietly after her valedictorian speech, Haley opted to go the extreme way and jumped off the stage, giggling when her fellow classmates caught her and decided to a crowd wave. Consider it the annual "bang" Tree Hill High seniors often participate in at graduation. After midway for the sea of people, Haley's classmates settled her down and she turned her head to the left and instantly locked eyes to her boyfriend of two years. He had that smirk/grin on his face which made Haley cheese like no other. Without a second thought, Haley raced towards him and he started to walk to close the gap. Within seconds, Haley was in his arms and without a moment's hesitation, planted her lips against his in a soft, yet passionate kiss._

_HALEY: (whispers) We made it._

_He nods, but before he could reply they were distracted by Haley's parents calling her name. Giggling, Haley feels him setting her down gently where she can be engulfed by bone-crushing hugs of her family. She smiles up at him again, and takes his hand leading him to her family._

_Haley feels his smile and she knows things are going to be okay. Just as long they had each other._

**Eight Years Later**

Noise surrounded Haley as she exited the car. After four years, she should have gotten used to it. But sometimes you're always a small-town girl and too much noise can put you on edge. The sirens, the honking, the talking, and worst of all the _click! click! click!_ of shuttering cameras went off all around surroundings. She was on edge. Why in the hell was her and her partner called to Madison Square Garden?

HALEY: What's this about?

Her partner, Jake Jagielski, comes out of the other side of the car and follows her gaze at the infamous building. He shrugs, being non-chalant.

JAKE: Our new case. Captain assigned us. Seems like a famous player was murdered.

HALEY: Why famous?

JAKE: (obvious) It's basketball season. And how would you explain the tabloids?

Jake nods toward the pappazzi taking pictures feverishly. This is awesome. A perfect way to start off work: dealing with a high-profile case with a hangover that's only gonna get worse. Haley couldn't help the sarcastic tone even if she tried.

HALEY: Great.

JAKE: What's up?

HALEY: Press is gonna have a field day with this one, which is just gonna give me another pain in my ass.

Jake chuckles and waits for Haley to come to his side. Together, they stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the arena. He could hear Haley mumble curses under her breath and he could tell she wasn't happy about this case. Jake pulls her in a side hug, trying to be sympathetic but finding the situation entirely more amusing.

JAKE: I'm sorry. Maybe you should stop drinking.

HALEY: Ha. You're funny. Come on. Let's get this headache over with.

Haley takes the initiative to enter the building first and Jake looks on with an amused smile. Jake starts to follow her thinking this was just another day, another case. Little did any of them know, this case was gonna be more than just a headache.


	2. ExBoyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I just play.**

Chapter 1 – Ex-Boyfriend

After getting past the fiasco at the entrance of Madison Square Garden, Haley and Jake were directed downstairs to the New York Knicks locker room. Chaos would be an understatement. What would usually take maybe five minutes tops, took fifteen with the pappazzi fighting the patrolmen, plus press. Haley could feel her headache magnifying ten times and she was half-tempted to pull out her gun and shoot every single person with a notepad or camera that got in her way. These fiends were even getting on Haley and Jake for details and they didn't even know what they were dealing with.

After going through the tunnel of hell that Haley fondly thought, she and Jake were able to get to the crime scene. As Haley flashed her badge and was allowed under the tape, she knew from the aroma of blood that this case was going to be exactly what she thought: a pain in her ass. After getting latex gloves and putting slips over her shoes, Haley moved toward CSI Smith while Jake surveyed the scene and got the 411.

CSI Smith was squatting next to the victim who laid face down and a blood of pool filling around his body. Haley could tell by the way the victim was displayed that he turned his back to the perpetrator. He didn't even see it coming. Haley shakes her head and squats down to CSI Smith who was taking pictures.

"What do we have here, Smith?" Haley said. "Who's the vic?"

Tim Smith stopped what he was doing momentarily and stared at the detective like she was crazy. He would never say this out loud, but Haley was smart but sometimes when it came to sports, the girl was sometimes clueless. Shaking his long bangs that fell on his forehead, Tim looked on at Haley for a moment before asking incredulously.

"You don't know who this is?" Tim said.

"No. I don't follow the NBA. Not for two years. I prefer women's basketball."

She said it so non-chalant that Tim just shrugged and went back to taking pictures at a different angle.

"If that's your prerogative," he said. "Well, the vic is Antwan Taylor. Star point guard for the Knicks."

Haley catches Tim shake his head sadly and kinda gives him sympathy. The men she works with are **huge** basketball fans. Which is given though, since the Knicks are undefeated in God knows how long for the franchise. The whole damn city are gonna be saddened by this.

Just because she doesn't follow the NBA doesn't mean Haley doesn't watch SportsCenter.

"Yeah, it's sad," Haley concluded. "Well, do you know COD?"

"I'm not a hundred percent, but he was stabbed pretty deep," Tim said while switching places and stood up. "I count five wounds but there might be more. Can't tell with all this blood. Once we bag the body and clean, I'll get you a full report."

Haley nods as a thank you and asks another simple, but crucial question.

"Any witnesses?" She asked.

"Nope, but two teammates found him. So you can question them."

Right before can ask where she can find the teammates, it seems like God answered her instead.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?!" An angry voice echoed in the room. "Come on, man, he's my teammate! I found him, I deserve to know!"

Great. A difficult witness. Haley rolls her eyes and Tim can't help but smirk at Haley's annoyance.

"Right behind you," Tim said.

Haley gives him a sarcastic look and stands. She walks over to where the scene was taking place. She sees a tall man, in basketball uniform, turn his back in frustration, clearly showing in his body language that he's not happy. Haley internally rolls her eyes, and walks behind the officer. She gently grabs his shoulder and tells him that she has the "witness" under control. He smiles his appreciation. Haley then takes her authoritative stance, with her hands resting on her hips fully exposing her gun.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to please calm down and take a—," Haley started in a stern voice.

The man turns around swiftly already a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue when he stops short. No. Fucking. Way.

"Nathan?" Haley asked incredulously.

Haley slightly loses her intimidating stance and her eyes register shock and confusion. Nathan even frowns making sure he's not seeing a mirage. How the hell?

"Haley?" The man concludes the same way as Haley.

Time seemed to freeze as the two locked into a heated stare. There was no way. A million thoughts of denial ran through Haley's mind. Last time she checked, Nathan freaking Scott was 3,000 miles away. He wasn't in New York, sporting a Knicks jersey. And more importantly why the hell was he in her crime scene?

Wow. Haley James, right in front of him. What are the odds, especially in New York? But why in the hell is she packing a gun?

"What, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Last time I heard, you were playing for the Lakers.

"I did," Nathan said. "I got traded two years ago. Right when—"

"Kofi Brice decided to be a bitch," Haley said at the same time as him.

A simple coincidence (or habit?) got Nathan to smirk his usual smirk. The one that always turned-on Haley to no limits. Haley felt herself slipping her stone face to a small smile but quickly hid it with stating the obvious.

"That explains it. That's around the same time I stopped watching," Haley said with her signature eye roll.

Oh, how he missed her sarcastic remarks. She was more beautiful than he last saw her in college. She was curvier than eight years ago and even though her professional attire covered most of her body, Nathan could tell she was toned by her exposed legs of her skirt. She seemed like she worked out as much as Nathan just by her authoritative stance. Her brown hair was the same, only it had blonde highlights in and was in a stylish cut just above her shoulders. And the green that Nathan only saw in her brown orbs when she was mad seemed to make a permanent home also. And, my God, that tan. She way more bronzed but it seemed to work for her, especially in the cold weather. Also, packing a gun, this meant to Nathan that she was a cop now. What the fuck?

He's handsome. Haley couldn't stop herself from checking out her former flame. He was still in his tall frame, but he seemed to bulk up more from the last time she saw him on TV. Two years ago, she would seldom keep tabs on Nathan and his professional basketball career. It was the whole rape incident with one of their star players and his behavior that ultimately turned Haley off, which made her lose track of Nathan. He's grown a goatee now; seemed to shave off the whole baby look he had in college. And his eyes. Nathan only seemed to have that ice-blue color when he was pushed to his limit. Haley's been staring at him for at least five minutes now and the color was still there. She usually saw flashes of that color.

"Detective James?"

Haley blinked and turned toward the officer that called her. He motioned almost cautiously that he needed her presence and she nodded, letting the officer know that she was coming. Haley licked her lips and adopted her stern, yet professional voice she usually reserved for difficult civilians.

"Nathan, if you could just sit down and wait, I'll be over in a sec to interview you," she said.

Haley nods toward a bench that isn't apart of the crime scene and Nathan nods, letting her know he understands. He would get his answers later. Nathan, without another word, walked towards the bench and waits patiently for Haley.

Haley goes toward the officer and he whispers lightly in her ear. She nods her permission and he leaves, ducking under the tape. Jake approaches Haley from behind and tries to act non-chalant when they both know that he was curious about her staring contest with Nathan Scott, a phenomenal small forward reserve.

"What was that about?" Jake went straight to the point.

Haley couldn't help the sigh even if she tried. She knew now why she hated high-profile cases. Before answering, Haley runs her hand through her hair, frazzling it a couple times to show her aggravation.

"Nathan Scott," Haley scoffed.

"I know that," Jake paused before momentarily panicking. "Wait; please don't tell me you slept with him in one of your annual get-drunk-and-fuck-somebody nights?"

"Hmm, I wish," Haley said while she looked towards Nathan's general direction. "NBA basketball player extraordinaire."

Haley adverted her glance toward Jake, "and ex-boyfriend from high school."


	3. Temper

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I just play.**

**Warning: You get to see who has the potty mouth.**

Ch. 2 – Temper

Laughter. Hysteric laughter. Haley turns to Jake to find him trying to hold it in, but it's useless. He busts out laughing and despite Haley's glare, he doesn't stop until tears literally threaten to fall down.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Haley said.

"Nathan, Nathan Scott is your ex?" Jake guffawed. "Wow. Talk about awkward."

"Thanks for your observation," Haley said sarcastically. "Man, I've must've fucked around a lot in my other life if karma's biting my ass like this."

"I could… No, never mind. I won't interview him for you. You can do it."

Jake smirks and Haley hates him at that moment. He's really cruel to enjoy her discomfort.

"You really need to get laid if you find this amazingly hilarious," Haley deadpanned.

Haley turns and walks away, not waiting to see Jake's reaction. She knew he would take the bait regardless. One thing Haley learned while working with a bunch of men: they're most insecure about their manhood.

"Haley!" Jake called. "Haley what does that supposed to mean? Is that a dig on my sex life?"

A uniformed officer stops in his tracks to look at Jake and Jake is slightly embarrassed. He didn't necessarily mean to broadcast it across the locker room. He gives the youngin' a sharp glare and asks him what's the matter. The cop quickly looks down and mumbles a response and walks off. Jake huffs and goes to find himself something to occupy his time.

Haley briskly walks toward Nathan with a pad and pen in hand. She's determined to keep this thing strictly professional. The headlines flashed a million miles an hour in her head if word ever got out she was tied to Nathan Scott. If anything, the headache she had was the least of her problems.

His leg is jiggling. He can't make it stop. So many emotions are swirling around in his head. Anger, guilt, nervousness, and worst of all, giddiness are the main ones. Nathan hasn't seen Haley since their ugly break-up and as twisted as it was, they were finally reunited and Nathan was determined to make it right. But what exactly would he say?

Nathan lifts his head to find his beautiful ex walking towards him. His immediate reaction was to stand and meet her half way with a bone-crushing hug and a sweet kiss like he used to. Nathan stands, but stops. Reality comes back so fast, Nathan feels like he's experienced whip-lash. He wasn't dating Haley anymore and he was in his best friend's crime scene. Duh, Nathan, you found his body.

Haley watches Nathan stand and it seems like he was reaching to give her a hug. She watches him hesitate but quickly recovers and looks down at her to speak. Haley feels a pang in her heart when she realizes what he's almost done. Nathan always greeted her that way when they were dating.

_Snap out of it, James. This isn't high school. Do your damn job!_

"Haley," Nathan whispered.

"It's Detective James, Mr. Scott," Haley said briskly.

"You're serious?" Nathan frowned.

"Serious as your dead teammate over there."

She stands in an authoritative stance. Nathan finally can tell she has her cold demeanor up. It's insane, that attitude of Haley only made rare appearances, but now, it seems like it's made a permanent home. Jesus, what the hell happened to her after their break-up?

"I'm just gonna ask you a few routine questions, Mr. Scott," Haley continued. "Get a general idea on a timeline. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan swallowed.

"Approximately what time did you find Mr. Taylor's body?"

Nathan shrugged. "Around 10:30."

"Were you alone?"

"No, my teammate Lucas Roe was with me."

"What time was practice?"

"At eight."

"What were you two doing down at the locker rooms?"

"He was late. Antwan… he was late," Nathan shook his head. "Coach was getting annoyed. He couldn't get a hold of Antwan so he asked me to call him. Lucas was accompanying me to the locker rooms to get my cell phone. That's when I found him and yelled at Lucas to call 911."

"Do you know why he was late?"

"Yeah," Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose. "His daughter had a doctor's appointment and be dropped off school. His wife got called to a meeting and couldn't do it. Antwan volunteered. He called Coach and left a voicemail and he called me just in case to back him up. He was only supposed to be late for an half an hour. An hour and a half later and he didn't show."

Haley nodded. "Is there a reason why Mr. Roe was with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a professional basketball player. In good shape. I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"Mandatory buddy-system," Nathan frowned. "A lot of freaks out there and Madison Square Garden is huge. It doesn't matter how many security guards we have or cameras; you don't know what some people are capable of."

"Apparently."

Haley couldn't stop the word from coming out in time. The moment it slipped and she saw the pain go through Nathan's eyes; she wished she had an alarm that would go off every time she stuck her foot in her mouth. She didn't mean for the dig to come out and she slipped her demeanor.

"Hales, I'm—" Nathan started remorsefully.

"Nathan, don't," Haley said in a harsh whisper. "Nobody here knows we have ties, and I'd like to keep it that way. Okay, you might think I'm on your turf, but in reality, Nathan, you're in mine. This is a crime scene. That is your teammate that is murdered. And it is my job to find out who killed him and put him behind bars. I don't need any distractions about what happened between us. Just let me do my job."

Haley looks deep in his eyes and sees he's reluctant. After a long pause, Nathan seems to give up in resignation and he bows his head letting her know he'll let it go. Haley's momentarily proud for keeping her ground, but knows if the occasion arises, Nathan's not giving up easily.

"He was my best friend," Nathan said quietly.

"What?"

"Antwan… Skills, is what we called him," Nathan explained. "Was my best friend. He wasn't just my teammate. He helped me, especially after…"

Nathan lifts his head and makes direct eye contact with Haley to let her know he's referring to their break-up. After a few seconds, Haley breaks the stare and looks down. She doesn't start writing until Nathan speaks again.

"…ahem, after my first semester of college, Skills helped me. Not just on the court, but off. He had me vow if I ever had the chance…"

He stops mid-sentence and Haley feels bad for yelling at him. She can tell he's barely keeping it together and that reality just hit him hard. Somebody killed his best friend.

"I'm sorry," Haley swallowed. "I promise you, I will find his killer. Now, did Skills have any enemies?"

"Of course he did," Nathan laughed bitterly. "He was talented; a lot of people were jealous. Our rivals, teammates, fans of Chicago, list goes on. But nobody would chalk up to murder."

"Why do you say that?"

"If anybody was jealous, you wouldn't kill the guy. Cause an injury, anything to stop us from advancing in playoffs. It's a sick fantasy for anybody. Plus, Anton didn't get the nickname Skills because of his basketball skills. He was talented off the court. He's observant. He had a PhD in psychology. He could point out anybody on the street. Anybody who knew him knew this. They wouldn't have the balls to cause harm, much less murder," Nathan shook his head. "He was a good man. Supportive husband and loving father. Why would somebody do this?"

Haley feels helpless as Nathan buries his head in his hands. It doesn't take a genius to realize he's about to burst any second. Haley feels her jaw clench. Now she really wanted this bastard. She gives Nathan the time he needs to calm down and out of the corner of her eye notices the police officer that called her earlier. He's in the hallway, away from the crime scene leaning over a water fountain. Haley raises an eyebrow. To anybody, he's just taking a drink of water. But he seems to be hanging there for a while now. After a moment, Haley shrugs not thinking any of it. She had bigger fish to fry.

"People are sick," Haley said. "And apparently not everybody knows of Skills' skills. Was everybody accounted for at practice?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Standard procedure. Would you consent to a DNA test?"

"Why? Am I suspect?"

"Everybody's a suspect at this point, until we can rule everybody out. A DNA test can do that. Standard procedure."

"I didn't kill him!"

"I never said you did. It's standard procedure, Mr. Scott. Do you consent?"

"Yes," Nathan gritted.

"Keep your phone on you. We'll call you down to the station for further questions and a DNA swap."

"Station? Why?"

"Like you said, Madison Square Garden is big. A lot of interviews, but full of reporters. Follow-up questions and a DNA swap at the station are little quieter," Haley took out her business card and held it out for Nathan. "Here's my card if any questions, Mr. Scott."

Nathan took it. "I have to tell her."

"Excuse me?"

"She's probably known by now. Bevin, Skills's wife," Nathan explained. "I have to tell her Antwan's dead."

"If you want, I can do it"

"No. He was my best friend. I should tell her. I have to tell her."

Haley nods wordlessly walks away. She can't even cope with what Nathan was going through. Granted, she went through it figuratively. The man she loved was dead. But this isn't literary, it's reality. Haley could tell Nathan loved Antwan and now he's dead. And from the way Nathan talked about him, Antwan was a good guy. Haley knows she shouldn't go this route, but the fact Nathan confided that Anton took care of Nathan after their break-up made Haley feel obligated to this man. He made sure Nathan carried on with his life, and he paid a price he shouldn't have. Haley was going to make sure the killer was going to pay the price.

**Later**

Haley pinched the bridge of her nose. She was tired. It seemed like an eternity, but was probably only an hour ago after she interviewed Nathan. She just got done interviewing one of the security guards that was patrolling the hallway from the court to the locker room. Jake appeared at her side and asked her if she was good to go. She nodded and led the way to the entrance of the sports stadium so they could exit to the station. Immediately, she was attacked with flashing light bulbs and microphones shoved in her face asking a million questions.

Great. Haley was trained to handle these situations, but it doesn't mean that doesn't annoy her to death. These people couldn't wait for the official statement?

"Detective, is it true that Antwan Taylor was brutally murdered?" A reporter said while shoving his tape recorder in Haley's face.

"No comment," Haley said calmly.

"How deep are the stab wounds?" He continued. "Is it true Nathan Scott found the body? Is he a suspect?"

Haley stopped. "Stab wounds?"

"So you're saying he was stabbed? More than once, correct? Is the rest of the Knicks team under investigation?"

"Where are you getting these crack information?"

"Haley, let's just go," Jake whispered in her ear. "Tell them no comment."

"A reliable source, Detective," the reporter continued relentlessly. "Is it true?"

"Who?" Haley shook her head. "Who told you?"

"That's confidential."

"Confidential," Haley laughed.

Fuck it. She didn't care about the cameras and possibly being filmed. This bastard was about to get what was coming to his slimy face. Haley swiftly grabbed the reporter's shirt and pulled him to her face; she gritted her teeth and showed she's not kidding around.

"I'll give you confidential," Haley said harshly. "No fucking comment, motherfucker! You fucking vultures, I wouldn't believe your source since he's as fucking slimy as you."

"Haley!" Jake said.

Jake reacts and pulls Haley off the reporter. She's yelling obscenities while he gets her in a restraining hold and drags her down the stairs. Jake distantly hears the reporter's threats of a lawsuit and blocks it to the back of his mind. His main concern is to get Haley to calm down.

They're five hundred feet away when Haley yells for Jake to let her go. He lets go, but makes sure he's between her and the building. She takes a couple deep breaths before yelling out frustrated. He doesn't say a word, knowing Haley would talk when she was ready. His hands are on his hips and he's breathing just as hard. Jake had no idea this case was getting to her so fast. Was seeing her ex that traumatizing?

"Bastards," Haley shook her head in an attempt to calm down.

"What the hell got into you?" Jake said incredulously.

"You heard me. They're bastards."

Jake shook his head. "That's not an excuse. Did Nathan Scott always have this effect?"

Haley looks at Jake sharply and all he does is raise his eyebrows in question. Great. He thinks seeing her ex and him being involved her case is going to affect her judgment. Granted, the way she reacted to the reporter was because of Nathan and Anton, but it was on a whole 'nother level!

_Keep telling yourself that, James._

Haley scoffs but before she can answer a voice catches her attention.

"Nathan!"

Haley sharply turns to the voice to find a petite blonde woman walking towards Nathan who seems to escape the paparazzi and reporters that were stationed at the entrance hallway of Madison Square Garden. The woman has a little girl at her side, her small hand gripped into her left hand. Their backs are turned from Haley but the little girl turns her head, obviously a little scared from the woman's behavior. From a distance, Haley could make out her caramel skin and big brown doe eyes, much like Haley's. The girl couldn't be more than six-years-old.

Jesus.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the woman and little girl was. Antwan's family. The harsh lights flashing from cameras seem to scare the little girl and she tugs on the woman's leg. The woman hastily picks up the little girl and rests her on her hip, tucking the little girl's head in the crook of her neck. She meets Nathan half-way and he was a somber look on his face. Haley can tell he's trying to stay strong for Antwan's wife, but he barely has it together.

Haley watches as Nathan holds his arms out and rests them on the woman's upper arms. He bows his head down and when he looks up and shakes his head, Haley can tell he broke the news. The woman's sobs are louder than the city's traffic and Haley reads Nathan's lips as he apologizes. And even though Haley's at least three hundred feet away, she can tell just by Nathan's stature he's crying also by the sagging of his shoulders. The little girl, seeing her mother in distress, starts to cry also. Nathan pulls both girls him as he hugs them tight, but making sure he's not crushing the little girl.

The sight breaks Haley's heart.

Suddenly, the sight of Nathan and the woman and child vanishes and is replaced by paparazzi and reporters swarming them. Lights from cameras are flashing a thousand shudders and the yells of questions can give the construction site nearby a run for their money. Anger fills Haley again, as she takes a step forward her right hand already on the holster of her gun. She doesn't care if she's about to cause another scene, or possibly kill somebody. Her main concern is to get Nathan, this woman, and child out of harm's way. Be damned if a vulture dies.

Before Haley could take another step, she feels a firm grip on her shoulder that prevents her from doing her fantasy. She whips her head around to find her partner, Jake, holding on to her shoulder. Before she can give him her infamous glare and makes any man do her bidding, he somberly shakes his head and nods toward Nathan. She looks, and sure enough the scene is broken up by bodyguards and security working together. The bodyguards are more aggressive, grabbing the squirts by the collars and throwing down the cameras or microphones down on the ground. The vultures are screaming that they're violating some kind of right and Haley makes a mental note to find out who the bodyguards are and buy them a tab at a bar.

Haley's not allowed all the pleasure in the fiasco when Jake calls out to her. She sees he's already in their car and is motioning her to come. Right. She has work to do. Haley had a killer to catch.

**I'd just like to say thank you for all who is reviewing and reading this story. I appreciate all your feedback. A lot of questions arise and will be answered in the upcoming chapters. I am writing as I go. I came up with the idea a long time ago, however my writing skills have changed drastically since then. So I apologize if I'm taking too long to put up a chapter. I'm trying to make interesting and more mysterious as the story goes on. Thank you for your patience.**

**CAli**


	4. Pieces

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my imagination.**

**Note: Not much Naley in this one. Just development on the case. Mentions here and there, though.**

**Warning: Cussing, as usual.**

Ch. 3 – Pieces

The ball sailed. It was pushed up by the strength of two fingers and rotated beautifully. Then, gravity did its part and brought the ball down. The motion was repeated. And repeated and repeated, and so on; the Knicks logo on one portion becoming a blur in the stale light.

Jake sat back in his chair and fluidly threw the ball up in the air again. His fingers prepared to catch the pint-size basketball only it to be robbed mid-air. Jake swiftly propelled his body forward to sit upright to find his partner, Haley, gripping the ball.

"What's up?" He said.

"Bevin Taylor just identified the body," Haley said intensely.

Jake senses the mood changing in the air and lets Haley take her time. Haley shakes her head sadly.

"She's a wreck."

"Then let's catch the bastard."

Their eyes connect. Jake knew there was an underlying. Haley was getting attached emotionally. The problem? Jake didn't know if it was Nathan Scott or pathos of two women being robbed of a great man. It was dangerous to get attached. And Jake knew he had to keep a close eye on Haley. Four years of partnership has made him learn that Haley can change the drop of a coin. And she was psycho when she was pissed.

"Let's," Haley said. "Where's Smith? We need his preliminary."

"No idea. But he's on his way. In the meantime, let's construct a timeline."

Jake swivels back in his chair to a portable whiteboard while Haley sits on his desk. It was on wheels and had black electric tape mapped out to look like a timeline. A picture of Antwan Taylor was taped to the corner. The beginning of the timeline shows eight o'clock with a dash saying "Knicks practice doesn't show."

"While you accompanied Mrs. Taylor, I looked over your notes," Jake began. "According to Mr. Scott, practice started at eight this morning and Antwan Taylor never showed. Then, at ten thirty this morning, Mr. Scott accompanied by Lucas Roe finds Antwan Taylor's lifeless body in the team's locker room"

"That's right," Haley said.

Jake gets out his chair to write a ten thirty a couple of spaces away from the eight o'clock. He hastily writes, "10:30 – Taylor found murdered in locker room by Scott." He turns around and stands to the side of the board and looks over at his partner. His stance is wide, showing broadness.

"What happened to the two and a half hour gap?"

"Scott said Antwan was supposed to be late, but only by thirty minutes. He had to take his daughter to a doctor's appointment and drop her off of school. But thirty turned into an hour and a half."

Haley pursues her lips and squints her eyes. A sure-way sign saying she was concentrating. Jake was thinking the same thing.

"We still have an hour unaccounted for," Jake concluded. "An hour and a half would make it nine-thirty. Why did it take Nathan Scott an hour to find his body?"

Haley stares at Jake. He's keeping eye contact with her and it looks innocent enough. But his tone said something different. She felt anger rising. Granted, a detective is supposed to ask these questions. Start with the closest first. Eliminate, and then work outside the circle. The closest was Nathan. But Haley felt anger every time it was suggested her ex murdered his best friend. And this was the second time in the past hour.

_Why is your panties twisted in a bunch, Haley? You suggested Nathan did the crime not over an hour and half ago…_

Without breaking eye contact, Haley pauses and silently accepts Jake's challenge.

"Everybody was accounted for at practice. And Scott was escorted. Maybe he couldn't get free time until an hour later after being asked. They're professional athletes, after all. They can endure a lot before they take a much-needed break."

"Maybe. Just doing my job," Jake said non-chalantly.

The message was clear. Haley internally tells herself to calm down.

"Do we have footage of Taylor entering Madison Square Garden? That could help with the timeline."

"Working on it."

"Where the hell is Tim?"

"Have no fear, Tim is here!"

Haley turns her head around to find CSI Tim Smith out of his jumper and in normal work clothes standing three feet away from Jake's desk. His stance is similar to Jake's – wide – and he's carrying a manila folder in his right hand. Haley wryly notes that maybe he didn't sense the tension between her and Jake or maybe he did and tried comedic relief. He was hard to read sometimes with his randomness.

"Lame, Dim," Haley said. "What do you got?"

"Ooo, waiting for me, I see. Haley, all you gotta do is ask. I'm free tomorrow night," Tim said with a hint of playfulness.

"For an ass beating? Sure," Haley retorted. "The preliminaries, Tim."

"I love it when you play hard to get. Antwan Taylor was brutally attacked and murdered by a knife."

Tim casually drops the folder on Haley's desk and grabs the mini basketball Haley was gripping. He begins to play with it, tossing it back and forth between his fingers in front of him while pacing the small walkway.

"What kind of knife?" Jake said.

Tim walks back and forth while explaining his findings while Haley is looking at the photos, scanning each one carefully.

"Hard to tell, but I'm thinking a hunting knife, seven to eight inches. Remember when I said I counted five visible wounds in Taylor's back? Well, five turned to ten. Whoever killed him, hated him with a passion."

"Sure it's a hunting knife?" Haley said still looking at the pictures.

"Pretty positive. Look at the jagged edges of the stab wounds."

"A lot of knives have a jagged edge, Tim," Jake said the obvious. "Most commonly known as serrated."

"Yeah, most knives that are serrated are also engineered to dull so people would spend ridiculous amounts of money of the same knives in the kitchen," Tim paused. "Now, most hunting knives are made with heavy stainless steel for strength; cutting through something tough like deer skin. Now, most hunting knives are straight edges, but this one isn't. The jagged ridges prove it. So we're looking for a special brand."

"Even if it is, it's still gonna be hard to identify," Haley muttered. "What else can you tell about the murder weapon?"

"It's heavy-duty, which means expensive. So you're looking anybody with money and likes trophies. The animal kind, I mean."

"And that leaves the privileged rich in New York," Haley edged. "Narrow it down, Tim."

"If you must assist. Wanna know why I'm almost positive it's a hunting knife? The wounds," Tim drawled out. "Look at the picture. Definitions of the width and the deepness of the wounds, suggest something that is really strong and special serrated edges on hunting knives have a certain gap between each teeth. Looking at the ridges, they're about half a centimeter apart. Did some research; and found out about a twelve inch extra sturdy jungle king hunting knife. Cost a pretty penny. Find anybody with this knife, and I can do comparisons up close."

"COD?" Jake asked.

"Like I said, ten stab wounds but nine of them weren't the cause," Tim said then peroused his lips.

Tim briefly stops constant motion of the ball and goes to Haley to find a picture. Haley is briefly relieved that the distraction has stopped. The ball just made a constant _ping!_ noise every time it came in contact with Tim's fingers. Tim finds the picture and points at it like it was the winning lotto ticket. Haley stares curiously at the picture.

It's an up close picture of a wound in the middle of Antwan's back; dead center on his spinal chord. The wound was cleaned when the picture was taken and Haley could clearly see how deep the wound had gone. The whiteness made Haley queasy.

"The fatal wound," Tim stated. "Cause of death was the blade severing his spinal chord and nicking a major artery. Whoever did this hated him with a passion for the wound to be that viscous."

"Nathan Scott said Antwan had enemies, but only of fantasy," Jake said remembering Haley's notes.

"Well, this guy acted out the fantasy. The wounds were angry. And worst of all, the position of his body suggests he knew his attacker. Two scenarios went down."

Tim resumed his fiddling with the ball. Haley grits her teeth.

"One, Antwan was cocky," Tim started with the pacing. "Perp demanded something; Antwan smirked at his face and said no way or suck my dick first. Something to piss off another dude. Perp took the fatal blow first then continued to stab him nine more times before getting the hell out. Or two, Antwan was getting ready for practice, noticed the perp and said hi and all the other bullshit pleasantries. Got dressed, turned his back to leave and then bam! Knife to the back. Never saw it coming."

"Two very plausible scenarios," Jake concluded. "Either way, he knew his killer."

Again, their eyes locked. A staring contest of some sort while Tim continued to pace while passing the ball between his two hands, oblivious or choosing to ignore.

"Why nine more?" Haley said. "The perp knew he had the fatal blow. Why continue when he knew he was dead?"

"Betrayal," Tim jumped in. "Felt Taylor put a knife in his back."

Tim feels eyes staring at him in disbelief. He momentarily stops his mini entertainment and realizes that he said the statement almost care-free. There was nothing care-free about the case.

"Heh," Tim said embarrassed. "Bad time for inappropriate jokes?"

"Bad time for any type of jokes," Haley ruffed. "Time of death?"

"Nine-thirty."

Again, the eyes. Haley didn't even try to be decent with the smirk.

"Found our missing hour," Haley said smugly.

Tim continues his little passing game and Haley feels herself grinding her teeth together. She continues to look through the file while Jake writes down to spot in between the eight and ten thirty, "9:30 – Taylor approximately enters MSG and is murdered in locker room."

Haley stares at the photos again, biting her lip. She's concentrating thinking rapidly in her head all the logic of the case. Skills knew his killer, judging by the position of the body. Wounds suggest rage by the viciousness. Looking for a unique hunting knife that is very, very expensive. Pieces were coming together, but everything was still vague. Skills was famous; he knew everybody. How the hell was a knife smuggled when they do security checks? Who would kill a family man? An obsessed fan? A scorned lover? A pissed bookie?

_Think, James. Think!_

Haley rubbed her forehead. _Ping! Ping! Ping!_ That goddamn noise.

She looked towards Tim. He was walking away from her going on his amused way and ranting like he usually did while tossing the ball back and forth between his fingers. Goddamnit, think!

"Or, maybe—" Tim began.

The ping stopped as Haley abruptly tapped the ball away from Tim when he was walking towards her. She caught the ball with the same hand and slammed it hard against her other hand, making a loud_ slap!_ in front of Tim's face.

"Focus, Tim!" Haley yelled. "There is no maybe. Antwan Tanner knew his killer. How, we don't know. Let's find out. We need to question every teammate and every worker that set foot in Madison Square Garden. We need video, and we need it now. Double-check the visitors also. A lot of freaks out there and we can't rule anything out. Also, I'd to fucking know how the killer was able to sneak a goddamn knife in the building!"

"Jeez, don't get your thong in a twist," Tim said.

Haley glares at him and Tim physically shrinks under her gaze. He sheepishly shrugs his shoulders and offers his hands up in surrender.

"Over two thousand employees at least at the Garden, Hales. A lot of interviews," Jake said eyeing his partner.

"Now you're complaining?" Haley said sarcastically. "Inside out remember? How the hell a knife was used when there are security checks? Taylor never called security, another point Taylor knew the killer. He never suspected it, but the bastard had beef with him. Strong enough to stab him ten times in the back and left him to die. The dude has connections and I want him. Now."

It was times like these that Tim and Jake had the upmost respect and admiration for Haley. She was raw and passionate and intense when it came to her cases. But right now, there was a little force in her tone. Tim had no idea why she was extra intense, but Jake knew. Jake knew and he wasn't for sure if it'll make his partnership with Haley strengthen or break the way she was acting. She wanted the killer, yes. But was it for Nathan Scott or Antwan Taylor and his family?

"I'm not complaining," Jake stated calmly. 'I'm just saying it's a lot of things we gotta cover. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking around?"

"Tim, can you please call MSG and ask why it's taking so long for video?" Jake turned his attention to the CSI.

"Sure can do," Tim said cheerfully. "Oh, also let me know about DNA samples. I can probably make this whole process easier for you guys."

"By putting duct tape over your mouth when you don't need to speak unless it pertains to my case?" Haley said.

"I love it when you talk dirty. Pretty kinky, huh, Haley if it involves duct tape?"

"Talk now before you lose your ability to have kids."

"I found blood droplets near the door. Collected it before anybody came prancing about in the crime scene. It's small; meaning it came from a distance. I'm thinking it's the killer's."

"How?"

"Splatter is too small to come from the knife. And I'm sure the killer was smart and wiped the blade clean," he said somberly. "I'm thinking the fatal blow got stuck in Antwan's spinal chord. Judging by the angle of the wounds, he's right handed. I'm thinking he used his left hand as leverage," Tim started to demonstrate on top of a desk, "to get the blade out and didn't pay attention to how close his hand was. Either he nicked himself and didn't notice or he did and tried to suck from dripping but underestimated the pressure. Consent the players to DNA and we can eliminate a lot of interviews and headaches."

"You always wait last minute to get back in great graces. Go. Run like the wind, Forrest!"

"I try," Tim grinned.

Tim leaves, extremely pleased of his work. He heads back to the lab to do testing and to track down Haley and Jake's video. Whoever said "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," obviously never met Haley on a vendetta. What type of vendetta, Tim wasn't sure.

Jake watches as Tim walks away with a bounce in his step. He shakes his head, amused but stops the playful thoughts when his eyes land on Haley. She's back to sitting on his desk and she palming the basketball pretty tightly. Jake knew this was the time, whether she liked it or not.

"You good?" Jake said after a beat.

He sees the fire in her eyes but it's controlled. Good. He could handle a controlled pissed off Haley.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't," she said calmly. "This. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. Nathan Scott. Just because he's apart of my crime scene doesn't mean he killed Antwan Taylor. You weren't there. He loved that man."

"James! Jagielski! My office, now!"

Both turned towards the woman that yelled. It was their captain, and Jake subconsciously gulped. Luckily, Haley was pissed off to notice his discomfort.

"What the fuck does she want now?" Haley muttered.

Inside their captain's office, Haley and Jake stood with their hands behind their backs. Haley had a defiant look on her face. Her brown eyes usually warm and vibrant are cold and distant. Her jaw was locked. Her chin was jutted out slightly with her cheeks hollowed showing that if given the opportunity, Haley was ready for a fight.

Jake, on the other hand, tried to keep a professional look on his face. But if looked closely, sweat was starting to break on his forehead. His hands felt clammy. They were still behind his back and he resisted the urge to wipe them on his jacket. You can't blame him, really. No one wanted to be in the same room with these two women face-to-face.

Peyton Sawyer was tall, lean, and had that same tough exterior as Haley. Her blonde locks borned curly is straight and in a professional bun. Her expressive green eyes can win any argument; could even give Haley a run for her money. Peyton wore a blue navy business exterior and had the intimidating stance. She was sitting on the arm of her couch, watching her two detectives. Her heels made Peyton look over six feet tall and one heel tapped coolly on the wooden floor. Her lips pursued, she went from Jake to Haley.

Haley felt her eyes on her and she held contact. If anything, the move made Haley tenser in anger. She regarded her captain and never backed down until with a mere flick of her wrist, Peyton Sawyer turned the TV. Haley watched as Peyton jutted out her chin, motioning for her and Jake to watch what was on. More to her than Jake, Haley noticed. Without turning her head, Haley adverts her eyes to the screen and saw in big red flashing letters saying, "BREAKING NEWS" dancing across the bottom of the scene.

_"Confidential. I'll give you confidential. No beep-ng comment, motherbeep-r. You beep-ng vultures, I wouldn't believe your source since he's as beep-ng slimy as you!" _

Haley watched herself grab the reporter and force him to be face-to-face with her. The yelling overtakes the rest of the footage and it pans out to a reporter standing in a studio. Haley doesn't bother discreetly rolling her eyes.

"What you just saw is Homicide Detective Haley James of the 34th precinct physically threatening a reporter over an hour ago outside Madison Square Garden," the journalist reporter began. "It is speculated that the reporter crossed the line in asking questions on leaked information of an ongoing investigation of Knicks star point guard Antwan "Skills" Taylor. Nothing is confirmed, but it is said that Antwan "Skills" Taylor, 29, was found brutally murdered this morning in the team's locker room. It is** rumored **Antwan Taylor was stabbed at least five times in the back in the locker room and was found my teammate, Nathan Scott. Again, nothing is confirmed and this is all speculation, but apparently the attacked reporter had information that Nathan Scott is the prime suspect. Stay tuned for later details when we tune in **live **for the official statement of 34th precinct press conference on the ongoing investigation of the murder of Antwan "Skills" Taylor. I'm Casey Alton with Channel Nine News."

Peyton turns off the TV and doesn't say anything. Haley knew she was waiting for her to say something so Peyton would have the satisfaction of cutting her off.

Fucking bitch.

"Captain…" Haley began.

"Two questions," Peyton cut her off. "Two questions, Detective James, and answer them truthfully. Did Nathan Scott find Taylor's body?"

The staring contest is more intense than Haley and Jake's outside. Jake tried to squirm subtlety. Haley never backed down in a fight; whether non-verbal, verbal, or physical. The problem was the other woman that had the male colleagues' respect was the same way. It was like getting two alphas together in a group and asking for murder. It wasn't a secret that Haley and Peyton didn't get along.

Haley kept eye contact for a few more seconds before she answered as calm as possible.

"Yes." Haley said.

"Was the cause of death a fatal stab wound to the back?"

"Yes."

"So not only did you let information leak on your active investigation, you attacked an innocent bystander."

It wasn't a question. And it pissed Haley off.

"Fucker was anything but innocent," Haley gritted.

"It doesn't matter! You were careless. Not only do I have to deal with bad press about the control of my officers in the precinct, I have to convince the board not to suspend you for your reckless actions. And how the hell did you let the information be leaked?"

"I'm not making any excuses—"

"Really? It sounds like you are."

Haley took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's a high-profile case. I was busy doing my job to notice if anything was fishy. And I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like an emo teen, but Jake was there just as much as I was."

"Jake didn't attack a reporter on the issue. And I'm questioning you, not him."

"No reporters were around. Security made sure of that. Somebody on the inside talked. I'll make it right. I'll find out who splurged."

"You damn better. Or you're paying for my lifetime supply of Tylenol."

"Are we done?" Haley edged. "Can I do my **job** now?"

Peyton motions that she can leave and Haley leaves like a bat out of hell. She mutters under her breath that Peyton was a bitch and went on her way to the interrogation room. People should be arriving soon for interviews. Haley didn't know what Peyton's deal was with her, but it was like asking Kobe and Shaq to be friends.

Jake waits until Haley was out of earshot before he releases a breath he was holding. Being in a room with those two was like surviving hell. Jake starts to relax a little and intently watches his boss look after Haley's storming trail. He observes Peyton raising an eyebrow then coolly gets off the couch and closes her door.

"You could cut her some slack. She's had a rough morning," Jake said casually.

"And she just made her day harder, including mine," Peyton sighed. 'She needs to learn how to control her anger."

"She's right. It's my fault just as much as hers. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. If anything, I should've pointed out the rat since I'm the perceptive one."

"And where would the fun be in that?" Peyton smiled.

Jake sighs. But he can't pretend the amuse-ness isn't there as he watches his boss walk towards him. The sway in her hips could be passed as innocent but Peyton was anything but.

"I'm serious," Jake gulped. "Haley shouldn't get heat for the leak. I should be punished."

"But I'd much rather punish you in the bedroom," Peyton whispered.

She's in front of him now, invading his personal space. She bites her bottom lip and raises an eyebrow. Her usually bright green eyes have gone a shade darker in lust. Jake smirks before she leans up and they share a passionate kiss. Jake pulls her closer and feels slender hands travel up his arms and snake around his neck. But the moment doesn't last.

"Baby, for real," Jake panted. "Haley's had it rough; she had to interview Nathan Scott."

"So?"

"So, Nathan Scott is Haley's ex-boyfriend."

"You're shitting me," Peyton said in disbelief.

"No, I found out at the crime scene. They dated in high school."

"You know what this means right?"

"I'm on it," Jake assured. "It's not gonna be personal for Haley."

"Watch her, Jake," Peyton sighed.

"I am. As far as I'm concerned, they haven't seen each other since high school. Eight years. If anything goes beyond than necessary, well, I have her back."

"I'm serious. This can be a conflict of interest. And as much as it pains me to admit this, Haley's one of the best I have. I can't afford to lose her on this case."

"It won't. I promise."

"Okay."

"Now, you know why she's having a shitty morning. She doesn't need the blame for the leak."

"Yeah. I'll apologize when she finds the rat. But I couldn't blame you; she attacked a reporter!"

"She **threatened** a reporter. I'm not condoning what she did, but in her defense the asshole kind of deserved it. He was slimy as hell. But anyway, you gotta start blaming me for some stuff. You keep playing favorites, Haley's gonna notice something's going on. And I think we both love our jobs too much for that to happen."

Jake smiles his little smile that could make any girl be swooped off their feet. Peyton softly smiles in return and reaches up for a peck. Jake takes advantage of the situation and softly presses his lips against his girlfriend's in a sweet kiss.

It sucked hiding their relationship. But it's ethically wrong in a working environment for a boss and an employee to be involved romantically. The police department took it seriously since their image was constantly scrutinized under the media. If word was leaked that Jake and Peyton were dating, they could both lose their jobs and lose respect. Even though they loved each other very much, their relationship wasn't worth jobs they worked hard and loved to be put in jeopardy.

"I can take a hard beating," Jake grinned.

Peyton laughs and Jake knows that the situation is a little better. But a voice in the back of his mind told him he was about to endure a long and painful journey in this case. A twist in events proved that his partner is a little more intense than usual in their cases. Her ex was in the game. He had to keep an eye on his partner and stable condition when it came to her emotions, plus help solve a high-profile case.

The break room needs to invest in Colombia coffee.


	5. Choices

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. 'Cept my savior which helps through the writer's block.**

**Warning: Cussing, yadda, yadda.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. School just started... 'nuff said. Oh, yea, we move farther in Naley! But only a couple inches... Sorry.**

Ch. 4 – Chances

"He was talented. That's why everyone hated him."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Everybody was accounted for at practice."

"Nathan Scott and Lucas Roe were on the court until whenever. And everyone was accounted for at practice. Except for… well, you know, Skills… Antwan, I mean."

"Would you consent to a DNA sample?" Haley said professionally.

"W-why?"

"Am I a suspect?"

"Not at this point," Haley said. "You don't have to give up anything you don't want to. But a DNA sample would clear you if suspicion was pointed your way. It's up to you."

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"No. But if you don't have anything to hide, why the fuss?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Did you find something at the crime scene?"

"I can't discuss an ongoing investigation, I'm sorry." Haley shook her head.

"Um…"

"I guess."

"If it'll clear me."

Haley watched silently as each man opened his mouth wide and let the CSI swab the inside of their cheeks. The CSI was quiet; she did her job and nodded as a thank you to each player that consented willingly. Haley inwardly rolled her eyes. At least Tim would mix business with pleasure.

The interviews were going no where. Each player said the same thing. Antwan was talented; of course he had enemies. Everybody was accounted for at practice. To Haley, everything sounded like they rehearsed. But then again, the interviews were bogus to Haley. These players were all verified on the court at the time of Antwan's death. The only people who disappeared were Nathan and Lucas. Haley rubbed small circles on her temples. It's gonna be a long day.

Jake wasn't in the interrogation room and Haley felt that was a wise move on his part. She was pissy after her run-in with Peyton and even though it sounded childish, Haley was pissed at Jake that she got blamed for the leak and not him. It was good for all three if they stayed away from each other for a while.

Instead, Jake was behind the two-way mirror with Peyton watching the interviews. Like Haley, they felt the interviews weren't necessary, but it was better safe than sorry. Jake sighed one more time after the last player left. How much more?

Before Haley could complain, Lucas Roe walked in the room looking sheepishly. He was tall, with his short hair brown/blonde hair growing shaggy. When Haley looked up, she noticed that his eyes were as blue as Nathan's. But Lucas's eyes had a dull side to it. Haley shook off the comparison and focused on the job.

Haley greeted him and motioned him to sit across from her. The grey, stale room had nothing to go for it, but it was chilly as ever. Lucas chose to ignore it, but it was weird to be held in an interrogation room. He sat down, with his hands in his pockets and waited nervously for Haley to start.

Haley stared at Lucas inquisitively. There was something about him that Haley felt was wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"How long did you play alongside Antwan Taylor?" Haley began.

"Six years," Lucas cleared his throat. "Skills… he… he was amazing."

And it went. Haley asked relevant questions about Antwan and his personal life and his alibi with Nathan Scott. At one point, Lucas removed his hands from his pocket and sat them down on the table, explaining something to Haley. Haley's eyes shifted downward and immediately blocked everything Lucas was saying.

"What happened to your hand?" Haley interrupted.

Lucas stops and looks down to where Haley was staring. He noticed the bandage on his left hand and chuckled; as if almost embarrassed.

"You think you're a professional at one thing; you're a professional at **all** things. I cut my hand helping my wife with some interior design on our condo. I think I'll let the carpenter's work for now on."

He chuckled again and Haley gave him a tight-lipped smile.

_Interior designing, my ass._

"Explain this buddy-system," Haley moved on.

"Coach is anal about us being healthy," Lucas sighed. "A lot of people are crazy so he has us in pairs if one of us walks off the court. Coach couldn't get ahold of Skills so he asked Nathan when he had time to go get his cell phone and try and get in touch with Skills. We didn't get that break until around ten-thirty."

"Your Coach says he asked Nathan around nine or so. Why didn't you guys do it then?"

"Unless it's life-threatening, you don't walk off that court until after drills. Coach was annoyed about it, but not gung-ho serious. We went when we had a break."

"Funny," Haley consulted her notepad in front of her. "It's says here that some of your teammates can verify that you and Nathan were on the court."

"Because we were."

"But not all times. Some of your teammates can't verify you were on the court the full time between your coach asking Mr. Scott to call Mr. Taylor to you guys actually doing that."

"Bathroom breaks," Lucas shrugged.

"Bathroom breaks?"

"It happens. We're not superhuman. We may be able to dunk a ball and take a charge and get through extreme amounts of pain, but if our bladder needs to go, then it needs to go," Lucas paused then frowned. "We actually went during that hour. Alternated. Little uncomfortable standing there taking a leak while your buddy is watching you, you know?"

"Hmm," Haley invaded his question. "All right. Do you consent to a DNA sample?"

Haley rubbed her temples again. After excruciating interviews, plus dealing with a heartbroken widow, all Haley wanted to do was check herself in a spa and get a full-day treatment. But she was still waiting on the interview she didn't want the most.

After asking a series of questions to Lucas Roe, he finally consented to a DNA sample and left. Soon after, Bevin Taylor burst in the door sobbing her heart out. Haley knew she wasn't ready for this interview and she felt like a total asshole for asking all these questions about the deceased. She cried, she wailed, and she sobbed and asked no one in particular how she was going to raise her daughter now. Haley tried the sympathy card the whole time but even she was starting to sound redundant to her. After the emotional rollercoaster that Haley endured, all she wanted was to relax.

Relaxation seemed to be the white light at the end of the tunnel when the door swung open again. Only it was the opposite of bawling. She almost preferred the bawling.

"I'm a fucking suspect now?!"

Haley sighed. "Mr. Scott, I'm gonna have to—"

"Cut the bullshit, Haley!" Nathan yelled.

Nathan took a step forward in anger and reached for Haley's arm. She saw it coming. The CSI saw it coming. Jake saw it coming. Even Peyton saw it coming. Jake moved towards the door to try and haul off Nathan, but Peyton quickly blocked his way, telling him to look at the mirror.

Haley swiftly stood up while knocking Nathan's hand away from her. She grabbed the same hand by the wrist, twisted it upwards and behind Nathan's back. Haley used her forearm of her other arm and roughly pressed it to the back of Nathan's neck, forcing him to bend down on the steel table.

The CSI quickly removed her kit from the impact and gasped.

Nathan was shocked to hell.

Haley was breathing heavily.

Peyton was impressed.

Jake smiled.

"It's Detective James, Mr. Scott," Haley breathed.

"Ow!" Nathan screamed.

"Yeah, it's supposed to hurt. Now, if I let you go, would you just sit down on the chair and I can explain?"

For what seemed like a long time, Nathan didn't say anything. All was heard was their heavy breathing and the hyperventilating CSI. Finally, Haley felt Nathan nod, or to his best ability.

"Yes," he gritted.

Haley let go and Nathan quickly pulled his hand to his chest, trying to nurse the injury. Haley put up both her hands and went to the other side of the table and sat down, acting eerily calm. Nathan guarded her for a second, wondering how the hell she just took down a professional basketball player or more importantly her ex-boyfriend without a flick of the wrist. He sat opposite of her, still guarded.

"You're not a suspect," she began. "We're working on it. It was just a crack reporter reaping the benefits of a murdered star."

"Do you have a suspect?"

"I can't discuss that with you. Even if you're cleared with the DNA."

"I thought you said I wasn't a suspect?"

Haley sighs. She forgot his stubbornness.

"Like I told you earlier, you're not. DNA sample is just standard procedure. It'll eliminate you quicker; hence paparazzi won't be knocking down your doors and printing lies like murder. Other stuff, I'm not so sure of."

He stares long and hard in her eyes and desperately wants to kiss her. Guilt creeps up on Nathan. He shouldn't think of any lust of his ex-girlfriend. His best friend just died and here he is thinking about taking his ex against that mirror. Maybe she'll be rough with him like she did a couple of minutes ago.

_Stop! Skills just died, jackass. Plus, Haley refuses to look at you that way. Not since that night..._

"Do you consent?" Haley interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes," Nathan breathed. "It's why I came down here. Well, before I found out about the other… stuff."

"You're good."

Haley motions for the CSI to do her job. She apprehensively begins to work and stays silent. She might've been working here for only a month or so, but she knows when not to talk to Detective James, especially with this much sexual tension in the air.

Behind the mirror, Jake and Peyton silently watched the scene go down. Peyton narrows her eyes but keeps her voice even and calm. She hates repeating herself, but it seems like it's the only way to calm her fears. Everyone was going in knee-deep in this.

"Watch her," Peyton said.

"Its fine, Peyt." Jake replied.

"No, it's not. The sexual tension is even thick in here. I can't afford to lose her."

"I got her back."

"Good."

"Yo," Tim popped his head in. "Video just came in."

"Great, thanks," Jake said. "I'll let Haley know."

Tim nods, and walks away. Jake shares one last look with Peyton before exiting the room. What a twist.

_"Thanks, Skills," Nathan said appreciately. They just got done with their ritual morning work-outs and was now undressing to more casual clothes. But Nathan was paying his gratitude more than sharpening his balling skills._

_"No problem, Nate," 22-year-old smiling Skills said. "You've come a long way. I'm proud of you."_

_Nathan sighed. "Yeah. But I know she's not."_

_"Shit happens," he said while squeezing his shoulder. "It sucks, but everything will come back in place."_

_"Do you think she'll ever take me back?" A hint of sadness was in his voice._

_"I don't know, man," Skills sighed. "I don't know her personally. But you miss one hundred of the shots you don't take. You've come a great distance. If you ever see her again--"_

_Nathan nodded. "I'll make it right. I'll make her understand she's the only person I love. The only I'll ever love_."

The perfect moment.

"Hal—" Nathan began.

"Hales," Jake popped his head in much like Tim did 30 seconds earlier. "Video just came in."

"Thanks, Jake," Haley said. "I'll be in after everything's done with Mr. Scott."

Jake nods and stares at Nathan. Nathan felt anger and sadness overcome him. Soon, Jake disappears and Nathan regards Haley, who is avoiding his eye contact.

"He called you Hales." Nathan stated.

"Mm-hmm," Haley said not paying much attention to him. "Everybody does."

"Once upon a time I was only allowed to call you that."

Haley raises her head and makes eye contact with him. He sees fire in her eyes and he knows he made a mistake. He silently gulps and prepares himself to take the verbal beating.

"Once upon a time, that time existed," Haley said in a harsh whisper. "Things change almost a decade later. You don't have that right; you lost it that night along with my trust."

Haley stands and begins to walk away, ignoring the newbie CSI. Nathan still sits, afraid if he invaded only an inch of her personal space, he might be out the rest of the season with a broken wrist. But he wasn't giving up easily.

"Haley, if you would just—" he said exasperatly.

"Goddamnit, its Detective James!" Haley snapped. "My name is Detective James to you! Not Haley, not Hales, not baby, not anything! Detective James! I'm only a title to you now."

During her tirade, Haley turned around fast and slammed her hands down on the table making Nathan and the CSI jump. Nathan looked deep in her eyes and saw anger and pain.

He felt like he wanted to stab himself.

**Bathroom**

Haley splashed cold water on her face. The moment the liquid hit her face, it seemed to dry almost immediately so Haley repeated the action again and again until she felt calm. After staring at the shocked and remorseful eyes of Nathan's, Haley stormed out but not before dragging the CSI out to the hallway. She told the frightened CSI if she breathed a word of what went down, she wouldn't see the sun the next morning. The CSI nodded frantically; clearly showing she was intimidated.

At least Haley had some control.

She stared at herself in the mirror. If Haley was completely honest, she looked like shit. She closed her eyes and took a long breath and exhaled slowly. When she opened her eyes she stared at herself.

"He has no effect on you," she said in a controlled voice. "He doesn't have the right to walk back in after eight years. You're in control. He has no effect on you."

**AV Lab**

Haley briskly entered the lab to find Tim and Jake waiting patiently. They didn't notice her entrance until Haley cleared her throat.

"See you started without me," Haley said.

"Lot of footage," Tim drawled out. "And you were taking your sweet time with Nathan Scott. I feel almost jealous."

"Drop it, Tim." Jake said automatically.

Tim looks at Jake curiously while Jake avoids eye contact. He meets Haley's eye and she raises an eyebrow in question. He just shrugs and goes back to the monitors in front of him.

"Green isn't your color, Tim," Haley said coolly. "Makes you look like a constipated Hulk, minus the bulging muscles."

"Ouch. And what color suits me, Haley? So we could color coordinate at the annual Christmas dinner, of course." Tim boasted.

"Um, how about not a chance in hell?"

"Rawr," Tim bantered with the sound effect.

"Focus, please," Jake said exasperately. "This is the video footage obtained from seven-thirty this morning to eleven-thirty."

Haley strides over to look at the numerous angles of Madison Square Garden.

"Jesus Christ," Haley whispered apprehensively.

"Yep," Tim said cheerfully. "Even at seven-thirty this place is busier than Wall Street Journal."

"Okay. Let's just focus on the front entrance, the tunnel between the locker room and the practice court."

Tim does his magic on the monitors while Jake and Haley hover over his shoulder. Haley is keeping a sharp eye on the little blurs on the monitors concentrating hard. She feels Jake's eyes on hers and she ignores him. She knows he's silently questioning why it took her longer than necessarily with Nathan Scott. Jake didn't need to know she spent ten minutes in the bathroom willing herself not to cry over her ex.

"Five angles," Tim concluded.

"Better than nothing. Fast-forward." Haley commanded.

Tim presses a few button and viola; the little people on the screen are moving at an increased rate. Tim had the urge to joke on how comedic the whole thing looked, but thought better of it. His favorite detectives had no room for jokes on the high-profile case. Tim couldn't blame them.

"Stop," Haley motioned at a monitor. "What's the time on this?"

"Eleven oh-five."

Haley watches the screen intently before narrowing her eyes and sporting the faintest grin. There was humor in this, but she wasn't laughing.

"Hope it was worth it, bastard." Haley muttered.

"Found anything?" Jake said.

"None of your concern," she said dismissively. "Continue, Tim."

Tim presses a few more buttons and the footage continues fast-forwarding. He watches intently also, but knows it's pointless for him. New York's finest was on this case. They would spot something even before Tim would consider it. Tim Smith was good at one thing and one thing only: science. He could tell how a crime happened through science but as far as figuring out who did it and why, that was up to tough-as-nails Haley James and perceptive Jake Jagielski.

"Whoa. Hold up." Haley said.

Haley gestures at the top screen in front of them and Tim stops the footage from that monitor. In the middle of the screen shows a man frozen in the middle of the main venue of Madison Square Garden. The man's face is missing as a red cap covers his whole face. To anyone, he's just another spectator waiting to be entertained at The Garden.

"Rewind. Play the tape slow."

Tim follows Haley's direction and takes the tape back a few strips. Jake switches his stance and watches with his head cocked to one side trying to see what Haley saw. The man on the screen shows going through security and signing a clipboard. His face is completely hidden from the plain ball cap. The next screen shows the man walking the far corner of the main venue where a plant stands and a trash can in between. Others surround the area with cell phones in their hands and it doesn't take long to figure out it's the only place in The Garden with good cell phone service.

The man walking shows himself taking a cell phone out of his pocket and flipping it open. He goes to the crowded area and begins to pace a little bit, while switching hands. Right when the man is near the plant, he bends down. He appears to fumble with what he has dropped as the stays in the same position before abruptly stands and walks off the camera's view.

"He was picking up something," Jake concluded.

"Yeah," Tim said. "Hence him picking it up from the ground."

"Not the ground, Dim. The plant. Notice how he stays in the crouching position. It's at least twenty seconds."

"Yeah…" Tim drew out.

"A person drops something on the ground; roughly it takes average five to fifteen seconds. He took close to thirty. He was fishing for something. Look at his left shoulder; it's kind of drooped. Then he swiftly stands and walks among the others toward the main canvas."

"His back and face was away from the cameras the whole time," Haley said. "He knew how the security worked; about the cameras. Wanna bet if he knew where not to look, he's cased the place before. This means he was at Madison Square Garden before to plant the weapon. Tim, call the Garden. We want all the tapes from the beginning of the week."

"What do you think? Angered bookie?" Jake said.

"Let's go back. See if we can refresh security's memory. And find out how in the hell such a namesake let a fucking weapon bypass security."

**Outside**

Jake and Haley were not even twenty feet outside the doors when Haley was stopped by Nathan's voice. He was standing outside the building, obviously waiting for her. At first, Haley was so in zone to confront the security that she didn't notice Nathan leaning against the building until it was too late. She sighs her annoyance and Jake picks up on it. He steps forward standing between Nathan and her. Haley slightly smiles her appreciation.

"Look, buddy, do I have to arrest you for harassment?" Jake casually put his hand on his hip, showing his gun.

"Stay out of it," Nathan stared him in the eye. "It's between me and Haley."

"It's Detective James and not when she obviously wants nothing to do with you. Let it go. She dumped you, move on."

"You don't know anything about us." Nathan shook his head.

Haley sees Nathan is seething in anger about her partner coming in between them. She sighs. The last thing Haley needs is two guys fighting over her.

"Jake," Haley said calmly. "It's fine."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jake turned his attention back to her but made sure he was in between them.

"Be cool. It's okay. I'll meet you at the car."

Jake pauses and hesitates for a moment. He knows Haley can very well take care of herself but Jake knows that if he needs his partner in this case he has to keep an eye on her. If being the protective older brother, than so be it. But he looks in Haley's eyes and sees resolution in them. She wants this tension over with also. So he goes. But not before giving Haley a long look and a nod silently letting her know that he's there if she needs him. Haley nods and Jake leaves, leaving the ex-lovers alone.

Haley waits until Jake is out of ear shot before turning sharply to Nathan. She's not angry, she's tired. Nathan can see it in her eyes. He doesn't know whether to be happy or sad. The fighting is bad enough, worse that Nathan is a suspect (?)/witness in the case. She's just tired, and Nathan wants to end it.

"What do you want?" Haley said with no emotion.

"To apologize. For the advance—" Nathan started.

"I'm over it."

"--the break-up…"

"Nathan, don't," she sighed.

"Haley, please. It's the least I can do."

"Nathan, I'm over it; everything. I'm just over it. I had eight years."

"You can't just get over something we had! Something we could still have if you could just give me a chance."

"No way." Haley shook her head.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but at least give me this," Nathan begged. "Give me the chance to explain everything. I'm… I'm fucked up. First you, now Skills… I don't know what to do. Everybody leaves but you came back. And I vowed if you ever did, I will explain. Everything. Just give me this."

"Why should I?"

The pause seemed to be forever. His eyes could barely contain the tears. And if she allowed herself, her eyes would do the same.

"It's the least you could do. The least I could do is bring closure. For both of us. Please."

Haley can feel the tremble in her lips. She refused her body's response for her lips to tremble. She wouldn't show fear, wouldn't show any emotion especially when it came to Nathan Scott. But her eyes said it all. Her resolve was broken. She licked her lips and sighed before answering Nathan's request. She just hoped to god this wasn't going to bite her in the ass.

"Fine," she said. "Tomorrow. There's a bar down the block. Skeeter's. Eight o'clock. You're late, you're fucked."

His smile could always brighten up the room.

"Thank you," he said softly but it could soar.

Without saying your welcome or goodbye, Haley simply walked away to meet Jake in their car. What the hell did she just get into?

Haley seemed like a different person when she entered the passenger side of their Ford Escape, but Jake chose not to comment fully on it. Granted, she still had her cold demeanor up, but she seemed like she was in a semi-shocked state. What the hell did Nathan Scott do now? Seriously, does he just look at her and Haley's fucked up for the rest of the day? It was a strange feat for Jake, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Everything good?" Jake breathed.

"Everything's fine." Haley answered automatically.

_Liar._

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I know. Thank you."

"I got your back. I'll always be there for you; you know that right, Hales?"

_Funny. Nathan used to say the same thing._


	6. Pressure

**Warning: A little dark. And no Naley, sorry. But another angle in the case...**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Except my sanity.**

Ch. 5 – Pressure

"Detectives. Nice to see you all again."

The tall, balding man in a blazer greeted Haley and Jake at the entrance of Madison Square Garden. He had a borderline English accent and Haley already hated him. He had a condescending sense to him and it annoyed Haley to no end.

Haley flipped her sunglasses over her eyes and rested them on the top of her head as she approached the head of security. Jake breezed past and went to the area in question in the video. Haley approached the man and whipped out a printed copy of the mysterious man; her stance shows she's all business.

"Jeeves," Haley said. "How're you doing?"

"It's Jives, Detective."

"Same difference. Tell me, who is this man?"

Haley gestures down to the printed copy. The head of security barely looks down before replying in a blasé tone.

"I have no idea."

"Really," Haley said skeptical. "He signed the visitor log."

"Are you sure?"

"Plain and clear in the video you coughed up. By the way, it took longer than necessary to get to us."

"You know New York. Traffic."

"My ass. I don't know what you're hiding, but quite frankly I don't care unless it has to do with our case."

"I'm not hiding anything, Detective James."

"That's for me to find out. Let me give you the play-by-play in the video you handed over," Haley pointed towards the picture and began describing in a condescending tone. "This man, about six foot three, dressed casual with a red cap and conveniently avoids the security cameras, comes in and signs the visitor log. He goes through security good but then walks over to that area over there."

Haley points where her partner, Jake is snooping around the cell phone area with latex gloves. Some people are giving him weird looks while others are in their own little world talking 50 mph on their cell phones while trying to hear over others.

"Is that a crime?" Haley picked up on the bored tone.

"This man, he goes over the cell phone area, talking and drops something near the plant. He takes longer than usual to pick it up. He then swiftly stands and walks away."

"Your point, Detective."

"The time stamp on your video shows 9:15 this morning. Antwan Taylor was approximately murdered at 9:30. Funny how your video doesn't show this man leaving. Now if my partner finds anything – and I mean anything – out of the ordinary over that area, guess who I'm gonna blame for the murder?"

"Me?"

His shocked expression almost makes Haley laugh. She just curtly nods.

"But I didn't do anything. That's absurd!"

"Conspiracy of murder. Now look long and hard at this picture. You're telling me you don't recognize this man?"

"A lot of people pass by here – thousands! Even this early in the morning. He looks like everybody else!"

"Yet he signed your visitor's log. Spectators don't sign visitor's log."

"Haley!"

Before Haley can continue her interrogation, Jake calls her name and waves her over frantically. Haley gives Jives a look to tell him to stay put and she jogs over the area, putting on latex gloves. Haley reaches the crowded area and ignores the looks of "what the fuck?" from stander-bys and looks at what Jake found. Jake holds up a zip-lock bag and looks at her grimly.

"It's not much," Jake said. "But why would somebody put a zip-lock bag in a fake plant?"

"Especially when the fake plant is located near the security line. Bastard's been here before. Something's up. This mystery man doesn't make any sense."

Haley sighs while frazzling her hair. A sure sign she's thinking and annoyed.

"Good job," Haley said. "Bag it."

A beat happens between the two partners and Jake tries to keep his face stoic. This case is serious. Even Haley fights to control the smirk appearing.

"No pun intended."

Jake watches Haley walk away and notice the extra sway in her hips. The perspective in him immediately recognizes she's pissed. She only puts an extra oomph in her walking when she wants her target to know she's getting what she wants. Jake feels almost bad for the head of security.

Almost.

"Guess what, Jeeves," Haley called while moving towards him. "My partner found something unusual. Guess what that means? You're under arrest for conspiracy of murder."

Haley makes a play to grab her handcuffs from her belt when Jives starts to freak out. His widen eyes and immediate hands flying into the air makes the whole scene comical. There's nothing better than intimidation for getting what Haley wants.

"Hold on! Hold on!"

"Got something to tell me, Jeeves?"

"I wasn't here this morning checking security. Or else I would've recognized him."

"Where were you?"

"I, um…"

His hesitation is getting on Haley's nerves. Unless he committed the murder himself, Haley didn't care what he was doing when he was on the clock.

"I, um… what?" She mocked. "I'm getting antsy, Jeeves. I really want these handcuffs on your wrists uncomfortably tight."

"I was getting serviced by one of the cheerleaders."

Seriously? This guy was holding back 'cause he was getting a blow-job?

"Glad to know your sexual appetite is intact. But I don't fucking care!" Haley said aggressively. "What I care about is who murdered Antwan Taylor. You know Antwan? He left a family behind 'cause somebody stabbed him in the back. Now I wanna know how somebody stabbed him in the back. That part is solved. You weren't doing your job, 'cause a pretty young thing half your senior was sucking you off. I can deal with that. But what I can't deal with is you holding back any information on this murder. You want that guilt? You want to be the reason why a little girl is going to grow up without a father? Why a young mother is going to go on with her live without her love?"

"Of course not," he swallowed.

He's frightened. Haley likes that fact, and goes in for the kill.

"Then tell me who the fuck is this man," Haley said eerily.

She shoves the photo in Jives' face. He looks closely at the picture before swallowing and handing back the picture. He loosens his tie a little bit and swallows again, letting Haley know he's cooperating.

"I don't know his name. But he's been here earlier this week. He's signed the visitor's log at least twice."

"Why don't you know his name?"

"Visitor's log is special."

"How special?"

"This arena is fuelled by sponsors. We get all kinds of people looking for investments and striking up deals. The only way a person knows of the visitor's log is if they're in terms with corporations that work under here. Important people."

"If they're so important, why don't you know their name? You're head of security, are you not?"

"I am. But like I said, they're important. Here. Take a look for yourself."

Jives motions for Haley to follow him to a door where Jives discreetly types in a four-digit code on a pad and then swipes a card. The door opens and Jives opens it for Haley and she's greeted by men sitting around staring at hundreds of screens. Haley notes it's the security room. Jives picked up a clipboard and hands it to Haley.

Haley looks down at excel-type worksheet where there's a bunch of initials and times. There's a long list and Haley trails her finger down the sheet. She spots a nine-fifteen print and travels her eyes to the left to see the initials, "RS" right beside it. To the right of the nine-fifteen is "Dolan".

Haley looks up and questions Jives with her eyes. He seems almost embarrassed to answer her imposing question. He's only known her for a few hours but in that time-span he has an eerie feeling Haley's going to blow up on his answer. If anything, she's aggressive and tenacious.

"Why initials?" Haley said.

"It's how the visitor's log is signed. Only investors or important people know of it. When they request to see a big-head, they initial the visitor's log and go to see whomever's name is on the request."

"'RS' can mean anything. Why aren't they signing their actual names and how do you know they're legit?" Haley seethed.

"Like I said, they're important people," Jives said slowly hoping to calm her down. "They value their privacy. So they sign their initials just in case they don't get caught doing deals behind their partners back or whatever scheme these Americans economists think of. The only way they would know of the visitor's log is if they talked to a big-head."

"Or they can be a keen observer on this whack system! You're really telling me this? You're really telling me this is how Madison Square Garden does their security? They let anybody sign a visitor's log using _initials_ to protect their asses?" She couldn't help the incredulous tone.

The incredulous tone in her voice almost makes him smile. He had thought the same way, but his job required to go by his bosses' views. And this is how the investors felt to protect their names, so his bosses complied.

"It's fool-proof for the investors," Jives said.

"Not fool-proof enough. This isn't some secret conspiracy only big boys get to play in. You ever heard of Google? Somebody who is smart could figure this out and use it to their advantage. And it looks like it did. Somebody was killed." The last words gained volume.

By this time, Haley has everyone's attention in the room. The geeks seem to have forgotten the video to witness their boss being chewed out by the hot, yet angry female cop. She's holding up the printout of the mystery man as Haley yells at Jives and makes sure to turn her attention to the others.

"This man seems to be very, very suspicious. He got through your crack fool-proof system and possibly murdered your star athlete of the season. And guess what; I want his fucking name!"

"There's not much we can do—"

"Why don't you talk to Dolan and see if an RS ever came to see him. By the way, did you or your predecessor even call Dolan to follow-up?"

The silence answers her question.

"I want the video from the beginning of the week. And do everything your stuck-up-ass attitude to find out who RS is. Congratulations, team! You've probably helped the bastard get away with murder! Try to explain that to a little girl and a heartbroken wife."

Haley hopes her outburst was on camera. True enough, the big-heads might complain to her captain that she was wrongfully putting the blame of Antwan Taylor's death on the lack of security but at least it would put question in the system. The geeks seem remorseful and respectfully lower their heads down. They all knew the system was cracked. She locks eyes with Jives and knows deep down, it's worthless to put pressure on him to find out who RS is. But if she couldn't hit him, she could intimidate him however way she could.

Haley walks off without another word and slams the door. The emotion is still in the air even after Haley's departure: guilt.

Haley walks onto the main entrance extremely proud of herself. She effectively put the pressure on and at least it got some answers. She was, however, extremely pissed at the lack of security of this place. Major stars worked here and they're doing a half-assed job at protecting them.

In a distance, Haley sees Jake approaching her also and she slows down her stride a little. For some reason, Haley couldn't shake the feeling that her partner isn't feeling the same instincts as her when it comes to this case. This mystery man theory was a long shot, but something wasn't right. However, Haley had a feeling Jake felt that Nathan did the crime. For her, it was impossible. Nathan would never hurt somebody he loved.

_He hurt you, though._

Before Haley could fight with herself again, a loud bang echoed the arena followed by pitch blackness and screams. Haley instinctively reached for her gun and was momentarily caught off guard by the sharpness of her keen sense taken away. Haley cocks her gun and tries to block out the screams of panicked patrons when she distantly hears Jake's voice calling out to her. Haley yells where she is and before she knows it, her sight is returned to her when her surrounding area is dimmed by green lights. She looks around and sees several hundreds of people around her crouched on the floor with their cell phones glued to their ears. Kind of pointless, though, since it was obvious the power went out and generators were turned on as a back-up source of power.

Haley relaxes her stance and puts away her gun just as Jake approaches her. He gently grabs her elbow and asks if she's okay and Haley nods curtly. She watches as Jake looks around the scene and laughs nervously; obviously the moment of panic was a rush of excitement for him. Haley asks if everything was settled on his end and he nods, leading Haley away to their patrol car. There was nothing for them to do now except wait. Most definitely the blackout probably backed up all processes of evidence.

**Petey's**

The black eight ball sits at an awkward angle on the pool table. The play was already called eight ball corner pocket, but the chances of making it were slim to none. He leaned over the opposite side of the pool table; his aim already taken but he's taking his sweet time. His opponent stands near-by the called pocket and stands quite arrogantly as he cat-calls him. He blocks him out and moves his pool stick and then in one quick motion, hits the white ball towards the eight ball.

The balls collide with a loud crack and the eight ball sharp-shoots to the corner pocket. He stands with a cocky grin on his face as he watches with glee his opponent register the face of shock. His opponent stomps both his feet in a tantrum and calls a re-match. He shakes his head and makes a "tsk" sound and walks toward him with his hand out. His opponent sighs in resignation, grabs his wallet and starts piling five twenties in his hand. He laughs and pats his opponents shoulder before heading towards the bar.

Haley is sitting at the bar sipping her rum and coke with a smile on her face. He doesn't notice her as he obnoxiously orders a round of drinks with his prize money. Haley heard the whole match of weak name-calling and hoots of holler and even observed with the round mirror in the corner. He hasn't noticed her yet and she doesn't want him to. Element of surprise was always Haley's strong point.

"Nice going, Danny," Haley said.

She watches in the corner of her eye Danny turning his head towards her. He's mildly surprised to find her here, much less talking to him.

"Well, well. Detective James. What brings you here?"

"I'm off duty, Danny. It's Haley."

He nods and pretends to be polite by bowing to her.

"Haley. What're you doing here?"

"Just enjoying a drink. Noticed you kicked that guy's ass."

Haley swivels around as Danny laughs out loud. She almost cringes at the laugh. It's blanched and loud. He really thought he was the shit. She was about to prove him wrong.

"Yeah. He had no chance. So, how's the case going?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You know I can't discuss an ongoing investigation."

"Right, right. Sorry about that, Detective."

She glares at him as she brings her drink to her lips slowly.

"Haley," he said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"All you need to know is its going. It's gonna be solved soon."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Let's just say new evidence."

"Really?"

He sounds intrigued.

"Yeah. Two weeks, tops."

"So, um… you think Nathan Scott did it?"

She stares at him. He's leaning against the bar being nonchalant.

"I don't know," she said. "Press seems to think so."

"Yeah. Well, you know how that goes."

"I do. The press are a bunch of fucking vultures if you ask me. Wouldn't know anything about that, do you? The leak? I got my ass chewed out for that."

"Nope," he said while shaking his head. "Just did what you asked me to."

"That's what I like about you, Danny. You follow orders. But, um, you seem to be ballin' tonight. Funny, seeing I'm a higher rank and I'm just gettin' by."

"Well, uh, you know how it goes. Hustlin' on the pool table."

He grins ruefully. But Haley knows deep down he's grinning nervously.

_Squirm, bitch._

"Don't tell Captain," he said with a smile.

"You have my word," Haley said coyly.

"How 'bout that blackout today, huh? Is it gonna delay evidence?"

"We'll find out tomorrow," Haley said with a shrug. "But I didn't come here to talk about work. I'm here to kick your ass."

Danny looks almost panic-stricken when she flashes a smile and nods towards the pool table. She watches as he visibly relaxes and smiles behind her lips.

"At pool."

"You're serious?" Danny laughed. "Did you just see what I did to that guy?"

Haley slides off the bar stool and invade his personal space. She's not wearing her usual uniform he sees her prancing in and he admits heartedly by licking his lips that he likes her social clothes. Haley's wearing a thin spaghetti strap shirt that tightly fits her upper body and hugs her boobs perfectly. The shirt only covers her stomach and the low rider jeans leave little to imagination as her curvy hips are exposed. There was no denying Haley James is hot.

"Are you underestimating me?"

She licks her lips as she says this and she stares in his eyes as Danny shakes his head no. Haley smirks as she leaves his personal space and struts to the pool table, purposely swaying her hips slowly. Danny gulps and pulls on his collar in an attempt to get rid of some heat. It was going to be an interesting game.

"I demand a ree-match!" Danny yelled.

He sways a little as he skips/trip over the threshold of the back door. Haley scoffs amused as she exits the bar sober. They're in the back alley of the bar and Danny is hammered. He shoots his arms out to his sides in an attempt to straighten his balance. Danny arrogantly thinks the feisty detective in his squadron that every male worker fantasizes about is coming home with him. Something was coming to him, alright.

Haley watches as Danny stays a couple of feet ahead of her, babbling nonsense about how he was conned into losing the game. His back is turned from her and Haley takes the opportunity to lean down for her ankle. She takes her gun out of its holster and swiftly brings it to her back, sticking the barrel into the back of her jeans with the handle resting snuggly against her lower back.

"I won fair and square, Danny," Haley said condescending. "You chose to down five shots in thirty seconds."

Danny ignores her as he heads toward the brick wall in front of him. Haley had a horror moment when she heard the jiggle of his belt being undone. She thought the drunken bastard was going to whip his wang out and expect to have hot, dirty sex in the back alley of a bar. Sick, much? The sound of his zipper and liquid hitting wall instead fills her ears and she rolls her eyes upward as a thank you. The drunken bastard was just taking a leak.

"Whatever," he slurred. "You cheated. But, seriously Haley, if you wanted me for sex you could've just said so and not waste half an hour making sexual innuendos during a pool— ah!"

Danny feels his face smash into the wall with hard force and immediately tastes the tang in his mouth. Two thoughts crossed his mind: one, his nose was bleeding profusely and probably broken and two; what the hell kind of foreplay is this?

"What the fuck, Haley?!" Danny sputtered.

He cups his and he suddenly feels sober as her hand wraps around his throat and he's shoved back into the wall. His eyes shift slightly down and he's met with the cold glare of Haley's. He could tell she was a woman possessed or worse a woman scorned. And that was a bad thing when it came to the bad-ass detective.

"Thought you were slick, didn't you? How much?" Haley gritted.

She loosens her grip on his throat so he can talk but has a firm grip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play fucking dumb. How much did the press pay you for the leak?"

"You've gone fucking insane you little—"

He stops when he feels the rounded hole of a gun pressed against his pulse on his neck. Danny never saw Haley reach behind her back for her gun, but he definitely heard the click letting Danny know she cocked the gun.

"Think again," she whispered.

"Ten grand! They paid me ten grand."

"Ten grand for booze and ladies and I get _your_ beating? Give me one good reason why I don't blow you right now."

"No, don't! It's just… come on! You would turn down ten grand just to give some information?"

"Not when I'm profiting over a murdered family man! What the fuck is wrong with you? You know what. You're gonna fix it."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are. Whatever money you didn't use you're gonna donate to a charity that specializes for dying children's last wishes. And I better read something about an anonymous donator generous enough to care about dying kids. Or orphans. I don't fucking care, but the money better be gone to a charity by tomorrow."

Haley releases her grip and she watches as Danny sinks to the ground choking. He looks up at her as Haley stands above him giving him the most deadly stare Danny's ever seen. He wonders if Haley was bad-ass enough to murder him cold-blood and he fears for his life.

"I'll do it, Haley. Just please," he begged. "Please don't kill me."

Danny whiplashes as left side of his face go numb. Damn can she hit!

"I'm not gonna kill you, Danny," she breathed casually like it was a fact. "I'm gonna make you pay. And it's Detective James."

She starts to walk off before she turns back around and smiles when she sees Danny visibly flinch. He should be afraid of her.

"Next time you wanna profit off a high profile case here's a little tip. You wanna be conspicuous, try using a water fountain that works when you eavesdrop. Out of order sign went up two minutes after you left when I noticed you."


	7. Closure

**My apologies. College is rough. Rated M towards the end. Pretty long... hope it makes up for the absence. Enjoy, CAli**

Ch. 6 – Closure

"You came." Nathan looked up.

"I said I would." Haley said coolly.

Haley stood staring at Nathan. Nathan was sitting at a high table on bar stool in the middle of the crowded Scooter's Bar and Grill. The bar was to their left and Haley ignored the confused looks of patrons who swore they saw Nathan Scott hanging out in a rowdy sports bar. Most importantly, she ignored the heated stare of the bartender.

Nathan had the decency to wear a ball cap. He wore it low, which did hide his profile a little, but still, people were able to recognize him. Nathan ignored the stares as the only focus was his ex. God, was she beautiful. Haley was in a normal get-up with a simple t-shirt and jeans but the jeans hung low showing dangerous territory. It was the Haley back in high school only her jeans-wearing got bolder. A leather jacket was added to her wardrobe which he admired 'cause it fit her bad-ass attitude she adopted in the latter years he hasn't seen her. Her dark hair was flowing freely as much as it could and it seemed to frame her face making her look angelic. Nathan stared at her longer knowing he was getting a far-away look in his ice blue eyes.

He missed her.

"Ya done staring?" Haley cocked an eyebrow.

Nathan blinks to keep focus. Haley slightly smiles and Nathan can't help but grin bashfully.

"Ya done standing?" Nathan mocked.

It wouldn't be the same if he didn't mock her.

Haley gives him a tight-lip smile before sliding on the stool across from him. She feels his eyes watching her every move and even though it was a simple move, she can tell ten thousand descriptions go through Nathan's brain. She sits and then… there's silence. Haley makes eye contact but doesn't say anything and Nathan does the same. The loud cheers at the HDTV strategically placed where everyone can see and yells at the bartender go unnoticed between the two and it seems like high school all over again. Where it was just the two of them in the world and nothing else mattered.

Everything mattered now, though.

Haley starts to get restless as she mindlessly starts to drum her fingers on the four by four table and starts smacking her lips together. She's trying to desperately make something on the decision of coming here and she's finding herself ignoring the elephant in the room. The awkwardness is unbearing as she pointedly ignores Nathan's stare and starts to scan the place. Haley starts to think about getting up and ordering a beer and leave Nathan high and dry but he stops her.

"This is harder than I thought," Nathan sighed.

Haley stares at him and sees he's as awkward as she is and she feels a little bit better. Her plan in the hindsight was just to hear Nathan out, try and avoid the past and say, "you're forgiven." But she knew in the back of her mind it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I know, right. Conversation used to come easy with us."

"I think the whole factor with you carrying a gun changed that. I'm afraid I might piss you off like yesterday and you'll pop a cap in my ass."

Haley grants him a laugh, short but still a laugh. She self-consciously licks her lips before turning her eyes on the paper in front of Nathan. It's one thing to see a guy read a newspaper in a sports bar when every male's favorite teams are featured in SportsCenter, but it's another thing to see Nathan Scott read a newspaper that didn't involve the sports section.

"New York Times?"

Nathan watches Haley motion to his paper and he slightly blushes.

"Uh, yeah. This is what you do to Nathan Scott. You have him so nervous he's reading the NYT in a sports bar."

Haley chuckles with him and decides not to bruise his ego. Things are still awkward, after all.

"What were you reading?"

"Oh. Some excerpt on an anonymous donor donating nine thousand to The Antwan Taylor Scholarship."

"Really."

Nathan looks up and makes eye contact with Haley and they share a smile. Things fall silent between them again and this time it's a little less suffocating. Nathan does a little victory dance in his head in at least getting Haley to relax. He's enjoying the less tense version of them and thinks maybe he shouldn't ruin it with talking about the past. The last 24 hours or so has been a whirlwind for him but every time he tries to talk to Haley about the past she clams up faster than an armadillo scared. Nathan doesn't want to ruin the temporarily bliss between them but knows if he lets it fester it's just going to get worse. He sighs deeply and looks up again at Haley, making sure he's going to be stern.

"As much as I hate doing this, but we gotta talk about what happened."

She sighs and Nathan knows she's about to clam up. Damn it!

"Honestly," Haley paused. "Let's not."

"Honestly, let's. It's the reason you agreed to see me tonight, isn't it?"

"No. I only agreed to see you tonight so you didn't get your ass kicked by my partner."

Nathan scoffs at her attempt to distract him.

"I can take him but that's beside the point. I want to clear the air between us, Haley. And in order to do that is to talk about that night."

"No, it's not necessary. You want the truth? You want honesty, Nathan? Honestly, I'm over what happened."

"Bullshit."

"No, I'm not fucking around. It's the god-honest truth. I'm over it and you're right. It's the past. Let's keep it there."

"You can't just get over a two-year relationship like that. Not like the one we had. And the way it went down? The way we left it? There's no way."

"Well, you'd be surprised what eight years can do."

Her condescending tone makes him on the edge.

"That's not my fault," he grits. "And if you're so over with what happened then why are you acting like this? Since we've been reunited you've been nothing but a bitch! For the last twenty-four hours all you've been doing is ignoring me and acting like you're above me. What the **fuck **is up with that, Haley?"

Haley almost forgot how he gets when Nathan's angry. It only fueled her anger more.

"You wanna fucking know?!" Haley seethed.

"Yes, I want to fucking know!"

"It's called protecting your ass! You don't listen. You don't get it, do you? The press finds out any way that we're linked, we're fucked. You're a witness to my crime scene and the press has a little tingly-feeling that you killed your best friend. My job is to prove their biased-asses wrong. I can't do that if the press and the board find out we used to date. It's called conflict of interest. And let's fucking face it, I'm the best damn cop in that prescient that can go in there and solve the damn case with half a brain. Nobody's protecting your ass, Nathan, except me!"

At this point Haley slams her hand down on the table and Nathan leans back in surprise. She's saying this in a harsh whisper, praying to god that the people around them are so hammered they don't know their shoe from their hand. A few patrons around them pause to watch the quiet fight only to lose interest when hoots break out from others watching the HDTV.

"So I act like a bitch," she continued. "I act like I don't know you so I can solve your best friend's murder. And I'm sorry if my focus isn't on you after eight years, King Nathan. I have to if you want my job done to the best of my ability. It's the only thing I care about right now."

Nathan can respect her words, but it still hurts to know that he's the least of her concerns. But then again, after eight years of no talking can do that on former lovers. Nathan stares at Haley as she breathes through her nose, obviously seething of outburst for attention. He feels guilty and relieved that she doesn't hate him but it still doesn't resolve their problems. Nathan's determined to make things better for them and bring them both closure.

Nathan signals for his tab without looking at Haley and Haley thinks that maybe her verbal bitch-slap permanently shut him up. Imagine her surprise when Nathan pays and abruptly stands only to grab her elbow and shuffle her out of the bar. Haley's too caught up in her shocked rage to notice the bartender's gaze on them narrow even more.

Outside, Haley takes the opportunity to swing her elbow away from Nathan's grip and stares up enraged. She feels the anger boiling inside her and is kind of surprised Nathan isn't backing down either. The ice look in his eyes are usually a dead giveaway that he's pissed but since they've taken a permanent home, Haley instead recognizes the glaze in them. Haley knows he can see her pupils dilated to a shade darker letting her know she doesn't appreciate being manhandled.

"Have you gone fucking insane?!" She yelled.

"Thanks for the verbal slap, but we're still not done. I'm happy, really, but whether you like it or not, we're talking about what happened. We're both not over what happened."

"Are you deaf? I said I am."

"It's a lie, Haley! If you're not lying to me, then you're lying to yourself! You're not over what happened; there's no possible fucking way!"

"How the hell would you know if you haven't seen me in the last eight years?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Remember, Haley? The eyes are the gateway to everything."

Haley stops breathing hard and in frustration turns her back letting out a guttural growl. Nathan watches her and seems to relax a little also resting his hands on his hips. He hates that they're fighting after eight years. If anything, they should be civil or at least awkward. Yes, Nathan preferred the awkward in the bar ten minutes ago then the screaming. Call him a softie.

After a few calm breaths, Nathan lightly grabs Haley's pacing shoulders and turns her to him before taking a tentative approach. After all, his ex could kick his ass if she wanted to.

"Hales. Please," he begged. "It's as much as owed, isn't it? I know you don't want to go back, but if we ever want to get over this awkward phase, we have to talk about it. It's the least you could do, right? Hear me out?"

Haley sees the effort and against her better judgment, she goes against her instincts. The last time she did that was when she first met him. Haley prayed to God that he didn't prove her right this time.

"Fine," she sighed. "My apartment's closer."

She turns to leave but again is stopped by his hands. She's annoyed now; people are squinting their eyes trying to place their finger where they've seen her male companion but she's losing control. Ever since their ugly break-up Haley has always made it an unconscious effort to always be in control. She made it her mantra to never lose focus or demand on any situation. Her measly ex is making her lose control.

Haley hates him at the moment.

Before she can snap him a new one, Nathan beats her to it. He adopts a stern, yet soft voice, reminding Haley of their stupid, just-to-argue disagreements. She feels an acute twinge in her heart.

"No. Mine. I can't take the risk that you'll pull a gun on me if I say the wrong thing or kick me out."

"What makes you think I won't do that at yours?"

"You might be tough, but you're not rude Hales."

**Nathan's**

After a forty-five minute cab ride full of awkwardness, Nathan and Haley finally got to his penthouse apartment. Immediately after the doors opened Nathan offered some drinks which Haley quickly obliged to. Weapon of choice: Vodka and Redbull.

While Nathan made his way to his mini-bar that doubled half his kitchen, Haley took in her surroundings. He had a nice view of the city with a white leather couch lined against the glass. He had a black and white carpet that can be mistaken for zebra stripes nicely complimenting his white couch and black coffee table. A wall stuck out in the middle of his living room but was only there for his TV, which turned out to be a projector screen. Haley looked up to find his ceiling in an abstract design of lights and firmly placed in the middle was his projector. A blonde supermodel/bimbo would compliment Nathan on his amazing interior décor tastes. Haley would compliment the interior designer. Nathan's interior décor stopped at posters of Michael Jordan.

Haley noticed the dimmed lighting in the living room and she could only guess it was for dates Nathan brought home after a night of fun to "set the mood". She decided to relax and made herself comfortable on his leather couch and immediately fell in love. It was so... _soft_. She tempted to turn on the projector but decided against it in fear she might screw up his system. Haley was about dozing off when she heard Nathan enter the room or more like stealth.

Haley opens her eyes and immediately is met with Nathan's stare. He's holding two glasses of what she guesses is both Vodka and Redbull and he sets them down on the coffee table, ignoring the chasers strategically placed in the middle of the expensive oak. Nathan sits down next to her and turns his body towards her and Haley does the same. Silence overtakes them and Haley vows there were no way in hell she was talking first. After a few minutes Nathan scoffs and reaches over his drink and takes a large gulp before laughing nervously. Haley follows his movements; however she tentatively sips on her drink, letting Nathan take his time.

"Y'know after eight years I vowed if I ever had the chance, I was going to explain to you what happened," he paused. "I had every single word planned out in my head and now… now that you're here, I can't get those words out. Weird, huh?"

"No."

Nathan looks up inquisitively and his expression says it all. Haley takes the time to stare before taking a huge gulp of her drink before answering.

"Everything sounds great in your head, but when it comes to actually saying it… good luck. It's understandable."

"Yeah. Well. I guess I'll just go with my heart. I've never stopped loving you."

He watches as Haley looks away and takes another gulp of her drink and he wills himself to continue no matter what.

"You have to know that," Nathan swallowed. "Even when I was in my darkest days after we broke up, I still loved you. I still do. And it kills me for what I did."

"Nathan…"

"No, Haley. Just let me get this off my chest. What I did was stupid, I hate myself every day for bringing you that pain. If I could go back I would. I wouldn't have gone to see you and maybe, just maybe, today we'd be together with a family in North Carolina, y'know?"

He can tell tears are prickling her eyes and Nathan doesn't hold back as his tears start to form and spill. It's painful going back to the past, but Nathan knows he has to in order to move on properly.

"I understand how you can't forgive me, even though you put on this tough act that you're over it. You're not, Haley, because I'm not. I don't think I can ever get over cheating on you."

**FLASHBACK**

_Hey, it's Haley. You've reached my voicemail which means I'm either in class, studying, sleeping, or don't want to talk to you. Whichever the case may be, you know the drill. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, guys._

Nathan sighed hearing his girlfriend's recorded voice filling his ear as he drove the speed limit down the interstate. He was pumped and all he wanted to do was hear Haley's actual voice. Nathan waited for the recording female voice to finish the obvious as he let his thoughts drift to the events that happened earlier. Tonight was Nathan's first career start as a Wolfpack and he made quite an impression for his coaches. Nathan posted double-doubles and even finished off the game with a 360 dunk; giving his fellow classmates and ESPN a show. The only downside was that he couldn't share such an experience with Haley.

Nathan grinned as he balanced his cell phone between his right shoulder and ear while his left hand was on the steering wheel, carefully maneuvering his car on the slick road. The female voice stopped the options and Nathan was greeted with a beep.

"Babe, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up. Oh, well, you're probably studying anyway. I know it's late, Haley, but I wanted to talk to you before I crashed. I had an amazing day, and I hope yours was too. Call me back. I wanna hear your voice. I can't wait for next week, babe, I finally get to see you again. I love you."

Nathan flipped down his phone and heartedly threw it in the center console. He adjusted himself in his seat before finding a comfortable position and sat relaxed. Nathan planned on visiting Haley the next week but decided on a whim to surprise her. They've been kind of distant as of lat; with Nathan's grueling basketball season and Haley stressing over finals, they barely had time to say I love you over the phone. But with this great win and Nathan able to showcase his talent, as soon as his coach said, "have a good rest," Nathan was out the door eager to be the sweet boyfriend that he was.

His windshield cleared his sight from the latest rain and Nathan's eyes drifted off to the green sign to his right. Nathan grinned and subconsciously sat up and sped more, passing the green sign that said Durham was 100 miles away.

An hour later, it was nearly midnight and Nathan finally made it to Duke Campus. He parked in resident parking closet to Haley's dorm; confident that he wasn't going to get a ticket due to parking services being closed on the weekend. Nathan recognized the dorm that he helped Haley moved into months earlier and made his way to the entrance. There was an extra bounce in his step as Nathan swiftly walked towards the building, trying to avoid the cold as much as possible. The rain stopped, thankfully, but the temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute.

A bunch of people were leaving the dorm about the same time Nathan approached and he silently thanked God. A RA was present of course, and scowled at Nathan. Nathan flashed his charming smile at the blonde and said in his husky voice that he was a North Carolina State student and that he was hear to surprise his girlfriend. And to prove he wasn't a stalker, Nathan flashed his student ID. The blonde immediately melted and pointed towards the elevator, letting Nathan continue. Nathan smiled again and opted for the stairs, wanting to put some life in his restless legs.

Nathan arrived at Haley's floor and started to mentally count off the numbers till he reached hers. Nathan came halfway before stopping at a door that had two hearts taped on and one had Haley's name. Nathan grinned before stopping in front of the door and knocked. He briefly imagined the shock in Haley's face before she jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately and he would kick the door closed before dropping her on her bed and make sweet, sweet love.

None of that happened.

Nathan stood for several minutes to a stubborn wooden oak door before he knocked again. The same silence overcame. Nathan reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and dialed Haley's number again, praying to God that she wasn't asleep in her dorm. The phone rang several times before clicking over to her voiceover again and Nathan hung up, agitated. Nathan looked down to find a whiteboard firmly placed in the middle of the door and felt stupid for a moment. He glanced at the whiteboard, hoping that maybe there was some kind of status on Haley but found random drawings from no-doubt dipshit males she had for floor-mates. Nathan grabbed the sharpie marker and wrote in his slanted writing "NS + HJ" then drawing to the best of his ability a heart around it.

Nathan sighed before sliding down on the wall to sit on the neutral carpet. His plan wasn't exactly going to plan but worst comes to worst, he would sit on his ass for hours before Haley came wandering down that hallway with arms full of books. He could take it. His ass has been sitting for hours in the car ride.

Nathan barely had time to keep his eyes closed for two minutes when a door suddenly was wretched opened. Nathan opened his eyes to find a brunette leaning against her doorframe across from him. The brunette was dressed in low-rider jeans that fit her curves tightly and a halter top that basically had a huge hole right where her chest was, creating an eyeful of cleavage. Her hair was done half-up, half-down and had smoky makeup on and to complete the outfit, she had "come fuck me" pumps on. She was pretty in a way, but compared to Haley: she was the servant, and Haley was the goddess.

Nathan's eyes reached her face and she smirked, also checking him out. Nathan lazily smiled up at her before nodding his head politely. He expected the girl to lick her lips and adopt a "come hither" look, praying to God that he would follow her to what was no doubt a party. No thanks, Nathan had better things to do. Like kiss his girlfriend to no end.

What he didn't expect the girl to do was speak.

"Waiting for someone?" She said.

"Yeah. My **girlfriend**."

"Haley?"

Nathan looked up in surprise and the girl smirked.

"You're Nathan right?"

Nathan furrowed his brow and thought how the hell she knew these things. Either she was psychic or she was friends with Haley.

"I'm not psychic." She rolled her eyes.

What the fuck.

"And I kind of know Haley," she concluded. "If you count all those times we pass each other in the hall or I hear her jingle with keys at two am from coming home from the library, then we're best friends."

"How did you know she's my girlfriend?"

"Well, you're little artwork there kind of shows it. And she says your name sometimes when she's on her cell phone struggling to open her door at the same time. And, oh yeah, her roommate's a lesbian."

She laughed at Nathan's incredulous looked and saw the doubt cross Nathan's features. Why didn't Haley say anything?

"She just came out," she offered. "I'm sure Haley would've told you when she got the chance. I don't know if you've noticed but its finals week."

"I've noticed."

"Yeah, and the more reason to party. Not to get stressed out like poor Haley. That's where I'm headed now; you're welcomed to join if you like."

"No, thanks. I just drove from Raleigh to surprise Haley."

"Well, good luck. She's been going on overdrive. You're best bet is sitting on that uncomfortable carpet till two am when she's bearing down that hallway all bleary-eyed from lack of sleep. She practically lives at the library now."

The girl got off the frame and turned around without another word to lock her door. Nathan took the opportunity to weigh his options. He could go to the library and find her there to surprise her. But then the surprise might be so big, Haley would cause a scene which would promptly get her kicked out, which in turn would have Haley kick his ass for getting kicked out of a library. Or Nathan could go to this party, chill out in a couch, have a couple beers and then promptly return here at two am to surprise his girlfriend. The latter was becoming more tempting, since Nathan did have something to celebrate.

Just to make sure, Nathan flipped open his cell phone again and called Haley's cell. This time, the call went straight to voicemail and Nathan sighed in frustration. The girl was already walking past him and smiled her goodbye. He made a quick decision and quickly got up and jogged to meet the girl. He would relax for a few hours before Haley was due back. A couple beers, and that's it.

"Hey. I never introduced myself. My name is Nathan Scott. Haley's boyfriend."

"Well, Nathan Scott Haley's boyfriend, I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis."

Nathan smiles before shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

He walks off with Brooke to this party, already the tensions in his back disappearing at the opportunity for some relaxation.

******

"Babe, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up. Oh, well, you're probably studying anyway. I know it's late, Haley, but I wanted to talk to you before I crashed. I had an amazing day, and I hope yours was too. Call me back. I wanna hear your voice. I can't wait for next week, babe, I finally get to see you again. I love you."

Haley sighed while trying to juggle her phone between her shoulder and her ear and the two tons of books resting on the inside of her forearms. She noticed that he at least called her three times and she felt ashamed and embarrassed to admit that she was asleep. She noted that he sounded excited and she decided that she would call him back once she got some of her energy back.

She reached her door and started another struggle in trying to get her keys out of her purse without dropping everything. What seemed like a thousand tries, Haley managed to get her keys out and several attempts later succeeded in getting her door opened. She never looked down at her whiteboard to see if her roommate left her a message.

After pushing all her weight into her door, Haley walked in the room and maneuvered professionally over the clutters of pizza boxes, clothes, shoes, and books that littered the floor. She half-dragged herself to her desk before plopping her heavy books down and automatically fell on her bed, her arm shielding over her eyes.

Haley couldn't believe how tired she was. This past week has been brutal with studying and Haley cursed her professors for not partaking in the dead-week. It was almost like they wanted her to suffer and assigned all these materials to study. The past several weeks, Haley barely had time to talk to Nathan and she was starting to feel the side effects of too many Red bulls. Tonight was bad, though. Haley decided to call it an early night when she was suddenly jolted awake at the library, much to her embarrassment. She fell asleep on top of her books and thankfully, someone was nice enough to wake her before she had to pay drool damages on the books. After that encounter, she decided to go home and here she was, comfortable as ever and started to drift into a nice steamy sex dream of Nathan.

She felt bad for being distant but knew with his basketball schedule and her studying, they would barely make time for each other. He said he understood but she could detect the longing in his voice. Haley knew Nathan was putting up more of a fight than she was, constantly asking if she could just spare one weekend to come see him or vice-versa, but she just couldn't get out of her study-time funk. She was going to make it up to him next weekend though, when he came to visit. Oh, yes, she was going to bust out with the red hair-tie for the first time!

Haley peacefully took deep breaths knowing she was on the verge of falling asleep when her door banged opened again and she heard the shrill voice of her roommate.

Perfect.

"Haley! Get your ass up!"

Haley groans but doesn't move an inch.

"Go away!"

"No! Get up."

"Theresa, I'm tired!"

"I don't give a rat's ass. Get up; you're going to this party with me."

"What part of I'm tired don't you get?" Haley huffed.

"What part of I don't give a rat's ass don't you get?" Theresa mocked. "I'm serious, Haley. All you've been doing the past few weeks is live at that damn library."

"So?"

"So! Its unhealthy all those reading you're doing. It's supposed to be dead-week and the frat across from us has generously decided to throw this party to get the stress off. And honey, you deserve it. Now get up!"

"Theresa, I love how you care but I'm not up for a party right now. What I'm up for is a nice, long peaceful sleep."

"You can have it after you drink ridiculous amounts of alcohol at this party. I don't care if you go with what you're wearing; just get up and let's go!"

"Theresa, for the last time, no!"

"Haley."

She said this calmly which scared Haley. Theresa wasn't calm. Theresa was chipper; bouncing off the walls; a little bit annoying but never calm. Haley stayed completely quiet; waiting for Theresa had to say next.

"Haley, if you don't get your ass up right now, I will make you get your ass up right now," Theresa said slowly.

Haley frowned at the threat. Surely, Theresa wouldn't go to that extreme length. When Theresa recently came out that she was a lesbian, Haley couldn't deny that she felt uncomfortable. All those times Haley undressed in front of her had Haley thinking that Theresa was secretly having fantasies and seduce Haley when she least expect it. But Theresa assured her that she's respectful. If you weren't gay or bi, Theresa wasn't going to waste her time. So there was no way she was going to follow on her threat.

"You wouldn't," Haley concluded.

"Oh, honey."

Haley doesn't have a problem with lesbians. However, she's touchy on who touches her. Haley's very anal about that kind of stuff. Unless you have strong hands, have a strong, irresistible manly smell, and goes by the name of Nathan, then there's no touching. So imagine Haley's surprise when she felt Theresa's soft, delicate hand glide up from her knee to her lady business lightly inside the seam of her jeans creating a tickle sensation.

"You're really looking hot right now just lying there," Theresa lowered her voice.

Haley instantly jumped up and backed away from Theresa, shuddering. Theresa just laughed, knowing she got Haley. Haley glared at her before mumbling a string of lesbian profanities and went to go get her coat, clearly showing she's not happy.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Haley grumbled.

Haley left the room without a second word or glance. Theresa just shrugs off her crabby mood and responds with an air pucker of her lips before locking their door and linking arms with a miserable Haley.

The moment Haley walked in the frat house where the party was, she was tempted to bolt out of there. Smoke of illegal substance filled the room and clouded Haley's vision and the loud bass of some mindless hip-hop beat threatened to make Haley deaf. Plus, everybody in the room looked like they were having sex. It didn't lightened Haley's mood, since her own boyfriend where she can grind on and have dry sex with wasn't there. Haley looked back towards the opened door and calculated her chances of just leaving. Her chances were good since Bevin immediately ditched her for the kitchen; for the alcohol or Mary Jane, she wasn't sure but God decided to have his own party since it was down-right pouring outside. Haley considered, but in the end decided it wasn't worth getting wet since she was already here.

What the hell?

Haley stepped further in the house, weaving through drunken people dancing all over each other. Some tried to grab her for a dance, but she quickly shied away; not in the mood for these pricks trying to cop a feel while dancing. The thick smoke seemed to get thicker as Haley walked through the complicated maze of people and decided that she was getting closer to the source of blazers. She squinted her eyes and kept moving; trying to find the kitchen for a little boost. Haley was already here, wasn't she? She might as well have a beer or two.

Haley tripped over a tall girl in already tall heels and she turned around to smile in apology. Instead, the girl smiled a flirtatious smile and crooned her finger indicating she wanted Haley to join her. Haley squinted again at the blonde's eyes and saw that they were glazed, meaning that the stranger was under the influence. Haley smiled and continued to walk; she had enough of girls hitting on her. She found the gap that Haley was sure was the entrance to the kitchen when she stopped dead and quickly turned her head to her right. Haley felt herself suck in a breath, but she doesn't remember releasing the puff of air. She forgot to breathe.

In her peripheral vision, Haley saw a guy slouched on a coach with some redhead slut sitting on top of him, straddling him. At first glance, Haley couldn't tell who he was, but she knew his face like the back of her hand. She recognized the strong jaw line, but because she was second-hand inhaling a substance that can fuck up your vision, Haley couldn't be sure. But in that moment, the redhead released the man's mouth and moved hers to his neck, and even five feet away, Haley could hear the girl sucking viciously. The man inclined his head the opposite side, giving the girl more access, his eyes closed and lips in a tight line of pleasure and Haley can almost feel the moan. Right then and there, Haley knew nothing was fucking with her; what she saw was plain and clear.

The man was Nathan.

She froze, not knowing what to do. It seemed like her whole body shut down and all she felt was cold. Her body wasn't warm with all these drunken people grinding against each other. It seemed like her body warmth spiked down ten degrees and her warm blood was now running cold in vain. Her lips quickly dried as she saw her boyfriend of two-and-a-half years making out with some slut at her school.

What the fuck?

Haley tried to force herself to do anything. Any type of reaction would help get over this shock: yelling, gasping, crying, beating the redhead's ass; just something! But her body wouldn't respond to what her brain was trying to say. Haley just stood there, watching another woman give her boyfriend pleasure.

He was moaning again, and Haley barely read his lips. He said her name and at that moment, opened his eyes and seemed like gravity pulled because he instantly locked eyes with Haley. He smiled his soft smile that Haley knew was only meant for her, and then he instantly frowned; probably feeling that skank's lips on his neck. He shifted eyes for only for a second and realized that another woman was on top of him. In a blink of an eye, the girl fell on her ass and screamed at Nathan but he wasn't paying attention. Haley watched in what seemed like slow-motion Nathan getting up wobbly and calling her name. Everything seemed to snap at once and Haley did the first thing that her brain commanded her body.

She bolted out of there into the thundering storm.

Haley distinctively heard Nathan's screams but she ignored them as she ran as fast her legs allowed her; not caring the pounding rain was soaking her and slightly blinding her. Her shoes instantly drenched as she ran through puddles across campus. Her mind barely registered in the back that lightening was crackling; the dark sky its canvas like its art. Nathan's screams were muffled by lightening striking down and she could have sworn that he was trying to warn her. It was then when Haley looked up and noticed she was under a tree; she must have started to cross a patch of grass and if she didn't hesitate, would've been struck by lightening as the bright yellow/white light flashed in front of her.

Haley stepped back and screamed and was momentarily shocked. She stood there for a second before Nathan's voice registered closer than before. It was his pleading voice that made her bolt; faster than the time she was chased by a rotweiler when she was twelve after accepting a dare to take the neighborhood's resident monster's toy. The rain mixed in with her tears blurred her vision but it seemed like her memory of the familiar path to her dorm is what got her there.

Blindly, Haley somehow got her ID out to get inside the building and desperately tried to shut the door before Nathan got to it. Even for a drunk, Nathan was able to get to the door before it closed and chased her up the stairs to her floor; the RA on duty never blinking because she was asleep. Haley tried to keep hand-eye coordination as she feverishly dug through her front jeans pocket getting her keys out. It took several tries because her jeans were stuck to her thighs due to the wetness and by the time Haley got her door opened and tried to slam it in Nathan's face, his foot was in between the heavy wooden door and the frame. She yelled, she begged, she pleaded to leave her alone but all Haley heard was his soothing voice trying to reason with her. It broke her heart that the voice wasn't the same; there was pain in there like her heart breaking.

"Hales, please," he pleaded.

"Go away!" She cried.

"I'm sorry! Baby, please, just let me explain."

"Explain what? That you were practically tongue-fucking some slut at my school?! I fucking saw, asshole!"

"Hales, just please, calm down."

"Fuck you!"

Haley pushed with all her might to try and break Nathan's foot or even severing it by pushing on the heavy door. The problem though, was that Nathan had his entire body weight leaned against the door which overpowered her feeble attempts to shut the door. Her sobs got louder as she her arms gave up and she slumped against the door; her wet hair clinging to her face as rested her cool forehead against the wood crying her eyes out. Nathan took the advantage to gently push the door open so he could enter and it wasn't until he tasted salt that he realized he was crying also.

Haley let him in but refused to look at him or talk. He tentatively reached his arm out to touch her, and his fingers faintly brushed against her arm. Haley couldn't feel the touch because of her soaked hood but she still felt the electricity that shot through her whenever Nathan touched her. Instead of feeling warmth, Haley felt coldness and instantly flinched away from him; hiding her face as she walked towards her desk. Nathan didn't try to mask his hurt but he stood silent as she stared at her desk.

He wanted to explain. It was just supposed to be a couple beers. Just a couple beers. He couldn't believe he cheated on Haley because of a couple of beers.

"Get out," she said darkly.

If he didn't know her so well, he would have thought he imagined the words; they were spoken so low. She still didn't look at him and he felt his heart breaking again to tiny ettle bitty pieces again. The two words had more meaning.

"Hales…"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME HALES!" She screamed. "You lost that right."

She turned around now and he saw the anger in her eyes, but still didn't make anything better. He also saw the pain.

"Please, we're both upset. Let's just sleep it off and we'll talk about it. I swear to you, I didn't mean it. I was –"

"Drunk? Why were you drunk here, Nathan?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he mumbled.

"Oh, you surprised me all right," she scoffed bitterly. "Have you've been doing this the whole time? You just decided to be bold and do it at my school?"

"It's not like that! I swear—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I know I've been distant lately, but you know what, this low even for you. Get the fuck out. We're over and I don't ever want to see you again."

"You don't mean that. Look, I'll just crash in my car and we can talk about it in the morning and—"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out! Out of my dorm, out of my life. I mean it, Nathan; I don't ever want to see your cheating ass again! I can't believe you would do this!"

She broke down again and Nathan took a step forward, instinct taking over to comfort her. She stopped him with her hand, raising it to stop him. The angry glare in her eyes also helped him stopped cold. He saw the hate now.

He wasn't going to leave willingly, she knew that much. So she had to hurt him. She didn't want to, but revenge seemed like the best dish to serve right now since he hurt her so much.

"You actually did me a favor," she said coldly. "I've been looking for an excuse to break up with you. We've grown, Nathan. We've grown apart. You got your basketball and I got my studies. So thank you for cheating on me at my school. Now you have basketball and sluts."

"Baby, please…" he shook his head.

"Get out, or I'll call the cops. So help me, God, Nathan, I'll do it."

He had no choice but to leave. He desperately wanted to just take her in his arms and convince her not to let him go, not in this way. But he saw the angry glare set in place and knew Haley was just as stubborn as he was and with a resigned sigh, he turned and opened the door. He broke down then and didn't try to hide the fact that he was balling as he paused before saying his parting words.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

He left and Haley collapsed to her knees sobbing harder than before.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I tried calling you afterwards, but I guess you screened my calls. After a while, I just gave up." Nathan swallowed.

He took his chances and looks up and he sees that Haley is crying silently as she also goes back to that night. He hates himself for bring back the pain and almost stops just to console her. But, strangely, her eyes blotchy and red, he also sees determination. Like she's silently telling him to go on; encouraging him.

"Every once and a while, I go back to my dazed mind that night. It was just supposed to be two beers, at most. I never planned on getting wasted. I was just going to drink two beers and surprise you at your dorm. Next thing I know, I feel like I'm in a dream and you're standing there in front of me; begging me to kiss you. So I did. And I kept kissing you. It felt so real and so sensual and then I smelled your scent. Your unique shampoo scent and I opened my eyes. You were there in front of me; it was dark and crowded but all I saw was you. And then I focused on your face and next thing I know, I'm in the present and some redhead is in my lap. I tried…"

Nathan stops and he composes himself. His bottom lip is trembling and he sees Haley in under his eyelids and she's sucking in a breath trying to hold back her sob. He constricts his throat, willing the lump to disappear and he continues, not caring he has to stop every few words just to breathe.

"I tried… I tried to scream that it wasn't true… That… that the girl was you… the kissing was all with you… but… It wasn't. I…. cheated even though I swore I didn't… And you saw… saw the whole thing… H-how could I do that to you?!"

"You were drugged," Haley said softly.

He thought he imagined it. He looks up and meets her eyes and Nathan knows he didn't. What? How? Haley can see the questions in his features as he takes the hem of his shirt to wipe his eyes.

"There was a serial rapist on campus." Haley answered.

The panic flashes in Nathan's eyes and Haley rushes the explanation before he jumps to conclusions.

"He was caught before I got hurt. Besides, it wasn't like I was making any partying appearances after that night," she shrugged.

Nathan looks down.

"I didn't figure it out till a couple years ago," she continued looking out the window. "The rapist was notorious on going to the campus parties and drugged his targets' drinks. He would watch them from a distance, a drugged drink in hand and absently pass it to her and wait for her to pass out. Guess somehow you intercepted the drink, which probably explains your spaced-out look that night. When you're plastered drunk, you're running around naked, not chilling."

Haley slightly smiles at her last sentence and even Nathan chuckles. The waterworks has calmed down and silence overtakes them. But it's not awkward. After several seconds, Haley conspicuously wipes her face with the sleeve of her leather jacket and clears her throat. Nathan takes the time to address her.

"If you figured out I was drugged, why didn't you say anything?"

"The damage was done." She said simply.

She sees the pain in his eyes and she hates it, but they were past the humoring and being nice. They were being honest.

"We already moved on, Nathan. Went our separate ways. We grew apart and adjusted to our new lives without each other."

After a split second beat, Nathan nods and says his next words quietly.

"True."

Haley watches him and desperately just wants to pull him in a hug. His face screams lost puppy and seems tormented by ruining their relationship. Yes, he did cheat, but Haley never gave him the benefit of the doubt. She was just as much to blame as he was for ruining the best relationship they had.

"It was my fault too, you know. I never gave you the chance to explain and when the rapist was caught, I never even considered that maybe you were drugged unintentionally. It wasn't until I saw you on TV for the first time playing for your dream team when suddenly it triggered back. But it was too late. I figured… me coming back to your life was unnecessarily drama you didn't want."

"I would've welcomed you back with opened arms," he said quietly.

Haley choose to ignore it for the time being. She's fed up with sticking to the depressed past of them. So abruptly, Haley stands and collects both of their drinks and announces that she's going for some re-fills and acts the general direction of the kitchen. Nathan is shocked but decides to stay where he is and not question her. He waits several minutes when Haley returns with two oval-shaped glasses with flutes and a bottle of wine under her arm.

Haley sets the glasses down and silently pours the red wine before grabbing both and handing one to Nathan. She sits on his sofa again but tucks a leg under her butt and faces Nathan. A look of determination mixed with optimism settles across her face.

"The break-up sucked. So let's start fresh. We take our parts to blame with no complaints and move on. For real. Let's just catch-up."

A genuine smile crosses Nathan's mouth and he nods his head before clinks his glass with hers.

"I agree. What do you want to know?"

"So, Skills helped you shape up?"

Nathan nods and enthusiastically tells the tale of Antwan being a big brother. He tells her how Skills pushed him and pushed him like his father did but only with words of encouragement instead of disgust. Nathan opened up to his mistake with Haley and instead of Skills judging Haley, gave him advice about the situation and was always optimistic about them reuniting. As Nathan reminisces on the happy times with Skills, Haley notices his smile not quite reaching his eyes and that it's bittersweet. The irony doesn't go past Haley about their reunion only happening because of Antwan's murder and she has this burning rage to avenge her ex-boyfriend's friend.

Antwan was one of the good ones and Haley was going to do everything in her power to avenge his death. She was going to return the favor for Antwan for being there for Nathan.

What seemed like hours about embarrassing and kick-ass stories of him and Skills, Nathan finally switched tracks and focused on Haley's life after their break-up. They've already are loose and comfortable with each other thanks to the already half-consumed wine. Nathan pours another serving before asking what he's been dying to know.

"What made you decide to be a cop?" Nathan asked.

He watches as her dancing eyes dwindle a bit, and he's afraid maybe he hit a nerve. But the sparks are there in her eyes and he starts to relax and he focuses on her mouth. Haley subconsciously licks her lips and breathes out a sigh while not meeting his eyes. She turns her head as she frazzles her hair, and Nathan picks up that it's her new habit that she does.

"You, actually."

She makes eye contact now and Nathan controls himself to keep a cool demeanor. He slightly suspected that he influenced the decision, but he hopes to God he didn't make her frigid bitch because of his mistake.

"I was pretty much a hermit after the break-up," she continued. "I only left my bed to eat, use the bathroom, and go to class. My roommate tried everything, but gave up. Then one day, the least person I expected to notice anything did, and did something about it."

"Who?"

She smiles softly before answering and Nathan picks up her tone the bittersweetness of it.

"Brooke Davis."

The name clicks and Nathan wonders if she knew the irony. In theory, it was Brooke's fault that they broke-up. If she didn't invite him to the party, he never would have gotten out of control and cheated on Haley. He wants to confess but he sees how fond Haley is of her and decides to keep his mouth shut.

"I was so surprised she wanted to hang out with me even though I was the most obvious anti-social girl on the floor, but she didn't care," she paused. "She all but slapped me to get me out of my funk and took me to a gun-shooting range. The first time I fired a gun I felt powerful."

She pauses again and smiles at Nathan before continuing again. Nathan doesn't miss out on the way her voice picks up an octave and tells that she's excited to tell him about Brooke and a gun; the same way he was excited to tell her about Skills.

"She saw the change in me that day and soon enough, three times a week she took me to range. At first, we never talked just shot cans or papers that had a human silhouettes in them. A couple months into it, I started talking about the break-up and life just in general. But even though, I was feeling better, I was still bitter. I felt like… I felt like I wasn't my sarcastic, laid-back self anymore. I changed and it was all because I held a gun."

She pauses in thought, before continuing.

"I realized l liked feeling of holding a gun and the fact that feeling cold finally meant something. So I changed my major to criminology and as soon as I graduated, went to police academy. I say it was because of you, but really it wasn't. It was Brooke. You just kind of pushed me towards her."

"No. I made you to a bitter bitch because of what I did."

"No, you didn't. That was my choice, Nathan. I felt that if I 180ed my personality, people wouldn't take advantage. That I could be in control and be focused. I didn't want to feel like I did that night; so vulnerable. Holding that gun the first time, I was instantly hooked with the feeling of being in control. You can't be in control when you're nice in my field."

She looks straight in his eyes and hopes her argument convinces him that yeah, he influenced it, but he wasn't the main reason why she's not the same girl she used to be.

"Brooke… I was grateful for. She's like your Skills. She never asked about the break-up and I appreciated her for it. She was there for me in fewer words. All we did was shoot targets. But I wasn't stupid. The timing was too perfect so I confronted her about it. She told me that she felt guilty about the break-up. That she convinced you to go that party and if she didn't, we could've still been together. She said she hated herself for what she did to me and she had to make it up somehow. She knew about darkness."

Haley takes a few seconds like she's remembering her and Nathan wonders where Brooke Davis is now.

"Brooke was raped when she was sixteen," she continued. "And she felt cold and alone. Always frigid around people and flinching when she's around guys. A friend finally figured it out and took her to a gun-shooting range. It also made her feel powerful. Slowly, Brooke became who she was. And when Brooke noticed that I was acting the same and heard from Theresa about our break-up she wanted to save my soul. The shooting range was her only answer since it saved her soul too."

"What did you do?"

"I thanked her. Told her it wasn't her fault."

Nathan nods and Haley smirks before continuing.

"Then slapped her upside her head for what she did."

Nathan finds himself laughing with her and enjoys the silence. He takes a sip from his wine and he can't but help notice that Haley is talking about Brooke like she's a memory. Kind of like how he was talking about Skills.

"Hales," he paused. "Where is Brooke now?"

Haley smiles but Nathan quickly notes that it's grim.

"She's dead. She was hit by a drunk driver. It was… it was my first case as a detective."

"Wow. That's harsh. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't hit her. But thank you, anyway."

Silence overtakes them again and they're both quietly mourning their best friends. Nathan loses track of the time but when he sees Haley finishing the rest of her wine, he couldn't take it anymore. He gently grabs her hand and starts to rub small circles over her knuckles and watches as Haley slowly meets his gaze. She may run, but he knows he has to say this.

"I never stopped loving you," Nathan said quietly.

"I know."

"I hate myself for causing you pain. It's my fault you turned cold and met Brooke and lost her."

"Nathan, you—"

"If it wasn't for me, you've could've been happy; we've could've been together and none of our best friends would've died. But I can't change my mistakes. But if you came back before now, I would've taken you. I would've taken you and never let go. Because I love you and would die if I'm apart from you."

He watches as Haley's throat constricts and he can see the panic building inside her. He knows that she still feels the pain from that night. And he hates it, but he hates it even worse that she tries to block it out by not feeling again. Nathan knows that Haley feels numb. And he wants her feel; wants her to feel, bad. She abruptly pulls her hand away from his and makes a play to get off the couch and out of his apartment.

"I have to go," Haley mumbled.

She stumbled to get to her feet. Instinctively, Nathan is right behind her but doesn't say anything. It's not until she's at the edge of his living room and heading towards the long hallway when he gently grabs her elbows and swings her back toward him.

"Hales."

He doesn't waste anytime as he bends down and captures her lips to his. He hears her muffled surprise and feels her slight struggle but he reaches his hands down to her waist and flushes her body up to his. Instantly, her struggle melts and the kiss is so passionate she drops her shoes and tangles her arms around his neck. Her lips begin to push back against his applying more pressure. They break briefly before their mouths angle in the opposite direction and Nathan feels Haley jump. His hands easily find her thighs and support her around his waist as he walks back toward his sofa.

He lays her down and her legs go slack against the soft leather. He climbs on top of her and instantly her legs spread to give him room and her hands move up to the back of his neck; running them through his hair from back to front to back again. He moans slightly and feels her warm tongue slip in his mouth and feels his knees buck into the cushions. His hands glide down her arms leaving a trail of goosebumps and his right hand goes straight to fondle her right breast; teasing her nipple through her shirt and bra. He braces his left arm as his tongue battles her but matches his strokes with his pinching of her nipple.

The sensation she feels on her nipple every time Nathan strokes his tongue with hers causes a pool in her panties. Haley moans and arches her body into his and she can feel his erection. She's a little surprised that he's instantly hard with a couple of minutes of foreplay but then quickly remembers that it's been eight _long_ years since they've been intimate. He's making her insane and it's not fair so Haley decides to play dirty. She slightly adjusts her shoulders so she's in a better position and her knee grazes his arousal. Nathan gasps at the touch and Haley takes advantage at his pouty lips and bites down on his bottom lip.

The biting is what does it. If it's any more possible, Nathan grows harder and internally curses Haley to hell. It's the most powerful turn-on he has and he can feel the primal inside him building and breaking free. Nathan stops everything and takes his shirt off and unbuckles his belt. He all but practically rips his jeans off along with his boxers-briefs. He's buck naked and feels underexposed before tearing Haley's shirt off. He has no patience for her bra and forces Haley to lift the bra straps off her arms exposing her perfect breasts. He takes a second to admire before hungrily pulling her right nipple in his mouth.

His tongue laps; his lips suck; and his teeth graze in a hypnotizing pattern while his left hand massages her left nipple which is hard and sharp like a little diamond. Nathan hears her moan loudly which inflicts a growl from his mouth. He switches to her left nipple and continues the pattern. His right hand makes sure her right nipple has the same attention while he left trails down her flat stomach and grows harder when he feels the roughness of her abs instead of flatness. He doesn't take time to admire though as he hand travels lower south and stops at his destination.

Her jeans are so low, it's easy for him to slip his rough hand past her hip bone and panties and counteracts with her warm heat. He cups her and already feels her wet and moans onto her left nipple which causes Haley to buck into him. He trails his index finger down her folds and hears Haley panting at the sensation. He knows she wants him to end the itch and bury his fingers deep inside her but he still wants to stall a little bit.

Nathan slips his finger out and uses his four fingers to massage her clit and hears Haley cry out and beg him for more. Her fingers are tightening against his head and she practically thrashes to be touched. She's begging and Nathan doesn't feel like losing contact to switch so he stops making love to her nipples with his mouth. Instead, Nathan trails his mouth up the valley of her breasts before settling down in the crook of her neck. He knows Haley's turn-on point is where his mouth is and readies his index and middle fingers at her heated core. When he bites down on her neck and starts to suck, his fingers delve into her tight heat, causing a scream of pleasure to come out Haley's mouth.

Her fingers grip his neck as she chants that he doesn't stop. Nathan starts to move his fingers in and out of her, timing them with how he kisses all over the side of her neck. For sure, he's giving her at least two hickeys but she doesn't seem to care. The only words coming out of her mouth is encouragement. He continues to finger-fuck her and assaults her neck; determined to make her see stars when she comes.

Her pants are harsher and she's telling him it feels good and to never stop. His fingers are drenched as he moves inside her and her hips are starting to match his pace. He stops his assault on her neck and moves lips up her neck and across her jaw; all the while professing his love to her. She whispers it too and a silent scream comes across her face as her fingers tighten even more around his neck. He can feel her feminine walls clutching against his fingers and knows her orgasm is breaching.

He knows she's gonna hate him but he can't take it anymore if he's not inside her. Nathan pulls his fingers out and sees her wetness has covered his fingers and is dripping down to his palm. He licks the juices hungrily and ignores her cry of displeasure and glare. He makes a play for her jeans and quickly gets rid of them and sees she's wearing a thong. He doesn't think he has the patience to pull them off, so he shoves the fabric that's blocking him and mounts himself so he's at her entrance. He positions himself so he's right at her entrance and leans forward, so he can kiss her as he enters. His thick shaft pushes inside her and she screams in his mouth before panting. He doesn't move an inch, letting her adjust to his size and when she starts to kiss him, he moves inside her setting a quick pace.

He has no time to be gentle. He's been without her for eight years and their first time together since then is gonna be a quick fuck. Every sense he has is super-sized as he pounds into Haley. He can hear his hips slapping into hers. He can feel her walls clench around him and his tip hitting that one _spot_, causing her to scream her pleasure and guidance. He sees her beautiful face ten times clear as the waves of pleasure he's giving her crosses her facial expressions. He can smell their sweat mixed into one and their arousal. And he can still taste her on his tongue as he battles tongue in a kiss.

He's mesmerized on Haley's face and their eyes are having the most intense staring contest. He's acutely aware of her legs moving up as the squeaking of the lower part of the sofa gives her away. Her knees are bent which gives him a new angle and she lifts her hips to meet his thrusts. The combination of her core meeting his tip at every stroke and the look in her eyes, Nathan can feel his orgasm coming. It also doesn't help that Haley's reached her orgasm and she screams in ecstasy his name and her walls are milking him. Nathan groans and lowers his head to kiss her kissable lips. He moves to her jaw while chanting sweet nothing to her, never stopping even though every word he says doesn't comprehend to her right now because her orgasm is still going. He kisses down the other side of her neck before he starts to pick up speed in his thrusts and babbles possessively.

"Tell me you're mine," he whispers. "Tell me. I love you. Nobody can give you as much pleasure as I can. Tell me you're mine. I'm never leaving, baby. Tell me. Tell. Me. You're. Mine."

He struggles to keep his breath even. "I'm yours," Haley breathlessly whispered. He goes over the edge and screams her name out. He sees stars as he stills and his muscles strain. Her arms go from his neck to his back and she pulls him on top of her, their hard pants mixed together.

The second time was slower in his bed. The navy satin sheets only cover their lower halves as Nathan moves in and out of Haley; the slow rhythm hitting all the right spots. Their hands are interlocked above Haley's head as Nathan once again watches her beautiful face go in different expressions of pleasure. It's completely dark in his room but can still see each other's faces because of the full moon. No words are spoken, only the slow pants of the lovers. They're obliviously to the outside world. They don't notice that every light in the city is pitched black and they definitely don't hear the curses of the city people below them throwing fits for the lack of city lights. They only notice each other. They're making love the second time around.

The third time was a combination of their first and second time. The difference this time is that Haley's luscious ass is in his line of vision. He's rough on one stroke then gentle on the next. The alternating personas drive Haley crazy as she moans her pleasure louder than before. They're doing it doggy style, with Haley's head plush against his soft pillows as she dips her lower back giving Nathan a great view. At first, his large hands play with her ass and when she can't take it any more, he moves forward, causing a new angle of penetration. He guides her to sit up on her hands and knees and his rough hands play with her breasts, making Haley believe she reached a new level of pleasure. She begs him to bring them both to oblivion and he whispers his love before trailing his left hand down to her hot sex and rubs against her clit. Add his perfect mouth sucking on her pulse point, and Haley melts to goo and stars attack her eyes a thousand times behind her hooded lids.

And the fourth time was all for Nathan. He thought Haley was done after three mind-blowing orgasms like he was, but he was wrong. After the third time, Nathan collapsed beside Haley and pulled her towards his chest, her arm automatically draping across him and they're cuddling. The pants subside and he starts to play with her hair. He looks up to his white ceiling and thanks God for bring back Haley in his life. He thought she was asleep. He hears her moan before sliding down the bed. He turns his head to question her but he's rendered speechless when she moves over and her glorious body is straddling his thighs. She doesn't say anything except smiles before her delicate hand grabs his cock, still limp from the last orgasm, and starts to stroke.

It takes less than two strokes before he's erect again and he hisses before sitting up; intent on watching her. Her long hair frames her face, but even more falls down like a curtain over his member. The ends of her soft hair tickle his thighs as she starts to kiss the tip of him causing him to groan. Pre-cum oozes out and she hungrily licks it away before moving her tongue to base of him and licks up, like she's licking a lollipop. Haley gets to the head again and kisses it before opening her mouth and allowing a quarter of him inside her mouth. Her natural lubricant causes Nathan to groan and then he feels her cheeks hollow, and the tightness on his member lets him know she's sucking. One of her hands goes down to his balls and plays with them while she opens her mouth bigger and takes him half-way. She continues to do this in a tantalizing manner and Nathan itches to just thread his fingers through her hair but instead grips the sheets below him. Her eyes are on him the whole time when she goes another quarter down his thick cock. He doesn't think he can get any bigger or feel any better until she stops the pleasure altogether. He's about to beg her until he sees Haley quickly pushing all her hair over her left shoulder and opens her mouth wide and deep-throats him. His tip hits the back of her throat and she gags and that's when he loses all control. Nathan gently grabs her head and thrusts and she takes it, allowing him to fuck her mouth. Nathan wildly bucks into her mouth before he feels the tightening in the pit of his stomach and groans to Haley that he's coming.

He tries to get her to let go before he cums all over her mouth but she just sucks harder and her eyes connect with his. She wants him to cum inside her mouth. It's the sexiest thing ever. Not wanting to piss her off he does and he practically has another orgasm when she takes all his juices in her mouth and swallows, all the while watching him.

Fucking sexiest thing ever.

Before he can kiss her and make his praise, her hand grabs him again and he's instantly hard and Nathan can't believe he has this much stamina. But then again, it's Haley. He watches with hooded eyes crawl back up to him and strokes him until he's hard enough for her standards. She then lowers herself on him and his cock is instantly met with her beautiful wet feminine walls. Her core welcomes his size and she starts to rock against him; her hands trailing everywhere on his chest. He groans again before his hands go to her hips and he squeezes before thrusting up. She gets forceful and slams her hips down on his, while grabbing his hands and forcing them above his head. The naughty grin on her face says it all: I'm doing all the work.

Nathan complies and watches in bliss Haley rotating her hips in erotic movements, causing great pleasure for the both of them. He snakes his hands up her toned stomach to her perky breasts and plays with her nipples; squeezing them when her hips rotate inward and letting them go when she rotates outward. He matches her rhythm and watches in fascination when Haley throws her head back and a perfect o shapes her mouth. She starts to buck into him and he can't help but compare her as a sexy cowgirl riding the mechanical bull with a hint of Shakira belly-dancing moves thrown in there. The site of his love riding him like that is enough for him to groan her name and buck his hips into her before shooting his seed inside her. Even though he comes, she still moves in the circular movement, faster than before and before long her body shudders before Haley lets out a guttural moan of his name.

Haley collapses on top of him and races to catch her breath. Nothing is said between them as Nathan wraps her arms around her and guides her mouth to his where they share a deep kiss. They whisper their love for each other before gasping gulps of air. Haley rests her head in the crook of his neck and he starts to drift into a new string of pleasurable fantasies. He hears Haley drifting off to sleep and tries very quietly to withdraw his soft member when Haley tightens her hold on him. She moves her head and whispers in his ear before planting a soft kiss below his ear.

"Don't. Stay. It's been eight years. Stay inside me."

Nathan smiles as Haley nuzzles his neck again and lets out a contented sigh. He kisses her temple before groping for his comforter to cover the both of them. He passes out happily; he finally got Haley back.


	8. Accusations

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all who reviewed. I truly appreciate it. I was informed about a certain issue in this story. Apparently, it is not recommended for a woman to get her tubes tied unless absolutely have to. So, for the purposes of this story, we're going to pretend a law passed that allowed, like abortion, a woman's choice to do what she wants with her body. Enjoy : ) CAli**

Chapter 7 – Accusations

Nathan was confused. He looked around and found it very strange that he was in some kind of opening. He was surrounded by tall trees and everything seemed cloudy and unfocused. At first, he thought he was in Central Park in the mist of the beginnings of morning, but the dirt seemed moister and the air smelled fresher. He went a full circle and concluded that he was deep in some forest in a clearing and he had no idea how he got here. What happened to the noisy honks of annoyed taxi drivers? More important, what happened to sleeping peacefully next to Haley? Don't tell him this was a dream. Nathan shook his head harder than necessary and began yelling.

"Haley?"

Nathan cautiously took a step forward before turning a full circle again. He called again before tentatively stepping over a huge log covered in green moss. He felt a slight breeze to his right and quickly whipped his head in the direction. It was barely visible but he saw Haley's silhouette. Nathan felt his face breaking into a huge grin and started to jog towards her while calling her name.

"Hales! I thought I lost you."

When she became clearer against the fog, Nathan had to stop for a minute to admire her. Haley was wearing a white nightie that filled every curve she had and her soft brown hair that Nathan fell in love with again was down and rested against her shoulders in light curls. She was barefoot and was tracing her toes in a nonsense pattern in what Nathan thought was dirt. But he looked down and noticed it was fresh-cut grass because of the smell. She wasn't looking at him.

"Baby?"

Nathan approached her and Haley had a smile on her face. He started to smile too and cup her cheek until she looked in his eyes and her peaceful face went from serene to horror. He frowned in concern but before he could voice his concerns, Haley took off towards the sun that was setting against the mist.

"Haley? What are you doing? What's wrong?"

Nathan took off running and couldn't figure out why he didn't catch her yet. He was sure taller than her, and had longer legs and could always catch her when they were playing around in high school. The only time he could never catch her was when he was drunk, and Nathan felt sober than ever. It seemed like Haley had the power of a cheetah and was running like he had a chef's knife in his hand. She kept looking back with the look of fear on her face permanently there and despite his pleas, she never stopped.

It seemed like forever to Nathan when he finally was able to stop. And that was because he tripped over a tree branch that was rooted in the soil. He quickly got up and readied himself to take off again, when Haley stood front and center. Nathan briefly took in his surroundings and noticed that they were in another clearing. He heard sobs and looked up and saw Haley's head down, but her sobs told him she was crying. He quickly went to her and gently grabbed her arms. Nathan pulled Haley to his chest and he cradled her head, trying to soothe her. She looked up, and her eyes were puffing with her hard tears.

"I love you,"she whispered her last words before something pulled her back with so much force, it shocked Nathan.

He screamed her name but couldn't see her anymore. Her screams were in the distance and Nathan heard the faint grunts. Somebody was thrusting something metal and sliced through flesh. Nathan saw enough scary movies to know what was happening. He started in Haley's general direction, trying desperately to find her and rescue her from the torture she was going through. Her pleas and screams of pain made Nathan cringe but he was still running as fast as he can. They couldn't kill her. Not when he finally got her back.

"Haley!"

Nathan woke up with a start. The red blaring numbers blurred in Nathan's vision and he blinked several times to find 4:06 staring right back. He was on his stomach and moved his leg and found nothing so he slightly lifted his head up and turned his head. At the corner of his bed, Haley's back was facing him and she bent forward before straightening up again. She didn't have her shirt on but the way she was being quiet, it didn't take a genius to know she was leaving.

"Hey," he groaned.

He lay on his back as Haley turned around and smiled. She got up wobbly and crawled to him before stopping her mouth above his. Haley smiled again and lowered her body on top of his and kissed him softly. Nathan moaned before his hands took its own accord and glided down her arms before tugging her more into him. He appreciated her breasts squished against his hard chest and even though her lace bra fit snuggly to her, he could still feel her nipples stand on attention. Haley moaned with him and her hands cupped his jaw and he slid his tongue into her mouth; not caring about morning-breath.

Haley moaned again before pulling softly away. She laughed before kissing him again then peppered his jaw to his neck with small kisses before coming back up. The weight in her arms gave up and she rested on top of Nathan before pecking his neck.

"Hey, baby," Haley whispered in his ear.

"Hi. It's early. Come back to sleep with me."

"I'd love to. But I have to go to work."

"It's four in the morning, Hales."

"I know. It's gonna be at least a 45-minute cab ride to my apartment to change. Then at least fifteen on the subway for work. I have to leave now to be on time."

"Don't go home. Just leave for work here."

"My uniform's at home. Look, I don't wanna leave either, but I have to. Paparazzi can't find out, remember?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna miss you."

He starts to glide his hands up and down her arms. She smiles again before kissing him then hugs his chest. Her ear is right above his heart and the rhythm beating calms her as she closes her eyes in content. Nathan hugs her tighter and kisses her hair before closing his eyes also. It was all a dream. He got Haley back and he'll be damned if she was leaving again.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I'll call you. I love you, Nate."

"I love you too."

"Go back to sleep, baby."

Haley pulls herself up and gently gets off of Nathan. He watches in glee as Haley walks around his room and out in the hall half-naked. He smirks to himself when he watches Haley pause and slightly wince at the soreness of her legs. It's too dark to see her hickeys, but knows they're there. He can hear the muffled groans as Haley moves her legs and knows the marathon sex they've had the night before was gonna take an effect on his Haley. When Nathan hears the soft click of his door, he closes his eyes and tries to re-live last night.

**NYPD**

At promptly 7:45 am, Haley walked to her desk on the busy floor of her precinct with a Starbucks coffee in her hand and a blue scarf strategically wrapped around her neck. Such an early hour, but the floor was bustling with endless phones ringing and criminals claiming police brutality while being hauled off. Every step Haley took, she winced but hid it well while quieting her moans of soreness. Her hair was in a semi-neat bun and her usual attire didn't scream anything out of the normal. The scarf didn't call attention since she wore it when it was cold and thank god the weather was 27 degrees out. She had the same groggy demeanor on even though she was jumping up and down on the inside. Haley James looked like she didn't have marathon sex with her ex-boyfriend turned boyfriend who just happens to be the prime suspect in her case. So why was her partner looking at her like she committed the Earth's most deadly sin?

She approached her desk that sat across Jake's and noticed his sour mood when he looked up at her. Haley wanted to call him out on it, but decided to take a quiet approach. It doesn't help being a bitch this early in the morning even though it was the normal MO for her. It's kind of hard when she had Nathan on her mind. Haley said a quiet hey and sat her coffee down before sitting down on her chair, careful not to lower herself too slowly. Jake would know right off the bat and the last thing she needed was him on her case. Too late.

Jake scoffed at her hey and tried to concentrate on his paperwork. He was fuming, but trying to control it. He had no idea how to come across this thing with his partner without getting into a shouting match. He expected more out of his partner and couldn't believe somebody as insignificant as an ex-boyfriend could throw superhero Haley through a loop. Had she no idea what this could do to her?

"Why aren't you using your computer?" Haley asked curiously.

"Wow, Haley," Jake scoffed. "Were you too busy fucking Nathan last night to know what happened?"

"Excuse me?"

Haley slammed her hand on her desk and looked at Jake angrily. How dare he say something like that, but more importantly how did he know about Nathan? Jake sighed and she knew he didn't mean for it come out that way, but it was done. Screw being nice.

"Look, Haley—" Jake began.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?"

"I'm—"

"Don't even. What I do with my life is none of your concern, you got me?"

"It does if it has to do with our case."

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you with him last night?"

"That's my business."

"You were. Don't even bother confirming or denying. Skip saw you! Getting into an argument, then calming down, and walking out together. Did you guys hook up?"

"Listen to me! Who I fuck or have a casual conversation with is not your concern. It's mine. He's an ex-boyfriend. He wanted closure. We talked. We got over our issues, and that's it. And since you're so curious about my fucking sex life, I didn't have sex with him. He's an ex, who just happens to be a part of my crime scene."

"It's still a risk that you know him. You know what would happen—"

"Thanks Sherlock. Why are you so concerned?"

"Because! You're losing it, Haley. He's getting under your skin, and even though you tried to act like he doesn't bother you, he does. I can see it in your body language. He's more than an ex-boyfriend, isn't he?"

"I'm not losing shit. And whatever he was in the past is just that. The past. In the present, he's just an ex and I'm not going to defend myself for what I do in my personal life. Stay out of it."

"You're my partner, Haley," he gritted.

"Stay out of it," Haley pronounced each word slowly. "We're partners in the sense of work. The moment I clock out, is the moment you stay out of my way. You got me?"

"It's not going to happen as long as Nathan Scott is involved. Whether you want it or not, Haley, I'm your friend and I'm protecting your ass and I actually care what happens to you. He's more to you, I know. You can hide, but as long as his name is active in his case, I'm going to be involved."

"You start meddling and you're going to regret it. I promise you. You understand me, you little—"

"Jagielski! James! In here now!" Peyton called.

Haley sharply turns her head to her boss who sticks her head out of the conference room then disappears. Haley's fuming. Her voice was dangerously low and her eyes screamed determination. But Jake wasn't backing down. He was equally as pissed as her and his squared shoulders showed defiance. Jake was a good guy, but he never truly saw Haley's bad side. And if he kept getting involved in her personal life, he was going to pay. Haley was finally happy, and there was no way in hell somebody was going to take it away from her. Not even Jake.

Haley shared another intense look with Jake before getting up with quick force; her chair collided with the guy behind her. He mumbled a curse before brushing it off knowing Haley often did that when she was angry. Nobody complains to an angry Haley. Jake got up too and stalked off before Haley quietly moaned and rolled her eyes in pain for the sudden movement to her sore thighs. She took a moment before stalking off behind Jake.

Haley barely glanced at her boss before walking around the expansive table to the rolly-chairs. Jake was beside her and she pointedly ignored him as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. She was not in the mood to deal with her partner being an ass and of course her bitch of a boss riding her ass. She should've stayed in bed with Nathan.

"Update, now," Peyton said. "I got media and the board riding my ass on this case."

"We're waiting on DNA results of the blood drop we found and more security tapes should be coming in," Haley responded. "Your precious image will be saved by the afternoon."

"Wrong," Jake said.

Haley finally spares a glance his way and she glares hard but she couldn't help the look of confusion on her face. Jake rolls his eyes again and replies sarcastically which only makes Haley angrier. Does he have a death wish?

"If you weren't partying last night, you would know we had another black out," he said. "Wiped out our technology. So whatever we're waiting for at CSI lab is delayed until we can get everything back."

"Not my fault CSI didn't invest in generators. Common sense 101." Haley scoffed.

"Are you fu—" Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Peyton yelled. "What the hell is up with you two? Did one of you call the other fat or something? Knock it off!"

Peyton cut off the pissy partners right before Haley was about to get out of her chair and get in Jake's face. Haley cuts her glare to her boss before exhaling an obvious attempt at a calming breath. Peyton looks between the two before addressing Haley.

"CSI lab is part of this squadron," Peyton said in a firm tone. "You criticize their work, your criticizing your own. Jagielski, stop acting like a bitch and trying to provoke James. And I don't want to know what kind of fucked up shit you got yourself into last night James to not notice the blackout, but since we have no technology, we're going have to go old-school. Theories, now."

"Without the DNA in that blood drop, there's really no way to eliminate anybody," Jake said.

"Go with motives."

"Obvious choice is Nathan Scott."

"Nathan didn't do it," Haley said.

"How do you know?" Peyton addressed her.

"First name now?" Jake interjected.

"Excuse me?" Haley said sharply.

"Since when do you refer to anybody, especially a suspect, in our cases by first name? Getting cozy?"

"Scott didn't do it."

Her reply was laced with sarcasm and anger. Peyton picked up on it immediately and wondered what Jake was getting at. It didn't take a genius to figure out the tension between the two and Peyton knew right away she had to play referee between the two. Jeesh, it was like dividing equal fair time between fighting siblings.

"Explain, Jagielski," Peyton said.

"Scott has the obvious motive," he said. "Fame. Back West, Scott was the man. Stats were through the roof then he gets transfer here and it goes down. Spotlight goes to Taylor. Scott's not used to second-place. Look into his background. Scott was number one in little league, summer camp, middle school, high school, and college. It's a hard adjustment. Scott got sick and tired, found a way, killed Taylor, and went back his merry way in practice before he 'found' the body."

"You're paying too much attention to gossip," Haley scoffed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're gay reading the tabloids daily like it's your bible."

"I'm going with the obvious, here. Tell me, Queen Haley, why didn't your buddy, Nathan kill Antwan Taylor."

"Because you didn't interview him. You didn't see the pain in his eyes. Why in the world would Nathan Scott kill his best friend?"

"If anybody knew better, it would be you, Haley. People would kill when you least expect it. If they want something enough, they would go to great lengths. Serial killers will kill their own mother if they were given the chance. What makes Nathan Scott so different?"

"Scott wouldn't do it."

"And how would you know? Hm?"

She could tell he was trying to get her to admit her past relationship. Poor Jake, Haley was smarter than that. And he was entering dangerous territory. He was like a mouse entering a snake's cave.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. Sheer pain. It was like Scott lost a brother. And if you did more research, you would know Scott went to college with Taylor. They were best buds, and yeah, Scott had the spotlight, but in the pros, when you're more mature, the spotlight is not that more important. Not when you're reunited with your best friend and you're having the most fun in a while. Call me a softie, but when you that much pain in your eyes in finding your best friend dead, I'm pretty sure you didn't do it."

"This job isn't all about emotions, Haley. Where's the evidence that he didn't do it?"

"You want evidence, asshole, let's go common sense. Scott has a solid alibi in his whereabouts at the time of the murder and multiple back-ups. Since he was practicing! He was a floor above working his ass off while his best friend was getting stabbed to death."

"Not the time of the murder. That time-frame Scott said he went to the bathroom. Plenty of time."

"Are you fucking kidding me. You're saying Scott had plenty of time to know exactly when Taylor came into the locker room, stab him to death, jog back to the bathroom, wash the blood off his hands, and go back to the practice floor in the time it takes to take a whizz? Cameras strictly show him going to the bathroom, 30 seconds later, walk back out in the floor. And he had nails. Don't you think when I was interviewing him; I would notice blood specs under his nails? I don't think Scott that's through, dumbass."

"That's a good point," Peyton pointed out.

"If you want motive, we should be looking into that mystery man," Haley continued. "The moment he showed up in those tapes, he screamed suspicious. I think he killed Taylor."

"What did Taylor do to this mystery man?" Jake asked.

"How should I fucking know? Maybe Taylor owed him money. Or maybe your supposed theory on Scott. Mystery Man was jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

"A fan who thought he was wronged? Never got the attention from Taylor and killed him in a fit of jealous rage."

"Are you kidding me?"

"We've seen worse. People killed for different, crazed reasons, right Jake? Look, Mystery Man, obviously has been there before. He knows the security system. He knows about the VIP system. He's big-time. He could've easily snuck the murder weapon in, got into the locker room area easy, and he probably knows Taylor's schedule by heart. Probably stalked him. Waited, killed Taylor, and got out while hiding the murder weapon."

"If he got into the locker room, cameras would've showed him in that area and especially got him leaving. Why wasn't he shown on the cameras?"

Haley knew the answer and she hated it. If she admitted it, there was still room that Nathan killed Antwon. Haley knew in her heart he didn't do it, but the problem was trying to convince her partner and her boss without relying on her instincts. They wanted science to prove what she believed. Reluctantly, she answered in a deadly tone.

"He either hacked into the system with an inside man or he knew how to avoid the cameras," she gritted.

"How long has Scott been with the Knicks? Couple of years? Enough time to map out the cameras or befriend Madison Square Garden personnel."

"There's also the fact that Mystery Man conveniently dropped a zip lock bag in that plant and clearly shows him reaching in retrieving something and disappearing downstairs. If Scott did do it, how the hell would he smuggle a murder weapon in when it's a known fact that all players and coaches are searched coming in and out and has to go through a metal detector? I think it was you who interviewed that security guard, right Jake?"

Her tone was sarcastic and Jake saw the jaw tighten. Their back-and-forth argument was childish but he tried to let her know in not-so-subtle ways that she was losing it. She was becoming attached with the way she aggressively defended their prime suspect. Whether she knew it or not, he was protecting her ass.

"Is there any way to know if the murder weapon was held in that zip lock bag you found, Jagielski?" Peyton asked.

"Not really," he sighed. "We don't know what the murder weapon is, really. It's a long shot finding out what was in that zip-lock bag and even DNA from the male who held it."

"It doesn't hurt to try. James. You seem gung-ho that Nathan Scott didn't commit this murder."

"Because he didn't," Haley said. "And I guarantee you, when the DNA in that blood drop is compared to Nathan Scott's; it's not going to match. There's no way in hell Scott killed his best friend. Trust me, that look in his eyes… that was a look of loss, not glee."

"It's interesting how you're relying on emotions, James. Usually, you're the one saying that the prime suspect is the suspect. That the person who found the body is usually the one who committed the murder. People try reverse-psychology. Try to outsmart the cop. Nine times out of ten, it never works. There a reason you're going soft on this case?"

"I'm not going soft on anything. And yeah, maybe in the past, I relied heavily on science instead of emotions. But when something doesn't feel right, it's not right. And Scott killing Taylor doesn't feel right. Until we get power, that's all we have. Gut instincts and common sense. Nice lesson, don't you think?"

Peyton takes a second to answer and meets Haley's glare. Peyton knows Haley defending the prime suspect is out of the norm, but the woman is smart. The arguments put on the table have validity on both sides, but to prove one theory was just going to need more digging.

"It's all good points, but James is right," Peyton concluded. "Until we get power, we're just going to have to go with instincts. Look into both sides more. See if Scott really has in him to kill for the spotlight. But focus more into that mystery man. Track down who he is and question Taylor's family and friends. See if he's had serious stalker fans or if he was involved in sports gambling. I want to know who mystery man is. Go!"

The two detectives rise out of their seats and Haley holds back to let Jake pass. Peyton thought she was going to have a word with her, but with barely a glance, Haley walks out following Jake. Peyton sighs and walks past the two to her office before shutting the door.

Jake walks ahead of Haley with his hands on his waist. His shoulders are hunched which is the universal sign that he's tensed. Haley was worse. Her eyes narrowed almost to slits as she focused on Jake's back and her fists were clenched. How dare he try that shit with her back there. It didn't matter that they were partners, you cross a line with Haley, you're gonna pay. And Jake went past crossing the line; he ventured enemy lines dancing mockingly. Haley kept a couple paces behind him until they were almost to the end of the hallway before she called out to him.

"Jake," Haley called.

Jake stopped and sighed before turning around. His mouth was open and was about to speak words, but nothing came out as he felt a strong grip tighten around his throat and his body propelled backwards toward the side wall. His back collided forcefully and the impact was so strong the painting hung rattled. Haley pinned him to the wall and Jake gagged. Fellow co-workers looked up and some even tried to get up and pull Haley off but Haley yelled using her other hand and told them to back off. Her voice was barely under controlled anger.

"You try that shit again, and I promise you I will kill you," she said slowly. "I don't need you, you understand me? I don't need your protection. Next time you want to provoke me, you better watch your fucking back."

She releases her grip on him and stalks off. People clear her way as Jake massages his throat and stares after her in disbelief.

_You've reached Detective James, I'm sorry I can't get to my phone right now so if you can leave your name, a number I can reach you, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._ _Have a great day._

Nathan sighed before leaving a message. He was getting worried. Haley wasn't answering any of his texts and now ignoring his calls.

"Hey... it's me. Um, haven't talked to you all day. Just wanted to hear your voice and see if everything's okay. Call me as soon as you get this... please. It's Nathan, by the way."

Nathan hung up quickly before he made even more of a fool of himself. God, since when did he turn into a babbling idiot? His doorbell rang before he can dwell even more and was relieved to see Haley on the other side of the door. His face broke out into an intoxicating grin and quickly ushered her in. He barely shut the door before turning around and swooping his lips down on hers for a kiss. She kissed him back quickly before pulling away and smiled.

"I just left you a message," Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Haley smiled. "I got your text earlier. I was busy defending your honor; I didn't get a chance to text back."

"My knightess in shining armor."

She chuckled at that and Nathan felt himself soaring to cloud nine. What that girl can do to him with just a flash of dimples. He bent down again to kiss her and held in place so he can deepen the kiss. She allowed it and kissed him back equally as hard but there was no emotion to it. Immediately Nathan knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Um, we have to talk."

Nathan felt his high plummet drastically. Nothing good came from those words. But he recovered and smiled grimly. Looks like his bad dream was coming true. Haley was leaving, again. He felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces again.

"Sure. Um, the living room? Drinks?" Nathan offered.

"Yeah, red wine, please."

She watched Nathan nod and disappear to his kitchen while she walked herself to his living room. She paused when she entered and stared at the white couch where everything started last night. The memories flashed in her mind and she felt herself getting wet just thinking about what Nathan did to her on that couch.

_Stop it!_

Haley sighed before sitting on the couch again and marveled at how soft it was. This was something she could get used to. She sat up and played her hands until Nathan came out with two glasses of red wine filled half-way. While she was waiting, Haley scolded herself for being nervous. When Jake wasn't pissing her off, Haley was thinking about this conversation. She had to come clean about the past with Nathan, and if eight years can make a person mature, it certainly cannot control jealousy issues, especially Nathan. The whole 45-minute cab ride here, Haley went back and forth between telling him or not. But now that she was here, it was now or never.

_Please, please don't let him be mad._ _I cannot take another accusation thrown at me._

Nathan returned with the drinks and Haley smiled appreciatively before taking her glass and takes a big gulp. Nathan tenderly sipped his before sitting across from Haley. He didn't say anything, but she saw that he was a nervous wreck. Oh, my God. He's so cute!

"I'm not breaking up with you, Nathan," Haley smiled.

Nathan's head whipped so fast the side of his neck cracked. His eyes widen in surprise before his mouth went from thin to wide and not caring if she spilled her wine, Nathan grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She laughed before breaking the kiss momentarily to put down her wine where he impatiently waited to kiss her again. Her hands cupped his neck while his tongue probed access which she allowed for a few minutes. His kisses were tantalizing and it wasn't until she moaned when she knew she can't be distracted. This had to happen now. Still in their embrace, Haley pulled back but rested her forehead against his before making full eye contact.

"I'm sorry if I had you worried," she said. "Everything that happened between us last night, I wanted. I love you so damn much; I don't think I take it if you walked out of my life again."

"I feel the same way, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Last night proved I couldn't be without you in my life. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure you're never leaving me again. And all throughout today when I wasn't defending your honor, I was thinking about last night and our relationship as a whole. And the cab ride just made more room to think."

"Baby, what is it?"

"A big reason why our relationship eight years ago didn't work out because we weren't communicating. We let life's pressure get in the way and just clammed up. If we're going to do this again, we have to be honest. With everything."

"Okay..."

"Like I said last night, when we broke up there was a big void in my life. But everybody has needs. I don't know if you could tell last night, but those eight years we weren't together, I wasn't celibate."

The last words came out a little hesitantly and Nathan realized where she was getting at. There've been others.

"Oh," Nathan stated.

"Back then, it was only every once in a while," she sighed. "There was only so much a toy could do before I needed the real thing. But then, when I moved to New York, it was like I was on a playground full of single, successful men that just wanted flings. So every once in a while turned frequent."

"I see."

"Nathan, I'm only telling you this because you deserve to know that this isn't some kind of fairytale where I waited for you for eight years. I thought we were over and I had needs. This isn't something you don't want to hear, but I have to be honest. Most of them, I didn't even get their names. They were so used to using women; they finally got what it was like. I'm not trying to justify it by being some vengeful whore--"

"You're not a whore."

"Thanks. But my behavior is described as one. Most of them were lucky to even get a test drive. There've been a few that had more than one taste, but none of them were serious. Because they weren't you."

Until now, Nathan wasn't looking at Haley. When she said that, Nathan looked at her intensely and surprisingly, she didn't flinch or break eye contact. Her eyes were just as intense and her hand slipped in his where he squeezed tightly. Haley continued with conviction in her voice.

"All the times, I've made them where a condom," Haley swallowed. "I get tested every six months and I'm clean. I got tested last month. Nobody compares, Nathan. I hope you know that."

Nathan nodded but still didn't say anything. They stayed like that in silence and Haley thought maybe it was a good sign. He didn't go off on her in a jealous tangent and at least he was holding her hand. At least he didn't act like she was STD central. But he still didn't say anything. It kind of unnerved her. But she stayed silent, letting Nathan collect his thoughts. She eye-balled her glass of wine and was desperate to drink it whole but didn't think it was appropriate in the situation. She had to be sympathetic towards Nathan. But damn, say something!

"Okay," he concluded.

"Okay?"

"I'm not exactly thrilled that you've been with other men but I'm not exactly innocent either. I don't blame you and never expected you to sworn off sex. But I'm okay. Everything's okay now because we're together now."

"Okay."

She smiles before leaning in for a kiss. It's sweet and held just as much passion as any of their other kisses. Haley was just getting in the mood, and fell back pulling Nathan on top of her. The same position as last night. She felt the bulge in his pants and knew he was thinking about last night as he sat up on his knees to adjust himself and continued to kiss Haley until there was no feeling in her toes. Abruptly, however, he stopped leaving Haley to groan.

"But last night--" Nathan began.

Haley sighed quietly before cursing whoever made Nathan stop. She knew what he was questioning and the worried look in his eyes as they quickly darted to her glass of wine confirmed everything. Did she mention how cute he looked when he was worried?

"We didn't use protection," she stated. "I'm not pregnant, Nathan."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm on birth control. Look, you're the only guy I've been with without a condom. And you want to know why I didn't ask you last night? Because with the others, they weren't worthy. You are. You're the only man worthy enough to have my body, heart, and soul. Those boys were merely there to pass the time."

"You have no idea how much you made my day just by saying that."

"Glad to help. Now come here."

She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss and they pick up where they left off. Soon enough, Haley's panting and rubbing her heated core against his clothed crotch and Nathan moans. His hands go to cup one of her breasts as his tongue slowly reacquaints itself inside her mouth. Her hand trails down his glorious body to cup his cock when he pulls back again. This time Haley can't hide her frustration.

"I swear to God, you do that again, and I'll make sure you'll die from blue balls," Haley said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, baby. But are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes, Nathan, I am!"

"But sometimes birth control doesn't work. And we did do it a lot last night."

"Okay, if I tell you, can we please have sex? I had a really sucky day and just want to fuck my boyfriend."

"Of course."

"I'm not pregnant because I got my tubes tied. I did it a long time ago. Just in case the condom broke and the birth control wasn't effective that month, I took an extra precaution. I couldn't bare the thought of boring anybody's child except your own."

"You want to have children with me?"

Before the question, Haley sounded vulnerable when she said her last words. It made his heart soar that even when they were broken up, she still thought about him in her sex-filled decisions. Now, her words were edgy and sarcastic which made Nathan smile. He was, after all, holding up on the sex to be sentimental.

"Didn't I already establish you're the love of my life?" Haley deadpanned.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck me already. I had a really bad day and just want my boyfriend to make the night better."

"Your wish is my command."

Haley expected him to kiss her again and pick up where they left off. Imagine her surprise when he pushed himself up and pulled her along with him. She tries to cuss him out but he shushes her and stops inside his bathroom. Nathan doesn't say anything while he sticks his arm inside his shower and seconds later water is blasting through the shower heads and steam is quickly filling the room. Haley quirks an eyebrow at him and he simply shrugs.

"What are you doing?" Nathan looked at her crazy. "Clothes off, now!"

"I want sex, not a shower."

"Who said anything about taking a shower? Come on!"

Nathan starts to strip and Haley's too tired to argue. She starts to take off her scarf and jacket and moves to unbutton her blouse. Nathan's already nude and watches with hungry eyes as Haley unzips her pants and starts to shimmy it off her hips and down her legs. The movement seems harmless enough but it screams seductive and sexy to Nathan and his cock jumps excitedly. Haley unhooks her bra and throws it over her head and moves to her underwear. The bruises on her thighs where squeezed too hard from last night are still evident but seem to clear on her tanned skin. The hickeys on her neck from last night also are a darker blue/purple color and Nathan feels pride again. She's his.

Haley's completely nude and her nipples are standing on point, hard and excited with arousal. Nathan gently grabs her waist and kisses her deeply. He bites her lip and shows animalistic tendencies and Haley feels herself pooling. This is exactly what she needs right now. Nathan opens the door to his shower and walks backwards, leading Haley to his palace.

Water hits in three different directions and Haley can't deny the pressure of the spray feels good on her tense muscles. She moans at the delicious kisses Nathan is giving her and the therapeutic spray the shower head is giving her. Her arms wrap around Nathan's neck and she pushes herself up, lining her body with his and deepens the kiss. She hears him moan when her nipples scratch against his chest.

Without warning, Nathan grabs her thighs and silently cringes knowing the sudden movement probably aggravated Haley's soreness. She lightly gasps but doesn't break the kiss as he lifts her up and he slides down her body, capturing every water droplet on the way. The sudden movement forces Haley to unwrap her arms and she's clueless to what she can do with them. She opens her eyes in time to see Nathan on his knees below her and maneuvering her legs to sit on his shoulders.

"Overhead, baby," he whispered. "Use it to brace yourself."

Silently, Haley reaches her arms above her and they come in contact with a glimmering silver bar. She grips the bar and pulls herself up enough for her legs to rest on Nathan's shoulders. His mouth is right at her heated core and she moans in anticipation. Damn if this is the most erotic experience for her.

"You're my queen. I'm going to worship you until it hurts for you to move an inch," Nathan said huskily. "This is just the teaser, baby."

Without warning, Nathan delves his tongue in her core and quickly laps up the pool sitting there. He goes deeper and his nose brushes against her clit and she bucks forward in delight. Nathan takes the opportunity to grab her ass and pulls forward more. His tongue flicks repeatedly causing her feminine walls desperately trying to squeeze but is just too slow for a grip. He breathes through his nose and Haley calls out loudly but is barely audible with the shower heads. Nathan pulls back a little to gently nibble on her clit before stroking her mound his long licks. He growls and shakes his head back and forth before moaning in delight and licks deeper. He continues this pattern for what seemed like forever and Haley's begging. She comes twice in his worship but he refuses to trade his tongue for his dick and eats her out continuously. It's not until the third time she comes, seeing the stars finally black out of Haley's vision and she goes limp when Nathan stops his torment and pushes gently inside her. The only thought that passes through Haley as she's fucked the way she likes is the best way to get the tense knots out of your muscles is marathon sex with the love of your life in his expensive Vienna shower.


	9. Tension

**You know the drill. College is rough, and my sincerest apologies. It's long... does that make up for it??**

**I don't own. I play.**

Chapter 8 – Tension

"Mmmm," Haley moaned and she tilted her head to the side for a better angle.

Without disconnecting their lips, Haley adjusted herself by moving her elbows up and her pelvis brushed against Nathan's lower part and he moaned in response. She smiled in the kiss and lightly broke it before her lips attach themselves on his in autopilot. Her arms instinctively tightened around his head and her naked chest pressed more tightly against his hard one. Her nails scratched the nape of his neck and Nathan's hands automatically squeezed her hips then wrapped around, pressing her more into him.

It was dark in the room, with only the moon giving a little light in the bedroom. The clock was knocked over on the side and the two lovers didn't care. All they cared about was making up for lost time. Their naked chests started to move against each other as Haley started to move in a seductive rhythm and Nathan moaned quietly before breaking the kiss to pepper the side of Haley's neck. He made another noise while he licked the length of her neck and bit down at the end of his wet trail. Haley started to laugh quietly in his ear.

"And what is so funny?" Nathan whispered.

She laughed again before pulling her head up to meet his eyes. Her brown orbs danced in amusement and Haley let her hair fall, creating a curtain for their faces. She smiled softly before ascending her lips down on his, successfully distracting him.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Nathan forgets his curiosity and gets lost in the kiss. He lightly thrusts his pelvis up before regaining the tight hold he had on Haley before. He moans again as his mouth moves in sync with hers but abruptly stops when Haley laughs again; her breaking the kiss in order to hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"What?" Nathan laughs also while lightly tickling her.

"I'm sorry," she snorts which causes another round of laughter to fill the room. "It's, just..." She takes a deep breath before finally facing him her face void of silliness. "Your moan," she smiles. "It sounds funny."

"Oh, my God," Nathan breathes.

"I'm sorry! I know, I know. It's a blow to your ego. But I can't help it," the last part was said in giggles.

"Sounds funny, huh?" Nathan taunts.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay."

Haley quirks an eyebrow wondering how calm he was. This was something she still wasn't used to. It amazes her how Nathan took everything so calmly. This definitely wasn't him eight years ago. Before, Nathan barely had a lid on his temper. Anything that was an insult on her, him, or basketball, Nathan was ready to punch first, ask later. Now, he let things go. It was maturity and Haley couldn't be more proud. But it was still something to get used to.

Before she could voice her confusion, Nathan starts to tickle her. His rough, yet nimble fingers move all over her upper body making her jerk while pleading him to stop. His famous smirk appears and he continues his assault but still able to keep her in one place on top of him. Haley's hands desperately tries to grab his to make him stop but he's moving in fast, random places that all she could do is gyrate on top of him and fight the tears threatening to come out in the result of laughing too hard.

"Please, Nathan, stop!" Haley screeched.

"Who knew bad-ass Detective Haley James' only weakness is being tickled to death," Nathan teased.

"Stop!"

"Why? Are you afraid of actually crying?"

"I'm sorry! Please, baby. I'm begging here – Aah!"

"I'll stop if you kiss me."

Before he could breathe out after the demand, he felt her soft lips and the invasion of her tongue inside his mouth and he stops abruptly. He moans into the kiss and his hands go right back her to her hips and the tension heats up. The playfulness is still there, but it's overcome with high-tension romance. Her hands go his face again and like nothing ever happened, they continue their make-out session. The only noise now that fill the room is the smacking of their lips and the loving moans that follow.

A constant beep breaks up the couple momentarily and Haley rolls her eyes. She pecks him and quickly gets distracted, so Haley opts to blindly grope for her cell phone while kissing Nathan. After five tries, her hand latches on to her phone and she brings it toward her but makes no attempt to look at it.

"Put your cell phone back," Nathan whispered.

"I have to check the text," Haley sighed.

"Check it later."

"I can't. Something may have come up."

Nathan sighed and Haley took the opportunity to go through the necessary steps in her phone to access her text message inbox. The title says it's from Jake.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked curiously.

"My partner."

"You know it's considered rude to be answering a dude's text when you're in bed with another one.

Who's better looking, I should add."

"If it makes you feel better, I think he's gay."

She presses the necessary buttons to access the text and waits for it to download. Nathan, bored with just laying there decides to pass his time by trailing kisses down her neck. Haley bites her lip but refuses to look at Nathan, knowing she's going to get distracted again. The text finally shows and the two simple words pull Haley through a loop.

"Shit," she sighs lowering her head down to his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"My fucked-up life," she mumbles.

"What'd he say?"

"'I'm sorry.'"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nathan asked confused.

"We got into a fight earlier today about the case. Jake's the reason why I came over upset ranting about a bad day."

"Your case," Nathan said slowly. Haley sighs again before typing a quick message and tossed her phone back on his night stand. She looks at him and all the playfulness is gone. Her eyes communicate what's going on and Nathan comprehends why the sudden mood change. He swallows. "Am I suspect?" He's asked the question before and she reassured him but this time didn't seem like he was going to get the same answer.

"I can't discuss an ongoing investigation."

"This is going to be a problem for us, isn't it?"

She closes her eyes momentarily and softly kisses him before answering. "Yes."

She brushes back his hair, threading her fingers and then moves her body towards his face to get up.

Nathan brings his arm up and lets her adjust herself so she's on her side. Haley rests her head on his triceps and she drapes her arm across his chest, snuggled deeply into his side. Nathan sighs before cuddling her more. He drops a kiss on her silky hair and whispers his belief before drifting to sleep.

"We'll work it out."

**The Next Day**

Jake stood in the middle of the busy street crinkling his eyes in the sun. Every once in a while he had to maneuver his arms like a windmill to keep from colliding with the busy pedestrians hauling ass to get to wherever they need to be. His head shook side to side trying to block out the busy noise of New York looking for Haley. He was feeling a little bit overwhelmed when a tall man his build shoulder-sacked him and Jake almost lost his balance, creating a domino effect of the people around him. Jake kept his balance and cussed out the guy who seemed to be glue to his cell phone.

Jake continued his fruitful search of his partner and cursed to God about the situation. His back was turned and looked at a general direction, never knowing his movements were like a stack of papers being flipped frame-by-frame. He squinted again and hoped that Haley was coming in the direction he was in.

"Hey," Haley walked up behind him.

"Jesus," Jake jumped when he noticed her.

"You okay?" Haley said while flipping her sunglasses up. The slow-motion made it cool.

"Yeah, you just-- I thought you were coming from... how about you?"

"Just peachy."

"Here I got you some coffee," Jake took her signature Starbucks White Chocolate Mocha out of the carton take-out and handed it to her. The tension was still high between them.

"Thanks," she said taking the coffee and taking a sip. "Any word on our DNA?"

Jake shook his head. "Technology's still out. So we're still in old-school."

"Goody. Wanna tell me what we're doing in Chelsea?"

"Nathan Scott's condo's right here," Jake said pointing towards the building in the background.

_Like I didn't notice._

"Fancy that. Good cop, bad cop?"

"Is there any other way we roll?"

Jake makes movement to enter the building and Haley follows. She subconsciously makes eye contact with the paparazzo across the street that makes her movement frame-by-frame. Haley turns her body to the building and enters when Jake holds the door for her.

**Nathan's**

"Coming!" Nathan yelled.

He opens the door and the first thing his eyes set on is his Haley. He starts to grin and make movement to hug her when the slight shake of head makes him stop. Her face shows indifference and her eyes slightly move to the left and Nathan takes her cue. Immediately his state goes from relax to awareness when he sees the jackass that tried to get in his face that day he cornered Haley to meet with him. Otherwise known as Jake. Fuck. It was today.

Nathan lets out a slight sigh before addressing his company. "Detectives."

"Nathan Scott, we never formally introduced. I'm Detective Jake Jagielski. Lucky, to catch you at home, huh?" Jake started with a fake smile.

"Yeah," Nathan cocked an eyebrow.

"You remember my partner, Haley James. She kicked your ass in the interrogation room when you got a little too personal."

Nathan knew a dig when he heard one. He was about to clench his fist and give his own verbal slap when Haley's eyes silently warned him to let it go. He sighed and shifted his eyes away from Jake and licked his lips in an attempt to calm himself. Haley's eyes cut to Jake and her frown was obvious.

_Fucking child_. Haley thought darkly.

"Can we come in, Mr. Scott?" Haley interjected before testosterone overload ranged.

"Yeah, come on in."

Nathan opened the door wide and allowed the two of them in. Jake took in his surroundings with an obnoxious low whistle and balanced his weight on the balls of his feet. He even smacked his lips loud in fake appreciation. Haley made a show of admiring the place too but rolled her eyes before showing her attention to Nathan. He stood awkwardly by until he started to move towards the kitchen, asking them in politeness.

"Would you guys like something?"

"No thanks." Jake said.

"I'm good," Haley nodded and raised her coffee.

Nathan stopped moving then awkwardly went back to them. He faced them and folded his arms waiting for the tension to cease. He just wanted the questioning to get over with and just finally deal. True, it was the happiest moment of his life because he got Haley back. But in consequence, he lost his best friend.

"So, um, what are you doing home so early? No practice?" Jake started.

"Skills' funeral is coming up. Coach canceled." Nathan decided to keep it short and sweet.

"Right. Well, we're just here for some follow up questions. Try to get a feel on Mr. Taylor's life."

"Why?"

"Well, every murder has a motive. Don't watch too much TV, do you?" Jake smirked. Nathan wanted to slap his face.

"It's greatly appreciated for your cooperation Mr. Scott," Haley interjected. "We're just trying to get a time line so we can figure things out. We're asking everybody who was close to Mr. Taylor. If you could just answer the questions..."

Nathan swallowed. "Sure."

"You guys were best friends, right?" Jakes started.

"Yeah, since college."

"He had your back?"

"Of course?"

"Real genuine guy."

"Yeah. Most humble man I ever met."

"So he never sold out?"

"What?" Nathan scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Stayed true to him right?"

"Yeah. He was all about ethics. On and off the court."

"So no shady guys hung around? You know, Italian suits with a Robert DeNiro swagger?"

"What are you getting at?"

"No older dudes hung around?"

"No! Unless you count Coach. Wait. Are you saying Skills was involved in sports gambling?"

"Was he?"

"No! Skills would never point shave."

"You sure?"

"Positive." This guy was starting to piss him off.

"Then who do you think would kill him?" Haley stepped in.

"I don't know," Nathan paused. "It's a shock, you know? Yeah, people were jealous. But it was a fantasy. Skills never lived up to the stereotype. He hated it. He loved his family. The only three things important to him were his friendships, his family, and basketball. He would never be involved in anything that jeopardized his integrity. He was one of the few good men that represented the NBA." At the end, Nathan's voice cracked but held on. He wasn't going to break down. Not now.

Haley felt for him, really. This was her boyfriend trying to deal with his best friend's murder and her jackass of a partner was pushing buttons. She wanted to protect him, but there wasn't much she could do. It hurt so much to just stand by and watch this. She could stop the vigorous questioning, but then it would prove to Jake that there was something between her and Nathan and being kicked off this case was the last thing anybody needed. So she stood by. Let Jake take the role of bad cop and push buttons to see if Nathan would act out. Body language was Jake's specialty. And the only thing Haley was sure that Jake was picking up was that he was two second from getting the lights punched out of him. It was stupid. Nathan wasn't the killer.

"What about you?" Jake continued.

"What about me?" Nathan gave some attitude.

"You said Taylor had your back. You're talented. Were you ever approached?"

"You're really going to do this right now?"

"Do what?"

"Accuse me of point shaving now?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Mr. Scott. I'm just curious. You were never in trouble where Taylor had to bail you out? Didn't get used to the dependency?"

"I'm not a fuck-up."

"You were never jealous?"

"You got a lot of nerve coming in my home and saying this shit."

"So you weren't jealous? Because I can't help but noticed how good your stats were when you were back in L.A. Then you get traded here and you're coming off the bench? Come on. You were a star athlete all your life, were you not? Right, Haley?"

"Jake," Haley warned.

"What?"

"I'm a suspect now?" Nathan was getting pissed and upset. Not a good combo.

"Can't discuss an ongoing investigation, sorry." Jake said.

Nathan laughed without humor. "Can't discuss an ongoing investigation. Of fucking course."

"Look, Mr. Scott," Haley started. "I know this is frustrating. Your best friend died and nobody is telling you anything. But we're just trying to work things out before we say anything is concrete. We're just trying to figure out if Mr. Taylor was involved in anything."

"He wasn't, okay?! There was no old dude hounding him, there was no jealousy between us, nothing was going on with him! He died for no apparent reason!"

"I'm sorry--"

"Yeah, of course you are! Whatever. Do your job and find the bastard, all right?"

Haley took a deep breath. "Thank you for your time. Let's go, Jake."

"Mr. Scott." Jake produced his hand for a shake and Nathan just stared him down. Haley was already out of the room. Jake barely kept his hand out for ten seconds before pulling back and started to walk out.

"Detective Jagielski," Nathan called. "You try that shit with me on the street and I don't care badge or not, I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

Nathan didn't say anything and Jake stood outside the doorway of his place. Nathan silently walked to close the distance but stayed inside his place. He stared down Jake for a few more minutes before closing the door in his face. He waited until he heard movement before he turned and leaned his whole body on the door. It was then he couldn't hold it anymore and broke down sobbing, sliding down to the floor.

**Outside**

"What the fuck was that?" Jake fumed outside on the busy street.

The same story was with Haley. "I could say the same thing."

"I was doing my job."

"You were harassing him! You're lucky he didn't punch your lights out."

"Is that what Nathan would do when you guys were dating? You sure nothing's going on?"

Haley's eyes widen a centimeter in anger. She took a deep breath before shaking her head, throwing the question out there. "You really gonna start that again?"

"What is up with you? Seriously? Tell me, if this wasn't your ex-boyfriend, who would be doing the aggressive questioning, you or me? You're like a different person when you're around him, Haley!"

"Yeah, I could say the same thing. You've turned into a total asshole since this case began."

"And you've turned into a total passive and that's not like you!"

"Look, you know what, whatever. We've accomplished the whole bad cop, good cop bullshit. If you would get off your crack-ass obsession that I'm sleeping with him, maybe you would consider the way he looked when he talked about Taylor," Haley paused before scoffing. "Congratulations, Jake. The only thing you've accomplished in this bogus questioning was pissing off a professional basketball player. You're lucky he didn't call captain right then and there."

She jams her finger in chest before hard before taking a couple of paces away from him. She tries to get a hold of her anger and takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Now was not the time to go ape-shit on her partner. She comes back and invades his personal bubble and whispers harshly through gritted teeth.

"Let's go see Taylor's wife. Maybe a widow will appeal to your consciousness and you won't be an asshole."

She walks away without another word. Across the street the paparazzo smiles.

**Taylor's Residence**

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

A screen door separated Haley and Jake from the little girl who hid shyly behind the barrier. She tightly gripped a Barbie doll in her right hand and only looked up briefly to ask her question before looking down again. Her curly brown hair was in a high ponytail that seemed to make the girl more angelic and her bottom lip stood out in a permanent pout. Her little hazel eyes looked up again but barely made eye contact before looking down when Haley spoke.

"Hi. Is your mommy in? My name is Haley. I'm a friend." Haley said softly.

"No, you're not. I've never seen you before."

"Cali? Who is it, sweetheart?" A broken voice cracked deep inside the house.

"I dunno," the girl, Cali, said. "Grown-ups."

Haley looked up when she heard footsteps go down the hall. A blonde woman who seen better days came into view and Haley breathed out. Bevin Taylor looked like she hasn't slept in days and even from this distance; Haley could see the puffiness under her eyes from all the crying she's been doing.

She was dressed casual and hugged her arms to her upper body. When she came into view, she looked ten times worse. She spoke to her daughter before getting a clear view of who was at the door.

"Cali, honey, go back to the living room to play," Bevin hiccupped.

"Mommy's been sad since daddy left," Cali muttered before disappearing back into the town house.

"I'm sorry," Bevin began without looking up. "I'm not interested in a story or any comments. I'm still grieving, please respect--" Haley made eye contact with the woman and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, Detective James."

"Mrs. Taylor. I'm sorry to be bothering you."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry you had to come to Brooklyn to talk," she tried to laugh but it came out cracked. She cleared her throat. "Please. Come in."

Haley opened the screen door and stepped in with Jake following. "It's no problem. Um, Mrs. Taylor, this is my partner Jake Jagielski."

"How do you do?" Jake said politely sticking out his hand. Bevin shook it.

"Um, could I get you guys something to drink?"

"Water," Jake said.

"Sure. Come on in the kitchen."

Bevin led them to their right where a spacious kitchen and dining room that fit the homey atmosphere.

A gap was above the sink that overlooked the living room and Cali sat on the floor using the coffee table as her platform to play with her dolls. Cartoons was on the big screen TV but held no one's attention. Haley and Jake stood in the kitchen with Bevin while Bevin filled Jake's glass with water and

Haley quietly studied Cali. Haley waited until Bevin handed Jake his water before nodding her head towards Cali.

"She seems like a sweet girl," Haley said. "How's she holding up?"

"Um, better than me," Bevin chuckles before clearing her throat. "She's my little angel. I don't think she fully understands what's going on, but she knows daddy's not here anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do." She starts to break down and Haley lays her hand on her shoulder.

"Words can't describe how sorry I'm really am, Mrs. Taylor. But we're doing our best to find who murdered your husband."

"Thank you. It's so hard, you know. Even contemplating living a live without Antwan," Bevin holds back a sob. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want the waterworks. What brings you to Brooklyn?"

"We're, um, tracing a lead," Jake started. "Did your husband ever mention any endorsement deals or business with anybody as of late?"

"Um, no. He was just focused on leading a perfected season in the playoffs."

"So he never went out after practice or mentioned business meetings?"

"No. Antwan mostly goes straight home after practice. He either spent time with Cali or Nathan at the gym. He would tell me if he was investing in something."

"The day he died," Jake started gently. "What was his schedule like?"

"Um. I was running late so he said he would take Cali to the doctor than to school. He called Nathan to let his Coach know. After practice, he was supposed to meet me for lunch and I think he was going to take a nap then meet up with Nathan for work-out and meet us at home." Bevin shrugged her shoulders before frowning, clearly thinking about something that came to mind.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Um, now that I think about it. Antwan said something about meeting somebody. It was either the day he died or the next day. Maybe it was an endorsement," Bevin said frowning.

"Do you remember the name?"

"No. It was nobody. That's what he specifically said. That it was nobody. Was just going to go to this meeting to get this guy off his back."

"So somebody was harassing him?"

"More like annoying. Something about a cameo in a movie role maybe?"

Jake interjected himself in the questioning again by flipping a folder over and producing a picture.

Haley cut her eyes to Jake in anger and Jake specifically kept his gaze on Bevin, ignoring her death glare. The picture was a blown up version of the mystery man with the red cap covering most of his face and his head bent.

"Do you recognize this man?" Jake asked.

Bevin took the picture and studied it before her frown increased ten-fold. "No," she shook her head before handing the picture back. "But then again, I can't really see his face. Do you have a better one?"

"Unfortunately, no. We're trying to identify him. Hopefully we'll be able to get a better one soon."

"Is he connected to Antwan?"

"We don't know. And even if we did, we can't tell you, Mrs. Taylor. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Just stupid rules," Haley said softly. "It sucks. Do the initials 'RS' mean anything to you?"

"Not that I can think of. But that can mean a bunch of things."

"Right. Of course. We'll keep you updated, Mrs. Taylor. Have a good day."

Haley makes movement to leave and gesture for Jake to follow. Jake nods his good-bye and starts to follow Haley before turning back, opening his mouth in gesture for one last question.

"One more thing," Jake said. "How was Antwan's relationship with the Knicks owner?"

"Great. He was like a father to Antwan," Bevin shrugged. "He's been good about the funeral arrangements and everything."

"Thank you. Tell Cali we said bye." Jake smiles and turns to leave, shutting the screen door behind him.

**Outside**

"I think we should pay Dolan a visit. It's probably a long shot, but maybe he knows who 'RS' is. But I highly doubt he has anything to do with Taylor's murder. Why murder your golden ticket, you know?" Jake started once they were outside and finally noticed Haley's quietness. Never a good sign. "What?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"What are you talking about? That was me trying to find out your mystery man."

"Where did you get the picture, Jake?"

"The printer," he stretched out the two syllables acting like he was talking to a child.

It was a bad move.

"Yeah, I get that, dumbass," Haley laced her voice in sarcasm. "Why did you show it here and not at Nathan's?"

Jake scoffed. "You sure you're not going soft? Why is it every time his name comes up you keep defending him? And that's the second time you referred him by first name. Nothing's going on between you two?"

Haley took a breath before getting in his face. "This is not about me and my non-existent relationship with Nathan Scott."

She steps away and paces, fighting within herself not to attack her partner. Jake watches solemnly before neatly placing the picture he used back in the folder. When he looks up, Haley is practically a breath away from kissing him.

"You know what," she scoffed. "Maybe third time's a charm. You're an asshole."

The sting in the left cheek where she slapped him burns more than ever as he watched her walk away from him.

**Work**

An awkward car ride, glares meant to kill from Haley, and blissful ignorance, Jake knew there was nothing he could do to get out of the dog house. He knew the way he went about today was probably not the best, but he hoped if he showed a little of guy traits that maybe Haley could see what he saw: she was being affected by Nathan Scott. Did he think Nathan Scott did it? He had motive, but he honestly didn't know. But Jake was worried. In a matter of days, Haley changed her whole personality when working a case and he saw plain and clear that it was because of Nathan Scott. So maybe he was biased and unfair in the interview today. But he didn't like what Nathan Scott's presence did to his partner. So naturally, he didn't trust him.

When they entered the prescient, Jake noticed the climate change. Every person in the room cut their eyes to them, with Haley in front stiff and purposely making eye contact with anybody in a silent challenge to ask her what was wrong. Jake sighed and stayed behind his partner, sullenly walking behind her. She took a seat at her desk and Jake cautiously followed at his own. She never made eye contact with him and Jake noticed the clench in her jaw, letting him know she was still pissed and to approach cautiously blinking furiously in his mind. Fine. He was going to give her the space she obviously demanded. Jake took his phone off his desk and started to dial.

Haley knew three things. One, Jake was an asshole. Two, after a good portion of the afternoon, she played phone-tag with Antwan Taylor's agent and found out the supposed meeting was in fact for a movie cameo. And three, she was way dependent on technology for her job and never again was she going to take that for granted. The classic who-dun-it was bullshit. Haley didn't have the patience.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a two-hour silent treatment and Jake wasn't getting anywhere like her, he left. Haley could have kissed God himself when Jake sighed before scooting his chair back and walked off. She allowed her anger to show when it came to her partner by putting pressure on her pencil. She imagined the thin, yet thick lead piece of wood be Jake's neck as she took both her hands and started to bend. Before it was about to break, however, she stopped the pressure and threw down the pencil in front of her.

The thunk noise was barely audible when Haley sighed and looked at her watch. 7:00 at night. She's been at this mystery man angle for hours and no luck with finding out who the guy was. The picture was worth crap and the upcoming surveillance video has yet to come in. Dolan had no idea who the guy was and requested a better picture through fax, which was their choice of communication with the picture since Dolan was out of town. If Haley could choke somebody through the phone, it'd be him.

Fed up with the frustration of everything right now pertaining to her case and Jake's harassment of her relationship with Nathan, Haley decided to say fuck it. She got up, absently grabbed her personal contents on her desk and left. She walked down the hall, taking her cell phone out to text Nathan that she was on her way when something caught her eye.

The conference room door was slightly opened. She wouldn't have thought twice about it, but in her peripheral vision, she saw two mouths fused together. Haley quietly stopped in her tracks and pressed herself against the wall to the right of the door. Her back pressed, Haley quietly inched over to the left and tilted her head until one eye could see past the crack of vision. Her left eye widened in shock then in anger and muttered one word under her breath before briskly walking away.

"Asshole." Haley scoffed and bit her lip in an attempt of control.

Jake and Peyton never noticed Haley in their passionate embrace.

**Nathan's**

"I'm sorry," Nathan sighed when he opened the door.

Haley walked inside without looking at him and waited for Nathan to close his door. Her arms were wrapped around her chest in an attempt to stay warm. Or was it control? Haley didn't know the difference at the moment.

He met her eyes and quietly scanned her face. The bottom left corner of her mouth was in a vice-grip between her teeth and her eyes seemed to be distracted. Nathan could tell she was zoned out and she never said anything while he stood awkwardly in front of her in his foyer. The same spot where he broke down.

Nathan sighed in a mixture of frustration and sadness. The noise seemed to break Haley's trance. Her eyes snapped to a silent conversation with his and she broke down her wall at the moment. Her arms unwrapped and she stepped into him, hugging his body tightly. He licked his lips in relief and returned the hug before dropping a short, but sweet kiss on the top of her hair.

"Me too," she sighed.

The way she said it made Nathan cringe inwardly. "Is everything okay?" Funny. Isn't she supposed to asking him that question?

"Yeah, I will be. It's just," she pauses and Nathan could tell the pissiness in it. "It's funny how much you trust someone, it still stings ten times worse when they twist that knife in your back."

Panic began to fill Nathan. "Are you talking about me?" He swallowed.

She lifted her head up and stared. "I'm talking about everyone."

Haley stepped out of the hug and mumbled something about a drink. Like nothing happened, she walked away from him. And he stood there, thinking about his dream.

She ran away from him.

Guilt spread like wildfire.


	10. Shit Meets Fan

**Good news: Spring semester is over. Bad news: Summer classes have begun. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy. This is what we call a climax.**

**CAli**

Chapter 9 – Shit Meets Fan

Sometimes Haley hated her life. She always wondered why the men she worked with were so dark and emo. Now she knew why. The dreams they had as a little boy of becoming a cop was all a fantasy. The respect, the do-gooder attitude, protector… the list goes on. But nobody told them the reality of being a cop. The death, the violence; the fem-noir of it all. This career wasn't about the respect and being a protector. This career was about dealing with death and being able to breathe at the end of the day. It was a constant battle. You'll never get used to it. It was so easy to get caught up in this fucked-up world of violence and murder. These men that surround her at her job, they were quiet and moody. They never talked about anything. For years, when you witness the same thing over and over again, you become cynical. The thing about Haley, she was already cynical.

She wondered if something was wrong with her. It took years for these men to become quiet and broody. When she stepped into this career, she was already cold. Never trusted anybody, because the last time she got her heart stomped on, he flaunted it in her face. When her heart was broken, everything else about her was broken. Her trust, her personality, and especially her heart were broken. But he came back. Haley promised herself she would never be that person again. Gullible, trustworthy. Before him, it took a hell of a lot to gain her trust. Then, out of nowhere, he rushes back and she finds herself going back to that person.

And when she did, everything else hit the fan. It took Jake four years, four years, to get her trust. And even then, Haley treaded slow. Then she gets back with Nathan, bad timing and all, and Jake betrays her. Haley doesn't know what's worst: her being stupid to trust Jake or Jake being a hypocritical ass and not tell her. And then with Nathan. She doesn't even know where to begin.

_Now I know what they feel like. People kill people every day. So how can you trust anybody?_

Haley feels she should blame all this on Nathan. Ever since she got back together with him, everything just went downhill. She would go far as to say that Jake was right when it came to Nathan. She changed. She was soft when it came to him. But as far as she wanted to blame Nathan, she couldn't. They didn't know her before him. They thought her personality now was the best of her. But it wasn't. She was dead. Nathan brought her back to life. That's why she was "soft". Because he brought her back and she owes him his life. She can't blame him because she loves him.

Even now, she's across from him at Antwan Taylor's funeral. She wants nothing more but to grab his hand and comfort him. But she can't. Because he's a prime suspect.

It's raining and it's so fitting to the mood. Nathan is between Bevin Taylor and her daughter, Cali, both holding on their hands tightly. Her black trench coat is soaked, but Haley's hair is drenched on the nape of her neck. And she's resisting the urge to go to him. He looks so sad and even though she can't tell with the rain, she knows he's crying. They really haven't talked. Things still have been tensed in the last two days. She hasn't talked to Jake either. She still has to calm down about what she found out. It hasn't worked.

The funeral was a funeral. There was nothing really to say about it. They watched the coffin be lowered into the ground with Taylor's Knicks jersey on top. People started to form a line and toss a rose in the coffin before offering their condolences to Bevin. Nathan stayed with her. Haley skipped out. But before she left, she stared at the six-foot hole and made a silent promise. She was going to find his killer, and she was going to take care of Nathan. After she gets over her trust issues, if she could.

**Next Day**

BREAKING NEWS! NATHAN SCOTT KILLED HIS TEAMMATE?!

"This is—"

"Jeff Bridges—"

"Natalie Coltman at—"

"WKSF with the latest breaking news of murdered Knicks star, Antwan Taylor."

"Hey, guys, this Guliana Rancic with E! News Breaking. Just a day after Knicks star point guard, Antwan Taylor's funeral, rumors are floating around that his own teammate, Nathan Scott murdered him! Again, this is just rumors—"

"Scott Brown here at ESPN headquarters with some breaking news. A new scandal has arrived the day after Knicks star, Antwan 'Skills' Taylor's funeral. Scandalous pictures and theories are spreading like wild fire about the murder investigation and the new development among the case. We have Doyle Bird on satellite from New York to try and explain this scandal. Doyle, can you hear me?"

"I can," Doyle said after a ten-second delay.

From ESPN Headquarters in Bristol, Connecticut Scott Brown stands in the middle of the famous soundstage. A plasma TV is in the background with Doyle Bird's face and shoulders can be seen across America. He seems like a hot-shot but with his Boston accent, it just seems to be looks. He knows what he's talking about, but Doyle Bird probably couldn't even hurt a fly even if he tried. His hair was combed back and he had a slight stutter to his words.

"All right," Scott began. "Tell me. What is going on with this bizarre story? Did Nathan Scott really kill his teammate?"

"Well, it's hard to tell, Scott," Doyle answered. "Keep in mind that these rumors are released by paparazzi. The NYPD itself hasn't made any arrests or suggested to the public that Nathan Scott indeed committed murder however they are not confirming or denying anything at the moment. So this whole thing is sketchy at best."

"What can you tell me?"

"Well, I can tell you is that evidence-wise, it's all circumstantial. The case is still being investigated, and no DNA has been released in connecting Nathan Scott. The rumors going around is just motive. The whole jealousy angle is retrospective.

"True, Nathan Scott was a phenom back West, dominated the stats," Doyle said using his hands in a vague gesture. "He gets traded East, and he's a reserve. It's damaging to any ego, and from the stories, Nathan Scott is used to being on the top."

"So could it be possible that Nathan Scott killed his teammate?" Scott asked.

"Motive is there, but DNA isn't," Doyle emphasized. "NYPD hasn't released anything yet, though."

"Well, what about these photos released?"

"Ah, now that's where things take an interesting turn. Everybody knows you can't believe anything on motive, it has to be DNA. But these photos show the two detectives in charge of the murder investigation arguing outside Nathan Scott's condo, which makes people, think about the credibility of it all.

"Then there's the rumor of a new set of pictures released of Nathan Scott's steamy love affair with another woman in the midst of it all. Rumors are flying that the mystery woman in the photos are in fact, the leading detective of murder investigation, Haley James."

While Doyle's facts are spilled, the very pictures appear next to Doyle's face in a split screen. The first were Haley and Jake clearly arguing angrily just two days before. The second set is Haley entering and leaving Nathan's condo, either solo or with Nathan. The photos are blurry, however, skewing a positive ID if it was her. Even blown up, though, you can't either deny or confirm if it is Haley.

"The photos are giving this case something to really think about," Doyle continued. "It's what's damaging the credibility of Nathan Scott and NYPD as a whole, and that's something that's never good. The whole thing is just screwed up, and not a position either one wants to be in. Especially with the timing."

"Has Nathan Scott or this Haley James commented?" Scott asked with a look of concern.

Doyle shook his head. "Neither has commented or the NYPD. But once we know more, so will you, Scott."

"Thanks a lot, Doyle," Scott said then turned his body a quarter inch and addressed another camera. "Stay tuned to ESPN, we're running full coverage of the issue. Hang tight, guys."

**Streets**

Haley was oblivious. It's funny how she can just walk the busy streets of New York with her favorite white mocha chocolate coffee from Starbucks in one hand and be completely engross in herself. She never noticed the car radio stuck in morning traffic blaring the latest news of her boyfriend or even the newspaper vendors desperately trying to keep track of their sudden business. Maybe because it was a beautiful day compared to yesterday. Haley just wanted to soak it all in.

She walked a couple blocks and was about to turn her body on the corner, left hand already out in front of her to push the crosswalk button. Her hand fell short and she stopped abruptly. Everything hit at once. Subconsciously, Haley's watchful eyes narrowed at the pedestrian next to her. He was reading a tabloid that had Nathan's face plastered on the front cover. A part of the block letter was covered because of the angle, but she knew the title. The vendor behind her just confirmed it. Nathan Scott killed his teammate!

Wordlessly, Haley said what the fuck and turned her body towards the vendor. Her sunglasses shielded her shock as she saw the guy's station plastered with headlines screaming that her boyfriend killed his best friend. The bogus claim of motive and a blurred picture of her in a simple (she distinctly remembers that particular kiss being steamy) lip-lock with Nathan. This. Shit. Cannot. Be. Happening.

"Haley James?"

Before Haley could even process what was going on with the magazines, Haley heard a strange male's voice call to her. Puzzled, Haley turned towards the voice and saw a man in a simple business suit. He was handsome enough but his over-casualness made Haley automatically smell vulture. Maybe he'll be nice and respect her privacy.

Stop kidding yourself.

Haley raises her sunglasses and rests them on hair before answering him wearily. "Yeah?"

"Chris Singleton. Reporter for New York Times."

Between his index and middle finger is his business card. He holds it out in a form of a handshake and when his hand hangs there awkwardly for a few beats, he smoothly brings his hand back and acts like nothing happened.

"Is this your first time finding out about the news?"

Haley just stares at him blankly. He continues though.

"How do you feel?" Chris said. "Is there any truth to the affair? Are you the reason why Nathan Scott hasn't been arrested for murder?"

"Is that what this trash is saying?" Haley finally answers.

"So you're neither confirming nor denying the rumors? How about this? You give me an exclusive and I'll make your credibility so good, these people will be your slaves tuning intensely to every word you have to say," Chris said pulling out his incognito tape recorder, thumb ready to press play. "Will you be the first to comment?"

Haley laughs without humor. She looks down at her coffee and curses this guy to hell and back then back to hell where he dies a fierier death. She's pissed beyond words that she literally cannot speak or else she's going to cause a scene and have more shit she doesn't want to deal with. So while the jackass stands there looking like an idiot, Haley casually takes the lid off her coffee and tosses it in her hand, playing. After a few tosses, she throws it in the trash can before finally addressing the reporter.

"You want a comment?" Haley said. Before Chris could answer, however, she took the initiative by throwing her coffee on him and his tape recorder. "There's your comment."

Haley walks away, ignoring his curses and threats and feels a tiny bit better. But the shit was about to hit the fan.

**Nathan's**

Nathan doesn't know why he tortures himself. Staring right in front of him is even fucking CNN running a "BREAKING NEWS" bulletin on the fresh rumors. He sits on his coffee table with the phone still attached to his ear. The conversation with his publicist was long dead but he couldn't move. The only thing he focused on was the bold letters questioning if he was capable of murder. And to make things even better (not), it was leaked his relationship with Haley. Or mystery woman as the media is dubbing her. Thank god the pictures were too blurry to confirm but it didn't make the situation any better.

Can this really be happening? Nathan absently reaches down for his glass of scotch next to him.

Nathan's grip on his phone tightened as the marquee kept playing the same headline: NATHAN SCOTT MURDERED HIS TEAMMATE? It seemed like the more it passed, the bigger the headline. He could feel being pulled in a world he didn't want to be in and his eyes water. It wasn't until something slapped on his lap that caught his attention.

Nathan looked down and saw one of the latest tabloids staring right back at him. Front page was him and Haley kissing outside his building. The heading was the same. Were they never creative? But on the sub-note had something juicy: The reason Nathan Scott is getting away with murder – he's dating the detective! More details inside!

Shit.

Nathan looks up to see Haley staring at him with murder in her eyes. She's breathing through her nose and her hands on her hips. He keenly notes that her right hand keeps twitching back and forth near her gun. To grab or not to grab. It doesn't take a genius on her emotions.

"Did you see this?"

A simple question. A simple answer and he knows for a fact no matter how he answers, it's not the right one. "Yes," he sighed.

"That's it? One syllable, three-lettered word?" It took everything in Haley to say this calmly, yet it wasn't.

"What do you want me to say, Haley?"

"I want you to say more than one syllable! Say you're taking care of this!"

She blows up and in chain-reaction so does he. He stands and tosses his phone on his couch and paces away from her. He roughly rakes his fingers through his hair to show his frustration.

"Is that all you care about? Your precious reputation at your job?" Nathan bits out. "What about me, huh? I'm accused of murder!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, jackass. Stop the self-pity, this is more than that!" Haley gestures with her hands.

"Really? So this is about you, not my murdered best friend that the public thinks I killed out of the stupidest reason ever!"

"Don't try to turn this on me! This is about Antwan, but your little self-pity is not helping, even if you didn't do it."

"So you believe them?"

"What are you attacking for? I know you didn't do it!"

"Then tell me about the case."

"You know I can't do that."

"Clear my name, Haley. Tell me what you know."

"How is me leaking information to you about my case going to help you clear your name?"

"See, there you go again. Your case. This isn't about me it's about your job!"

"My job is to find your best friend's murderer! What don't you get about that? I can't discuss an ongoing investigation to—"

"—Your prime suspect? That's what I am, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you want from me."

"That's right, you don't know me. All you know is your job. You never once thought how I'm tied to your precious case is affecting me. I got public enemy number one thinking I'm a murderer and you won't give me any hope and give me any closure on who killed Skills!"

"Really, and there you go being selfish! This isn't about you! It isn't about my job; it isn't about anything except Antwan. And, you closure? Well, if you get off your ass and stop moping, maybe actually doing something, you'd get your damn closure. Stop being so damn passive!"

"Passive?"

"Yeah, passive. Like right when I came in here. What were you doing, Nathan? Just sitting on your ass, passive. Were you doing anything to attempt damage control? We've discussed this. If we're ousted, you might as well give a paid vacation to Antwan's murderer!"

"Oh, and I'm selfish? You can deny it all you want Haley, but you damn well know why you're so upset about these paparazzi photos. Haley James actually in a relationship! Oh, but wait, it's with her ex-boyfriend who's rumored to be a murderer! Twist it any way you want, Haley but you know damn well even a tiny bit, this is about protecting your image. You don't want to be seen with me!"

"Is this what this is about? That we have to hide our relationship? You know what, I'm sick and tired trying to explain this to you. Do me a favor and stop being such a sensitive bitch and be a man! Deal with it. This is some deep shit."

"Oh, you want me to be a man? Fine. Are you withholding information from me because this relationship is a lie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you the one leaking the photos? Is this a test reaction to see if I'm capable of murder? Just snap."

"Oh, I know you're not accusing me of what I think you're accusing me of."

"Why not? Huh, Haley? You wanted a reaction. Here it is. The whole fucking world thinks I'm a murderer, are you just trying to confirm it? Was this relationship just an undercover sting for you? Was the non-stop fucking the last couple of days just a bonus for you?"

Nathan watches as Haley shakes her head and strides toward him. He's not for sure if she's going to punch him, slap him or hell, and even shoot him. Briefly he considered maybe she'll kiss him because the argument was that intense. But he quickly threw that option out the window. The look in her eyes said it all. There will be no fucking, but there will be a lot of pain.

Nathan never found out what Haley was going to do. Mid-stride, her cell phone beeped a series of annoying streams, letting her know she got a text. Eyes still filled with anger, Haley stopped and yanked her cell phone off her belt. She flipped it open and stared at it for a few minutes. She flips it back closed and glides her hand back to her belt before scoffing angrily at him. She's breathing hard and he sees her right hand reach towards her gun before settling with just a clenched fist.

"You know what?" Haley shakes her head. "Don't worry about your reputation. That was the CSI Lab letting me know about my evidence. In the next few hours, the world is going to know you as the mourning best friend, not a murderer. Your status is fine. Our relationship, however, is not."

She settles for a hard slap and walks away, slamming his door with all her strength. Nathan watches the door still rattle before scooping up his half empty glass of scotch and throwing it violently at his wall.

What the fuck did he just do?

**CSI Lab**

Nobody dared looked at Haley. She walked silently towards the CSI Lab and people were smart enough not to make eye contact. You'd had to be blind and deaf to not know why she was pissed. Haley walked angrily down the corridor, her eyes scanning for any sign of Tim, who texted her. Finally, she spotted the goofy CSI in what she thought was the DNA lab and pushed the swinging glass door with unnecessary force.

Haley watched as Tim look up from his thin beaker and eye-drop before ducking his head down as quickly. She was about to praise God for giving Tim back his common sense but she silently spoke too soon.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Detective?" Tim asked casually. "Paparazzi got under your skin?"

"You texted me?" Haley purposely ignored his questions.

"So it's true? You're dating Nathan Scott?"

"You know what they say about rumors?"

"What?"

"They're rumors. Focus! My blood drop."

"Ah, yes. As you can see, I'm working so the equipment's back up. I ran your blood drop especially with the first choice of your _rumored_ boy-toy," Tim said putting an emphasis on rumored. "Just to clear the air."

Haley clenched her fist, which made Tim gesture with the eye-drop as a way of apology. "Sorry," he said. "The blood drop does not match Nathan Scott's DNA."

Despite her anger at him, Haley breathed a sighed relief. She hoped it was small and quiet to pass the sometimes dense Tim Smith but when he was amused by something he was a lot like Jake. It wasn't good day since Tim smirked at her, letting Haley know she wasn't slick this time.

"Relieved?"

"Why the sudden interest in my non-existent love life? I'm starting to think you're in love with me." Haley said tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, but I am," Tim said leering. "I love a woman in charge."

"Gross," Haley recoiled. "Well, thanks for the info. Get this shit out to the public so people will stop saying my name."

She starts to walk off before Tim tentatively calls out to her. Haley started to think it was too good to be true. "Um, there's more Haley."

"What do you mean?" she turns back to him. "Our prime suspect is not our prime suspect. It's time to find who that blood drop belongs to."

"That's the thing. The blood drop is 100 percent not Nathan Scott's. However, it is similar."

"What?"

Tim sighs when he hears the incredulous tone in her voice. He sets his props down, trying to figure out the best way to explain this to her.

"The DNA in both samples is similar," Tim explained uncomfortably. "They're called pairs."

"Relatives."

"Yeah, from what I could tell, they're pairs."

"So, wait. You're saying one of Nathan Scott's relatives killed Antwan Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"Can you narrow it down?"

"Heh," Tim laughed nervously. "Funny how karma's blue-balling you on this case."

"If you value junior and his two friends, you will tell me what the fuck you're talking about in simple terms."

"Um," Tim sighed. "With the blackouts lately, we just only got some of our technology back. Fortunately for you, our machine to tell DNA made the cut. Unfortunately, the machine to tell me how many pairs in DNA didn't."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Haley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, go old-school," Tim offered.

"I have been," Haley grumbled.

"Think blood type."

"What?" Haley asked skeptical.

"Well, you know how your blood type is one of your parents'. That's a sure way to know if you're adopted or not," Tim offered unnecessarily. "But go from there."

"How does that help me?"

"I dunno. Starting off point?" Tim shrugged.

Haley stood there frowning. Tim realized that their conversation met a dead end and went back to work. Her hand rested on the cool metal table as she crossed her legs at her ankles, leaning her whole body. Blood type? What the fuck? Relatives. Nathan was never close to any of them. Why would they kill his best friend? He was an only child, had a distant cousin he barely talked to, grandparents are dead, and Haley was sure Nathan never met his dad's brother. His parents treated him like shit... this was all confusing!

_Think, James! It's a relative. But Nathan has no real family. Who is sadistic enough to kill?_

"Fuck!" Haley yelled before rushing out of the Lab, barely hearing Tim's yell of "your welcome!"

**Hallway**

"Hey! Watch where—Haley," Jake said when he realized it was his partner who ran into him, making him almost spill his coffee. "Are you okay?"

"Why aren't the landlines working?"

"Another blackout this morning."

"Fuck me," Haley whispered. "What the hell is up with these blackouts?"

"I dunno, why don't you take it up with the mayor?"

"That's not the point. I need North Carolina on the phone."

"Why? What's up?" Jake frowned in concern.

Haley opened her mouth but then noticed the people around her. She might be mad at Jake right now, but he was the closest thing to trust right now. Haley rolled her eyes before grabbing Jake's elbow to lead him in a hallway for privacy.

"I just got back from the Lab," Haley whispered. "I know who killed Antwan Taylor."

"What?" Jake's eyes went wide.

Haley leaned into him and whispered in his ear. Jake's face stayed stoic on the first part of the information but the second part made him wide his eyes more. When Haley moved away from him, she expected shock, however he was squirming. Her breathing picked up and she tried with all her might not to jump to conclusions. She was a grown woman. She will not stomp her foot and whine, then cause physical harm.

Being the only believer is hard.

"What?" Haley bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes! What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Haley," Jake started slowly. "That's a far stretch."

"What are you talking about? It makes perfect sense!"

"I dunno," Jake shifted foot to foot.

"I can't fucking believe you," Haley mumbled.

"The evidence is there, Haley!"

"No, your fucking gullibility is there! The evidence cleared him, Jake! DNA does not match Nathan Scott's."

"With all these blackouts lately, how do you know the machines didn't fuck it up?"

"That's a crack-ass defense! You really gonna believe garbage over our own _technology_?"

"Okay, I'll humor you. Say your guy did it. Why?"

"Same theory, different person. You weren't there. You never witnessed it first hand. Okay, you didn't know what it was like. And I witnessed it outside looking in."

"Are you reacting this way because of the shit that's going down right now?" Jake asked softly.

"We're really gonna have this redundant argument?"

"Yes," Jake kept eye contact. "You're way too attached. Okay, you know how damaging this is. Okay, there are too many what-ifs in this case to ignore. I think Nathan Scott is capable of murder. I understand he was your first love—"

"You know what, fuck you," Haley practically yelled. "Fuck you, Jake! I don't know what else to do to fucking show you you're wrong. Fucking evidence cleared him!" Haley punctuated those last four words to make it clear.

"Nathan isn't capable of murder," Haley was shaking with anger. "And you want to know why I know? Because, yes, Jake I'm fucking him. I'm more than fucking him; I'm in a goddamn relationship with him! Just like you and Peyton you fucking hypocrite!"

"What?" Jake was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I fucking know. I saw you."

Jake sighed. "When?"

"Two days ago. And the way you guys were wrapped in each other arms looks kinda like how I am with Nathan. In love." Haley shook her head.

"Haley, I'm—"

"Don't you fucking say it," Haley said angrily. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. After all the shit you put me through with Nathan, and you're doing the exact same thing. Pretty fucking nice, isn't it?

"And Nathan didn't do this," Haley pointed her finger at Jake. "I'm right. So get over whatever pre-judged opinion you had of him because the paparazzi is bringing up good points. Evidence fucking cleared him! And I swear to God, you make one more dig, one more Jake, and I will report you and Peyton to the board."

Haley storms off leaving Jake in the middle of the hallway. He felt like shit, Haley could tell. But she doesn't care. She has to tell the bad news to Nathan. God, this was going to kill him.

"James!" Peyton stuck her head out of her office in time to see Haley coming towards her. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Did you just assault a reporter with coffee? I swear to God, James, I have every right to—"

"Fuck you!" Haley spatted and kept walking.

"What the--? Get back here, James! I swear I'm sick of your attitude..."

Peyton made a move to follow her and felt a strong hand grab her elbow. She was about to cuss out whoever held on before she made eye contact with her boyfriend. Something was wrong.

"Jake, what—"

"She knows," Jake stated quietly. "She knows about us."

Her face said it all. Oh, shit.

**Madison Square Garden**

Haley hated traffic. As a matter of fact she hated the 21st century for that matter. All this generation ever promised was technology to make life a little bit easier and faster. All it did right now is annoying Haley to the brink of death. Traffic was coincidently slow because of the stupid blackouts. Nathan wasn't answering his cell phone (she didn't really blame him). And to top it all, she knows how killed her murder victim but Haley couldn't do a damn thing about it, because once again, technology failed her.

Haley pressed the middle of her steering wheel long and hard at the yellow cab in front of her. He didn't move quickly enough and Haley was awarded with the finger. She was tempted to get gun-happy but she thought better than that. She wasn't nowhere near Chelsea; agitatedly on her way to the only place she knew her boyfriend might be. When he didn't pick up the first ten times Haley called, Haley bitterly thought the only good thing technology was good for was to get a(n) (illegal) GPS trace on Nathan's cell phone. She recognized the address when it popped up on her screen. Haley was starting to hate that place.

After what seemed like an eternity, Haley double parked and hastily flashed her badge before slipping inside via the basement route. She climbed only one level before she found the hallway that led to her destination. Haley didn't hear voices or bouncing for that matter. Her silhouette appeared bigger in the abandon tunnel and completely disappeared when Haley stepped out into the blaring lights. There, in the middle of the Knicks logo on the polished wooden floor, stood Nathan, his sleeveless gray shirt covered in sweat and a basketball tucked firmly under his left arm.

Nathan had his head down and even from the distance; Haley could tell he was breathing hard. She sighed. This wasn't exactly easy for the both of them.

Nathan seemed oblivious as he just stared on the floor. Haley decided this was time to make her presence known and started to walk towards him. Her business shoes echoed ten times louder than usual as she walked. It gave Nathan plenty of warning that she was here. Haley stopped a few feet away from him and didn't say anything. It was obvious their harsh words earlier were replaying in both of their minds at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Nathan broke first. "It's just..."

He sighs before shoving the ball harshly on the wooden floor. If it was meant to come back to him, he miscalculated when the direction of his arm forced the ball to bounce away behind him. His free hand moved his hip and so did his right as he faced Haley.

"I know," Haley said softly. "We were both mad."

"It hurts to know that these people think I'm capable of murder," Nathan said quietly. "That... I could... he was my best friend. And it's hard playing basketball right now. Because every time I look at this place, I think of him."

She heard the sob and despair at the end of his sentence. She couldn't take it. Haley sighed before rushing to hug him. Nathan took the embrace heartily and hugged her tight.

"I understand, and I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

"I don't know what to do," Nathan sobbed. "How can I overcome this? And people think you're covering for me—"

"Shh," Haley looked up at him. "This isn't about me. It's about you and grieving."

She silently takes his hand and sits him in the front court seats meant for the audience. They sat down and Haley grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to her bosom. She held him there until the sobbing subsided, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for the fight," Nathan mumbled.

"I am too," Haley whispered.

"I don't know why I was so harsh."

"I do," Haley sighed and kissed his temple. "A lot has changed in the eight years we've been apart. I guess I was used to the temper-barely-controlled Nathan and you being so passive pissed me off. So I pressed buttons. We're both passionate people. It was bound that our fights get intense even after eight years."

The tiny scoff turned laugh made Haley smile in appreciation.

"You're forgiven if I'm forgiven," Haley said.

"You're forgiven," Nathan mumbled before lifting his face for an appropriate make-up kiss.

It started to get intense, as usual, until Haley pulled back suddenly. "People won't think you're a murderer within an hour."

"What are you talking about?"

"A blood drop was found at the crime scene near the entrance. Small, but able to compare," Haley took a deep breath. "We compared your DNA. You didn't kill Antwan."

Despite himself, he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! Solid evidence to clear him of this appalling, horrific crime. But the look on Haley's face said there was more.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

Haley swallowed. "Nathan, this isn't easy to say. I'm only telling you this because you deserve to know. But please don't say anything."

"Haley, you don't have to," Nathan started to protest. "You could lose your job."

"Jake and my boss already know. Since I've ousted their relationship," Haley gestured vaguely. "Different time. I don't care about my status. I care about you and bringing justice to Antwan. The blood drop is not yours but similar."

Nathan kept eye contact and didn't hide the fact that he was confused. "What?"

"Nathan," Haley cupped his face. "The blood drop we found is similar to your DNA. That means one of your family members. It's called pairs, but baby, I'm sorry."

Haley really hated herself. Her eyes filled with tears as she told him this and held his hand for dear life.

"Your father killed your best friend."


	11. The Next Step

**The case comes back. Thank you all for your comments/subscriptions/add favorites. They truly bring a smile to my face. I hope this kinda/sorta explains things; remember this is the thoughts of the characters trying to make sense of what's in front of them. Patience is virtue, things will clear up. Enjoy. CAli**

Ch. 10 – The Next Step

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"If I had five dollars every time you asked me that," Nathan chuckled. "I would be a billionaire by now."

"I'm sorry." Haley said as she kissed his chest.

Haley was cuddled in his side as they just laid there in the middle of his bed. His navy blue sheets just covered his waist and Haley's bare breasts brushed against his side. It was his second favorite feeling from her. They laid there in the after-glow. The make-up sex was extraordinary, however after the passion there was still the thorn in the side.

How exactly do you discuss how your father killed your best friend?

"I don't get it," Nathan sighed. "Does he think I would talk to him again if he committed murder for me?"

"You cut him out?"

"After you left," Nathan whispered. "He didn't offer condolences or anything. Told me you were just a girl and I needed to focus on basketball. I didn't need love."

Haley could hear the bitter tone and it broke her heart. It was no secret that Dan Scott loved basketball more than his own son. That pressure to always be the best was a constant basher on his self-esteem. Dan Scott wasn't known for emotions. He was known for insults, his own son included. If Haley could shoot one person and get away with it, it would be Dan Scott without hesitation.

"Did he think this would better our relationship?" Nathan asked with his brow furrowed. "Let's kill Nathan's best friend. Maybe he would congratulate me and welcome me back in open arms. What kind of fucking logic is that?"

"Maybe he thought you weren't man enough," Haley said softly. "You know how he is. You might have cut him out of your life but you know he kept tracked of your career. Noticed how you were a hero back West and when you came East, you were a shadow. Thought maybe you were too nice so he did the work for you."

"Doesn't he get it?" Nathan asked frustrated. "It's not about fame. It's a game. A game I loved and played with the one man that was a constant for me. Skills gave me more love than my own father. Why would he take that away?"

"Maybe he was jealous. You were never used to being anybody's shadow. There had to be some kind of envy you had with Antwan when you guys were playing."

"See, that's the thing," Nathan gestured. "There wasn't any. I was proud of Skills. He had everything. Fame, family, and friends. He accomplished everything in his life and he could retire even then happy. And just like everything in my life, my father took that away."

"I'm sorry I'm not making any of this better."

"No, it's okay," Nathan kissed her forehead. "I just don't understand that man. It's just hard to process him. Can he really be capable of murder?"

"Honestly, yes," Haley sighed. "The man is crazy. I mean, he burnt you with a cigarette because you missed your 20th straight free-throw. I don't know why he did it. Quite frankly, I do not want to go in the sick mind of Dan Scott. But I will find out why. And I will make him pay."

"My hero," Nathan said pressing a soft kiss to her. "You know, Skills never like him either. He actually helped me cut Dan out of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he actually slammed the door in his face." Nathan smiled at the memory.

"Huh. That may be a motive."

"What do you mean?"

"Dan probably still resents Antwan for what he did. Maybe he just finally snapped."

"After eight years?"

"I don't know," Haley said moving her head to kiss the faint scar on the inside of his left bicep. "Enough about Dan. I want you to feel better."

"I am," Nathan whispered before kissing her. "You're here."

"I have something better," Haley smiled.

Without another word, Haley moved her body so she was parallel to him. She pressed another kiss to his lips before moving across his jaw line and then down his neck. She stopped at the junction of his neck and collarbone and began to suck. She put as much pressure as she could before dragging her teeth on the salty skin and bit down. The smooth plain of her tongue jutted out before her lips sucked again. She repeated the process until she felt Nathan's large hand grip the back of her head and his hips thrust up; the tip of his member brushing up against her wetness.

Her kisses moved downwards and followed his happy trail before she sat up, straddling his legs. He gasped as the made eye contact with her as she grabbed him and firmly began to stroke from base to tip. A couple of strokes in and Haley opened her mouth wide and swallowed as much as she could.

Her talented mouth did all the work. She deep throated him the first time, and then went back to the torture. She'd take his head in, suck gently, then swirled her tongue around it. She'd popped him out of her mouth before stoking him in two long strides. She would then take him a quarter down, suck, and lick. Two long strokes. Halfway in, suck in deeply where her cheeks were hallowed, lick, and then gently drag her teeth along, creating a sensitive but pleasurable sensation. Two strokes. Three quarters in and Nathan is gripping the back of her head and he's thrusting. His moans fill the room and Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes in the back of her head in appreciation. Definitely one of the better sounds of her life. Before she could repeat her technique though, she feels his hot liquid shoot inside her mouth and she eagerly gathers as much as she can before swallowing. Nathan slumps down breathing hard through his nose and Haley evilly thinks this is just the beginning.

She gives him his time before Haley grows bored and gently grabs his dick. She knows her boyfriend well and like predicted, after a few strokes by her soft small hand, he's thick and ready for attention. Without breaking her hand's pace, Haley gets up and makes sure her dripping pussy is hovering junior. His eyes are closed as he quietly moans, but Nathan's ice-blue eyes snap open as he feels her feminine walls clamp down on his cock. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"Baby," Nathan groaned.

Haley presses a heated kiss to his lips and pulls back whispering, "Shh. I'm gonna make you feel good, baby. I love you."

She increases her pace as the length of him rubs against her clit, making her moan loudly. Haley grabs Nathan's hands to play with her breasts and instantly she feels the pain/pleasure in the sensitivity when he rolls her hardened nipples. She bites her lips as she bounces freely on his cock, enjoying the ride. Soon, she feels him thrusting back and the movements are increasingly stimulating her clit that is practically throbbing to be released. She doesn't want to come though. Not before her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Haley is flipped on her back and Nathan hurriedly grabs her leg and throws it over his broad shoulder. "I love you too," Nathan whispered quickly. "But I want you to cum." Without another word, Nathan begins to pound harder and harder into her and she can feel the headboard and whole bed moving back and forth.

She can't contain the loud moan even if she tried. It's the most fucking sexiest thing ever. Nathan taking control like that and fucking her senseless. The angle he is at brings a new high she's never experienced and her clamping walls suck so tight Nathan can barely move. His tip hits that spot and she cums hard and long. She chants his name as she screams for a record of 60 seconds and for the fourth time that time, she feels his liquid inside her. And it's one of the best things she loves.

He collapses on top of her and whispers his love before passing out.

**Streets**

It is four o'clock in the morning and Haley can't sleep. The most logical thing?

Go to a bar.

After the majority of the night making love to Nathan, Haley woke up helplessly in the middle of night. She turned her head and saw that Nathan went from on top of her to his stomach beside her and his muscular arm wrapped across her chest. His hair disheveled and a light trail of drool was evident and Haley smiled. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't and felt the need to blow off some steam.

Ergo, Scooter's.

Haley silently climbs on top of a stool in front of the bar and nods at Scooter himself. He looks at her incredulously before shaking his head and made his way over. The bar owner silently grabbed a cup and made her a rum and coke and walked away muttering Haley's luck that he likes her. Haley smirked before taking a sip of her drink.

She doesn't know how long she was there. Her rum and coke is more than half-full and Haley realizes just how much she's changed. She's not drunk right now when normally before Nathan, she'd probably be on her fifth glass by now. It's not an Oh my God moment or anything, but it is a light bulb. She was so distracted by her thoughts all over her brain, Haley didn't realize she wasn't alone until she heard the legs of the stool scraping against the wooden floor.

She decided to ignore him. Whoever he was. She prayed that he wouldn't talk, forcing her to conversation and then be a bitch. It's dark out, still morning. Have some mercy.

"Haley."

Of course. God loves to fuck with her. It's not just a guy. It's the one guy she doesn't want to talk to.

"Go fuck Peyton and leave me alone, Jake." Haley sighed.

"I can't sleep. And I know you can't either. Please hear me out?"

She finally gives him her full attention. Haley can feel the hurt and betrayal build up again but she refuses to hide out. He wants forgiveness? She wasn't going to make it easy. She was going to make him feel like the worst douche bag ever.

"I spent four years with you as my partner," Haley didn't even attempt to hide her anger. "And this is how you repay me?"

"It's... complicated." Jake finished lamely.

Haley scoffed. "Complicated? How long have you been fucking her?"

"We've been in a relationship two years. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and treated you like crap with Nathan. I just... I never saw you like that before. And it scared me how you personality changed with just one conversation with him.

"I'm an idiot. I'm an asshole. I'm everything in the book, Haley, and I'm sorry. I didn't handle the situation the best way. And I betrayed your trust. And that hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

By the time Jake finished his speech, Haley was already facing away from him. She stayed quiet for a few minutes before she quietly asked a simple question. One that perplexed Jake.

"What is your relationship like with her?" Haley asked.

"What?"

"Describe your relationship with our _boss_, Jake." Haley stated.

"It's like every love cliché," Jake shrugged. "When I'm around her, I can't breathe. When I'm not, I still can't breathe. She's the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep and the first thing when I wake up. Everything about her makes me feel special. Makes me want to be a better man for her. I would sacrifice everything to be with her and keep her. I love her to death."

"Everything you just said," Haley finally looked at him. "Is just like me and Nathan. Yes, Jake, he is my first love. We had a bad break-up, which made me who you were used to, and unfortunately eight years later we meet under the wrong circumstances. One look, that's what it just took.

"I understand, I really do. Why you freaked out. But to take it out on me and him and act like you're holier than thou? It's really fucked up."

"I know," Jake said quietly.

"He didn't do it. Evidence cleared him."

"I understand that."

"I spent eight fucking miserable years without him. You wanna know the difference between me and Nathan in those years?"

"What?"

"Nathan had Antwan. I didn't have anybody and that's the reason why I'm a stone-cold bitch. His best friend died and his father is responsible and we don't why," Haley paused and looks dead straight in Jake's eye. "This is very rare. You come after him, and I will fucking kill you."

"This isn't about my dislike towards Nathan Scott," Jake vowed. "For real, this is about putting Antwan Taylor's murderer in jail."

"I'm never gonna leave Nathan," Haley vows vehemently. "Not even for this case."

"Understood," Jake agreed. "For what it's worth, I am truly sorry."

"You want out of my doghouse? You don't fuck up this rare second chance."

Without another word, Haley finishes her drink and lays a couple of bills on the bar. She walks off with Jake sitting there with his head in his hands.

**NYPD**

"Thanks for coming in," Peyton said.

"Did I have a choice?" Haley said as she walked past her boss.

Peyton tried really hard not to roll her eyes at Haley's tone. Her detective was obviously not over the revelation that went down yesterday and it was gonna take a lot of self-control not to snap at the overly sarcastic tone. Peyton made brief eye contact with her boyfriend as he walked in after Haley and he slightly nodded his head. She had no idea where he went when she woke up at six a.m. to an empty bed, but she trusted him.

To say things are awkward would be an understatement. The tension in Peyton's office was as thick as putting Osama Bin Laden and George W. Bush in a room together. Peyton had to be careful. She knew she got on Haley's nerves and the feelings were mutual. Haley is a loose-cannon. She didn't take shit from nobody and is a 24-hour bitch. Her temper can fly off in 0.05 seconds and she acts like she has God-complex because she's a damn good cop. But her negatives were also positives when it came to getting criminals off the streets. It was probably the reason Peyton put up with Haley.

Peyton watches Haley sit down in a chair with Jake closely behind following. Haley slouches in the seat and waits for her to close the door as Peyton keenly notes Jake looking down at the floor. She felt bad for him. He was always caught between her and Haley's bitch fights and there was nothing he could really do now. Especially now. Figuratively speaking, both of them were in the doghouse with Haley.

Peyton firmly closes her door and coolly takes her seat behind her desk. Haley has her infamous glare aimed straight at her and Peyton chooses to be the professional and adult here. She wasn't going to roll her eyes and tell her detective to grow up. She knew how Jake was feeling. So she completely ignored him. They can straighten up their mess later. Now is business.

"Tim Smith told me about the DNA in the blood drop," Peyton told Haley.

"Yeah," Haley said. "It wasn't my boyfriend, Nathan Scott."

Peyton frowned at the tone and cocky look on her detective.

"But it's similar?" Peyton forced out.

"Yeah, DNA is 100 percent not Nathan's, but does have pairs," Haley paused quietly. "His father, Dan Scott, killed Antwan Taylor."

"Explain."

"You mean theories? Shouldn't you ask your boyfriend? My partner, Jake Jagielski."

"Haley," Jake quietly said.

"I'd rather hear your theories, Detective James," Peyton interrupted.

"Why? It's not like you cared what I had to say before," Haley smirked.

Count to ten, Peyton told herself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a cop popped his head in. "But Detectives Jagielski and James are needed in the AV Lab. Security video finally came in."

"Thank you," Peyton said. "You guys go ahead. We'll talk theories tomorrow."

Jake immediately got up and left, not that Peyton blamed him. But she had other things to worry about besides her boyfriend's discomfort. She had to at least clear some of the bridge. She waited until Haley's back was turned and starting to open her glass door when Peyton made her move.

"Haley," she said. "Wait a second."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive," Haley said before turning to face her. "So which one is it, boss? Threaten me, bribe me, or beg me that I won't go to the board?"

"You do that," Peyton said sitting on the edge of the desk. "And I'll just take you off this case and possibly suspend you for being involved with a witness."

"You need me on this case. I have home-court advantage on the fucked-up mind of Dan Scott."

"Then I guess we're at crossroads," Peyton crossed her arms.

Haley took a step forward, also crossing her arms. "I guess we are."

"Look, Haley I didn't call you back for a pissing contest," Peyton lowered her head. "I called you back to see maybe we can find a solution for our hatred with each other."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I wouldn't say hate," Peyton sighed. "More like jealous."

Peyton raised her head in time to see the shock on Haley's face. It wasn't a "Oh my God" moment, but the shock was clearly written. She sighed before continuing her explanation.

"You're a bitch," Peyton started. "You act like you're a lone cop with God complex and you don't take shit from anybody. I don't know what's worse for you, taking orders from a man or taking orders from a woman. You don't like being told what to do and it's infuriating.

"But it's also admiring. It's a pain in the ass getting respect around here especially when I have you to try and control. Every bad move this place makes and it's on me and let's just say some of your tactics aren't ethical. So I'm hard on you because what I would do to be in your place. To be this bitch that people fear on the street and making it better at least one by one with each prick you pick up."

"I know I'm a handful," Haley said after a moment.

"You are, but you're the best damn cop I have. And you take my bitching without complaints," Peyton said sincerely. "Look, I know me explaining myself might bring you perspective and we're not friends but I know it took a lot for you to trust Jake. And nothing hurts more than seeing him in pain. I'm sorry I made him lie."

"Why did you start dating him?"

"At first it was comfort. But it grew. I love him. I would do anything for him, including sacrificing my career if you report us."

"Nathan Scott is the love of my life," Haley said. "We were apart once and it was hell and I'm not going back. Even if I ruin and lose my career over him, it'll be the best damn decision I made in eight years."

Peyton could hear the love and finality in Haley's voice. It sounded just like her with her relationship with Jake.

"So we have something in common," Peyton concluded.

"Weird."

Haley gave Peyton the tiniest hint of a smile and Peyton right out laughed. She stuck out her hand in a truce and Haley looked at it for some time.

"No," Haley responded. "I'll shake your hand when we catch the sonofvabitch."

Haley walked away and silently closed her door. It was a start.

**Hallway**

"Detective James?"

Haley barely got Peyton's door closed when she heard her name. Thankfully the voice was behind her and Haley took the opportunity to roll her eyes. If this was the bad side of being a celebrity, she'd rather be one of those anonymous people of New York. She has a newfound respect for Nathan.

Haley turned and was glad it wasn't the stupid paparazzi still questioning the forbidden love! But she was shocked as to why she was approaching her like a child who did something bad.

"Mrs. Taylor," Haley said. "What are you doing here?"

"Bevin, please," Bevin corrected her. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you at work."

"No, no, it's fine," Haley said as she surveyed the kind woman. She was apprehensive. "Here, let's go somewhere private."

Haley gently offered her hand and led Bevin to a secluded conference room. Haley got the sense that Bevin wanted to talk to her but didn't know how exactly to go about it. A bunch of scenarios passed through Haley, but she forced herself not to jump to conclusions. The last thing she wanted was to scare the fragile Bevin Taylor.

"Is everything okay?" Haley questioned as soon as she got the privacy they needed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... getting better," Bevin started. "Again, I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced."

"Don't worry about," Haley assured. "Are you here for an update?"

"No, actually, um... it's about Nathan."

_Oh, shit_. "Oh?"

"Um, I know this might sound stupid, because he never said anything to me," Bevin fidgeted with her hands and Haley cocked an eyebrow. "But the tabloids..."

Oh. "It's a high-profile case," Haley said calmly. "They'll print anything to stir up controversy.

"I know, but... I don't know Antwan said something about you two. I just didn't put it together until now."

Haley took her time to answer. "Let's say hypothetically I'm... friendly with him. What's wrong with Mr. Scott?"

"He hasn't been around. And I know it's only been a couple days since the funeral and then tabloids came out, and I'm probably freaking out over nothing, but... he's never spent a single day without seeing us. Especially since the murder.

"I don't know," Bevin shook her head. "Cali's asking questions. He hasn't been apart from her since the day she was born. I'm just worried about him. He has to know I don't believe the trash they're saying about him. I know he didn't kill Antwan. He loved Antwan."

"Did you try calling him?"

"Yes! He's screening my calls. He'll listen to you. Please."

"Look, I'm not confirming anything... but I'll try."

"Thank you, Detective."

"I'll give you an update soon," Haley smiled avoiding confirmation.

She led Bevin out of the conference room and was taken by surprise when Bevin turned and hugged her fiercely. Haley tentatively reciprocated and smiled softly again before watching Bevin pull away and walk towards the exit. Haley shook her head sadly before making her way to the CSI Lab. After this case, Haley firmly decided to take a two-week vacation to Cancun.

**Nathan's Condo**

"Hey!" Haley shouted slightly out of breath.

Nathan came out of his kitchen with two half-full glasses of wine. He met Haley in the middle of his foyer and surveyed her slightly bent frame and shot his eyebrows up curiously. Was his fearless girlfriend out of breath ditching the paparazzi?

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Haley said reaching up for a kiss. "Fucking paparazzi."

"Ah, the life of a celebrity. Here."

He handed a glass to Haley and started to walk away to the living room. He barely made a stride when Haley grabbed his arm and she gently swinged him so he was facing her. Her soft lips crashed against his and he didn't hesitate to grunt his surprise. The grunt turned to a sexy moan and the same hand that stopped him moved to the back of his head and gripped the short hair.

Damn, what this woman does to him!

She broke the kiss only to pepper his lips with small kisses. She breaks the steamy kiss with a gentle bite on his lower lip before coming back down to her original height. He didn't hide the fact that he was breathless.

"Wow," Nathan grinned. "What was that for?"

"I can't kiss my boyfriend whom I love hello?"

"If that's the kind of kisses I'm gonna get I might as well put a ring on your finger right now."

"Hmm, only going to marry me for my kisses?"

"And so much more," he smiled. "Come on. Tell me about your day."

Nathan led her to his living room and he sat down comfortably. He waited the few seconds it took Haley to slip off her shoes and in no time she was snuggled close in his side, cradling her drink under her chin. He lovingly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead before leaning for a chaste kiss.

"How was your meeting?" He asked.

Haley sighed before answering. "Awkward. But okay, I guess. Some evidence came."

"Oh?" Nathan showed interested before schooling his face to a mask of indifference. He gulped his wine before speaking again. "You don't have to say anything."

"No," Haley sipped her wine too. "I'd rather keep you in the loop then have the trust issue fight again."

"If you want to."

"Surveillance video finally came in. Our mystery man has made several visits in the past two weeks. Seemed like he was mapping out the place. He matches your father's height and weight but no positive ID."

"What about facial recognition?"

"No can do," Haley shook her head. "Cap's on pretty low and the best angle we could get was a small side view. Was there any way maybe you saw him? A glimpse, maybe?"

"I wouldn't know. I never pay attention to the stands. But the owners and security know I don't want anything to do with him."

"Changed his appearance maybe? He seemed to know what security guards are on duty and his way around the area to avoid all the cameras."

"Maybe. He tried seeing me back in L.A. and I flat out refused. Went to the owners, security, everybody that worked in Staples Center that whatever happens, I don't want to see my father. Did the same thing here. Figured he just gave up or something. Pretty stupid now."

"It's going to be okay."

"Why are you trying to prove he was here? Doesn't the blood drop to that for you?"

"It has pairs, but we need his DNA. And you know even if I asked nicely, he won't consent. So our best bet is to prove he was in New York for a judge to subpoena. The odds are against him. We just need a slip-up."

"I wish I could help, but it sounds like the impossible," Nathan made eye-contact. "Dan Scott is all about perfection."

"Nobody's that perfect. Your father's ass is mine."

"I have complete faith in you," Nathan smiled. "Anything else?"

"It's a long shot," Haley said arching into him as she pulled a piece of paper out her back pocket unfolding it. "Is this your dad?"

Nathan took the blown-up picture of a man with a red cap. He could now see how really screwed up this case was for Haley. Nathan shook his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"It's okay," Haley said gently. "Don't worry about it."

She took the paper and carelessly tossed in on the coffee table. She snuggled closer into Nathan and they both took the opportunity to sit in silence. Nathan lazily traced patterns on her exposed shoulder and every once in awhile they took sips of their wine. Haley took the opportunity to breach the subject of Bevin. She knew Nathan was hurting and he felt guilty if he was avoiding Bevin.

Fucking paparazzi.

"You know something else came up today," Haley started. "Something interesting."

"Really? What?"

"Bevin came by to see me," she paused. "About you."

"Oh?" Nathan said uncomfortably, yet trying to play cool.

"You've been screening her calls?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You know what happened to Antwan wasn't your fault," she said gently. "She needs you, you know."

"I know, it's just... hard. I feel so ashamed."

"She doesn't blame you, Nathan. She just wants the strongest people around her to help her heal. There's only so much a little girl can do."

"The added attention is just making me hesitate, is all," he mumbled. "It's fine, really."

"It's not, and you shouldn't let those jackasses make you afraid. She loves you and believes in you. You need to help her, Nathan. Do what Antwan did for you."

"How much restraint did you use to refrain from calling me a pussy?" Nathan smiled.

"Pussy," Haley threw back with a smile.

"Cali's even asking about you," Haley said quietly.

She hid her secret smile when he cracked in three, two, one...

"Okay," Nathan sighed. "I'll see them. Tomorrow."

A secret about her boyfriend? He melts at the sight of kids. Shh.

"What about you?" Nathan asked kissing her forehead. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"A meeting," Haley said grabbing Nathan's glass and setting both of theirs on the coffee table. "Come up with theories about taking down your father."

"But in the mean time," Haley said straddling his hips and grinned at his smirk. "I need some relaxation."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm," Haley whispered before kissing him deeply. "I haven't had my Nathan fix since this morning. And I'm dyyyying. Save me."

Their tongues battled as his large hands explored down her body and stopped at her luscious ass. They found purchase when he squeezed and felt a moan rip and die in the middle of her throat. She continued to kiss him hard and deep, forcing his head to fully fall back on the headrest. Her fingers started to unbutton his pale blue shirt that brought out his eyes and they spread across his hard chest and down his abs. She loved when they contracted at her heated touch. She felt his erection rise in his pants and she rubbed her core a couple times to earn a hiss.

His hips thrusted up in her motions and immediately his hands went from her ass to her stomach, trying to find peace in getting her more naked then him. His rough calluses made contact with her soft abs which like his, contracted at the touch and his hands moved up to cup her breasts. God, how he loved her breasts. Immediately, his thumb and pointer fingers found her nipples and rolled, pinched, and overall played until they were hard and waiting to be sucked. His hands traveled down and he heard her groan before rocking into his erection again and he gave back the groan. She bit his lip again in satisfaction.

Not once did he stop his actions however. His hands left the inside of her shirt and reached the end. His fingers gripped the fabric at the end and pulled. One swift motion and the love of his life was only clad in her business pants and white lace bra. He died and gone to heaven. The kiss broke momentarily for him to admire before letting out a growl. Haley held on for dear life when Nathan suddenly jumped up, roughly grabbing her thighs and pushed her closer to him. Instinctively, she wrapped her strong legs around his waist and went to assault his collarbone as he carried her to the bedroom, leaving his own mark in the same area of her beautiful neck.

**NYPD**

"Theories, now."

Haley rolled her eyes at Peyton's impatience. She sat down comfortably the conference room and lounged. Jake sat beside her but avoided everybody's eyes and everybody's favorite CSI Tim Smith sat at rapid attention; his pen ready to write the yellow notepad.

How cute, Haley thought with bitter humor.

Peyton stood in front of them with a look of impatience. Haley guessed the board was cracking down her with the extra attention of the paparazzi. Haley felt a tiny sympathy towards her boss. It must be annoying to get the same phone calls every day and be criticized and judged by a bunch of old-school assholes. So Haley decided to review. But she wouldn't be herself if she wasn't sarcastic.

They had appearances to keep, of course.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Basics," she started. "Blood drop found at the crime scene has pairs to Nathan Scott, which suggests is a relative. The prime suspect is Daniel Royal Scott, Nathan's father.

"I know from experience that Dan Scott loves basketball than his own son. I believe he killed Antwan Taylor and that he is in fact, or mystery man."

"It's hard to tell with the pictures, however," Tim chipped in. "We went through countless hours yesterday and we can prove that Mr. Scott has been visiting the Garden for quite some time but can't prove it is actually Mr. Scott."

"We need proof," Jake said.

"I don't care," Peyton snapped. "This is the same trivial shit. I want theories. James? You seem to know Dan Scott intimately."

"It's simple. Dan Scott loves basketball. He's crazy enough to kill for it. And he did. For his son, but the thing is Nathan doesn't want anything to do with him. They haven't talked for years?"

"Then why?"

"Jealousy. Antwan was Nathan's best friend. He helped Nathan and he was better than him in the NBA. Since Nathan was a little boy, he was best. Dan trained him that way. Look at the statistics, Nathan was king up until two years ago when he got traded to the Knicks. Star player to bench?" Haley shook her head. "Dan wouldn't allow it."

"The motive sounds fucked up," Jake chimed in, shaking his head. "If he hasn't seen his son for years and Nathan's performance has been downhill for two years, why snap now?"

"Dan Scott is fucked up," Haley said seriously. "I don't want to know what goes on his mind. I just want the fucker out for good."

"Okay, where are we at proving he did this?" Peyton asked.

"We still can't tell if the pairs are father and son," Tim said. "Our best bet is to get his DNA."

"So get a warrant and that's it?"

"Not quite," Tim licked his lips. "From what was said, Mr. Scott sounds like he doesn't live here."

"That's right," Haley said. "Last I checked he still lives in North Carolina."

"That makes him a North Carolina resident," Tim said. "Not New York. Courts won't allow it."

"Even if we have evidence that suspects him as the murderer?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"It's fucked up, yes," Tim said calmly. "But unless we subpoena his hospital records and get a blood sample, we can't touch him. And explain that to a judge of New York. This is going to be public anyway and nobody wants that headache. Nobody wants to be made a jackass."

"Fucking politics," Peyton murmured.

"So we have to prove Dan Scott was in New York at the time of the murder to get his DNA?" Jake asked.

"Correct," Tim nodded.

"It's more than that," Haley said. "We need that murder weapon."

"Any leads?" Peyton asked Tim.

"None," Tim sighed. "Still working on it, even on that zip-lock bag even though there's a good chance there's nothing on it."

"He wouldn't be stupid enough," Haley said lowly. "Dan's way too smart to leave with the weapon, but we didn't find any at the crime scene..."

"So how do we move forward?" Peyton said, totally blasé on Haley's train of thought.

Everybody stared down, thinking. Their backs were against the wall. It was going to take a fucking miracle to prove Dan was there. And even if the DNA matched, they still didn't have a murder weapon. Everything was just so fucked up!

"There is one thing," Haley spoke up after a minute of silence.

"What?" Peyton sighed.

"I go undercover."


	12. Logically

**My apologies. I was gonna update this story last weekend but then I got hit with Swine Flu. Plus there's school. I just started my program this semester, so things are gonna be hectic but I'm gonna try my hardest to update as quickly as possible. Thank you so much for your patience and comments and everything else. It means a lot.**

**CAli**

Ch. 11 – Logically...

"He knows who you are," Peyton said. "There's no way for undercover."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I know. Fine. Different contrast of saying. I go to Tree Hill, period."

"And how will this help?"

Peyton stood across from her and crossed her arms. Haley could tell she was generally confused. Haley kept her stare for a few moments knowing this was the calm before the storm. Her suggestion was going to make everybody think she was crazy. Hell, she's sleeping with her witness. She's going to Hell anyway. She might as well go out with a bang.

"The ex-girlfriend of his son he doesn't like suddenly shows up and starts shooting off questions of Antwan Taylor," Haley said. "He's gonna snap."

Comprehension dawns on Peyton's face. Her stance immediately goes tense and her arms go from crossed across her chest to flat on the conference room table. Peyton pushes her body weight forward so she's leaning over. No fucking way.

"Absolutely not!" Peyton firmly said.

"We're at a stand-still, Captain!" Haley said. "We need to do something. I am that something."

"He's supposedly murdered a man in cold blood. His son's best friend! And you want to travel _out_ of jurisdiction to play with him?!"

"Haley, seriously," Jake puts his two cents in. His facial features are scrunched up in a frown. "That's crazy."

"I don't see you popping out ideas," Haley directed at Jake before turning her attention to her boss. "It'll rattle him."

"Yeah, I get that," Peyton snapped. "No."

"Captain, look," Haley paused before using her fingers to count off her points. "We have no proof he was in New York at the time of murder. We don't have a murder weapon. And we don't have his DNA. We're stuck here in New York. If I go back, he's gonna be surprised as hell to see me after eight years, let alone a cop. It's gonna rattle him. And he's gonna mess up. This is the perfect opportunity. He doesn't know about the blood drop."

"How do you know?"

"Dan Scott is," Haley paused, trying to control her anger towards the man. "He's about perfection. If he knew he left a blood drop, he would be... erratic, freaking out. His calm demeanor would change and he would do something rash to clean-up the evidence. Add in my presence... and it's a done-deal. He hates me. What better way to get him to mess up with letting someone he hates let him know he fucked up?"

"What about the part where he's dangerous?"

"He won't be stupid to touch a cop."

"I don't like it," Peyton shook her head.

"Well, what do you suggest? There's nothing here in New York," Haley said in frustration. "Everything is with that man. Let me do it! I promise, I can nail him."

Peyton kept her stare with Haley before making eye contact with Jake. He subtly shook his head no and bit his lip. She looked at Tim, and he kind of shrugged his shoulders. Peyton knew he agreed with Haley. There was nothing here in New York. Peyton clucked her tongue before moving away from the table and started to pace. Haley watched keenly as Peyton frequently let out groans of frustration and pulling at her hair. Finally Peyton turned towards Haley and stared deep in her eyes letting her know there was no negotiations.

"I will talk to the Board," Peyton gritted. "I will let them your plan if only and only if Jake goes with you and is by your side 24/7. You will wear a wire and a tracking device planted in your shoe and you check in every 30 minutes. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Haley said.

"I mean it, Haley. No rogue shit because you have a vendetta against him. He didn't hesitate to kill his son's best friend, don't think you're special because you're legally allowed to carry a gun."

"I agreed."

Haley's jaw was gritted tight before Peyton broke contact. She briskly started to leave, dismissing everybody with a wave over her shoulder.

"Keep your phone on you," Peyton called. "You'll find out later if the Board approves."

Haley almost got out the door when a hand enclosed her arm. She looked to see Jake staring at her with quiet determination on his face. "What about Nathan?"

Haley just shrugged her arm away.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Haley couldn't sleep. Not even after three intense love-making sessions. Her boyfriend was content; sleeping on his stomach and the tiniest of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. His bed-shelved raven hair tousled all over making even sexier before he tired out. Haley envied him.

She thought the sex would wear her out. It usually does, especially the one guy who knows her so intimately. But this time it didn't work. She laid on the left side of the king sized bed, staring blankly at his plasma TV that emulated because of the moon. This time, red sheets covered her naked frame and even though her body was relaxed, she still couldn't sleep. And deep down, Haley knew why.

It was her mind that couldn't rest.

Questions swirled all day for her. Haley was afraid she was becoming obsessed and even though a large part of her denied it, it was always that small, dark voice in the back that won. The voice said she was obsessed. She was. Peyton was right. She has a vendetta against this asshole, but she didn't care. And she wasn't going to let it stop her.

They say to never get personally involved.

Too late, she already was. And while there was a small part of her that worried she wasn't going to get her clearance, Haley generally knew she was going back home one way or another. It just made it easier if it was all legal. But Haley vowed Dan Scott was going to pay.

So how did Dan get away with murder? Why did he do it? He had nothing to gain, except for personal glee, but if he held a grudge for eight years, why did he wait two to commit the crime? Where was the murder weapon? How did he get the murder weapon in? _What_ is the murder weapon? How long has he been staking Madison Square Garden? How did he get past security? Did he use a credit card or cash? Will he recognize her? How the fuck does she prove he did this?

Haley closed her eyes in frustration, balled her fists in the sheets, and sighed loudly. There were too many questions, but so little time. Her eyes drifted toward her sleeping boyfriend. He looked so childish when he slept and Haley felt herself smiling softly. It was what she loved most about him. Everything he went through with his father, he was still able to keep that childlike essence to him when it was just the two of him. She was glad that his father wasn't able to take that from him.

Haley scooted closer to Nathan and softly kissed his already partial opened mouth. Her left hand ran through his tousled hair and she felt the softness of it. God, she loved him so much. She stared at his beautiful face and silently promised justice for everything Dan did to him. Dan Scott fucked up everything in his life; ruined everything. And Haley would be damned if Dan Scott got away with this final straw.

Karma's a bitch. But sometimes one just has to take action. Haley was that one.

A loud beep interrupted her dark thoughts. For a moment, Haley was confused. It's three in the morning, who would call her? Haley narrowed her eyes when she jumped to the conclusion that it was a reporter. What the fuck? They can't even give her the early mornings?

Hurriedly, Haley snatched her phone before it could wake Nathan up and hastily looked at the caller ID. The blue flashlight let her know who was calling and she puffed out a breath. Naturally, she doesn't wanna talk to anybody at three in the morning, unless it's screaming in the bedroom. So the name wasn't exactly somebody she'll be thrilled about, but it was better than a reporter.

"Peyton," Haley whispered.

"It took a hell of a speech," Peyton started; her voice sounded tired. "But you got it. You and Jake leave tomorrow night."

"Thanks, Peyton."

"Don't thank me yet. You have five days to gather evidence and arrest Dan Scott for a high-profiled case."

The dial tone sounded but Haley still kept the phone in her ear.

Fuck.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"I won't hurt you," Nathan murmured.

He was in his spacious kitchen, lightly cracking an egg into a bowl and flawlessly grabbing the next egg sitting on the cool counter. The soft hip-hop beats of Common's "I Want You" filled the kitchen as Nathan went along with the song. He cracked the other egg and smoothly took the salt and some other seasoning before picking up a fork and started to scramble the eggs. As far as he could tell, Nathan was alone and cooking breakfast in bed for his beautiful girlfriend, soundly asleep in his bed.

It was moments like this where he was at ease.

"How old is this song?"

Nathan whipped his head at the sound of Haley's voice and he smirked. There she stood in just a pink dress shirt of his, looking sexy as hell. Her hair was everywhere and his shirt practically swallowed her frame. Tan legs made an appearance and dirty thoughts ran in Nathan's mind. This girl was the epitome of sexy.

"Old," Nathan responded. "Do you have a problem with the classics?"

"Honey, classics are Tupac, Biggie, Run DMC, and Ice Cube," Haley padded over to him "I would hardly call Common a classic."

"Hey, Common was all about the foundation of hip-hop," Nathan argued. "He was about quality, not quantity."

"Whatever," Haley hugged him. "Just kiss me already."

Nathan smiled and leaned down for a soft, yet passionate kiss. It ended with a soft smack of Haley's lips and she lovingly smiled before giggling. The small gesture brought a soft, but huge grin from Nathan. It reminded him of high school, where Haley was sweet and innocent. But he wouldn't trade this girl in now for anything.

Nathan moved the bowl of eggs to the other side of him before scooping Haley up effortlessly. She let out a small surprised gasp before feeling herself being settled onto the counter with Nathan in between her legs. She gave him a sexy smirk before wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him, ending the steamy kiss with a gentle bite on his lower lip.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked.

Nathan hesitated. "Woke up early. Decided to make you breakfast in bed. But you kinda ruined that."

"Oh, really? You can still make breakfast in bed. I can go back."

Haley made a move to get down but Nathan grabbed her in a firm grip, trapping her. "Uh, no you don't. You're stuck with me, James."

"Telling me what to do now?" Haley smiled.

"Damn straight, woman!"

"You're such an ass," Haley laughed, lightly hitting him. "But you're my ass."

Another sweet kiss. Haley pulled away with a smile but soon she frowned. Nathan could tell something was bothering her about him and he schooled his face to show coolness. This morning when he woke up wasn't the best way to wake up and he prayed to god she didn't suspect something.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just love you."

"I love you too."

Nathan could hear the love and sincerity in her voice. As cliché as it sounded, it made his heart swell. Her phone beeped, and it was the first time he noticed that she had in her hand the whole time. She sighed before holding it up to her, but Nathan snatched it, much to her surprise.

"Nathan, give me my phone," Haley held out her hand.

Nathan reached out his long arm and playfully flipped it open, laughter in his voice. "Oh, a text message. From your other boyfriend, Haley?"

"Nathan." The warning was clear in her voice.

"Just let me text him back, babe. Tell him you only have one man and he needs to back the fuck off."

"Nathan!"

He laughed, completely ignoring her and clicked on the read button. He read the text message and barely noticed who it was from and frowned. Instantly, the mood changed for him. He was no longer playing and felt anger fill him up fully. He flipped her phone down and tossed on the counter before steeling his gaze at Haley.

"Why are you going to North Carolina tonight with Jake?"

She kept eye contact, before lowering her gaze. This wasn't exactly how she planned this conversation.

"My case," she said quietly.

He knew the answer, but he had to ask. He left her little cocoon and leaned his tall body against the island across from her.

"What is in North Carolina?"

She made eye contact. "Your father."

"Absolutely not."

"Nathan—"

"No!" He said. "When were you going to tell me? When you left?!"

"No! I was going to tell you later."

"Oh, that makes it so much better," he said sarcastically. "You're not going."

"Nathan, it's my job."

"It's also Jake's job. Make him go."

"You'd rather throw my partner in the lion's den but keep me as a housewife?"

"It's not like that! He's dangerous."

"I know that. That's why I'm going."

"Do you have a fucking death wish?!"

"It's the only way, Nathan! We have nothing here in New York. Going to your father and showing up, especially me is going to rattle him. I have to go! Jake is there to have my back."

"You think because you're a cop it's going to stop Dan from doing anything to you. You're a mouse and you're playing with the cat. He doesn't give a shit! He kill to cover his tracks Haley, including taking you away from me, and that's not going to happen! You're not going!"

"Jake will be there!"

"Like Jake will do shit! All he does is sit in the sidelines and watch you work. Where the fuck was he when you attacked me? Oh, right, watching!"

"Will you shut up! You're being unfair."

"I don't fucking care! You, only personally knows what kind of person my father is. And you wanted dangle red meat at the lion?! You show up, Haley, and ask questions he will not hesitate. I promise you."

"That's what I'm counting on. Look, I will be safe. I understand you're worried, I do. And I love you for caring. But I have to do my job."

"Will you stop with the fucking heroine act?! It's not just your job, Haley. It's also Jake's job. And you're boss. And the whole fucking NYPD to solve homicides. Dan is a sadistic psychopath and probably one of the most dangerous men out there. I'm surprised I survived and he hasn't killed me for kicking him out of my life! This isn't your responsibility! Let other fucking people do this! Please!"

She took a calming breath. She could understand his fear. Dan took away his best friend and he was worried that he will take away her. His last constant in his life.

But she felt responsible. Antwan was there after the break-up. Dan took away Antwan. Haley was going to take away Dan for taking Antwan. It was simple as that. Some people may call it revenge. She called it justice.

"I'm going," she said. "Me being there will be a personal hit."

Nathan let out a frustrated sound. He huffed and puffed. Finally he looked at her and Haley swore she saw determination in his eyes. "Fine," he said locking his jaw. "If you go, we're over."

She scoffed. Really?! Okay. Two can play this game.

"Well, at least the sex was good," Haley bitted before storming off.

Nathan stayed in the kitchen. He was seething. He faintly heard her hastily getting dressed in his bedroom before finally hearing his door slam. He slammed his hands down hard on the marble counter in frustration.

Then he cries. And he doesn't try to stop the tears because he knows they're ongoing. So he lets it all out, sobbing.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"_Mmm," Haley moaned_.

_This is a dream. It had to be. There was no way Nathan Scott ended up with the love of his life, Haley James after everything._

_But here she is. On top of him, making love riding him and Nathan feels breathless. He can't breathe because she's here with him right now, but because she is pure beauty. Her tone, slender body sleeked with sheen just glows with the moonlight's assistance. Her beautiful hair clings to the nape of her neck. Her pouty lips shape the perfect "o". Her tender neck arching exposing the lightest outline of veins that appeal to him. It's almost like her whole body is calling out to him for attention and he wants to please. He wants to do anything to her to please her._

_He pants then groans. My god, he could never get tired of this making love to Haley. Forget basketball. His new dream is being and pleasing Haley James – the most beautiful woman in the planet._

_His eyes slide close and he feels it coming. His hands trail down from her breasts to her tone abs and then back again. She's moaning louder now and that's his cue that she's close, just like him. He feels the motions in their perfect rhythm and prepares to sit up; penetrate her deeper to give that amazing feeling to her. His arms wrap around her torso. He licks his lips in anticipation. He relaxes his body for the move. He feels his body pull his upper half up, and then—_

"_Nathan!"_

_He's shocked. What the fuck just happened? Her violent scream makes his eyes widen in surprise and fear. His love is ripped violently from him by something and her naked limbs are moving like crazy. She's trying to get away. She's screaming his name. She needs help. And all he can do is stare._

"_Get the fuck up!" He wills himself._

_Everything happened so fast. His desperate yell at his stupidity jumpstarts the chemicals in his brain. Adrenaline pumps. Nathan doesn't care that he's in all his glory. He rips the sheets off of him and tries to get to Haley. His love. He has to save her._

_His ass barely leaves the bed when something hard collides with his left cheekbone. And the last thing he sees is black._

_He wakes up, gasping. It's a nightmare. Haley wasn't taken. She's sleeping in his arms. He looks down and finds out he's living the nightmare. Haley isn't in his arms. She's whimpering. That's what woke him up. Everything clears and his beauty is tied up in front of him._

_Without hesitation, Nathan jumps out his bed to help her out. He has no idea what is holding her up, but her arms are spread apart and she's barely on her tippy-toes standing. Her hands are bind and a gag is firmly in her mouth. Tears are freely flowing and he feels uneasy with the fear in her eyes. Where's his heroine?_

"_Baby, it's okay," he soothes. "I'm gonna get you out of here."_

_His hard hands are slick with sweat. She looks like she's in pain and he has no idea to stop it. A quick survey in his brain and Nathan decides to go with the easy one: the gag. His fingers untie it easily and once her mouth is free, Nathan kisses her softly ignoring the tang of blood he feels on his chapped lips._

_She doesn't talk which is unlike her. But Nathan doesn't worry about it. He worries about her hands. They're a lot trickier. He moves to her right hand surveys it. He almost throws up._

"_You think you can save her?!" A voice booms eerily._

_Nathan can't think. Not about the voice, it's distracting. He needs to concentrate. Nathan has to figure out how to get rope that is engraved in his love's wrist out. It looks like an inch of it is deep in her skin; the muscles of it forming around it almost welcoming the intruding thing to the family. Blood pours freely and Nathan fights the bile rising. He can't think about how deluded and disgusting it is. Nathan has to save Haley._

"_Hold on, baby." He says._

_His fingers move towards the rope. Six inches away Nathan pulls back, startled by the scream._

"_Haley!"_

_He rushes to her. She's stuttering on the blood that is freely flowing from her mouth. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god._

"_Jesus Christ, Haley!" Nathan cries._

_His hands want to do something but they freeze in the air. He has no idea how to stop the bleeding when the tip of the knife is pointing out of her chest where her heart is. Her body is arched while the violator is there. She can't die! He chances a look in her eyes to give her strength but he's immobile. Her once vibrant eyes are turning dark, dark cold._

"_I-I-" She tries to talk._

_Her body relaxes when the knife leaves and he's momentarily relieved. Then it arches again when the knife repeatedly stabs all over her gorgeous goddess body and he can't cover the ten marks that scar her body. He's freaking out. She's dying and he can't do anything about it. Worse, he doesn't know who the killer is; the person that took the only thing important in his life._

_He starts to cry for so many reasons. Haley is killed in front of him. He's dead. Everybody was taken. He couldn't save her. He couldn't tell her he loved her._

_He clings to her asking for God to reverse it. Bring her back. Bring his life back. He begs to God completely forgetting her last words were that she loved him._

_He wants the scars gone. He wants the cold gone. He wants his Haley back._

The sun glares down his face but it isn't the reason why Nathan woke up in a cold sweat. He looks down at his sleeping angel. It was all a dream. His speedy heart rate calms down when she snuggles into him, sensing him.

"Babe," Haley mumbles sleepily.

"Shh," Nathan whispered kissing her temple. "Go back to sleep."

He appreciates her. So he decides to hold her for a few hours and then make her breakfast in bed.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

This isn't how it was supposed to go. An argument, yes, and maybe even a little make-up sex. But not this. They weren't supposed to break-up and have Haley stare at him like a stalker.

She felt like a paparazzo. Across the street, she watches as Nathan, shoulders slump, enters Bevin's house in Brooklyn. Her dark shades cover her watery eyes. She didn't cry today. She didn't have time. But she almost broke down when she saw Nathan's state. He wasn't obviously doing better. Haley understood he didn't want her near his father. But he was harsh in his reasoning and seemed beyond clingy. He threw everything at her, including her risky behavior, not to get her go. And look what it landed her. Broken up, vulnerable at the worst state, and once again, her job got in the way of their reunited relationship. Or brief reunited relationship.

It sucked ass. But Haley couldn't think about the break-up. Was it even a break-up? Heated argument, yes, but would Nathan really go as far as breaking up with her for doing her job? She had no idea really. She had a job to do, remember? So Haley allowed herself a tiny smile relieved that Nathan kept his promise, looked one last time at the cozy house that once belonged to a happy family started her car and drove off.

He felt like crap but the moment the caramel-colored little girl flung herself in his arms, he felt himself smile despite the disastrous morning. Her skinny arms wrapped around his neck and with as much strength a six-year-old girl could muster, squeezed. Her joyous squeal filled his ears and the distant smell of Johnson's pink lotion hit his senses and he felt like crying.

He missed his little goddaughter.

Nathan's large whiter-than-white hands wrapped over the little girl's back and he gently squeezed back before standing his full frame. Her legs rested comfortably half-way straddled on his torso and he closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace. He felt her stir, and he opened his eyes to Skills' chocolate brown shining right back to his dead blue ones.

She didn't notice, of course. Cali was overjoyed to finally to see her Uncle Nathan. She quickly expressed her delight that he came to see her and mommy and didn't mention once that he finally saw her. She spoke a hundred-miles-an-hour about everything and anything, speeding over the pesky cameras and her boring routines of playing Barbie.

He smiled, listening to every word until he felt another pair of eyes on him. He broke eye-contact with Cali to find Bevin smiling softly on her porch. Hesitant, Nathan returned the smile. Cali noticed his divine attention broken and smiled hugely at her mother. She announced the obvious and Bevin obediently agreed with her know-it-all-daughter. Soon, Nathan carried an eager Cali inside for a fun day of House.

Hours later, Nathan absently played with Cali's curly hair as she slept on his lap. She slept peacefully, looking almost angelic as Haley. Despite putting on a brave face for his goddaughter, Nathan was dreading the alone time with Bevin. Cali gave the perfect distraction for him, but he knew Bevin would start asking. He wasn't for sure if he could handle it all. Bevin's soft demands for ignoring her and her daughter and of course his painful looks throughout his play date with Cali. And let's not forget breaking up with the love of his life just this morning.

"I know you're dreading this," Bevin said as she handed Nathan his drink.

Of course this was happening.

Nathan chuckled. "I don't know what to say to you to justify my behavior."

"Then don't say anything. I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm really am sorry."

"I know," Bevin said, resting her head on his shoulder. "We all have our ways with dealing. I'm just sorry about the paparazzi. You have to know I don't blame you."

"I know."

"Then I should I expect you here more often, especially with Cali."

"Yeah."

"Along with Detective James?"

He breathes. "You believe them now?"

"It's more than just the paparazzo's speculation, Nathan. She's more passionate about this. And Antwan mentioned a Haley James about you. I just never would've thought in a million years it's the same Haley James who's the lead detective in my husband's murder investigation and is involved with a witness."

"Remind me to kick anybody's ass who thinks you're some ditzy blonde," Nathan said, kissing her hair.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you finally found her again and you're happy, Nathan. You deserve it."

"I don't know about that."

"What happened?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm such an idiot. We had a fight, Bev."

"So make up with her."

"I can't," he sobbed. "I've screwed everything up."

"Nathan, what--? You're not making sense. What happened?"

"I can't tell you what's going on with the case, things are already complicated enough."

"I understand. Detective James will tell me when it's right."

"God, I don't—we had a huge fight about her job. She's taking a huge risk, Bevin. Something that can get her killed and she's going out in the open with her neck opened to a vampire. I said some things, harsh things. And I broke up with her.

"I love her so much and she doesn't understand the extent of what she's doing. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. She didn't know I had a nightmare before the fight and it freaked me out. She was killed in my nightmare, Bevin! Murdered, right in front of me, and I couldn't help her. I couldn't help her, like I couldn't help Antwan—"

"Hey, hey! It's okay, it's okay," Bevin said pulling Nathan's head in her arms. "Nathan, listen to me. You freaked out, it's understandable. But whatever the fight, its Haley's job. She's gonna catch Antwan's killer. You can't ask her to not do her job, Nathan. That's like her asking you to quit basketball. She needs your support."

"But she can get killed."

"And you can get killed by a car accident. Everybody can get killed, Nathan. And Haley's a cop. She knows she's taking that risk. Call her. Apologize, get back together, whatever. She needs you. Just as much as you need her."

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are. But you love her. You'll work it out," Bevin plays with Nathan's hair as he still strokes Cali's. "Haley's a hero. She can take care of herself."

_But sometimes heroes die._

Nathan couldn't help the dark thought even if he tried.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Haley squinted for the thousandth time. She was cranky, tired, and oh yeah, pissed off. For a number of reasons. The flashlight wasn't helping with her notes. Her legs felt like they were going to burst of blood clots forming. This kink in her neck. And her ex (?) is an ass.

And let's not forget the stupid mosquitoes in the humid North Carolina heat of night. Yeah, let's not forget that.

She was alone, which was good and bad. Good, because she didn't have to deal with Jake's looks of concerns and concentrate on how to bring in a killer that has closer ties to her than she comfortable with. Bad, because she was alone with her thoughts about Nathan. Haley tried her mightiest not to think about him. The car ride to JFK, avoiding Jake's perceptive looks during check-out and waiting, the plane ride, the renting the car and checking into the hotel; the long trek to her hometown and Haley forced herself to focus all her energy on Dan Scott. It wasn't easy considering it was still connected to Nathan. It was his damn father, after all.

Refusing to talk to Jake about anything but the case gave Jake his ammo, unfortunately. Haley knew her partner knew. Even if she had no idea exactly what transpired that morning, Jake knew that they "broke-up," or at least had a major fight, and she couldn't handle it. She couldn't deal, so she bolted. Haley moodily grabbed her coat and barked at Jake that she was heading out before he had the chance to ask. The door slammed from their seedy motel room and Haley took off.

And here she is. By her, thinking about Nathan while trying to concentrate on work. She admits, she's not in the best state of mind. But it doesn't matter about her personal life. She has a job to do, no matter how close it is to her personal life. How did things get so complicated? She hates what she's feeling. Almost like she's emo. She just feels like screaming "fuck my life!" and just do her job and arrest Dan Scott. But there are rules, so she's stuck here. With her over-active mind.

Her neck is stiff so Haley tries to at least bring some relief to her life. She tilts her head to the right and the satisfying crack could be heard. She exhales in a brief content then goes back to distracting her mind. Her left thumb tries again to keep the stupid light on the messy papers crumbled on the steering wheel. She squints again at the notes before a loud vibrating sound fills her car. Hastily, she drops everything and fears that everything in the vicinity could hear her cell phone. Everything drops in her lap and she reaches over the middle console for her phone, angrily telling herself if it's Jake she's gonna castrate him.

But it's not Jake. Nope far from him.

_Nathan Cell_

Shit! What the hell? She was trying to forget him. Focus on work. That's why she came back to town filled with happy memories. She didn't want that; to be reminded of the past knowing she could never go back to it. She came back for work and here was the man she was trying not to think about calling her.

A string of emotions flowed through Haley. Anger, incredulous, happy, sad, bitchiness. She debated letting it go to voicemail. Or pick up, cuss him out, then hang up. But the biggest emotion won out and she picked up to talk to him. Loneliness.

"Nathan," Haley said not disguising her sadness.

"Hi," Nathan said matching her.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying in bed, frustrated. And to apologize."

"Okay."

"Baby, I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry. I freaked out and I understand it's your job and if you hate me right now but I don't want us broken up. It's the farthest thing, I want us together. I love you so much and you just don't understand how much this is killing me and—"

"It's okay. I understand. Apology accepted. I don't want us broken up either."

"Thank God," the breath of air could be heard. "I'm really am sorry, baby. I acted like such a dick."

"Yeah, you did. But you wouldn't be you. I appreciate your concern but this can't keep happening. We can't keep having huge fights every time you don't agree with what my job requires of me."

"I know. The things I said were harsh. I understand it's your job. It's just gonna take a while to get used and support it. You can die anytime, baby, and it's a hard thing to even think about when I just got you back."

"It's the job. I know it's not much for you, Nathan. But it's the only way I can explain it."

"I had a dream you were murdered in front of me."

Haley could barely hear his voice when he confessed this. She stayed quiet to let him continue, silently knowing why the morning happened. She wanted to comfort him, but the most she could do at this point is listen to his story."

"We were being intimate," Nathan said. "And you were ripped away from me. Something knocked me out and then you were in front of me, tied up in the most grotesque way. I tried to help, I tried to save you and a voice asked if I thought I could protect you. And you were stabbed violently in front of me, repeatedly. And I couldn't help you. I couldn't. I tried my damn-est, and I couldn't.

"Then you told me you were gonna confront my father, and you know the rest. I'm so sorry again, baby. You have to understand that I love you more than basketball. You're everything for me. And I just got you back, so of course I'm gonna cling to you. You can't leave me, baby. You can't."

"I'm not gonna anywhere, Nathan. I'm so sorry you experienced that. But please understand that I'm doing this for us. Your father took everything from you and putting him in jail will make everything better. This is fate for me. I have to do this. I understand where you're coming from, I do. And I'm being careful. Jake is here. But please understand that I _have_ to do this."

"Please don't make this a personal vendetta, Haley."

"Too late."

"At least let me be there. To help, or just be close to you. Please."

Sullenly, Haley looked down. She knew he just wanted to be close to her. She wanted him, too. But it couldn't happen.

"That can't happen. You know that. Look, just. Just know I'm being safe. And I'm always thinking about you. You're my motivation, Nathan. I'll be home in five days or less. Focus on the playoffs, huh?"

"Not gonna happen. Just. Just come back to me."

"I always will. I have to go."

"Okay. I love you, Haley."

"And I love you too, Nathan. With everything."

"Bye, baby."

She didn't say bye. She just kissed the mouthpiece and hung up. She knew Nathan was probably lying in his bed even more frustrated. She was coming home no matter what. But no matter what, Dan Scott was going to jail.

Haley tossed her phone and turned her stare at the house. Across the street, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Dan Scott's house.

**It's getting interesting, yes? Comment and review, if you'd like.**

**CAli**


	13. This Is FuckedUp

**I tried to get this out as soon as possible but I do admit that this chapter did give me a hard time. Thank you again for all your comments for the last chapter and I do feel terrible for keeping you guys waiting when things are just getting interesting. On another note on this chapter. I thought it was a good idea to stop the fighting and drama for a chapter and have a little comedic dialogue between Haley and Jake. I hope you guys enjoy it. And a little clue for the upcoming chapters: pay attention to detail in the last scene. If you don't catch it, it's okay. It will be explained through Haley's cop mind. lol. Thank you so much for reading and I hope this is up to par. Review if you like.**

**CAli**

Ch. 12 …This Is Fucked-Up

Haley stared long and hard at the middle-class house. She was surprised to see Dan Scott go below him for such a comfy-looking home. It was nowhere near the mansion that she remember going to every day in the last two years of high school when her and Nathan would hang out until the asshole came home. It was subtle, which confused Haley because even in the brief encounters she had with Nathan's father, he had defined flaunting. From his Armani look-a-like suits to even his damn smile, Haley remembered Mr. Scott loved to sneer his luxury. And a nasty afterthought entered her mind since she was having a blast from the past. Dan flaunted everything except Nathan's accomplishments. In his mind, Haley concurred that Nathan wasn't perfect therefore didn't deserve to be on his radar.

Bastard.

But the subtleness in Dan Scott's new address also made Haley think about the situation even more. Dan wanted to be subtle so he couldn't draw attention. She didn't think he had it in him, but the new address brought new wonders to Haley. It should've made her hesitate. It should've made her think twice about underestimating the whole situation. It should've made her really think about this. She was chasing after a killer. And she was going to push his buttons thinking he wouldn't touch her. Of course he would. He killed a celebrity in cold-blood, what made her think he wouldn't think wouldn't hurt her.

_He doesn't know me._

The thought entered her mind, and suddenly Haley wasn't second-guessing herself. She had advantage over Dan and she was definitely going to use it. No, she was going for irrational. It was the only way to gain the advantage. If she had an evil laugh, Haley would be using it hysterically now.

She started the car up again. This time tomorrow, her obsession to get Dan-hauled-off-to-jail-for- murder would begin.

On her way back, Haley mentally figured out how she was going to deal with Jake. He was probably pissed when he saw her tracker device on the end table. She promised her boss and Nathan that she was being monitored 24/7, and here she was being reckless. She wouldn't feel guilty about it, though. Nope, the only feeling she was going to have anything dealing with was delirious happiness. Because Dan Scott was finally going to get what was coming to him.

She entered the motel to find Jake glaring at the front door. Haley kept her head down, mumbling about a hot bath. She bee-lined for the small bathroom they were given and heard Jake's quiet curses. She scoffed. He could be mad all he wants; he wasn't going to break her happiness.

_Ah, Dan's finally gonna be somebody's bitch._

~~~~~*~~~~~~

"_This… is SportsCenter!_"

The graphics flashed across the 32-inch TV. The themed-sounds meant to give a dramatic effect in the sports world blared through the speakers surrounding the humble area. The series of pictures went from futuristic to the focus of Nathan in his warm-up sweats with a stoic expression. There was no life in him as the camera captured him passing the ball back to whoever was off-screen. A marquee was directly under him with the headlines of the buzzed about murder.

A voiceover sounded again capturing the audience, narrating what was going on with their lead story. The camera switched back to a middle-aged man, in a decent suit with a rolled piece of paper in his hand, standing on the platform. He was talking excitedly about the playoff games that were kicking off with the New York Knicks vs. Charlotte Bobcats and of course, the main focus was on Nathan Scott.

The host continued with the speculation of the suspected murder rap on Nathan Scott, even though nothing has been confirmed or denied. Then it switched to how much of a factor does it affect the New York Knicks, including Nathan, to play at Madison Square Garden: the death place of beloved Antwan Taylor. The camera switched back again over to their feed in New York and continued to focus on Nathan. His face was stoic, but his whole body just screamed uncomfortable. He wasn't into the warm-ups and tried really hard not to make contact with the camera that was practically shoved in his face.

From the TV, the person watching seemed very intent. He sat back in his recliner, almost casual with his signature glass of scotch on the rocks in his left hand.

~~~~*~~~~

"_It must be really hard for not just Nathan Scott, but the whole Knicks team to play at MSG knowing that the same room they were in before warm-ups was the crime scene of their deceased guard Antwan Taylor…_"

The voiceover over Nathan's stoic face during warm-ups seemed to have the dramatic effect the snazzy executives were looking for. Jake seemed compelled but his face had the schooled blank expression. He sat at the edge of his bed; hands clasped with his elbows resting on his knees and stared at the standard motel TV. Haley briefly noticed before she crossed the room in her signature black slacks but her upper-half was unusually only covered with her bra. Her figure barely crossed Jake's path and then the room was silent. Haley turned off the TV on her way to her side of the bed.

Haley didn't have to look to see Jake still rooted in his spot. She knew this was coming. He tried to act like everything was okay to get you to relax, and then bam! The questioning started. Haley picked up her silk maroon blouse and carried her routine, while she waited silently for Jake to start. She heard the scratching of the bed and knew it was time. She wasn't going to fight him; she was tired of that.

"Where were you last night?" Jake said.

The question came off as rhetorical to Haley, but she answered anyway. As casual as possible, Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Outside Dan Scott's house," she said.

"Haley!"

"What? It's not like I beat down his door and accused him of murder."

Haley grabbed her gun holster from her nightstand and started to play with it. She took the 9 mm gun and did the standard steps of taking the magazine out and checking everything. She loaded it again, cocked it, and aimed at the wall. When she felt comfortable, she dropped her "cop-stance" and started to admire the gun. She blew on her gun and noticed the fog that her breath left and used her cleaning cloth to polish it. She did this several times while Jake just started at her in disbelief.

"With no back-up?" Jake said. "You just hauled ass with no tracker or bug and went to the suspect's house? What the hell is up with you?"

"I needed air," Haley said, still polishing her gun.

"You couldn't just stay outside the motel room?"

"No, because you had easy access to bug the shit out of me. Kind of like what you're doing right now."

"You know I have every right to call Peyton right now."

"Go ahead and call Mom," Haley said, finally putting the gun down. "Wait; do you call her that during sex?"

"Haley."

"What, I'm blatantly curious. Oh, wait, do you call her boss when you're going at it? I bet its boss. She likes the whole authorative thing," Haley's faced scrunched up in an afterthought. "But moms are authorative too. So which one is it?"

"I am not talking about my sex life with you," Jake said.

"Why? You talk about mine."

Haley walked by Jake too fast to see him rolling his eyes. It serves him right trying to be a supportive, but meddling friend. Haley crossed the room again to the large mirror with built-in counter near the bathroom to a charger. In the charging cradle, a standard black taser rested with the shocks looking as beautiful as ever. Haley picked up the device and felt the perfect fit in her hand. She smiled softly at the weapon and started to toss it up and down like she was proud. Haley knew Jake wasn't paying any attention to her by the tone he was still using. He was still chastising her for last night. She simply ignored him while messing with the settings her new toy.

"Here it goes again," Jake said. "Peyton said to take the tracker, the bug, and you call me wherever you go and you're breaking the rules. Seriously, Haley, what if someone saw you last night?"

Haley turned toward him and held out the taser. She watched with an evil glint in her eyes when Jake jerked his body back. She turned on the taser in front of him. Blue and white cracked between the two needles and a loud crackling was heard. She turned off the device and went back to her side of the room.

"It's an old people's neighborhood. Everybody was asleep when I was watching from a safe distance. Chill out."

"What if Dan saw you?"

"Yeah, Jake, Dan's not paranoid that he didn't get away with murder so he's peeping out his window every night with a pair of night-vision goggles," Haley said. She gave Jake her signature sarcastic face. "Really, he doesn't know I still exist. I was fine last night."

"It was still dangerous."

Haley didn't answer him. She was too busy putting her hair in a bun, simply ignoring him. She looked in the mirror and deemed herself finished before putting on her belt that carried all her weapons. She moved again to the dresser that held the TV and grabbed her switchblade.

"And here I thought being a cop wasn't dangerous," she said.

"You know the point I'm making," Jake said.

Haley looked at his profile and saw that Jake's eyes were closed. His whole body was tense and his right hand kept rubbing in circular motions on his right shoulder. Haley made some noise towards him and chuckled lightly when he opened his eyes and his neck snapped back. Haley flipped her knife opened right in front of him, then blowed on the shiny part of the weapon.

"Jesus, Haley! Really?"

"Dan Scott's dangerous, this whole thing is dangerous," Haley said. "I know, I said it. Why do you think I'm prepared? Look, I didn't do anything wrong last night. I stalked, that's about it."

"Stalking's illegal."

"We're cops. We're allowed to break the rules. We are now."

"I don't condone this."

"You never do."

By the time the bickering stopped, Haley was already at her side of the room and finishing securing her weapons on her belt. She took a deep breath before looking at the mirror again. She grabbed her sunglasses and slowly put them on. Haley breathed again and rolled her shoulders, and gave herself a nice little hop. She grabbed her black blazer and snatched her badge off the counter. Silently, she opened the door and heard Jake called after her.

"Where are you going?" Jake said.

"Our job," Haley said, already outside. "Dan Scott's house. Come on, brother before I tell Mommy that you're not protecting me."

~~~~*~~~~

The subtle sedan pulled up across the house. Haley sat in the passenger's side of the sedan, her shades hiding her eyes but her giddy smile was evident. Jake parked the car and turned to Haley to find her sucking dry her cherry ICEE. Her whole body was faced towards the modern house and she continued to suck her beverage dry until Jake cleared his throat with a pointed look. Haley paused and pivoted her head to Jake. Silence was at a stand-still until Haley pushed her fingers out to throw the drink on the floorboard. The vague _thunk_ barely foreshadowed Jake's roll of eyes.

"What is the plan?" Jake said.

Haley's eyebrow made an appearance. She didn't comment on Jake's question and behind her shades, she witnessed his Adam's apple bop. Her lips parted before slowly taking her shades off for more of an effect. Her eyes made contact with Jake's and just stared. His jaw twitched and she smirked.

"Ring the doorbell and watch him squirm." Haley said.

Her head subtly moved forward and Haley made a sweeping hand gesture. She heard Jake's scoffed and knew the bickering was going to begin again. What did he have a problem with now? The way she sipped her ICEE?

Jake lightly hit the steering wheel with his right hand and turned his head. "You make a passionate speech about how dangerous this guy is," he said. "And you just want to ring his doorbell like it's your favorite zoo exhibit and you can't wait."

"Your point?" Haley made the hand gesture again. "Are we supposed to ring the doorbell like we're girl scouts selling annual Girl Scout cookies? Bottom line, that doorbell is gonna be rung."

"You want to rub it in his face that he fucked-up."

"Get to your fucking point."

"We shouldn't go in there flat out saying 'you murdered Antwan Taylor in the most sadistic way we all know you're capable of. And guess what, bitch; you fucked up and I got proof.' The point is he murdered a guy he knew point-blank with no remorse! Can you see how fucked up that is?"

"As opposed to, what? Dropping subtle hints?"

"Yes! I think we ring the doorbell, identify us as New York cops investigating the murder and we're just going through an extensive list out of all the team members to eliminate. Ask normal questions in our routine."

Haley used her look again. Her eyebrow was raised, her mouth twisted in a "you're stupid" line, her eyes squinted, and her chin jutted out a little bit. Haley chose to stay silent until she saw Jake's jaw twitching come back.

"No pussy," Haley said.

The deadpan got Jake upset. He hit the steering wheel again and actually huffed before twisting his body to face Haley's. The hand gestures followed.

"It's the safest way! We go in there with your stupid plan we're basically giving him the permission to stab you. He's gonna be erratic, crazy, and fucking. Dangerous. If we tell him that he's not getting away with murder and we have proof. What if you drop that bomb he stabs you right then and there? Huh, what are you going to do?"

Haley took a breath and channeled Jake's calmness. It seemed to piss him off. "Yeah, he's packing because he knows we're coming. And he's gonna stab me right in front of my partner, who legally is allowed to use his gun," she said. "Get real, Jake! Look, we do it your way, Dan's gonna be smart enough to see the reverse-psychology and he's gonna get smart and return the method double.

"He's gonna find a loophole and bail. Then we're screwed out of the case. And guess who's fault is that? Yours," Haley poked his chest with her finger. "I will not take the blame for that if we use your method. You'll be getting a spanking from Mommy, not me. But you might enjoy it."

Jake growled. "Leave my sex life out of this," he said.

"Look, we want him erratic. He's gonna fuck up which will give us the advantage we need. Guns-blazing it is. I know what I'm doing and personally I would love to tell him this and watch him want to hit me, but can't. It's gonna be hilarious to watch him barely exercise self-control."

Jake fixed Haley with one of his own looks. His eyes were filled with disbelief amazement and his frown said disappointment. He even added movement to his look with shaking his head.

"You are seriously fucked-up with your glee in this," Jake said.

Haley scoffed. "Your face is fucked-up," she said.

"Real mature, Haley."

"There you go, taking the high road. You really are a Girl Scout."

"It's Eagle Scout."

"And you corrected me," Haley's faced brightened in amazement. "You really are goody-two-shoes. Mommy's got herself a good man."

Haley pulled the handle on her right and stepped out of the vehicle. She hoisted her pants up before stretching like a feline, arching her back. She put on her shades and turned her head to find Jake following suit. Their car doors echoed closed on the quiet street. The short walk across was filled with quiet bickering between the two; Jake and Eagle Scouts and Haley telling him she didn't care.

~~~~*~~~~

The house wasn't decorated by a woman. The bore of brown filled the living room but the only thing spicing up the place was the sports memorabilia lined up on the fireplace mantle. Basketball trophies lined up on the smooth pinewood, followed by plaques of numerous awards in front. The wall above had framed photos of Nathan at various ages holding a basketball and some action frames of a young-looking - but bigger - resemblance of Nathan. Right above, on the chimney was a framed glass of a jersey with the number 32. The quantity of that single frame had showed just how much it was worth to the owner. Directly below the framed jersey, on the fireplace was a plaque that looked like it was meant to hold something. The two tiny sticks on the dark wood designed as a plaque seemed out of place.

Directly to the right, the TV sounded. The regular TV placed on a light wooden end table blared capturing the owner's attention. Nathan Scott made another basket and in a minute and a half he tallied eight points. The central point in the TV was Nathan, hands up and face sweaty. The TV switched to a angle because of the feed and showed Nathan committing to his man on defense. A black band was visible on Nathan's right bicep. The owner listened intently to the commentators' voiceovered comments, while the camera focused on Nathan – his face completely blank.

"_This is very inappropriate to bring up since this is the playoffs we should be focused on," a professional voice began. "But this is on the mind of every basketball fan. Do we have a murderer on the court right now playing light a fire has been lit under his hind?"_

"_I have to agree," a gruff voice in contrast said. "It's entirely inappropriate but you can't but wonder with the fate of Nathan Scott. Granted the rumors of him murdering the late Antwan Taylor – his teammate and friend – are sparred from the tabloids. NYPD has not pressed charges against Scott, but they have yet to address the rumors."_

"_We don't know if he actually did it, you're right, so it should be a good sign that he isn't saying anything and neither is the Knicks organization. Do you think they have faith in him to not give him paid leave and just play?"_

"_Well, he's got the starting position and he's definitely playing like a veteran starter like Taylor was. Already in double figures in scoring and you can't deny his talents. The situation overall of the murder of Taylor is web-tangling as it is. You know the old adage: the show must go on. Scott hasn't been charged with anything yet, so I say keep playing him."_

"_If you're just joining in, where in the hell have you been? This is the kick-off of the playoffs with Knicks versus Bobcats and as you can see, the Knicks are all wearing a black band on their right bicep in honor of the late Antwan Taylor and right now you're watching Nathan Scott carry on this show despite rumors of murdering Taylor…"_

Another mention of the murder and Dan smiled. It was his signature smile but just the mere mention of the slaying of Antwan Taylor, the smile had more. Charming was most definitely there. But hearing "murder" and "Antwan Taylor" gave the charming smile a sinister twist. Basketball fans around the world were saddened by the brutal murder, yet Dan smiled every time. His smile got even sicker when his son's name was dropped anywhere near "murder" and "Antwan Taylor" in a sentence. Dan continued to watch his son play what would be the best game he had in the last two years with a scotch in his hand. His smile said it all.

He was enjoying everything.

Dan continued to watch his son play his first starting position since he joined the Knicks and smiled every time the commentators couldn't help but relate back to the murder and his son's possible connection. He couldn't help it, life was perfect.

The door bell rang and Dan contemplated not answering; he was enjoying the game way too much. But he started to think. His neighbors were quite nosey, especially this Friday evening. Dan wasn't an old grouch. He was pleasant and neighborly and his car was out front. If he was to ignore whoever was at the door, something would be up. And Dan couldn't afford that.

With a gruff sigh, Dan got up, paused to watch Nathan split the defense and hit a circus shot in the lane. He laughed but started to mutter at the TV for Nathan to do something better. He left his attention at the TV for a moment and took a sip of his scotch before headed to the door. Dan thought of nice enough excuses to get rid of his unsuspected guests and without looking through the peephole, he opened the door.

"…I really don't care," a female said.

She wasn't facing him until she heard the door open fully. The first thing Dan realized was that her hip was exposed which showed an oval with spikes badge with gold and blue on it. He saw in his peripheral vision that she was looking at him and he lifted his blue-green eyes to the woman's. She was young and seemed familiar. His face must have showed his slight confusion because she smirked.

Her glasses slid off her face and rested on the top on her head. "Mr. Scott," she said.


	14. Cat and Mouse

**Three computers + the stress of college = a 7-month overdue chapter update. There are not enough sorry's to cover this lack of update. The short version is that college papers became more important and I had a little trouble with computers that I owned for a couple months. Learn from my lesson: Don't go 48 hours without sleep that causes exhaustion which leads up to you accidently spilling water on your computer and not saving your work through email. Don't buy a new computer then trade it only to find that the internet security on the traded computer is outdated and you get a trojan by logging onto myspace. Let's hope three times a charm and this laptop will stick.**

**On another note, thank you so much for reading this. It is long and builds up the climax to this story. There is three chapters left in this story and I promise those last three will not take seven months each to update. As maybe a peace offering (if you choose to see it that way) I will post spoilers at the end of this chapter and the next two so you guys know what you're looking forward to, if you choose to keep up with the story. Without further ado:**

Ch. 13 – Cat and Mouse

"…I really don't care."

Dan opened the door and saw a woman in a conservative pantsuit with sunglasses covering her eyes. He was intrigued about this girl. He never saw before but he could tell just by the curves he could get squirming in pleasure in minutes. Her clothes were subtle but he could tell how fine a body she had. He smugly thought this was starting to be a good day.

She paid no attention to him and only revealed her side profile. That bugged him, but he didn't let it show. No woman ignored Dan Scott. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another man but paid no attention. He wanted to know who this woman was so he waited patiently with the scotch in his hand. She continued her banter with the man and it was starting to piss him off.

He swirled his glass as casually as possible and restrained to clear his throat.

Slowly, the woman turned her head and lifted her sunglasses, showing familiar brown eyes. He knew this woman, but where?

His mouth molded to a smirk. "Haley James," Dan said.

"Mr. Scott," she said. Haley stared right at him, fighting a smirk to appear on her on lips. Dan raised an eyebrow, knowing full well she wasn't fighting it hard which intrigued him. "Detective Haley James, NYPD." She flashed her badge and motioned to the man. "My partner, Jake Jagielski."

A tiny glimmer of something passed through his eyes, but it disappeared before Haley could comment on it. He was glad for it. She intrigued him further being in North Carolina, so he kept the flirty façade. She used the tiny two steps to reach his porch and she was eye-to-eye to him. He didn't back down and neither did she. Oh, she'd grown all right.

He watched as she tilted her head to the slightest and smiled a close-lipped smile. "Mind if we come in?" She didn't wait for his answer as she slid right by him, swaying her hips down his hallway.

He appreciated her ass when he heard a deep noise right by his ear. Dan turned his head to find that man, Jake, right in his face and glaring hard. He intentionally smirked, giving the non-verbal confirmation that this boy had nothing on him. Jake wasn't a threat. Jake glared again before following Haley.

This will be interesting, Dan thought.

She knew it pissed him off when she ignored him outside. She didn't need a psychologist or psychiatrist or any –ist to tell her what Dan Scott was. He was a class-A psychopath that wanted everything on him. Jake knew what she was doing outside and his disapproving glares while she provoked him with childish banter just fueled her glee more. She knew what she was doing and she was going to get this bastard.

Haley walked down his hallway and into the living room. She had a few seconds before Dan appeared so she took a quick inventory on what she saw. Neutral blah color, alcohol on the table, TV on with Nathan's pre-game and every speculation on the murder in every subliminal technique and of course the fire mantle and wall filled with memorabilia about one Mr. Dan Scott.

Asshole, Haley thought.

Once she thought it, he appeared. She faked being impressed with his humble abode and spun around to face him, with her hands resting on her hips.

"Not bad," Haley said. "But this isn't the mansion I remember in high school."

"Ex-wife has it." Dan said, calmly.

"Ah, how generous of you." Haley turned her back and paid attention to the TV.

She continued to stare at the TV. She wasn't going to speak until Dan addressed her. This was all part of the game. And Dan was smart. She banked that he catches on. Jake appeared in her peripheral vision and she knew he retreated in the corner to observe. He wasn't going to like what she was about to do.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Haley?" Dan asked.

She turned back to him, briefly. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her back again to the screen. "What can I say, I miss home. Watching the game, huh? That's Nathan, right?" Haley said.

"So the rumors aren't true, then?" Dan asked.

"So you know who I am," Haley said, finally looking at him. She kept her focus on him and moved towards him slightly. "But it seemed like you didn't recognize me a quick second."

"What can I say Haley?" Dan said while giving her a slow once over. "You've obviously grown more ways than one."

"Hmm. Yeah, the rumors aren't true. I haven't seen Nathan since we broke up eight years ago and all the sudden he's a prime suspect in my case. I'm surprised you're not in the middle of all this hoopla."

"What makes you think that?"

"Weren't you and Nathan close? I thought you'd be all over the media declaring your son's innocence."

He paused. "Nathan and I had a falling-out."

"Really?" Haley said, surprised. "When was this?"

"Two years ago. But he will come to his senses."

"Huh. Two years. That's around the time he got transferred from Los Angeles to New York, right?"

She watched Dan when she said this. He raised his eyebrows, slightly smirked and looked at her in amusement. Haley knew he thought she was stalking him; just another groupie. He seemed to be forgetting that she was a freaking cop, so she dropped the innocent girl act just a little.

She took another step and moved her hands from her hips. Her right hand pushed back her jacket to flash her gun and badge on her belt while her left ran through her hair. She watched his eyes flash down to her pants and she silently praised him, even though he didn't deserve it. She was very close to his face now.

"Did it ever occur to you, Mr. Scott that I'm over your son?" Haley said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dan said. "I never thought he was good enough for you."

"Funny, I was under the impression it was the other way around eight years ago."

"You obviously came to your senses." His eyes leered at her breasts. "And what great senses."

Haley stared before turning around, her back to him once again as she talked to him. "It's public knowledge that Nathan moved to New York two years ago. I wasn't stalking him. Jake was."

She said this with her back still turned. She looked at Jake and even though he didn't roll his eyes physically, she saw that he did mentally. Their silent communication also confirmed that Dan was focusing all his attention on her and her body assets. Dan paid no mind to Jake and she cherished that information. All his focus was set on her and she wanted it that way.

"So," Haley said. "Why did you and Nathan have a falling out? You guys were always so close when it came to basketball."

"We had," Dan said, pausing. "Creative differences over his future."

His hesitation caused Haley to turn around. To an average person it sounded like Dan was pausing to find the non-chalice-right-word to describe the situation. But Haley heard the edge in his voice. A quick look to Jake and a slight nod Jake gave her confirmed he heard it too. She was skirting into dangerous territory. In her mind, this was good.

"So he defied you the first time since forever," Haley said. "That must've pissed you off."

"Nathan was making a decision," Dan said. "He wanted to leave L.A. I felt he had a few years left in his stock for the team, but he was being a child. He didn't like it so he demanded to be traded. I thought that was foolish and he's held a grudge since."

"Sounds pretty harsh. But, um, according to Jake and the rest of the boys at work, Nathan was king back West. Now he's dismal. I know about you, but, Nathan seemed pretty okay being second-string. That doesn't sound like him."

"Nathan is being indecisive right now. He'll come to his senses soon."

"Maybe he has."

"And what makes you say that, Haley?" Dan said.

She had him when she said that. She turned around again and admired his blah furniture. She spoke without looking at him again. "Did you know Antwan Taylor? Haley said.

"No, I didn't."

"Really? According to Jake, Nathan and Antwan were college buds. They played together at North Carolina State. Best friends, really. How did you not know your son's best friend?"

"When Nathan was playing college, his mom and I were going through a nasty divorce. And my business required me to travel a lot and most of the time it conflicted with Nathan's game schedule. I couldn't make every single game, especially away games. We just never crossed paths."

"But Nathan would've talked about him."

"Nathan was focused on basketball."

"And you?"

"Me?" Dan said.

"How's basketball for you, now? You seem to still love it, and yourself obviously," Haley said, as she gestured at his memorabilia. She looked at him again and nodded towards his television screen that had Nathan's face as he stretched. "And you still keep up with Nathan even though he's kicked you out of his life."

Dan smirked. "I loved basketball, Haley. It was my first love. But now, it's just… a hobby."

He said the last words in a calm, cool matter. But she heard the hardness and coldness at the word. It was time.

Haley turned around and lined her gaze to Dan's face. She leaned against the back of the couch and crossed her arms which pushed up her breasts. Her eyes followed Dan's as he zeroed in on the action and she had to restrain herself from punching him. She took a deep breath to remind herself that she was about to put Dan fucking Scott in his place.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Haley said, tilting her head.

"It… has crossed my mind," Dan said. "Among other things."

"I'm here about Nathan. I know I dated the guy, but that was eight years ago. A lot can happen in eight years and who knows him best than daddy dearest."

"I do know Nathan."

"Let's talk theories, Mr. Scott," Haley said, as she pushed herself off the couch. "Let's say Nathan did it. Nathan killed Antwan Taylor."

"Are you accusing him?" Dan said, quirking his eyebrow. Haley noted that wasn't a look of shock or even indifference. It wasn't even a question; it was a statement to Dan.

She took a step forward and kept eye contact. "There's a big difference between theory and accusation. Don't twist my words. Now let's say _Nathan_ did it. And I'm not saying that just because the guy broke my heart eight years ago. There is absolutely no bias in this situation."

"Duly noted. Let's hear this theory, Haley."

"Now, what I know before and now is that _Nathan_ grew up in an environment where the Scotts were number one, no matter what. They rule at anything. Basketball just proved to be the Scott boys' calling. So _Nathan_ was used to being number one. Kiddie, youth, junior leagues. Middle and high school. _Nathan_ was taught on and off the court he was alpha male. And anyone who defied or threatened him had to be eliminated. I did. He wouldn't dare hit a woman, so he broke my heart. But maybe I started a pattern.

Maybe _Nathan_ loved me. Maybe _Nathan_ realized with me, he had to keep this dominating, cold persona a secret. _Nathan_ had to be smart because image is everything. I was the first to defy him. Then it was Antwan, but in college. Antwan put him in his place. And _Nathan_ wanted so badly to punish him. But he couldn't. Because everyone was watching him. _Nathan_ was charismatic; center of attention. So _Nathan_ had to put a fake smile on and pretend everything was fine and he was this charming man.

Years passed and there were minimum people who challenged _Nathan_. But he never forgot the people who did and irked him more that he couldn't touch them. So his anger that his status was questioned in the past intensified, but he stayed calm. Because _Nathan_ knew when the time was appropriate it.

_Nathan_ accomplished his dream to play in the NBA and he was top dog. So that quelled his anger. But he gets bored, so he demands a transfer. And look here, he's reunited with the only guy who ever got away with defying him. Except you, Dan. They're on the same team. And he takes _Nathan's_ spot! There was no way, no fucking way; this guy was going to take _Nathan's_ spotlight! So his anger comes back and he absolutely snaps. Eight fucking years in the making and this guy is gonna pay.

Antwan Taylor, this _Black_ man, is not going to defy a Scott standing. So he plans everything. _Nathan_ plans his persona; pretends to be chummy with this guy again. _Nathan_ waits for the perfect opportunity to teach this a lesson. A _Black_ man is not going to take _Nathan's_ legacy. So one day, _Nathan_ waits in the locker room. Antwan arrives and gives a friendly smile and whatnot and turns his back. Because he knows _Nathan_. _Nathan_ stabs him, and repeatedly stabs him until all his frustration and anger is gone. He gets rid of the knife and goes back to normal. Because everything will be normal for him again. _Nathan_, will be in the spotlight again. And he is. Only in a really bad way."

"Wow," Dan said. "That's very creative."

"Ya think so?" Haley said as she turned away from Dan again. When she finished she was almost kissing Dan, that's how close she was to his face. After Dan spoke she walked away in a clear breeze and started admiring his memorabilia.

"I don't know," Haley said. "I have been reading suspense novels as of late. But the psychology does make sense."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't think so? It was you, after all."

"Me?"

She saw the slight panic in his eyes and she knew he knew. Every time she said Nathan, she was really saying Dan. But he wasn't giving himself up. That would be too easy. And honestly, Haley was enjoying this game.

"You brought up under the circumstance that the Scott family is royalty," Haley said. "No matter what. You drilled that into Nathan's brain too, didn't you?"

"So now it's my fault." Dan said.

"Mr. Scott, you know they only blame the parents in the TV shows and movies. I'm just saying. It would explain Nathan's sudden mellowness the past two years. He was playing coy."

Haley noticed something in the middle of Dan's trophies. It was a plaque that had his name on a golden platter and what seemed like two wooden U-shaped sticks horizontal from each other. On the wooden base a name was carved. All caps: CUTCO. It stood out simply because everything on the mantle was either a basketball certificate or trophy. This was a trophy, all right. And the tiny dust marks on the base of the wooden sticks but not on the U told Haley that something was missing from this trophy.

"Cutco?" Haley said, turning her attention back to Dan. "Who's Cutco?"

"A company I endorsed," Dan said, with ease. But he slightly adjusted his shoulders and his pupils darted a mille-second fast to the left. He was lying but she gave no indication that she saw. "Very good at what they do."

"And you only endorse the best, right?"

"Right. So, Haley, since you're in town, do you mind going out to dinner? Catch up. It's been entirely too long since you've been back home."

He said this while looking at her crotch. She didn't know if she wanted to vomit or shoot him.

"It's Detective James, Mr. Scott and I'm going to have to decline. I'm back home strictly to collect evidence," Haley said.

"Evidence?" Dan said.

"Yeah. I figured coming back; digging into the past by asking questions would give us something to work with on the case. Bring a new perspective; see something I didn't see before."

"Oh? Is it working?"

"For the most part. Just so we're clear. You and Nathan aren't on talking terms."

"That's correct."

"So you were never in New York around the time of the murder?"

Dan stared at her. "Where were you?" Haley asked.

"Home." Dan said.

"Nobody can confirm that, can they?"

"Does it need to be confirmed?"

"No," Haley said, smirking. "I got what I needed here. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Scott. I'm sure we'll be in touch soon."

She didn't offer a handshake and moved to leave. Jake followed suit and she was almost to the hallway when Dan called out to her.

"Nathan did it, didn't he?" Dan said.

Haley huffed before looking at him. This was her kill shot and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. "Mr. Scott, you know I can't talk specifics on an ongoing investigation," Haley said. "But I can tell you this. Antwan Taylor had a family. I promised his beautiful widower, Bevin and his gorgeous six-year-old daughter, Cali that I was going to get the bastard. And I'm very close. I just need to tidy up a few loose ends."

The tense she saw in his jaw when she gave her theory intensified after what she just said. Good. He should start worrying.

**Outside**

"You're as sick as him!" Jake said, while they walked to their car.

"You know we could bicker about this or actually do our jobs," Haley said, keeping her pace just as fast as Jake's. "Are you done being a baby?"

They reached their car and slammed the doors at the same time, respectively. Neither made a move to leave. Haley stared at Dan's house while Jake stayed quiet and stared at his odometer. They were both pensive about the encounter and both were silently contemplating what just happened.

"What are you thinking?" Jake said.

"You met the prick," Haley said. "You noticed he never referred Nathan as his son?"

"Yeah. What does that mean to you?"

"He's definitely angry. He wants to punish Nathan."

"How do we stop him?"

Haley took her time; she narrowed her eyes at the house. Casually, her head started to nod.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Does Dan Scott seem like the type to downgrade willingly?" Haley asked.

"No," Jake said, pausing. "Why?"

"Either Nathan's mother really did take a chunk out of Dan's wealth, or he really did give that mansion up willingly. He went from extravagant to normal. That's not Dan."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I bet you people around this neighborhood keep to them. The only time they ever saw Dan was when he came out for his newspaper in a modest robe and waved like he meant it."

"I guess…"

"Jake why would somebody downgrade? I bet you if we asked his neighbors, Dan only moved into this neighborhood six months to a year ago."

Haley watched as Jake's eyes started to squint. His head slowly turned towards Dan's house and Haley watched her partner slowly start to get her line of thinking.

"Jake, what do you need when you travel?" Haley said.

His eyes lightened as Jake met her eyes. It finally hit him as he started up the car while jerking the gear to drive. "There's a money trail!" Jake said.

**Motel**

"No, I don't!" Haley said. "Why do you think I'm in fucking Tree Hill? I have to prove he was in New York to get a subpoena. Look, just get the information under the radar. Do you want to catch your favorite basketball star's murderer or not? Just… fucking do it and get back to me!"

Haley slammed her cell phone shut and continued with her research on her laptop. She distinctively heard Jake on his cell phone with his contact and noticed the frustration in his voice. She bitterly thought it sounded familiar because she had the same tone with the dumbfuck technician she was just on the phone with.

Haley and Jake were in their motel room for what seemed like hours. Jake borrowed a rolling white-board from management and his chicken-scrawl plus her haphazard feminine writing scarred the board. They wrote down every single possibility they could think of to place Dan Scott in New York at the time of the murder. Aliases, modes of transportation; anything. There had to be a money trail somewhere. Jake was checking aliases with his contacts and they wrote down an estimated timeline for Dan to be out of town.

Haley researched anything that could pinpoint Dan's exact last whereabouts in Tree Hill. She thought she could get help from that dumbfuck technician in getting a hold of Dan's phone records. The dumbfuck was hesitant because Haley didn't say anything about a warrant or subpoena. _Asshole_. That was the whole reason why she was in Tree Hill in the first place and all she wanted was a tiny bone to work with.

Haley and Jake both concluded that Dan most likely used cash. It was the most obvious thing in the world, and they should've discussed it before they left but she really had no excuse. She was too excited to go to Tree Hill to push the devil's buttons.

She was exhausted but she really needed something. Dan Scott fucked up. They all fucked up. She just needed to find it. Just focus and find it. There had to be phone records. He had to set up the trip somehow. He had to get the money somehow. She thought about banks. That had to be the way to get the cash. She knew that he had to have the best in New York. If he flew, it had to be first class. If he took a train, it had to be first class. If he drove (she highly doubted it), it had to be best premium gas for his extravagant convertible. The hotel he stayed in had to be the most expensive near Madison Square Garden. The most expensive restaurant to eat in. If anything, Dan would do just about anything to prove he was above the average middle-class. So he had to have copious amounts of money drawn from his bank account.

Haley knew Dan wouldn't risk taking out loads of cash in front of a bank teller. That would be suspicious. So her best bet was ATMs. Currently on her lap top was Google Maps with the nearest gas stations around Dan's neighborhood. On the top of her head, those were the nearest machines that would attract the least attention to Dan. Haley was studying every outlet the maps gave her and was mapping out which stores she would try.

Jake's phone snapped shut and Haley briefly looked over at him. He sighed and relayed the information he got from his informant, which wasn't much. The douche said he would try his best. She was sick and tired of that phrase. She sighed irritably before she went back to her list of gas stations to question. And then it clicked.

She had no idea why it came to her then, but it really didn't matter at this point. Anything that led to evidence that Dan Scott was out of North Carolina and New York at the time or better yet, the murder weapon – she was going to follow that lead. She had to know more about Cutco.

That trophy seemed out of place to her. It was obviously a stand, and missing the actual trophy and something told Haley it wasn't a coincidence. She didn't believe in one mille-second that Dan endorsed this company; she would've heard about the gloating in her early years. And as far as she knew, Dan wasn't the face of anything recent. But Cutco was involved in her murder case.

Haley pulled a new tab to research Cutco when a huge yawn escaped her. She looked down at her cell phone and noticed it was nearing midnight. She and Jake have been at this for nearly 12 hours. She shook her head slightly before letting her index finger glide over mouse pad on her lap top. She tapped once to get the cursor in her search engine and moved her fingers to type the word when she suddenly pulled her hands back. Jake shut the lap top on her.

"It's late," Jake said. "We'll pick up tomorrow."

"I was just going to research Cutco," Haley said, her eyes told Jake she was annoyed.

"It can wait. You won't focus if you're sleep deprived. And I'm sure Nathan hasn't heard from you yet."

She growled and pushed herself out of the uncomfortable chair and headed towards the bathroom to change. The bastard knew all he had to do was mention Nathan and she would back-off. _Prick_.

Haley changed and got into her bed on her side of the room. She snuggled in and flipped her cell phone open. She texted Nathan goodnight and sighed. She looked at her phone in longing before shifting her body to put the phone down on the nightstand. But it beeped with Nathan's response.

_Playoffs don't matter until you're back in my arms. Hurry back. Love you and miss you._

Despite the day she had, Haley went to sleep smiling.

**Next Day - Convenience Store**

Haley closed the door to the Sedan and observed the gas station. It was bleary and a bit on the plain side. She took a sigh and razzled her hair and removed her sunglasses. This was the nearest gas station/convenience store to Dan's house. Nothing was out of the ordinary here. Few cars in the parking spots and only one car were parked to fill gas. It seemed pretty normal but Haley just had a feeling that this place met more than just first appearances.

She entered the store and her eyes quickly went to her left. There, right where she spotted it from the outside was an ATM. Haley was about to go over to observe the machine when a friendly voice called from her right. She turned to find an elderly man with a joyous smile graced on his face. He was behind the counter and stood proud and tall with glasses on the tip of his nose. The man looked familiar. And it wasn't until the man waved at her when she suddenly remembered.

The clerk waved at Haley in a circular motion like he was waxing a car with his right hand, and said hello in his classic southern drawl. "Hell-o!" He was Mr. Johnson – a friendly, kind gentleman that Haley grew up with. Age definitely got to him since the last Haley saw him, but his southern hospitality made Mr. Johnson a favorite of Haley's while growing up in Tree Hill. Plus, his memory was the sharpest.

"How're you dis fine mornin'," Mr. Johnson said while Haley approached him.

Haley smiled. "I'm doing just great, Mr. Johnson."

"Now how'd yu know my name?" He looked generally happy, but surprised.

"I'm marginally appalled you don't remember me, Mr. Johnson! Don't tell me your memory's goin' out."

He balked. "Oh, my memory's the sharpest in Tree Hill, youn' lady. Probably the best in Nort' Carolina. I never forget a—"

Haley leaned on the counter and made sure her eyes were sparkling. He always said she was a burst of sunshine whenever her eyes shined. Her friendly smiled widen to show off the tiny dimple that he pointed out when she was six. Despite her reasons, Haley was thrilled to see Mr. Johnson again and missed him.

"My God, Haley James?" Mr. Johnson said, and laughed heartedly. "Well, pinch me; it's been close to ten years!"

"Eight years," Haley said and laughed right with him. "Since high school."

"Well, how you bin, sweet angel? What brings yu back in town?"

"Unfortunately, work. I'm a detective up in New York."

"Bless yer heart. I almost don' believe my sweet angel a cop! But then again, yu wer' always protected. From New York, yu say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yu know what's up in New York? That Nathan Scott boy, he's playin' professional fer the Knicks. He was a gud boy; a little cocky and arrogant but I always knew he was sweet. I remembered he showed it more too when yu two got together."

"Yeah," Haley said and chuckled. "But we're not together anymore."

"Oh, bless yer heart," Mr. Johnson said and he looked genuinely sad. "But don' tell me yer investigating that horrible murder?"

"I am. I'm back in Tree Hill for some background information."

"Oh, no. Yu don' think Nathan did it, d'ye?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson, I can't discuss it."

"Oh, I understand, sweet angel. Y'know, speakin' of Scotts, guess who lives in dis neighborhood? Nathan's father, Dan!"

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am! Comes in here, like clock-work. Every day, 10 in the mornin', comes in here for a bagel and Powerade and a lil Snickers bar."

"So he's been here, like clock-work, about maybe a week and a half ago?"

"Now, that yu mention it, no."

"He hasn't?"

"No, now that I think about it, Dan didn' come in at 10 in the mornin' like usual. Instead, he came in at 10 at night. Rushed everythin'. Didn' even get his usual stuff. Didn' even say good-bye either."

"Do you remember the exact date?"

He paused. "It was a couple days before news broke of that point guard's murder," Mr. Johnson said.

"Are you sure?" Haley said.

"Why, yes. I remember 'cause I called out to him. I said, 'Mr. Scott, yu don' want yer usual?' He jus' breezed on by. Didn' get anything expect cash out of that ATM. Tons of it. Everything 'bout him changed."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, everything 'bout him was mean. His physical appearance and his personality. He was never mean to me 'til that night. But I jus' chalked it up to a stressful day. He was back to normal, three days ago when he came back like clock-work."

"Do you remember what he looked like that night?"

"He grew a beard. Wore a red cap. Khaki pants and a t-shirt. Jean jacket. Thinkin' back, he seemed like he was dressed to travel."

"Do you know how much he took out of the ATM?"

"No."

"Does this thing have a camera?" Haley asked, while she walked towards the machine.

"'Course," Mr. Johnson said as Haley tapped the little camera with a smile on her face.

"Do you have the transactions?"

"Take 'em out every two weeks and file 'em in the back."

"Okay, Mr. Johnson, that's great. I'm gonna need all the transactions you have from the day you saw Dan leave."

"No problem, sweet angel. Do yu think Danny did it?"

Haley smiled tightly. "Let's just say Dan and Nathan has a relationship to this. That's all I can say."

"'Course," Mr. Johnson said. "I'll get yu what yu need."

Haley smiled victoriously on the inside. She excused herself to make a phone call and moved to exit the store. She got Jake on the phone and told him she got a lead. She relayed everything she found and told him to get Peyton and Tim on the phone. She pushed the door open to go outside when she saw Dan pulling up to a parking space.

"Jake, I gotta go, he's here," Haley said, before hastily hanging up.

Haley slipped her phone in her pocket and looked up to see Dan right in front of her. He looked perplexed for a second before the emotion passed from his eyes. Immediately, his smile transformed to a charming one.

"Haley," Dan said.

"Detective James," Haley said and she looked at her watch. "Right on time."

"Excuse me?"

"It's ten o'clock. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to get something to drink. And guess who I ran into. Mr. Johnson, the guy with the sharpest memory in all of North Carolina. And what a coincidence, he had a lot to say about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Haley said. One of her hands went from her side to her hair. She used her fingers to comb one side of her hair and her arm brushed against her ear before returning to her hip. Her other hand was all ready on the other side of her hips and her stance was an authorative one. "You come in this store like clock-work at ten in the morning for a bagel, Powerade, and a Snickers bar."

"Are you stalking me, Detective?" Dan said. He crossed his arms and regarded Haley in what she assumed was an amused gesture. But she saw it in his eyes. He was growing weary.

"No, I'm just trying to do my job. But it's funny; I seem to remember if you make a routine, you're bound to stick to it. It's pretty damn coincidence that you broke routine about a week and a half ago and didn't return three days ago. In fact, last Mr. Johnson saw you; you got cash out of the ATM machine. Lots of it. Mind explaining that?"

"Emergency spending. I had to pay some stuff."

"Your credit card couldn't work?"

"It was stolen."

"When did you report it?"

"Around the same time I got cash."

"So I could drop by Tree Hill Police right now and ask if you reported your credit card stolen ten days ago and they'd be happy to hand me over your file?"

There was silence and Haley knew she caught Dan in a lie. She felt the tension rise infinitely but she kept her face stoic.

She tilted her head. "Mr. Johnson hasn't seen you in Tree Hill for a week," Haley said. "And I'm sure if I pounded on your neighbors' door, they'd tell me the same thing, won't they, Mr. Scott? But they saw your car in the driveway the whole time, so they thought nothing of it. So, what, Mr. Scott, you were sick? That's the best excuse they're gonna come with since you've made it known you don't like to be bothered that much."

"I thought you were buying a drink?" Dan said. "I could do you the honors."

"No, thank you. My throat's suddenly not thirty. But tell me this. Did the beard help with the cold? It can get pretty chilly in May."

Haley's cell phone started vibrating in her pocket and she knew that was Jake basically warning her to stop baiting him and leave. She internally rolled her eyes and took her cue.

"I have to go, Mr. Scott," Haley said. "It was nice seeing you again."

Dan nodded and held out his hand in a formal handshake. "You, too, Detective," Dan said. Their hands gripped and Haley felt the tightness in her joints. "I'm sure I'll see you again."

Haley lifted her eyes to his and just stared. She squeezed back as much as she could and never wavered in the stand-off. He tried to intimidate her. She basically let the cat out of the bag that she knew he did this and she was on to him. She was finally standing up to him and hoping to God he was freaking out about messing up. She didn't let go of his hand.

"I'm counting on it," Haley said.

Dan let go and continued his way into the store while Haley got her keys out and got into her car. She refused to look up. She took her cell phone out and dialed the number she committed to memory when she walked into the store. She heard three rings before he picked up.

"Mr. Johnson," Haley said. "It's Haley. Listen to me very carefully…"

**Motel**

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" Jake said.

"We're not doing this right now," Haley said.

"He's knows we're on to him with your little tip. He might be fleeing right now."

"No, he's festering. He wants to know what mistake he made. Trust me on this."

"You know better. You know I'm supposed to be with you when he's around."

"There was nothing I could do! You heard everything on the bug. I had no idea he was coming and I took the opportunity," Haley said. "Look, you can tattle on me when we get home. Did you call Tim and Peyton like I asked?"

Jake let out a frustrated breath and started to pace in their motel room. "Yeah," Jake said. "Tim wants him to call him back. What you did was incredibly stupid."

"Whatever." Haley grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Tim. "Tim, it's Haley."

"Wassup?" Tim said.

"Classy. Jake said you wanted me to call."

"Yup. You remember that head of security dude you gave a guilt trip on? He requested you. We informed him that you were unavailable and he asked that you call him the moment you get the time. Extremely important. Only he said it in British jargon. Really confusing."

"Yeah, I'll call him back in New York. Did Jake call you about what I found?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather hear it from your sexy voice."

"Tim, my boyfriend is professional basketball player who works out for a living. He can kick your ass. I can kick your ass. Now is not the time flirt."

"Sorry. You found a lead?"

"Yeah," Haley said. A ring tone sounded and Haley turned her head over her shoulder enough to see that Jake got a phone call. From his insistence to go to the white board, Haley figured Jake got a call from one of his informants. "I need your next phone call to Peyton after this for the subpoena and warrant."

"Gotcha," Tim said.

"There's a convenience store right by Dan Scott's house. The attending clerk swears that Dan comes in 10 o'clock on the dot every morning for three things. 10 days ago, Dan didn't show up in the morning but at 10 at night and he went straight to the ATM machine. I'm in the process of getting his picture from that night and his transaction. According to the clerk, he took out butt's load of cash and he hasn't been seen in Tree Hill for a week, up until three days ago.

"10 days ago was two days before Antwan Taylor's murder. He grew a beard. It's been chilly in New York but it's sweltering here in Tree Hill. Is this enough for a subpoena on his bank records?"

"Maybe, if he can't account for that missing week in Tree Hill. But if you can that picture here, we can circulate it in nearby hotels of the Garden and see if anyone recognized him. That would get us the homerun of subpoena and warrant."

"Jake is working on aliases now," Haley said.

"Great," Tim said. "We'll connect all that once you get the info to us. I'll update Peyton. But a grandslam would be the murder weapon."

Something clicked for Haley. "Tim, I need you to look into something for me. Search everything you can about Cutco and its connection to Dan."

"Got it!" Jake said.

"Tim, you're going on speaker," Haley said. "What?"

"Royal Daniel Scott. An informant came through. A plane ticket was purchased 10 days ago from Charlotte to JFK, roundtrip. The second trip landed three days ago. The same name popped up on the registry in Hotel Pennsylvania; less than a tenth of a mile away from the Garden. All paid in cash. It's him, it's Dan."

"Tim, you heard all that?"

"Bet your sweet ass," Tim said.

"Okay," Haley said. "Jake and I are going to his picture. Flash it to everybody, including Jeeves at the Garden. See if they recognize Dan. And get back to me as soon as possible about that Cutco; I have a gut feeling on that."

"Calling Peyton as soon as we hang up. Talk in a few."

Hours passed. Haley and Jake did their part and emailed the ATM photo of Dan. That seemed like years ago to Haley. She tried everything; listening to music, a drive, flipping through the bad cable the motel had to offer. Nothing worked and she grew agitated. Jake wasn't any better. He kept doing things that used to mildly annoy her to full-blown annoying. She felt like she was stuck with her brat younger brother in a car for eight hours on a family road-trip.

Then, her phone rang. Haley leapt across her bed for it on the nightstand and flipped it open for speaker. She checked her screen long enough to know it was Tim.

"It better be my warrant," Haley said.

"Who's your daddy?" Tim said.

"Timothy,"

"All right, all right. We circulated the picture, positive ID on Dan. Including Jeeves, who found how Dan got into the Garden. Turns out Dan stalked one of his security guards and found out he had a gambling problem. Dan solved that problem by bribing him. It's enough for a subpoena and a warrant."

"We're going home?"

"Not quite, there's more. I looked in Cutco like you asked. It's a company that represents kitchen cutlery. And their connection to Dan Scott is that Dan used to sell their products."

"That explains the trophy," Haley said to Jake. He nodded.

"Thirty years ago, Dan was one of their top sales representatives in the North Carolina area," Tim said. "I did a little research on the knives. Cutco prides them on what they call the Double-D Edge. The teeth on the knives look serrated but it's not. In fact, in between the gaps are three sharp edges. It makes cutting smoother and faster and could keep your knives sharp for seven years. Looking at the picture, Detectives, the pattern is consistent with the knife wounds on Antwan Taylor's back."

"So the knife is Cutco-made," Jake said. "Where's the connection to Dan, Tim?"

"I'm getting there," Tim said. "One of the reasons why Cutco is so successful is because of their customer satisfaction. They have a thing called the 'Forever Guarantee.' There's four points but the main one is this: knives that are damaged or dull just needs to be sent to the factory to be fixed, sharpened or replaced free of charge. And the best thing? Former employees get the same benefit if they paid for their demo kit."

"Dan Scott paid?"

"Dan Scott paid. And I can do better. He called in the factory, saying he was sending in a knife that broke, asking for a replacement. The factory is in Olean, New York. I am on my way as we speak to collect the evidence in a murder investigation and they are ordered not to touch the packet. Peyton's running around like a headless chicken trying to get that arrest warrant for you guys in Tree Hill. Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am!"

"Tim," Haley said. "If you weren't a disgusting perv, I would kiss you."

She hung up the phone and grinned at Jake. He returned the gesture and both their hands went up in the air for a high-five.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jake said.

"He's actually going away," Haley said. "I am too wired for this. I-I have to leave and tell Nathan. Blow this adrenaline off."

"Haley—"

Haley was already at the door. "I'm good. I got the trackers. It's finally over, you know? We got him. All we got to do is wait and I can't do it inside this motel anymore. Just call me when the warrant comes through."

It was dusk when Haley stepped outside. She didn't bother with a jacket since the summer heat was starting to show. The moment the door closed, Haley pivoted to her left and started walking the outside hallway to the stairs, her cell phone all ready attached to her ear to call Nathan. By the time she got to the stairs, her phone stopped ringing and was instructing her to leave a message for Nathan. She took the two flights of stairs at lightning speed and she could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Baby," Haley said. "It's me. We got him. I'm on my way back home as soon as possible. Call me back I need to hear your voice. I love you."

She flipped her phone closed and saw the sedan in plain sight. She smiled again and headed towards it. It wasn't two feet when her world went black.

**I know this is supposed to go at the top but I felt I rambled too much in my apology. I don't own these characters. I just play with them, but the plot is originally mine. And you're about to see how fucked up my mind really is. lol. Another thing is that Cutco is a real company. I actually used to work for them. The name is just used solely for the sake of the plot and I do not endorse stabbing people with kitchen cutlery.**

**Spoiler: Are you ready to get into the mind of Dan Scott? Do you really want to?**

**Please review if you want. I'm not the type to beg, but I do appreciate feedback and what you're likes/dislikes are. I do want to write for a living so let's say this is good practice. : ) Enjoy, and I'm sorry again.**

**CAli**


	15. Bang

Disclaimer - The only thing I own is this plot.

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your guys' support. It's lame, but it's true: it brings a smile to my face. Most of you who have reviewed have received a personal thank you from me and possibly an explanation to some questions you guys hold. This is something that I'm trying to make up for the lack of updates with a personal spoiler. So I hope this chapter holds up to your imagination after my personal teasers.

And to those who do not have accounts. I'm really sorry to do this because I hate calling out people unless 1. I don't like you or 2. You throw me under the bus and neither one of you fall into those categories. lol So here goes -

**Lo** - It's funny, you and another person commented on the chapter you reviewed. It's been so long since I wrote that chapter that I forgot exactly what I wrote. I re-read chapter 8 and if I do say so myself, the sex made me blush. lol. But I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you for your support.

**Shelley** - I would totally say this in private but you don't have an account (hint hint) but I think you're my favorite fan. ; ) Your reviews truly make me happy (and humble) and aspire me to write better. Dare I say, whenever you review you know exactly what happens in the next chapter. Your keen eye to detail reminds me of me. lol. I'm usually able to predict movies' plot outlines just by paying attention to detail. And the fact you're predicting every single move I make makes me proud and frustrated at the same time. lol. I like to be innovative and re-establish cliches. It's gonna be a hard feat in the movie business (what I want to go into) but I like a challenge. Maybe one day, I'll be able to blow your mind. : )

**NOW SPEAKING OF CHALLENGES! THIS IS THE MOST CHALLENGED I WROTE AND I'VE BEEN ASPIRED FOR SEVERAL WEEKS TO WRITE THIS OUT. I FINALLY GOT IT ALL OUT AND I SHOULD WARN YOU GUYS. THIS IS A VERY, VERY GRAPHIC CHAPTER. WARNING IS ISSUED. THIS CHAPTER ALLUDES TO RACIAL SLURS, DETAILS TO TORTURE, AND VIOLENCE. IF RACIAL SLURS MAKE ANY OF YOU UNCOMFORTABLE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IF THE DETAILS ABOUT PAIN AND THE BODY ORGANS MAKE YOU QUEASY, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IF THE VIOLENCE IS TOO GRAPHIC, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. THIS HAS BEEN THE HARDEST THING I'VE EVER HAD TO WRITE BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN A VICTIM OF RACIAL SLURS OR TORTURE. I COULD ONLY IMAGINE AND DID MAJOR RESEARCH ON WHAT I THINK WOULD HAPPEN IN THIS SITUATION. ENJOY...**

Ch. 14 – Bang

Haley's eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. She felt like she was in-between time. Her breathing was labored. She felt like she was there, but wasn't; like she was floating over herself. It was just like the first time she got high.

In college, Brooke and the gun-range were the only two things that got her mind to rest. But one day, it wasn't enough. Everything reminded Haley of her past and she wanted to escape. The silent conversation with Brooke wasn't helping. The 14 rounds in her 9mm gun going straight to the center bulls-eye also weren't helping. She needed the edge off to get her mind of her supposed anniversary with Nathan.

Brooke sensed something was wrong. So she suggested a recreational activity that was popular among kids their age. She tried it. Besides the constantly giggling, she felt exactly how she felt now. And like that one time all those years ago, Nathan was still present in her mind.

He showed up in figments. It was like how the movies portray ghosts. It was almost astrological how he appeared in shimmers. His smile/smirk. _Flash_. His blue eyes shined at her. _Flash_. His fingers caressed the side of her face. _Flash_. His fingers went through her hair and she felt his fingers go through the texture of her hair. _Flash_. His finger trailed down her sternum to the tiny gap between her breasts. _Flash_. His lips neared hers. _Flash_.

Haley moaned. "Nathan," she said.

"You lied to me, Haley."

She felt like something grabbed her and yanked her through time. Her stomach dropped like she sat front row on a rollercoaster. She gasped and realized she wasn't lying down like all those years ago and fantasized about Nathan. She was instead standing upright. Her eyes wide and her eyesight were clear. Nathan wasn't in front of her. Dan Scott was.

She lunged. And her shoulders restricted. She realized her arms were bided above her in chains. Then everything flashed. She was on the phone with Nathan telling him the good news. Then she ended up here with Dan and his filthy, creepy, murderous hands on her phone.

She wanted to yell obscenities at him. Threaten heinous death upon him while she watched the flames burned against his skin in Hell. She wanted to kick him in the balls and spit in his face and just beat him to a bloody pulp. Images ran through like a slideshow right in front of her eyes and her heartbeat sped up at the prospect of killing Dan Scott and get away with it. Her arms tightened against the chains and she knew she should inventory where she was so Jake could find her but all she could do was stare.

And her jaw tightened.

"You're talking about marriage," Dan said, as he looked at Haley.

Haley watched as Dan got up from his chair and showed her cell phone screen. He was reading her text messages Nathan sent.

"Some of these messages are very erotic," Dan said. "Mind telling me exactly what you do with your tongue that gets my son hard as a rock?"

"You're sick," Haley said, or more like spat.

"Now, Haley, I don't think you're in the position to insult me." He turned around and held a button down on her phone. The chime let her know that he turned off her phone and threw it hard across the room. Her phone collided with a metal clank and dropped out of her sight. She then realized exactly where she was.

An abandoned warehouse.

"What do you think?" Dan said, as he calmly sat back down on the metal chair.

"I think you're the stupidest motherfucker I ever met," she said. "If by some miracle I don't get you for the murder of Antwan Taylor, you better bet your ass I will get you on kidnapping and attempted murder. I'm a cop, you fucking idiot! It's 15 to life, but I'll make sure you'll get 25 minimum."

"Ah. If they find your body. And they won't."

"Do you know the technology we have? True blue sticks together. They will find me. For all you know, they planted a tracker device in my ass the moment I graduated the Academy."

"No, they planted it in your shoe," Dan said. He took her tracking device out from his pocket and twirled it between two of his fingers. He dropped it in front of her and stomped his left foot repeatedly on the device.

Haley stared while he took out his aggression on the chip. She tried to force her body to calm down but it seemed to go into overactive drive little by little. "You owe NYPD $2,240," she said.

"This is how it's gonna go. I messed up. And I hate messing up. So you're going to tell me what I did in Antwan's murder and I'll make sure I won't make the same mistake with you."

"You think I'm gonna give up that easy. They will find me, Dan. And I will personally send you to Hell."

She shouted the last sentence and Dan merely ignored her. He walked over to a table that had a blanket covering the surface. He pulled the cloth to reveal a large chef knife with a weird handle, a baseball bat, and a lead pipe.

"We got all night long, baby," he said with a smirk.

Dan picked up the knife and used two fingers to smooth the shiny part of the knife. He went from large to small at the top and she could see her reflection in the knife. She saw the straight-edge and her heartbeat sped up a little knowing he was fully capable of using the weapon.

"What are you going to do, Dan," Haley said. "Stab me in the back like Antwan?"

He stalked her in a half-circle and she couldn't see him. He was directly behind her and her body, without permission, grew tense. She flexed her arms above her and took a deep breath. Her biceps pressed against her ears and everything was dull. She hoped to God this worked and they found her. Soon.

"Don't worry, Haley," Dan said. "You won't die like Antwan. I'm gonna love having my way with you."

Her biceps stayed in the same place. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Nathan in front of her caressing and smiling. She tried to relax her body. But none of it worked. She felt hyper-aware of everything. The pain was in her lower left of her back. She screamed. She wanted her voice to dull out, but it kept going. She kept screaming even when the blade stopped going though. She felt everything. The tip of the knife pierced her skin. The blade inched its way into her body super-fast. The tip pierced through the muscle, severed every nerve, and punctured her organ. The worst part was letting the rest of the blade catch up.

She screamed over and over, just willing the pain to stop. Her body was reacting and her brain was screaming at her to calm down. She wanted to, god did she want to. She wanted her increased breath to breathe normally instead of panting. She wanted the tears to stop. She needed her body to calm down so it could dull the pain when the knife was pulled out in the next thirty seconds. But it never came.

**CA**

Jake was worried. It's been about an hour since Haley left to "blow off some steam." He scoffed at that. He knew on some level they should've stayed inside. But it was just inkling. The feeling didn't alert him to fight with her. Maybe he was tired of the fighting. Maybe that was the reason why he let loose the leash a little bit on Haley.

She had her trackers on her, which kind of eased his mind. He didn't think it was such a good idea to let her alone with him to watch over, but maybe he needed the break too. They were about the leave the stupid, humid weather and back to the cool of New York. He more than deserved a break. And Haley was just stepping outside to talk to her boyfriend. He sighed. He wished he could've had the same courtesy with his girlfriend.

But alas, his girlfriend was his boss and he was waiting on her phone call for the warrant. So he sat in front of the TV, watching the mediocre version of HBO. It occurred to him that his home-package version of the cable channel was CBS compared to this crap. He did not take a consideration into the bad, cop-drama-'80s movies.

He was about to say fuck it and call Haley. Phone sex be damned. He was bored and Jake thought since they got the bastard, they could go back to the teasing-joking relationship they had. Only Lord knew how much he longed for it and Haley too, even though she'll never admit it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Jake jumped. It took a couple seconds to realize what it was. The TV in front of him featured a woman screaming in pain, but this scream sounded so real. There was no way in hell that the sound system on this piece of crap was that damn surreal.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The second stream of screams made Jake realize what was happening. The screams sounded real because they sounded behind him on tiny speakers. He lurched to the headboard of his bed, willing that he was delusional. Those screams couldn't be Haley's.

"No, no, no, no, no," Jake said, muttering to him while he pulled the nightstand drawer opened. "No!"

He grabbed the receptor of Haley's tracking device and practically stabbed the on button. This couldn't be happening. The screams continued, with pants in between. It didn't take a genius to know Haley was being tortured. He prayed to God that this was just some sick nightmare and he was going to wake up to Tim's phone call informing the good news. And when Haley moved to the door, Jake would grab her in a panic. Anything to make sure this wasn't happening right now. But his small bad feeling in his gut turned to the size of a kick-ball and weighed heavily. No matter how much wishful thinking he did, he knew this was happening and he was an idiot not to see this coming.

The receptor turned on only to be blank. His stomach sank. Dan found her tracking device. Jake's next thought was a spring-of-action. She turned on her bug that was planted in her tiny diamond earrings in hopes he could listen. His cell phone was out in the open in his hand and he dialed Tree Hill police. He listened intently and sent a silent communication to Haley. This was all his fault and he just needed her to hold on longer so he could make it right.

_Please calm down, Haley. Make him tell you where you are._

"This is Jake Jagielski," he said when the secretary picked up. "I need an audio tech with me right now and inform your sheriff to call a man-hunt on Daniel Scott. He's wanted for the kidnapping and torture-in-progress of my partner, Detective Haley James."

**CA**

"Painful, isn't it?" Dan said in her ear.

She couldn't stop panting. Her screams were lesser now and she knew she should focus on dwelling the pain. _Do not talk until you calm down._

But she never listened. Not even to her. "You motherfucking coward," Haley said. "I will fucking kill you."

Dan laughed. His hand gripped the knife's handle and she tightened her grip on the chains above her. She was preparing herself for the antagonizing pain again when the intruding object left her body. She didn't know wanted more: the knife to stay in so she didn't have to deal with the stinging pain she could only imagine or the knife to leave because it simply didn't belong.

His face appeared at her side and she willed herself not to look at him. She wasn't for sure if she had fear in her eyes but she knew the outcome. Either way, the man was going to do more just to get the fear to appear or stay.

She could feel his gaze on her and the evil waving to her. She heard him breathe in deep and hoped to God if Jake didn't get to kill him, she would. She would find a way to knock him the fuck out, cut his arm and throw him in the ocean where the sharks would feast on him. And while he woke up to razor pain and frozen fear, she would stand above him with the same smirk she was feeling now. And before the sharks could destroy him to tiny pieces she would haul is barely-alive body back on the boat and she would punch the fuck out of his face. She'd make him un-recognizable. She wouldn't stop until every single fucking bone in his face was broken. She would take a fishing knife to his eyeballs when he died from her blows; just so he knew on some kind of level what the fuck it felt like. Then she'd throw him back for the sharks. And she would read in satisfaction as she cozied up to Nathan weeks later that they found a John Doe washed up on the coast of North Carolina.

She enjoyed her fantasy. She watched it play out in her mind. It was nice distraction. It almost distracted her to the point that she forgot she was here; tied up and the guy she really wanted to murder was taunting her. His creepy whisper woke her up. If she wanted fantasy to be reality, she needed Dan's not-so-smartness to tip her partner so she could kill this bastard.

"Not if I kill you first," Dan said. "But don't worry, Haley. I did research; a stab wound to the kidneys won't kill you instantly, like Antwan. In fact, a stab wound to the kidneys is a slow and torturous death."

While he said this, she felt his other hand hold her still. She tensed, and knew he was holding her up-right for leverage. It felt like Dan was going to do the latter and pull the knife out of her kidney. She told her brain to scream at her body to calm down and prepare. But he did something far worse.

He put more pressure on the knife and she felt the intruding thing pierce her more. She screamed out and gripped the chains harder. She didn't think it was possible. She didn't think the knife could go any deeper. And she could feel everything. Why was she so hyper-aware? Why couldn't she just deal with the aftershock of the pain? Not the actual pain. She felt like the pain was zoomed in at 1000x magnification under a microscope. She felt like she could see the knife pushing forward in her kidney like two organisms fusing together on one of those discovery shows. She imagined that the knife already went through her kidney and was only a couple inches short of poking through her stomach. But she didn't see this; she **felt** it.

He walked away from her and Haley felt a little bit better. At least she had a little time before another immediate threat hit. She focused all her energy in not screaming anymore. She had to get this bastard to talk or else all Jake would hear is her screaming. She had to clue in Jake where she was so she could re-enact her shark fantasy.

_Yes, Haley. Think of the sharks and how you're doing them a favor by giving Dan to them as their very special meal._

"Are you ready to talk?" Dan said. She raised her head to find him smirking at her. It fueled her. What she was about to do was beyond unorthodox but since it got her in this situation it could sure as hell get her out.

"You're an idiot," Haley said. "Do you really think I'm gonna tell you what you want after that? I'm a cop; I risk my life every day. Hell, I've even been shot in the abdomen; you think I can't survive this? You know, you may think you're as smart as you look but in reality you're as dumb as your handsome looks. Why would I tell you how you fucked up since it's the only thing that's apparently keeping me alive?"

"Oh, Haley. I was really hoping you'd talk back."

He got up and picked up the wooden bat. He started to play with it like he did with the chef knife and walked to her left side. She had a sickening feeling that he was going to do everything physically possible for her to endure the pain. The glock captured her attention and noticed it was her gun. She knew the gun was the finishing touch. Her hands itched for the glock. She wanted nothing more than to shoot him with her own gun instead of her being a victim. But the shark fantasy seemed more satisfactory. So she sent a silent whining bitch to Jake to hurry the fuck up.

She couldn't see him, but she sensed him. She actually heard him tightened his grip on the bat and she thought he was just building suspense. She had a feeling he was going to target her side. After all, it was exposed, just like her back was. She wanted it over and needed Jake to pick up any clues to where she was.

"That's what Antwan did, huh?" Haley said. "Talk back. You didn't like that, did you? So you waited eight years to isolate him and attack him when he's vulnerable just like you did me. Really, Dan? Kidnap me to an abandoned warehouse, chain me up, and attack."

She heard the _whish_ of the bat but felt it connect at her left side. She felt something crack; he hit her hard enough to do some damage to her ribs. She screamed in pain but immediately shut up and started panting. He just cracked a rib. _You're good, it's good,_ she chanted silently. But the crack seemed to be a foreshadow.

"That Nigger **disrespected** me!" Dan said, after he decided to a practice swing of a professional baseball bat to her ribs. "He disrespected the Scott Family and their legacy! He brainwashed Nathan and thought he could away with it? He made Nathan a pussy!"

She expected another blow, but it never came. She heard a clank. She wasn't for sure which end of the bat collided with bare concrete, but fear was gearing up to take permanent residence in her body. That sound seemed to be the end. She thought Dan threw the bat down out of frustration and she more than expected to see his burly figure stride to the table in front of her. She expected her gun to be pointed at her and as she faced down the small one-inch hole where a bullet will come at her at 3000 feet per second. She imagined that God would grant her last wish and somehow, someway let Nathan know she died loving him.

But none of it came. Dan didn't grab her gun and shot her. The fear disappeared but it stayed in shimmers at bay. No, Dan didn't drop the bat. He was probably using it to leverage his body weight because he was bitching. She didn't know what he said, as she was caught up in her death fantasy. His voice – his words, really – were buzzed in her ears a moment ago. It was like static, but all the sudden clear. She listened intently; not because she wanted to know the real reasons for his psychotic mind, but to look for key signs that he might tip over. Because that bat connecting the ground made Haley realize something. If she didn't tread carefully until Jake shows, Dan Scott could very well snap and kill her as instantly as did with Antwan.

"That no-good colored-filth-of-scum didn't deserve to be a basketball player," Dan said. "And superior to Nathan? He deserved to be slinging crack with his pants at his ankles complaining how he has no rights, because he doesn't!

"How dare him. How. Dare. Him. Thinking he's better than my family when we live in the fucking south! Blacks are inferior to us! He should've been running my suits to the drycleaner's and rubbing my feet just to get the tiniest bit of cash to blow on the drugs his kind is known for.

"But instead, he's showing up Nathan in a sport that belongs to my family!"

"Why did you wait eight years?" Haley asked. He came to her view and he was pacing with the bat firmly in his hands. She relaxed. As long as that bat was in his hands –the purposes for torture, she didn't care – then she was fine. And she wanted it to be that way even though the pain was starting to dwell in her back.

"I was lived when Nathan cut me off," he scoffed, like the phrase had no meaning in his world. "And it was because of him. I almost killed him then. But I realized he was only playing with Nathan for two years and he moved on. And I was okay.

"Nathan continued to excel without that Bootlip. So my rage became a simmer. I decided to forgive that unforgiving brat after everything I did for him. He was going through a phrase, just like with you. That boy would come to his senses, and thank me for all the training and preparation I did for his pathetic little life.

"Nathan went into the NBA, and he was king again. So I felt at ease. I forgot about that Blackie. Because Nathan was back to his old self again. And every time that disrespectful bastard thanked everyone at every award ceremony except me, I gave him a 'you're welcome, son,' because deep down he knows I deserve all the credit.

"But then the stupid bitch did the dumbest thing ever; he wanted out of L.A. And he gets traded to the Knicks and he's a reserve under that no-good hick? Nathan was ruining everything and worse he seemed happy to be second-string. Scotts aren't second-string! That fucking African should be giving Nathan a rest!

"So I took two birds with one stone. He didn't even fucking recognized me. So I stabbed him in the back just like he did with me when got his dirty hands and poisoned mind on Nathan. Now, Nathan's getting back all the attention, in more ways than one.

"Look at him, Haley. Nathan scored a triple double last night with that Antique Farmer's Equipment out of the picture; he's back to Nathan Scott, King. He got his spotlight back."

"So you did this for Nathan? What about the murder? Did you even care if he went to jail for your crime?"

"One way or another, Nathan would learn he couldn't survive without me. If Nathan did or didn't go to jail for what I did, well, either way he'll be famous. And I obsessed about making it perfect until you came along. Now tell me what I did so I can make it right!"

She stayed silent. She stared at him hard and Dan let out a frustrated yell. It was the same one she imagined in her death fantasy and waited with baited breath for the bat to drop. If it did, she had to come up with a way to buy more time. But it didn't and she wanted so badly to breathe a sigh of relief. But breathing was hard to do with the first blow.

And the second blow stole all her breath away from her lungs. The cracks were foreshadows. She literally felt her ribs break into a million pieces and crumble like an old wall into her bloodstream. Bone fragments piercing everything and she almost preferred dying with a bullet to her face. This seemed a billion worst. She felt like she was going to die not breathing. She thought she was going to suffocate because of a hit to the ribs.

Even though she couldn't breathe, she still called out. And that drained her. She felt like she was dead weight but the fresh tears was an indication to her that she was still alive. At that point, she wasn't for sure if she wanted to be. She knew she should keep quiet. Just stay still until help arrives. Find some kind of energy.

She felt like a drug addict.

"You think this is how it's gonna play out?" Haley asked, baiting him through gritted teeth. "You think murdering an innocent man is gonna put you at peace with your son? Nathan fucking hates you! And you really think murdering his best friend in cold-blood and let him take the fall for it will have him grateful for you? You're one twisted fuck! And you think murdering his girlfriend is gonna help your case?"

She heard it. She had no idea how she heard it, but she did. Sirens, in a distance. Her help was here. She had to keep talking. Keep him distracted before he heard it and reached for her gun before it was too late. The pain was like a bass system – it kept magnifying. She struggled to keep her eyes open and ignore it. She needed just one last energy to say what she was about to say.

"You know why you're in this position, Dan? How did I know it was you? It wasn't the fact I was fucking your son and he told about you, no. It's the fact that I know you and this proves how much of a twisted, possessive, ass you are! I hope you rot in hell and burn five miles south from it. You're not getting away with this, motherfucker. Because you hear that? Sirens, dumb-ass. And I really look forward being a star-witness at your trail and I'll make sure to be a brave, yet traumatized victim to the jury so you get the death penalty!"

She was amazed she had enough energy to get it all out. By the time she mentioned the sirens, Dan went from control anger to frenzy. She knew. She pushed him too far. And she hoped to God by the time she was done talking, Jake would burst through that door. But she barely recalled if the situation was reversed, she would've secured the building before going in trigger-happy. She needed more time. The bat dropped. Her impeding death was coming.

She needed motivation to buy time. Dan was going for her gun and the images flashed. Who knew she was her own foreshadow? He was going to shoot her if she didn't do something fast. And she came alive. She felt the chemical pump through her body that she was very friendly with whenever she was in dangerous situations. _Welcome, adrenaline._

"If she would've spent just the amount of planning the murder Dan," Haley said. "And thinking clearly as much as your possessive obsession, you would've noticed you left your DNA at the crime scene. That's how I found you. And I'll make sure every day in jail you're raped and stripped your soul. For once, you'll know what it's like to be on the bottom. You already have a bad knee right? It's okay, maybe your other knee will get the same since you'll spend a lot of time on them sucking dick. Then you'll never live your dream of being top-dog in basketball."

She said all this while he strode to the table for gun. She should've saved her energy from saving herself from getting shot. But her mouth had a mind of its own. She couldn't stop goading him. Maybe it was part of her plan. Get him so riled up he'll be distracted to notice she was becoming alive with energy. She pissed him off all right.

She was hyper-aware again. Everything seemed slow-motion. During her tirade she felt the anger in his body as he picked up the gun. It was like her fantasy. He grabbed it with his left hand. He pulled back the release. He turned around in frenzy, and glided toward her. He aimed right between her eyes. But she refused to die.

This was her last-ditch effort. He was close enough for what her mind concocted in her chemical high. She wouldn't call it a plan. Because it was more of a spur improvisation to survive. She definitely wasn't thinking the consequences.

Her arms should've been tired. But when danger was near, it seemed to be rejuvenated. She gripped the chains above her as hard as she could. And pulled. Her body propelled up and her right leg hooked Dan's left. She grunted when she did this and she felt like an overweight athlete. Energy was sucked dry quickly. She prayed that she had enough adrenaline juice to propel her left leg towards his gun-holding hand.

It would've been more effective if she was wearing a steel-plate boot. At least she would get some kind of satisfaction if she heard bones crack in his hand. But she didn't; all she had was her heeled-boots and she hoped to God that she put enough velocity in her leg to have the boot connect as hard as it could with his hand. Anything just to get the gun away.

She felt the collision and heard the gun drop. And she screamed in agony. She grunted throughout the whole thing but the movement had her voice pattern change. God did it fucking hurt. It was excruciating! And she paid the consequences. Her attempt to save herself caused the knife that was still stuck in her to twist to the right. It seemed that all that was holy, that the knife decided to move at an angle. The movement seemed to stretch her wound and she was very, very much hyper-aware.

She thought she passed out. Everything was going in flashes. Dan wasn't in her sight and she couldn't comprehend how dangerous that was. Maybe if she closed her eyes, things would be better. The pain would stop. And she needed the much-needed rest. She wanted to hear Jake's voice. She wanted to be in Nathan's arms. She wanted to gloat at Dan's trail. She wanted to live a happy life. So maybe it wouldn't be bad to just peace out for a little bit. After all, the next time she opened her eyes, this ordeal would be over.

But when she opened her eyes, she felt pain all over again. She half-expected the pain to be a dull-aftershock. The pain in her kidney spreading throughout her body. But this pain was new and fresh. It was a new wave and located on her right cheek. And she felt bones again. The shattering of bones. She felt it travel all throughout her face and the pain like an explosion. And that's all it took.

No thoughts travelled. And the last she remembered was her body slowing down. And she gave up. For the second time that day, her world went black. And she lost control of her head.

**CA**

It was the longest 15 minutes of his life. It took Jake five minutes to get the station. Another five minutes to get the audio tech to use software to try and isolate background noises in Haley's live recording. The speaker was glued to his hand the whole time and he hated himself more and more every time Haley screamed.

The most the tech could get was an echo background. Jake's mind raced. Echo. Hollow. A building that's hollow. A basement, maybe? Several possibilities flowed a million miles in his head until Haley gave him a clue. She said abandoned warehouse. Quick records search showed that Dan owned warehouse property in a shipyard in Tree Hill.

The bolo went out to the location and it took five minutes with Jake riding shotgun to get to the place. He seemed to have an Army. He left the speaker in the car and fastened his bulletproof vest before cocking his gun. He didn't have time to play strategy. He yelled at everyone to circle the building and secure with caution. Three guys took the front with him.

He reached the door and tried to stay calm. There was no treading carefully on this. The best way was just to go in guns blazing and hoping to God that Haley wasn't dead. He hoped rushing in yelling at the top of his lungs and rushing would scare Dan to stop what he was doing. He prayed Dan was smart enough to surrender when he realized he was out-numbered. Jake did all the hesitation he could do.

He didn't bother to count. He went up to the door looked back quickly and pulled the door so hard it almost flew off its hinges and he charged. They all yelled. They all pointed. They all saw Dan Scott standing across an unconscious Haley and he was too close for comfort. What he saw of Haley made him sick. She looked like a dead angel hanging on a cross. Her arms bided above in chains, and she just hanged there, limped. It reminded Jake of the Jesus on a Cross portrait his mother kept in the hallway from his childhood home.

His observations were only for a second. He screamed at Dan to put his hands in the air. And Dan looked back menacingly. The three men with Jake were inching slowly towards him in a half circle and Jake narrowed his eyes as he walked closer. They made eye-contact and Dan growled. He raised his left arm in a perfect horizontal line and pointed straight at Haley. One of the Tree Hill police yelled gun. And Jake reacted.

He wanted so badly to shoot Dan in the back of his head. But his gun wasn't trained at his head. Before any of the other back-up could fire, Jake squeezed his trigger twice. His gun was trained at Dan's left shoulder. Dan cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Jake heard the gun drop and they all ran forward.

As Jake got closer he realized he didn't shoot Dan in the shoulder. No, Jake shot him closer to his spine. Two perfect sized holes as Dan cringed and crumbled to his side. An officer kicked the gun away from him and Jake yelled at the two officers to watch him but not cuff him.

He rushed to Haley. He called the other back-up to help him take her down. He called to her but she wasn't responding. Jake put his gun in his holster and went to lift her by her waist. The other cop went around to help but he shouted at Jake.

"Stop!" He said. "Get her legs."

"Why?" Jake said.

"She has a knife in her kidney. We could aggravate it if we're not careful."

Jake's body went into overdrive. He started whispering his apologies and he was worried that she wasn't responding. They worked together to get her loose. Her hands were bided by chains hooked on to a lever. The other man had another man find the lever switch to lower Haley. Very slowly, they guided her body to the floor. They laid her on her side and Jake cradled her face while the guy worked on her binds.

"Haley," he said, and grabbed her chin. "Haley, I'm so sorry. I'm here."

She was lifeless and he started to panic. He shook her chin and yelled her name. She wasn't responding. He felt for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. But every other beat seemed to slow down. He screamed her name over and over, begging that she woke up.

The other guy who helped him finally got her arms freed. Jake made brief eye-contact with him and his guilt spread. Because the look on the guy's face said something disturbing to Jake. He couldn't stop the feeling that he was too late.

"Her cheekbone's shattered," the guy said. "Let her go."

The guy shoved him gently away and handled her with care. Jake just sat back and watched on his knees. The guy maneuvered Haley to different position where her chin was tucked in to her chest and opened her mouth. Blood started to flow out of her mouth.

"Shit," the guy said. "She's probably bleeding internally. She needs a hospital right now; I'm calling a bus."

Jake didn't hear the guy talking. Everything went blank to him. He saw his lifeless partner and she could die and he couldn't stop it. He was too late. Tears started to form in his eyes and he knew he would never forgive himself. He didn't have her back last he said he would. He failed his partner.

Slowly, he got up. He felt like an out-of-body experience. He didn't know what he was doing. It was like the devil told him something to do and he was following orders. He got to feet and turned around. His right hand was clenched into a fist. He started walking towards Dan. The closer he got, he growled loudly.

He ignored the guys guarding Dan, who was on his back panting. He was clutching his left arm and groaned. Jake dropped to his knees beside Dan. He lifted his fist and whaled. Over and over on Dan's face, Jake didn't stop punching him while he yelled obscenities. The others tried to stop him but he violently elbowed them away. Over and over. His arm didn't feel tired. He just wanted to **kill** the fucking bastard.

It took all the men in the room to haul him off. But he still struggled to get to Dan, who was coughing up blood.

"I will fucking kill you!" Jake said. "I will fucking bury you, you sick fuck! I will put the fucking needle in your goddamn arm! Do you hear me? Do you hear me? I will personally put you in Hell, Dan Scott!"

He didn't even notice Haley being carried away in a gurney. Another set of EMTs went to take care of Dan while he violently tried to break loose. Nothing matter but killing Dan Scott for Haley's honor.

**CA**

Nathan lay in bed. He couldn't sleep, he was so excited. He was in practice when Haley called and when he got her message, he felt ten times lighter. His baby was coming home safe and sound and his father was going to pay for what he did. All he had to do now was endure the media that his father did it, carry on with the trail, and live happily ever after with Haley.

After that thought, Nathan called Haley back with a stupid grin on his face. But it went straight to voicemail. He brushed it off, concluded that she was on the plane back home. So here he was. Lying in bed, he waited for his baby to call him back.

His phone buzzed and he checked the ID Caller. Haley's name flashed and he smiled. "Hey, baby," he said.

"Nathan," a gruff man's voice sounded.

Nathan sat up. His chest grew rapid with breaths. "Who is this?"

"It's Jake. You need to come to Tree Hill. Something's happened to Haley."

**No matter how hard this chapter was hard to write, I'm actually proud. I have no regrets in this chapter and I hope most of you endured the violence in this. Thank you again for your support. Please review if you'd like. I'd love to hear your thoughts and critiques. Spoiler: The extent of the damages. Thanks again.**

CAli


	16. End Result

**Okay, thanks again for every review/favorites/story alerts! You have no idea how much it means, especially in the reviews. I have to say that the last chapter was my most challenged and most proud. And this chapter took so long because I had to get the injuries right. I didn't want to just make shit up; I'm a visionary writer and I'm all about detail. I'm not for sure if it's a weakness or strength just yet. lol. I would like to say thank you to my roommate and best friend who are both in the medical field and has put up with my incessive and morbid questions. lol (they're not on this site, though) Anyway, I'm also very proud of this chapter because I was able to channel Nathan. A lot of you have gotten hints in personal responses so I hope this lives up to the hype.**

**Now, time for responses for those who don't have an account:**

**Shelley** - Trust, I'm gonna be a screenwriter. I'm gonna get my Master's in some of the best film schools in the country (USC and UCLA). I'm just humble about it. lol. Now, to the story: It's funny when authors say their work is fiction but they draw experiences from their lives for inspiration. I find that most my work isn't like that and the stuff I write is based on the weirdest dreams my mind occupies. lol. I just want to put in on the record that I don't know what it's like to be thinking like Dan who is every adjective you used in your review. But I can thank psychology for some inspiration on it and my "what if?" approach. I'm obsessed with basketball but I think Dan took a whole another level with obsession and looking back on that chapter I'm little scared of my ability to write something so sick. lol. But I swear, it's just my imagination. : )

And it's funny you mentioned the shark scenario. That was completely random. That scene wasn't in my original outline but I was on my in-between (during classes) and I was at the library getting lost in my ITunes writing that scene. I go to school in Florida and for the past six weeks or so is talk about the oil spill in the Gulf, so naturally stories about the oil spill are plastered around my school. I randomly started thinking about the oil spill which led to the ocean which led to sharks for some reason. And that's how the scene was born. lol But no, the scene was designed to hate Dan even more and somehow identify with Haley. So it's not wrong to hope a fictional character dies like that. : )

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you're gonna like this different side of Nathan. It was a lot easier to channel (but still a challenge) than Dan's.

**Rachel** - Thank you for your comment. I'm glad that you find my writing well-written and I hope I can improve more. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm very proud of the different take I took and I hope you find the "real" aspect of this well-written. : )

**The beginning scenes may be a little confusing, but there are breaks to show the scenes and the one immediately following it should allow you guys to see a certain person's perspective. If it still confuses, I would be happy to clear it up in personal responses...**

**Well, without further ado...**

Ch. 15 – End Result

"Do you ever want kids?" Haley asked.

"Only if you're their mother," Nathan said.

Haley slapped his chest and snorted lightly. She was cuddled into him as much as her single bed would allow. The party sounds were in-distant of the timed booms during the thunder's in-between. She was blissful. Nathan was with her and after some intense love-making, she prompted the question. It didn't mean she wanted to have kids now, but she seriously considered a life of ever-after with Nathan. And she wanted to know how he felt about kids.

"I'm serious," he said. "I only want a future if you're in it; kids included."

"How many do you want?"

"I don't know. As long as they all look like you I'm happy."

Haley looked into his eyes. "I want a son with your eyes," she said. "After that, I don't care. Just as long as they're healthy."

"As long as I get a little girl that looks just like you, we can have 15 children for all I care."

"You're ridiculous!"

"I'm in love."

"Nathan?" She heard his mumbled response. "I'm glad you stayed. I'm glad you fought."

"I'm glad you listened and forgave me," He said, then kissed her forehead. She felt him wrap his arms tighter around her and she reciprocated. She never wanted to let him go. "I promise to never hurt you again. From now on, I only go to parties when you're around."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She heard the storm moving on outside her dorm window. The metaphor dawned on her. The storm left. All the negative energy from their nasty fight not just hours before was over. There was peace now.

"I love you, Nathan. Always and forever," she said and fell asleep.

**CA**

She heard voices. There were far away and she couldn't exactly place it. But she felt something probing her. And she woke up with a gasp.

"Jamie, you're in trouble. Daddy said not to wake her!"

Haley heard a little girl's voice on her right and when she got her focus she saw a little boy sitting on top of her chest. Her body instantly relaxed. And despite how much she loved this situation right now she couldn't help but let the exhaustion take over for a few seconds. She heard the little boy respond.

"I didn't wake her," he said. "I just moved to a comfortable position and she woke up."

Haley laughed a little when he said "comfortable." He always thought he was capable of saying "grown-up" words but he was so adorable when he put an extra syllable like most kids his age did.

"You guys better give mommy a kiss before I really do get you in trouble with daddy," Haley said, in a mock growl.

Her six-year-old son, Jamie squealed in delight and leaned forward to plant one on her lips. Both her arms reached out to squeeze Jamie tightly into her and pull her two-year-old daughter into her side. They both laughed and screamed her name in joy. Haley sat up and noticed her daughter scrunched up in her side and she realized she didn't get her kiss.

"Little one, you better show your angelic face and give mommy a kiss," Haley said, ruffling her daughter's honey-brown locks.

"Sorry, mommy," the little girl said. She looked up at Haley with Haley's same eyes and climbed until she was on her knees and gave her mom a peck.

Haley snuggled her two children with the comforter only covering her midriff. She was in her bra but she didn't care as she felt the peace in her heart. It's been eight years since the horrific fight in college and since that night she felt nothing but this ease. And it was all because of her family.

Jamie's ice-blue eyes and blondish-brown hair and pudgy little body sat in her lap. He looked like the lighter version of Nathan and he held a very close bond with his mother. Haley remembered when he was two and Nathan got a little jealous over the fact that Jamie would always go to his mother first before his father. And it seemed the trait went to her daughter also, but Haley chalked it up to following her big brother; her children were tight as ever.

Jamie seemed overwhelmed happy to see her and her daughter was sharing the same look. She was about to ask how their weekend was without her when her husband popped his head in their bedroom doorway, followed by him sighing loudly.

"Jamie, I told you not to wake her!" Nathan said, his whole body now entered the room. His hands were carrying a tray full of breakfast materials.

"How do you know it wasn't Lydia who woke mommy up?" Jamie said, with a look of innocence.

"Because you're impatient, like your mother."

"Hey!" Haley said. "And leave Jamie alone. I woke up by myself."

Nathan made it to the king sized bed before gently coaching their son off of her. "Move over son," he said. "Hey, baby."

Haley kissed him when he leaned over and looked over at the breakfast Nathan made for her. The aroma of coffee and the happy face pancake made her mouth water. "Thank you so much, honey," she said. "This is a nice surprise."

"I was hoping you would wake up to it, after your red eye."

"I like my version better. But nothing beats waking up to my family," she said, smiling at her children and Nathan who sat at the foot of the bed. She looked at Nathan and gave a huge grin. "I saw your highlights of the game on the way back, honey. You did amazing."

"Daddy's the bestest!" Jamie said.

"Uh-huh, I agree!" Lydia said.

Nathan smiled at his kids and smirked at Haley. "Thanks, baby. But this is about you. How was the book tour?"

"Oh, it was incredible! The funniest thing happened in L.A…."

**CA**

Haley didn't like this world. Too many people were talking. And it was… dead. Everything had gloom and sadness as its tone. She didn't want it. She wanted the world she was just in. Where it was happy and joyous. She wanted that family. It brought security and love… she wanted that. So she blocked out the voices. She literally felt her eyes flutter and she spun. And spun. And spun. And spun round and round in the black so she could get back to the world with the family.

_Name is Haley James; she's a New York Detective. Age, 26; two visual injuries. Severe stab wound to the left kidney and shattered cheekbone. Prepping for surgery._

_How long has she been unconscious?_

_Since EMTs called in advance, about 10 minutes ago; shallow breathing, her blood pressure is 85/45. She's losing._

_Detective James, my name is Dr. Warner. I'm going to do everything to get you out of here, okay?_

_Eyes are unresponsive, her pulse is rapid. We need her in now!_

_Okay we're moving on three. One, two, three!_

_Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep!_

_She's coding! She's struggling for breath, right large neck veins are exposed; her left lung collapsed!_

_Get a chest tube now!_

**CA**_  
_

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

10 hours of hell. Nathan did everything to get back to Tree Hill, but nothing seemed to go his way. Flights were booked up and with all the layovers; it took him 10 freaking hours to get to the hospital. He checked his phone obsessively to see if anything has happened during his fight to get to her, but the asshole who called him 10 hours before didn't call him back.

He was sick with worry. All his worst nightmares were confirmed. He had no idea if Haley was still in surgery or she died with her injuries. He had no idea what she suffered because that jackass refused to tell him over the phone. All Jake – and he said his name with disdain so he referred the man to every derogatory nickname – said was that Haley encountered Dan and she was in the hospital enduring emergency surgery. And he had to be there.

Nathan tried everything to get there sooner. He bribed airlines and practically got on his knees to Knicks management for the private jet. But with the short notice, he was forced to fly commercial and they decided to take their sweet-ass time.

10 hours could do wonders. And by the time Nathan made it to the hospital, he was in a fantasy. He knew exactly who to blame for this and the moment the douche bag showed his face, everything was out the window. The only that kept him going was that Haley couldn't die. Not when he just got her back.

The ass stood and he looked almost distraught as Nathan. But Nathan quickly shoved that thought aside because no one was at his level of anxiety. No one. Nathan felt his eyes bulging out; he had no shame in crying. And he was practically a zombie until he made eye contact with the fuck-up. Nathan strode in and flexed his right hand. The dumb-ass started to talk. He started to apologize and Nathan didn't want anything coming out of this pathetic excuse of a cop's mouth except grunts of pain.

Nathan swung his fist as hard as he could towards Jake and he connected with his left side of his jaw. Jake swaggered back a foot but Nathan wasn't finished. Not by a long shot. After Nathan's punch connected, he grabbed Jake with both his hands and shoved him into the wall on his left. In a chain-of-events, Nathan used his left forearm to pin Jake's chest and he took another punch. Jake let a muffled cry out but he didn't do anything. Nathan was about to take another punch when he felt something grab his waist and pulled back.

It was then Nathan realized he heard screaming. Other people were in the waiting room, and the screams came from several directions. Children were actually screaming in fright at the sudden violence Nathan took upon himself to act. A blonde woman with curly hair was screaming at Nathan that he was out of his mind and just assaulted a cop. Whoever grabbed him turned out to be a shorter man and he was screaming at Nathan to calm down and stop struggling. And the nurses at point were screaming for security.

"You had one simple task!" Nathan said, as he pointed an accusing finger at Jake as he screamed out the words. "All you had to do was have her back. She said you had her back! And you let this happen!"

"Nathan, man, I'm so—"Jake said.

"No, I don't want your fucking pathetic apologies. You were supposed to protect her. She promised me you had her back!"

Nathan barely noticed security coming and someone far away asked if there was a problem. Nathan wanted to rip their fucking guts out. Of course there was a problem and he was within hitting distance from him. Nathan advanced again but felt something held him back again. This time the man from before was in front of him and acted as a wall between him and Jake. The guy's hair hit his shoulders, so Nathan dismissed the shrimp. Nathan made a move to shove the guy aside, but he stood firm. Nathan frowned and opened his mouth when the blonde woman interrupted him.

"Calm down! This is not the time to point fingers," she said.

"Like hell!" Nathan said, before he shoved the man's hand away from him. "Who the hell are you two?"

"My name is Captain Peyton Sawyer; I'm Haley's boss."

"Oh, you're fucking this pathetic excuse of a cop? 'Course you don't want me to mess up his pretty face."

"And this," Peyton said, firmly. "Is CSI Tim Smith. We both came down here in support of Haley. Mr. Scott, we're all distraught over what happened with her. But she needs us to keep strong instead of starting unnecessary fights."

"No, she needs me. This is great you're all here. Because I know who to sue if Haley comes out of this with one injury or heaven forbid, anything that prevents her from doing her job. If she gets a broken arm, it's all on you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna sue all three of you personally and the NYPD for the lack of concern of their fellow cop's safety."

Nathan shook his head. He stared straight at Jake and he could feel the tears starting up again. He didn't care he was crying. If tears were the way to show all three of them that he was completely serious, then so be it.

"How could you?" He said. "How could you let go anywhere near my father without you there? How could you pay your partner like that?"

The guy, Smith, was still holding him back. So Nathan shrugged him away with an angry retort and walked away.

**CA**

Hours seemed to go by again. And Nathan wished desperately that he was in another world. He sat at the far end of the waiting room and ignored everyone's glares at him. He didn't have time for that shit. He learned after he attacked Jake that Haley was still in surgery and they wouldn't tell him the extent of her injuries when she rolled in. So he was forced to sit in the same vicinity of the same people responsible for the whole situation and wait patiently.

Nathan realized just how tired he was. The physical toll started to take. His whole body felt stiff. His joints seemed to lock in place. His throat seemed dry and was hard to move. He literally felt the pricks starting to grow on his jaw. And he felt the blood vessels in his eyes about to pop.

But he couldn't rest. Not until he knew how Haley was. It had to be over day since he found out. He should've done more. Complained or something for more protection detail for her. If these people would've just done their jobs and kept a protective eye on her (and he advocate it with urgency), he wouldn't be here. He'd be in New York with his mind at ease with Haley back home. He'd focused more on basketball (because Haley would want him to), they'd win the championship and Skills would get justice on his death. Nathan should be preparing his deposition on his father to put him away instead of being here right now.

He glared at Jake again. Nathan never thought in a million years he could hate someone more than his father. But Jake managed to accomplish that. First he thinks Nathan killed Skills. Then he gives Haley crap about their relationship when he's fucking his own boss. And now, he had one simple task: keep Haley alive and once again the prick managed to fuck that up. Haley was dying on the operating table now.

_No! Stop thinking that way! She's not dead… yet. Stop! No news is good news._

The argument was even weak in his head.

"Family of Detective Haley James?"

Nathan shot up from his seat and strode towards the doctor. Jake, his blonde-headed girlfriend, and the shrimp made their way also to the female doctor but Nathan shot them a glare that told them to back off.

"I'm her boyfriend," Nathan said, as he reached for the doctor's hand.

The middle-aged woman shook his hand and raised her brown eyes to meet his ice blue. She reached his chest in heels and although she seemed friendly, the way the doctor was appraising him told Nathan she was firm in her work. He decided to tone down his anger when addressing this woman.

"I'm Doctor Warner," she said. "Is there any immediate family of Detective James?"

"Her parents are dead," Nathan said. "And her siblings are God knows where. Please. I am her family."

"We are too." Nathan whipped his head over his shoulder to glare at the blonde chick, which she promptly ignored. "Doctor, all three of us have worked closely with Detective James the last four years. She was the main reason behind this operation. Please. We all have to know she's okay."

Nathan growled quietly as the Doctor Warner stayed silent observing all four. He couldn't believe this bitch compelled to compassion with the doctor. Of course, the doctor was going to identify with the blonde bimbo and now he had to share information on Haley with the very same people who caused the situation.

"Let's go somewhere private," Warner said.

Nathan followed the doctor to a quiet corner in another waiting room that seemed virtually abandoned. The doctor took a seat in one of the faux-plush waiting chairs and Nathan begrudged sat across from her. He crossed his legs and felt the remainder of the people sit beside him. Out of his peripheral, Jake sat on his right and Nathan clenched his right hand. He'd rather have the shrimp and the blonde bimbo next to him than this prick.

Nathan bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Please," he said. "Is Haley okay?"

"Before I say anything," the doctor said. "I understand that a Jake Jagielski and Daniel Scott came in with Detective James. Which one is Detective Jagielski?"

"I am," Jake said, quietly.

"Detective, if you don't mind, I would like to know a play-by-play of what happened during the events that led to Detective James on my operating table."

"Why?" Nathan asked. He didn't think he could take specific details without killing Jake.

"It's just to get a storyline on Detective James' injuries. Detective?"

"Um," Jake said. "We were waiting for a warrant when she left for some fresh air. Hours later, I'm tipped off by a listening device Haley had on her that she was being tortured.

"I called it in and it took about 20 minutes to find her. She was screaming through the bug the whole time," Jake stopped to swallow what Nathan guessed was a lump in his throat. Nathan grasped the hand rest tightly. "By the time I pulled the door open, Haley was standing limp supported by chains and Mr. Scott had her gun trained on her. I pulled my trigger twice at Mr. Scott's back and back-up secured him. I went to Haley with another cop and he informed me that Haley had a knife in her left kidney and we had to proceed with caution.

"We got on the ground and I tried to wake her; she wouldn't wake up. The guy noticed her cheek was flattened; he tucked her chin in and opened her mouth and blood started draining out."

"What weapons did you see in the warehouse?"

"Um, a bat and steel pipe, maybe. Why? I gave all this in my statement?"

"To pinpoint what weapons were used to cause Detective James' injuries. She had more than the cheek and knife to kidney, unfortunately. What happened to your hand?"

"I must've scratched it against the chain or something," Jake said, shrugging.

Nathan looked down at Jake's hand. It was the first time he noticed the heavily bandaged cloth on Jake's right hand. It seemed a little too much for just a scratch but Nathan quickly shook his head. He had more important things to worry about.

"Please," Nathan said. "What happened to Haley?"

Doctor Warner took a deep breath before she looked at everyone's eyes. "When we moved Haley to the operating table," she said. "Her left lung collapsed. We were able to save her and we found out two of her ribs were shattered off her left ribcage. One of them was lightly embedded in her lung and it punctured when we moved her.

"Her ribs were un-repairable so we put in two metal bars as a replacement. She'll probably have a hard time breathing."

"Will it affect her job?" Peyton asked.

"It's too soon to tell," Doctor Warner said. "Detective Jagielski, you described a baseball bat at the crime scene. That's more than likely what caused the injury. She had to take two hard hits for that kind of cause.

"Her left kidney was beyond repairable. We had to remove it and she was lucky that you found her when you did, Detective. With all the bleeding, it's a miracle she didn't die from shock. But we did notice that the knife was at an angle to the right. Because of that, the knife lacerated several nerves. Unfortunately the nerves were in control of her lower back. We repaired them as much as we could, but she'll probably experience intense lower back pains."

"You keep saying 'probably'," Nathan said.

"Excuse me?"

"You keep saying 'probably'. If Haley got out of surgery okay, don't you mean she **will **have a hard time breathing; she will have lower back pains? What aren't you telling us?"

Nathan watched as Warner looked to her left, then down. She was avoiding eye contact and he felt the panic rumbling in his chest.

"My main concern during surgery," Doctor Warner said. "Was her cheekbone. Her right cheek was flattened which suggested that it was shattered. We took a CT scan and it was remarkable that the bone fragments completely missed her right eye. But several were embedded in her brain. We were able to repair her cheekbone with metal nuts and bolts but the CT scan showed damaged to her brain. There was bleeding in the lower right side of her brain where the bone fragments were located. There was also swelling on both sides of her brain.

"Judging by severity of the blow and the position of the bone fragments, it's more than likely that Detective James was punched hard enough for the injury to occur. Early on, that's what concluded my thoughts on why Detective James was unconscious. But after the scan it's an entirely different story."

"What are you getting at?" Nathan asked, with a strain in his voice.

"Based on Detective James' body position; with her hanging up by her arms and the momentum and velocity of the blow, her brain rattled against her skull. Combine that with the bone fragments punctured different parts of the same area of her brain…"

"What? Please!" Nathan said. He barely noticed that the other people were mimicking him. Their hands were clasped together, their eyes were brimming with tears and they were on the edge of their seats, waiting for the doctor to say what she was neglecting to say.

Doctor Warner sighed and looked up. She met everyone's eyes except his until she said the last of her bad news. "Combine the brain injuries with her others, I think it was just too much for her body," she said. "She just shut down. I'm sorry. Detective James is in a coma."

Nathan strained to keep it together but he barely lasted 10 seconds. He felt his face scrunch up in an attempt to not cry. But he gave up easy. His head dropped to his hands, the tears flowed uncontrollably, and the sob escaped.

**CA**

Nathan stared at his angel. She looked fine. Her chest was rising and falling with the same amount of control her chest allowed. Her eyes were closed. There was nothing there to indicate that his girlfriend was in a coma.

Nathan allowed himself to be in a world where Haley was just sleeping. She was just resting everything; her mind, her body, and especially her soul. She looked so beautiful just sleeping. With that thought, Nathan allowed himself that one cleansed breath. There were nowhere near okay, but at least that one breath allowed him to think everything was okay.

The machine next to her beeped. His eyes flashed to it and he trailed the grey line to her face where a plastic tube was placed inside her mouth. An IV line went from her nose and tiny packets were placed on her chest. There were all instruments to monitor her. An IV linked from her right hand to several clear bags standing up that was filled with medicine. Everything was there to make sure she didn't die in her sleep.

But Nathan felt she was already dead. She was trapped, and Nathan wasn't for sure if that was exactly a bad thing for her. She didn't want to come back to this world. She almost died in this world. He couldn't blame her for that. But as he sat in the chair and grasped her limp hand, he still wanted her to come back. He didn't want her in that world where she was safe and she could just rest. Nathan wanted her with him.

So he grasped her right hand tightly and swallowed. Dr Warner allowed visiting and the moment she revealed Haley's room, Nathan got up silently and walked. He knew there was a silent agreement that he was the first to see Haley. And when he stopped at her doorway and saw her, he let his chest take an intake of breath. She was beautiful. But she looked so broken from far away. So he walked forward and sat down slowly in the chair in the corner and just watched.

It seemed like hours that he was sitting there, observing her. He was just so transfixed. He allowed every thought to enter his brain; good and bad. And it was the thought that Haley needed to be in this world with him because he was selfish that he couldn't survive without her. He got up for his spot, picked up the chair and carried it closer to her bed. And he grabbed her hand.

"Hey baby," he said. "I'm glad you're okay, but I need you to do something for me, okay beautiful? I need you to wake up. I need you to keep your promise. You promised not to leave me. And I know the world you're in is a hell a lot better than this one, but I'm not there. I'm here. And I need you here with me. Please, Haley. Honor my selfishness. Come back."

"Nathan Scott?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"I'm allowed visitation," Nathan said without looking back.

"No, I'm not here for that."

The man stepped to the other side of Haley's bed and Nathan looked up. He was a tall man with reddish-brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. The guy's green eyes managed to shine in the florescent light, but his eyes weren't telling a story of happiness. They shined, but they were dull at the same time.

Nathan was confused on why this man was here. He wasn't cop or anything so he was wondering what the guy wanted. He had a stethoscope around his neck and Nathan knew from that much he was a doctor. But he wasn't a doctor with Dr. Warner, or as far as he could tell. So what was he doing here?

The guy must've seen the questions in Nathan's eyes and he offered his hand. "I'm Doctor Austin. I operated on your father, Daniel Scott."

"Did he die?"

"No," Dr. Austin said frowning.

"Then I don't want to talk about him."

"You're… listed as his next of kin. I'm here to tell you how the surgery went."

"Do you know what he did to end up here?"

"No, I haven't been filled the details. But I do know he's in handcuffs right now."

"He murdered my best friend and teammate back in New York. My girlfriend here and her partner travelled down here to collect evidence against him. And he kidnapped my girl, tortured her, and tried to kill her. She doesn't have a left kidney. And if she ever wakes up in this coma, she'll have trouble breathing because he took a baseball bat to her ribs and shattered two bones. And she'll have lower back pains because the knife he took to her kidney ruptured to the right, lacerating several nerves.

"My father did this. So just say what you have to say and leave."

Nathan said this while he stared at Haley. He could feel the guy's uncomfortableness but he could care less. The guy who made sure his father survived should know he saved a monster. He waited patiently for the guy to say his peace while he stroked Haley's hand. Finally, the guy cleared his throat.

"Your father was admitted into surgery because of two gunshot wounds to his upper left shoulder, near his spine," Dr. Austin said. "We were able to remove the bullets but they caused nerve damage that controls his left arm. He's paralyzed from his left shoulder to fingers. And his face was a bloody mess. Every major bone in his face was broken, including both cheekbones shattered. He took multiple blows to his face and besides the hundreds of stitches, bone fragments travelled to his brain. He has bleeding in the brain because of the bone fragments and he has a large contusion on the back of his head.

"I think the only good thing of what your father went through is that he isn't blind. It's a miracle all those bones didn't scratch or damage his eyes. But because of his facial injuries I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. Daniel's in a coma."

"What room is he in?" Nathan asked.

"He's three doors down to your right," Dr. Austin said. He paused. "I'm sorry for what you're going through."

Nathan sat still in his chair. He stopped stroking Haley's hand and just stared. He felt like a ghost when he stood up and silently stood at Haley's door. He felt like he stood there forever. Ever so slowly, his head craned to the right and his left foot took the first step and his right followed.

**CA**

Nathan stared. The very man who single-handedly ruined everything in his life just lied there. He was like Haley, lifeless. The only indication that he was still alive was that his chest was moving up and down slowly. But Haley's face didn't have a single mark on her. Nathan barely recognized his father's face.

Dan's right hand was handcuffed to the bed's barring and Nathan thought it was stupid. The monster was in a coma, just like Haley.

He couldn't stop the comparison. The injury that caused Dan to be unresponsive to the human world was the same injury that caused Haley to live in another world. Nathan concocted in his brain that Haley was safe in another other world. And his blood boiled at the thought that his father was in the same safe world that Haley found refuge in. Dan didn't deserve a safe haven. He deserved death.

So Nathan took another step into the room. No one was around and Nathan wondered if he could also sue Tree Hill Police Department for treating this so lightly. It didn't matter Dan was chained up; he could sweet talk his way out of it. And Nathan knew Dan would wake up. It'd be just the thing. It'd be just like Dan to fight to wake up only to smirk at him at the fact that he survived and Haley didn't.

Another contest.

It didn't matter he was in a coma. Dan wasn't suffering. And if the bullets that pierced his father's back twice and every single bone fragment wiggled its way into his brain didn't do the trick, he would. There was no good with Dan Scott alive in this world. He'd just cause more pain.

And Nathan was done.

There was a pillow on the chair. Nathan briefly entertained the thought that someone was actually watching over Dan. He grabbed the ruffled pillow with his left hand. He took a step forward. His right hand grasped the other side of the pillow. He took another step. He clenched the pillow as tightly as he could. The pillow rested against his thighs. Nathan was right above Dan. And all Dan did was move his chest up and down. His chest didn't deserve to be moving. His chest needed to stop. Nathan's hands shook as he prepared himself to raise the pillow.

"Don't do it, Nathan." Jake said.

"Why not?" Nathan asked, as he stared at Dan. "He doesn't deserve to live. We all know this. You couldn't do this when you shot him. He took everything and he's getting off easy. So give me one **goddamn **reason why I shouldn't end his pathetic jealous fucking life?"

"Because I don't think Haley would appreciate visiting you every day in jail."

Nathan stood still. He stared at Dan with all the hatred spewing out at his father. Tears silently streaked down. But he couldn't move. He couldn't raise the pillow or drop it. Jake's voice still drifted to his ears.

"I'm put him in that coma," Jake said. "I beat his face in until four guys pulled me off. I almost killed him. And I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't protect her, like I said I would. I'm sorry this happened. But killing him now won't help Haley. All we can hope is that a trial happens and he's convicted and he'll die in a prison fight or commit suicide. He'll suffer, Nathan. I promise you. But don't do this. Don't do this when Haley needs you."

Nathan sucked in a breath. He wanted to do this; he wanted to kill his father. And deep down, he knew Haley would want his father dead just as much. Jake was trying to convince him not to do this. But it was so much simpler. So much easier. Just pressure the pillow over this monster's face and hold down. Dan didn't deserve a trial. He deserved to die.

Nathan lifted the pillow.

**CA**

**One Year Later**

"Your Honor, this is completely unwarranted and ridiculous at best," Kristen Moore said.

She entered Judge Walters's chambers and stood before his desk. She held files tightly against her chest while she allowed the arrogant jerk that was barely an inch taller than her on her three-inch heels stand beside her. She was professionally dressed and set her shoulders back to give her the professional posture she needed to subconsciously impress the judge.

"The only thing that is unwarranted and ridiculous is ADA Moore's complete disregard on my client's rights!" Dickie Jones said.

Dickie Jones was just as slimy as his name. He was sexist, at best and had complete disregard of anything moral except for money. He was stout, but with swagger and his Italian, thick hair was styled mafia: all grease and slicked back with waves. His beard was more like rough cuts of sands. The patches showed up randomly among his jaw and he seemed to always have some kind of drool on his lip.

Kristen absolutely hated the fascist pig and of course he was representing a sadistic murderer. He was doing it all for the publicity and he was going to use every single excuse out there to get the easy way out.

"Calm down, you two," Judge Robert Walters said. "I'll entertain your arguments, just keep it civil."

"Your Honor, this is a waste of our times," Kristen said. "We're a week away from going to trial, and Mr. Jones here wants to bring up ridiculous charges for a mistrial. Why wasn't this done first hearing?"

"We had to collect evidence for these legitimate charges to stick," Dickie said.

"You're either the stupidest or laziest lawyer to take six months to gather evidence!"

"Ms. Moore," Walters said. "Keep it civil. I cannot be biased in this. If Mr. Jones has some legitimate concerns, it is my legal responsibility to hear him out. Mr. Jones?"

"Your Honor, this is the first motion to dismiss based on all evidence turned in by the People as illegally obtained. Detective James and Jagielski went out of jurisdiction to my client's home, invaded his home, questioned my client without my presence, at his home, which is completely unprofessional and illegally snooped in his house and neighborhood."

"Your Honor, that is baseless. Detective James and Jagielski were under orders to travel to North Carolina to collect evidence. Mr. Scott was not, in any way, violated of any of his rights when Detectives James and Jagielski saw him. Mr. Scott invited them in his home. They were very clear in the fact that they were there in terms of Antwan Taylor's murder. Mr. Scott willingly answered their question, knowing full well if he was uncomfortable or in trouble, that he could call his lawyer. He didn't.

"I can assure you, every evidence collected was by the book. The murder weapon wasn't even collected by the hands of the detectives. Detectives James and Jagielski are very good at their jobs and part of their jobs was to have a keen sense. They acted on that. Detective James saw something was missing in Mr. Scott's home and had a hunch. She passed that hunch to a colleague who did the research. He found and processed the murder weapon at a factory located in New York. With that, Mr. Scott implicated a company as an accessory to murder. Plus, Mr. Scott was never officially in trouble until the detectives found a money trail and pursued it. And we all know what happened after that. "

"I don't like what you're insinuating," Dickie said with appalled in his voice.

"We all know what your client did, Mr. Jones," Kristen said. "Your acting sucks."

"Enough," Walters said. He leaned back in his chair with his glasses still on the tip of his nose. He clasped his hands on his desk and looked between the two lawyers. "Ms. Moore, you can tone down the clipped remarks. And Mr. Jones, Ms. Moore is right. There are sworn affidavits that the detectives assigned to the case were in North Carolina under written permission. And your client's rights were not violated if he willingly let them in his home for questioning. The evidence stays in. Next."

"Your Honor," Dickie said. "This is a motion to dismiss trail altogether."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kristen said.

"Ms. Moore," Walters said. "Continue, Mr. Jones."

"My client, Daniel Scott, is accused of heinous crimes. My clients didn't kill Antwan Taylor; he's being set up. And the other crime he's being accused of isn't his fault at all. He was pushed to kidnap Detective James and torture her because she provoked him."

"Oh my God, this is a new low. Even for you, Dickie," Kristen said with an eye-roll.

"Ms. Moore! Please," Walters said. "How so, Mr. Jones?"

"Your Honor," Dickie said. "Detective James knew my client through her past. She dated my client's son, Nathan for two years in high school. She never really liked my client because of his rumored abusive relationship he had with his son. Fast-forward eight years later and she comes across him again. Your Honor, Detective James has a personal vendetta against my client and she's doing everything possible to make him suffer."

"Your Honor," Kristen said. "It is widely known that Detective James does have a past with Mr. Scott. And I'm not saying it was morally or ethically right for Detective James to continue when the case first started when she identified her witness, Nathan, as her ex-boyfriend. But I'm telling you, whatever Mr. Jones is insinuating, Detective James is highly credible and did everything by the book."

"Your Honor, Detective James knew how to push my clients buttons. She knew exactly what to say to get my client freaked. And ADA Moore is right; Detective James was ethically and morally wrong for being involved. How do we know she didn't plant the evidence against my client and provoked him to attack her? How do we know she hasn't done something like that before?"

"Your Honor!"

"You better watch the line you're skirting on, Mr. Jones," Walters said. "That's a hell of an accusation on a decorative detective who risked a lot on this case. I don't think you want open that can. You better watch what you're saying."

"Your Honor, these questions are legitimate," Dickie said. "Detective James was personally involved and has an unfair prejudice towards my client. She knew exactly what words to say to make him paranoid and to snap. How do we know she set herself up to be kidnapped by my client to implicate him? She should lose her job for what she did!"

"Are you suggesting that the shattered cheekbone that caused her coma, the two metal bars in her left ribcage that's there because your client took a baseball bat to her body, and absence of a left kidney because your client stuck a knife in there was all self-inflicted?" Kristen said. "Your Honor, this is beyond ridiculous now."

"If this is all about Detective James' injuries from that night, what about my client's? His face is full of scars because of the hundreds of stitches used and every bone broken in his face, which he sustained by Detective Jagielski. And let's not forget the fact that my client is paralyzed in his left arm. Where is the sympathy in that and why hasn't Detective Jagielski been punished for his actions?"

"It was never proven that Detective Jagielski beat your client's face in. And the paralysis is result of Detective Jagielski saving his partner when your client was milliseconds away shooting an unconscious Detective James. What, Dickie, was she faking her unconsciousness too? And aren't you violating your client's sixth amendment right to face his accuser by getting this case thrown out? And I'm sorry, Your Honor, but last I checked Daniel Scott was on trial, not Detective James."

"Enough!" Walters said. "I've heard it all. Mr. Jones, your accusations are undoubtedly volatile and beyond disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. But Ms. Moore, he has a point with Detective James. The moment Nathan Scott walked in on her case, she should've removed herself. Now, I would be a fool if I said there was no bias in this case on Detective James's side, which complicates the trial. She may be personally invested in this. With that saying, I have no choice but to—"

**CA**

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Haley asked.

"Haley," Kristen said.

Haley could tell the ADA was tired and exasperated with her. But she couldn't help it. There was no way this could be happening right now. Haley scoffed and paced the conference room where her boss and partner were at the corner wall and sitting on the desk respectively. Their looks were solemn and Haley saw Jake's hands clench subconsciously.

"No, Kristen, this can't be happening," she said. "You're really telling me a week before I'm supposed to confront the asshole who's made my life a living hell for the rest of my life is getting off?"

"He **tried** to get off, Haley. Are you not paying attention to what I'm saying? The trail still stands."

"But you're telling me if I go on the stand, there's a good chance he's gonna walk? That's bullshit!"

Haley slammed her fist down on the table. Kristen flinched at her sudden outburst of anger but Jake and Peyton remained the same. She open-hand slapped the table. And she kept her hand there while her other hand moved forward. She gripped the edge of the table and leaned her whole body forward. She closed her eyes and told herself to count to ten.

_This would be great material for Laurie tomorrow._ Haley thought bitterly. Laurie was her $1,000-an-hour-therapist that Nathan insisted they go to.

Haley moved away from the table. She wanted to stare at the windows. The city usually calmed her, but she barely moved a foot when she grabbed her left ribcage. The movement was too sharp and Haley bit her lip to succumb the pain.

Another reminder.

"Kristen," Peyton said. "I don't think you fully understand Haley's reaction. This guy is a cold-blooded murderer and you're giving her the worst possible news when she's supposed to re-live a night we all would like to forget."

"I know," Kristen said. "Haley, I could only imagine what you're going through and even then it's probably ten times worse. But I'm trying to prepare you. I just spent longer than necessary with that bastard's snake of a lawyer in a cramped room with a judge fighting like Hell for you to tell your story.

"He's not going to get away with it. With the evidence and your star-testimony, the jury is going to side with you. They're gonna look in your eyes and they're gonna see your pain. They're gonna see logic combined with passion and we're gonna get a conviction.

"But his lawyer is going to pull every dirty trick in the book to discredit you. He already pulled your background information with your relationship with Nathan and defendant. He attacked your ability to do your job today! It is only a matter of time that Dickie Jones is gonna find that you have a tendency to go rogue, a problem with authority, and you have a God-complex."

"We're going through that shit again?" Haley asked. "If I'm so horrible and a whore for dating a witness, why do I still have a job?"

"See, this is why I'm telling you this. I need calm, during this trial. Do you understand that? This is basic public defender 101. He's going to discredit you, Haley, make the jury believe you have a personal vendetta and you can't function. He's gonna try to provoke you and Dan Scott is going to throw little smirks your way to get you riled up. I need you to tell your story, admit your mistakes, and assure the jury that you acted out of your best interests."

Haley had her back to Kristen the whole time. She stared at the city and what Kristen said made sense. But the whole time her body was processing the fact that if she didn't keep her temper in check, Dan Scott could be walking the same streets she walked. And that thought made her blood run cold. The thought made the panic come back and suffocate her chest. The thought had fear take a resident home. And she hadn't felt fear for over a year. She hated it.

Haley waited a few moments before she opened her mouth. She still didn't face Kristen.

"It doesn't matter," Haley said. "It doesn't matter that Jake beat his face in so bad he's scarred for life. And it doesn't matter he's paralyzed in his left arm. Dan Scott left me three reminders of that day until I die. We all know he doesn't deserve to be in jail.

"If Dan Scott walks, I guarantee you he will finish it. It doesn't matter how and it doesn't matter when; he will finish it if he isn't gone. If he walks a free man…" Haley turned back and she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I will finish it."

"Haley, please tell me you didn't just threaten someone's life in my presence?"

"That's not a threat. That's a fact."

Haley stared at Kristen when she said that. Their faces were close and they remained eye contact until Haley turned to her right and walked away.

**CA**

"Haley?" Nathan said.

Haley stood at their bedroom doorway and watched her husband rub the sleep from his face. The room was dark thanks to the shades preventing sunlight and telephoto lens of the paparazzi. He was in the same spot from hours ago when she left for her meeting. He was supposed to be in Orlando right now for the Playoffs but he held a press conference explaining his absence with his team. Since then, the media has even been more relentless.

Haley smiled softly and removed her sunglasses that protected her more than the sun nowadays. His upper body was naked and Haley had a feeling she just woke him from a post-sex nap. She smile grew more when the dirty thoughts came of what she could do now that she was home.

It was a nice little escape.

"Haley?" Nathan said yawning.

Then she remembered. Why she was staring and why she needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Yeah," Haley said. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into their bed. She laid on her side and faced Nathan. She felt his muscular arms wrap around her upper frame and pulled her close. He breathed in deep and kissed her forehead. She kissed his chest.

"How was your meeting?" He asked.

She pulled his back to make him closer. She took a deep breath and felt the emotion in that breath. And Nathan felt it too. He shifted and grabbed her into him as much as he could. She tipped her head up and their lips met. She kissed him hungrily. He was the only thing who could make the pain go away. She didn't stop, and he wasn't complaining. Her lips kept moving; alternating from slow and languid strokes to frenzy. She didn't pull away until breathing was necessary. And when she did, she lightly bit his bottom lip, which earned her a groan.

"I wished you killed him," she said. "I wish we didn't have to deal with him."

Nathan told her many months ago. How he almost killed Dan by suffocating him with a pillow when no one was looking. He told her how he got as close to his face with the pillow resting lightly against his thighs. He talked about how the pillow was just waiting to be lifted and pressed down. How he willed his hands to honor the pillow's request. And just about when he was going to do it, Jake stopped him.

"I wish it ended."

"I wish too," he said, whispering against her lips.

**End of chapter.**

**There you go. I'm honestly surprised nobody thought of the moral and ethics of Haley's decision and how it was going to bite her in the end. You would think this is going to be a subplot and looking back, I did kind of set it up that way. But the story is done. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and it will be the conclusion of Haley and Dan's battle. Thank you so much for your guys' patience. Please review if you like. Oh, happy 4th!**

**Spoiler: Will Haley commit murder?**

**CAli**


	17. Survival of the Fittest

**Yes, it took three months. I'm incredibly sorry. No excuses except my best friend forces me to have a social life, senior year in college, and well, I'm extremely anal in getting everything right for this final chapter. I can't believe it took two years and three months to finish this story! This is definitely my baby. I felt like my writing has changed for the better in those last two years and I hope to continue to get better (no such thing as perfect!)**

**Anyway, I will be back. For a less angst story. Time for some comedy! I think I completely wiped myself out with how angsty this story is. It's an original idea I wrote two years ago for my creative writing class but it's gonna turn into a Naley story with a major re-vamptation (?)**

**I should also let you guys know some other stuff. I feel compelled to at least. They're different projects. One, my friend is, like, this computer hacker (her words, not mine). But basically, she's good at computers and she wants to make me a website. "The ultimate resume," she says. Anyway, it's gonna showcase my other writing prompts, and if the website actually launches, you may see this story, only with original characters and improvisation writings done to it. lol. I don't feel comfortable pimping myself out, but I gotta start somewhere right, if I wanna be famous : ). Anyway, it's in the beginning stages so I'll keep you updated.**

**And two, I feel like I need a challenge so I'm gonna be writing two stories at the same time. One will be posted here and the other on another site that I am completely scared to post because it's something I've never done. I'm talking no experience, whatsoever. But after writing that gruesome scene with Haley (My favorite so far), I feel I need this to improve. Again, hasn't started, but I'll keep you updated if you want.**

**Now individual responses (you can totally skip it and read the final chapter if it's not you) and then the closing of this story. I've enjoyed writing this and felt like I grew like the characters. Enjoy and review please. I would like to reach over 100. But that's the only selfish thing (for me) that I will ask of you guys! Thanks for sticking this out; I know it's long. Enjoy!**

**Mazzy - lol, there is an happy ending. Just not the most conventional of ones. Thank you for your review and support!**

**Shelley - I'm sorry for bringing out the negative in you. lol. I'm glad you like the details. Like I said before, they're a blessing and a curse for me. But it's a challenge, so I like it. : ) And like I said in the announcement before, I'm coming back with a comedy so I hope I can restore your happy side. The lawyer's a creep, and it's gonna show more in this chapter. I think I did it justice. But you and others are the judge of that. I think everyone got what they wanted and it's an unusual ending, which I love. I hope it challenges you. ; ) But thank you for your kind words and your continual support. Maybe you'll get an account by the next time I post, hint hint. lol jk Oh, by the way, no sharks were involved this time...**

**CAli**

Epilogue – Survival Of The Fittest

He pointed the gun at her. He held the same sadistic smile. It was almost like Nathan's smirk, only more sinister. She immediately shoved that thought out. He was nothing like Nathan. Not even in physical appearance or personality quirks. The man was pure evil.

He was yelling at her. Telling her it was all her fault. Why he murdered, why he obsessed, why he was punishing Nathan, why it was perfect, and why she was ruining it. Why he had to kill her now. Because Dan Scott gets what he wants.

He was an expert at the blame game. She knew as much. He blamed Nathan for his botched career. In some retro respect, Nathan's birth was the reason why he blew out his knee in that college game. He blamed Nathan's mother for secretly ruining his life by getting pregnant when he was in his prime for fame. He blamed Nathan for not being man enough in basketball and falling in love. He blamed Antwan for Nathan's sudden backbone spurt. He blamed Antwan because he was Black. He blamed her for giving a damn. He blamed her for being moral.

When it came down to it, Dan Scott wasn't at fault for anything. He had no responsibility.

It pissed her off.

She told him as much, and even though he wielded her gun at her face in that abandoned warehouse, bloodied and bruised - her life literally hanging by an inch with chains holding her up - she couldn't help but smart off. She sealed her fate. He gave her that smile. He trained the gun and clicked the release back.

She thought she could face death like it was her enemy. For the longest time, she viewed death as another person she could face head-on with attitude and determination that she was going to win. Death wasn't scary. She risked her life every day. Maybe she was starting to get God-complex. The thought of death never crossed her mind, but when it did, she thought there was a good chance she could escape it. After all, life was about experience, right? If she ever faced death, she'd fight like hell to live. But here she was. Staring death in the eye and she wasn't doing anything to stop it.

Because for some reason, fear paralyzed her.

BANG!

**CA**

"Haley!"

Her eyes were open but she couldn't focus. She felt her chest convulsing. Her chest moved rapidly up and down but she couldn't control it. Her vision wasn't even intact. Her eyes were open and she could see but she couldn't focus. Black dots were in her vision, popping everywhere like it was a game. And she heard her husband's voice, but it was so far away. She couldn't focus on it. Her body started to lift from the bed. She couldn't focus on anything, and it scared her.

Just like when she first woke up from her coma.

"Haley!"

His voice. It was far away for Haley, but she still heard it. Her breathing was out of control, her eyes couldn't focus, but she heard his voice. She forced her brain to compile with her. Her body may be out of control at the moment, but his voice was her reason. She begged her brain to focus on his voice. There was only one reason for it. She knew in her desperation – when her body got like this – his voice was her trigger. It was the only thing that her body listened to.

She felt the sheen of sweat cover her whole body. It was worse; her body was going into overtime and if she didn't grasp that grip of reality soon, her husband will be forced to take her to the hospital to be sedated. And the trial will be ruined. She couldn't let that happen. So she screamed at her brain one more time to focus.

And his voice was clear and stronger.

She felt his presence now. She felt his callous, yet soft hands caress her face and neck. She heard his soothing voice. She felt his lips press all over. And her breathing calmed. Her eyes focused. And she heard his deep voice calming her. She felt the water in her eyes but they never dropped.

Nathan caressed her one more time and noticed.

"You never cry," he said. "My strong angel." He kissed her and nuzzled her neck. "I don't know whether to be proud or frustrated you never cry."

"Crying won't make sure your dad goes away," she said, whispering.

They were in bed, the eve of the trial. They both expected this; an episode, considering all the things that happened the past year. But they never expected it to be this bad. The medication was working the past couple of months but they were still times there were slip-ups considering how much stress Haley was under. They prepared themselves for an episode tonight, but this one was just as worst as the first episode.

"Did you take your medicine?" Nathan said.

Haley looked at him. She saw the look on his face. He hated asking the stupid question, but it was the first thing to eliminate. A checklist of sorts was what their therapist said.

"Yes," she said.

"We need to up your dose then. Your episode wasn't supposed to be that intense."

"It's the trial. It triggered. I can't mess this up."

"You won't."

"Please," Haley said, and she sat up. "Make me forget."

She did this after every episode. Although previous episodes were minor – Nathan being able to calm her down after a few minutes – she still wanted to feel alive. That she wasn't in that dream-state anymore. So she kissed Nathan hard, and he kissed her back equally. Tongue slipped in and moans were released. She'd get on top or he laid her down, with their mouths still attached. His fingers ghost her naked chest and circle her nipples. He trailed down to her stomach and come right back up, causing a shiver to go down her whole body.

She'd arch into him and purposely grind her sex against his ever so slowly. She'd buck maybe once or twice before she'd grab his hair that meets the nape of his neck. She'd kiss him hungrily while she grabbed his cock. She'd guide to her and whimper that he close the distance. And he'd plunged into her. They'd moan together. No matter how many times they've been together, it still felt like heaven every time they join.

He'd pump into her slowly. And she'd meet his thrusts. Declarations of love spilled out, all the while kissing. They'd grunt together. Finally, whoever was on top, Haley will always be the one to force the sitting position. If she was on top, she'd grab Nathan to sit up to create a deeper sensation. And if he was on top, she'd sit up. They'd grind against each other at a faster pace. Their vocals get loud. They'd feel the coil in each of their stomachs. The grunts increased. Their voices had desperation in them as they encouraged each other to let go. Their speeds frenzied. Their kisses short and intense. They'd bite each other's necks to muffle the screams. Their declarations to God and their names screamed out in pleasure.

And every time, they'd kiss each other softly, with an equal declaration of love. They'd collapsed in bed, with Haley snuggled tight against Nathan. And his long, toned arms encased around her, protecting her. Haley slept peacefully without an episode until a stressful trigger appeared.

**CA**

The first time it happened, Nathan was away.

She woke up before Dan raped her in her nightmare. But her chest was convulsing and she was panting hard. Her back arched and her fists tightened in the sheets. Her eyes were wide awake but Haley felt trapped. She couldn't control anything. She told herself million times fast that it was a dream. Just a dream. But her body refused to stop reacting. She screamed and grunted and fought for regular breath. But it didn't happen.

It lasted an hour.

She knew because in the attack she looked at the clock. And at promptly 5:03 AM the answer machine went off and Nathan's voice echoed in their bedroom. His soothing voice told her he was on his way home. And that's when the convulsing stopped.

The second time it happened, Nathan came home to find her thrashing. He rushed to her in a panic, calling her name and his hands all over her head and neck, asking her what was wrong. She sobbed as her back lifted again from their bed. He sat her up and she clutched at his shirt. She made noises that were gut-wrenching but she never cried. His voice kept saying the same thing: that she was okay, that he was here.

It took five minutes for her breathing to return.

The next day, he begged/forced her to see a therapist. And he made arrangements with his team to always be there with her.

Three days after Nathan found her in an episode, Haley sat across Dr. Laurie. She seemed okay enough. She matched Haley's stare passively. In typical form, Haley sat with her legs crossed in the single chair and her arms crossed over her chest. Haley was in her work clothes and she made sure her gun holster was showing, even though her gun wasn't loaded. Haley stared at the doctor until she broke contact. Haley ghosted a smirk, knowing she won the dominance.

"Why are you here, Haley?" Dr. Laurie asked.

Haley kept her eye contact before looking away to the window. "Nathan thinks I have a problem."

"Do you think you have a problem?"

"I wouldn't be normal if I didn't."

"What's the problem?"

No answer. "Haley?" She said.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," Haley said, not looking at her.

"It says in your file you went through a traumatic experience. Just got out of a coma, three months ago. Been back to work for a month. Must be pretty stressful after everything considered. So, I ask again. What's the problem?"

"It says in my file what I went through?" Dr. Laurie nodded. "So you should know," Haley said. "Why ask the redundant question?"

"Because I'd rather hear it from you. Do I need to ask again?"

Haley took a deep breath and looked out the window to her right. "Three months ago, I was working a high-profile case. I got close to my suspect and I got cocky. I told him in not-so-much words that he was caught. He kidnapped me and tortured me for 20 minutes.

"He took a kitchen knife to my left kidney. It did so much damage, I don't have it anymore. He came after me at the end; I provoked him while the sirens were outside and he made a play for my gun. He cocked it, turned to me, and with all the strength I had I pulled myself up from the chains. I locked my leg against his and used my other leg to kick the gun away. The movement caused the knife to sever some nerves in my back. It left permanent lower back pains.

"After he stabbed me, I couldn't stop provoking him; I was getting him to confess to the crime while my bug still on. After the stabbing, he took a baseball bat. Swung hard twice to my left ribcage. Hit me so hard he knocked off two ribs. One dissolved into my blood stream, the other lodged against my lung. It collapsed during surgery and they had to replace my ribs with metal bars. Sometimes, it hurts too much to breathe.

"And last, but not least, when I kicked my gun away from him I was too busy screaming from the pain to notice his fist coming down on my cheekbone. He punched me so hard, he shattered the bone and apparently my body couldn't take it anymore. The bone fragments embedded in my brain, which the doctors are positive that it caused the coma.

"Every day. Every day, I live the reminder of what he did. The physical and the mental. And I just want it to stop. To make it stop I have to know what I have."

"I see," Dr. Laurie said. "How does Nathan feel about all this?"

"What does Nathan have to do with any of this?" Haley's response was quick with a sharp tone.

"Well, it was his father who put you through a traumatic experience. It was his father who murdered his teammate and best friend. And this marriage license that's on file in the New York courts confirms you had a relationship before and through this experience. It seems that Nathan is the common factor."

"Are you blaming him?"

Dr. Laurie smiled at Haley's tone. It pissed Haley off. It was almost like the doctor expected the angry and defensive tone and Haley mentally cursed herself for falling for the easy trick. Haley's eyes went back to the window while she felt Dr. Laurie's stare.

"I'm not blaming him, Haley. I'm observing. Just like I'm observing that the only reason you're here is because of your husband. You don't want to be here; you were honest in the beginning. You just want to know why you're here so you can deal with it on your own. But I can already tell you your way is not going to work.

"I know what you have. But I have proposition. I have a sinking feeling if I tell you what you have, you not going to know what to do with the information and you're going keep scaring Nathan. You don't want that, and I'm pretty sure deep down inside you feel helpless and you want help but it pisses you off.

"So here it is. Talk to me for an hour. You feel any type of lightness and you commit to see me for an hour, twice a week, I will tell you what to have and we will go from there. You keep being a stubborn bitch, and feed me bullshit…"

Haley narrowed her eyes but kept the eye contact with Dr. Laurie. Dr. Laurie still had the stupid smile on her face and Haley found herself thinking it as condescending, but as a challenge. For the briefest second, Haley was grateful. The immediate recognition of a challenge flared up the old Haley again. She longed for the burn to prove someone wrong instead of being afraid of sleeping. But Haley never dare show her appreciation. So she kept her glare at the therapist and remained silent.

"… Until the end of the hour," Dr. Laurie said. "I will tell you what you have and say I tried. But the guilt will get to you. I can see it in your eyes, Haley. You're barely surviving. And you hate it. You're a cop; your mindset is already survival of the fittest. And your job is going to make you see a shrink anyway before you go back in the field. You might as well get the best.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Haley. I'm already attached to you. I feel like I can help you better than any other therapist. But it's up to you."

"How do you know I'll commit?" Haley said with a challenge in her voice. She felt a margin better with the natural flow of her bitchy tone.

"You're a cop. You made a commitment to protect and serve your community. I'm just going to have to assume you're going to treat me with the same integrity as you do with those citizens every day who don't appreciate you."

Haley realized Dr. Laurie trusted her. And if she was honest with herself, it was one of those missing things. Haley didn't trust herself. She didn't trust herself to go to sleep but this complete stranger trusted her. Sure, Nathan trusted her, but for some reason it meant nothing to Haley. It sounds bad. But her husband in context just seemed biased. But this complete stranger could read her and instilled confidence and trust for her. She didn't know what it meant, but her gut instinct was coming back. But Haley still hesitated.

Haley's eyes lifted above the doctor. In a perfect square were certificates of this doctor's degrees and accomplishments. She stared for a full minute. And Dr. Laurie didn't pressure her. Haley made eye contact again and with a grunt and deep sigh, she said Nathan's name.

After an hour, Haley committed to therapy for an hour, twice a week. She still hated Dr. Laurie and her condescending tone and stupid smirk that reminded her of Nathan whenever he won an argument or any type of competition. But Haley liked her. She just never admit it.

_What you have is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's very common for people who have experienced a traumatic experience in a hostile environment. The trigger, however, is unique to the person. In your case, Haley, your PTSD is triggered by NREM Sleep Level Three, which is categorized as a deep sleep. A coma is considered a deep sleep. _

___When your body goes into a deep sleep, your mind automatically triggers flashbacks of the last thing you experienced. You were tortured with numerous weapons for a long period of time and your body gave up. Your mind recognizes this as bad. Simplify terms, deep sleep equals coma; coma equals you die. Your mind transmits this to your body which triggers the panic attacks. As a cop, your mindset was already survival-of-the-fittest. Your body starts to fight even though you know deep down inside you're okay._

_____We can treat this, Haley. We'll start with a low dosage of propranolol and cognitive behavioral psychotherapy. You'll get your life back. I promise._

**CA**_____  
_

Haley splashed cold water over her face several times.

She looked in the mirror. Her face was covered in subtle make-up and she was careful not to get her business suit wet from the excess water that splashed onto the counter. She leaned forward. She focused on her green-brown eyes. They were wide and normal but she knew in thirty minutes – when she stepped foot in that courtroom and saw his profile – her eyes were going to turn murder. The green absolutely gone and just deep brown that will signify the dark state she knew she'd be in.

She hated it.

Haley studied herself. She stared at her impassive face and her hands lightly gripped the edge of the countertop. She licked her lips. She said the saying that kept her going throughout this whole thing.

"Survival of the fittest," Haley said.

"Hey."

She felt his rough hands as he pulled her from her waist to his front. He nuzzled her left shoulder and Haley wasted no time connecting her lips to Nathan's. She held him just as tightly as he held her and her lips stayed pressed against his. She felt his hold tightened during the kiss and she clawed his forearms in response.

She turned her body to face him. Her arms encircled his neck as she brought his face down to her level. Her lips automatically found his. She kissed him softly. Her eyes opened to his ice blue ones. Her left upper lip crooked upward. He grinned back. Her fingers started to dance on his neck while she looked at him in that shy, flirtatious way.

"Thank you," she said.

"You don't have to thank me," he said. "It's my job to take care of you."

"You do so much already. I just hate I had an episode. He can't win, you know?"

"He's not going to. We have this."

She kissed him, longer than the last ones. "I love you always."

"I love you forever," Nathan said.

He continued to hold her in their bathroom. Haley felt so grateful for him. In ways, he seemed to be handling the situation a lot better than her, which said a lot to his growth. Ever since he found her in an episode nine months ago, he wracked himself in guilt when he found out he wasn't there for the first one.

Haley thought his reaction was a little overboard and suggested he thought about what he was doing, and maybe come to therapy with her. He agreed to the therapy but not the other thing.

She pouted for two days over it until Dr. Laurie said that he did it to protect her and it took a lot of love and courage to do what he did and she should be considered lucky. She frowned and mumbled "fuck you" under her breath when the guilt took over. Nathan and Dr. Laurie smiled in response.

When Nathan got her into therapy, his next phone call was to the New York Knicks. He demanded – in a respectful way – a meeting with his coaches and team owners. Haley could only imagine how her husband looked during the meeting, but she knew he hadn't shaved since he found her and his eyes were bloodshot due to his refusal to sleep. But he sat his peers down and simply told them that if they wanted him to play, they were going have to make arrangements where Nathan wasn't away from New York for more than 24 hours.

Nathan explained the situation with Haley (much to her chagrined that complete strangers knew of her condition, thus more pity, which she hated) and told them that his wife needed him and he couldn't spend more than a day without her. He said during away games, whether it was a red eye or a private jet, he wanted back in New York in his home.

Surprisingly, his organization agreed.

They made special accommodations for Nathan. Nathan was to be in New York at all times during the season. Whenever an away game took place, Nathan will either travel with the team to the game the day of or fly in after his teammates and under no circumstances, he was to be back in New York, or on his way back, within two hours after the game ended. Any practices held before or after an away game, Nathan will do on his own with personal trainers stationed back in Madison Square Garden.

In return, Nathan will give up a third of his salary.

Haley felt guilty for this. She felt like her condition was getting in the way of his dream and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Nathan's response was a scoff and a belittle that she was being ridiculous. It pissed her off, but she could never get that fiery attitude back. She just bit her lip and stalked out of the room. Later on in nights, Nathan slipped in behind her in bed and whisper an apology along with a wish that she just yell at him. Oh, did she long to.

But it seemed like his apologies meant nothing, because the same fight resurfaced within two days to a week. It boiled up between them until Haley opened up during therapy about it. Dr. Laurie told them both to stop being babies over the guilt and to actually talk.

Haley vowed to always be grateful for his sacrifices. It still tore her up that he had to make such adjustments, but she had to remind herself from time to time that it took a real man to do something like that for a woman he loved.

She kissed him again before walking away. Now was the time. It was the ultimate test to see if all her therapy worked. She got her confidence back, yes. Maybe too much confidence now. But she knew her weakness. But in a survival of the fittest, there was no weakness.

She was strong. She was the Alpha. She was going to beat him. She just hoped to God, she kept a lid.

With a deep breath, she said her mantra silently one last time before she felt her husband's presence to her right. He grasped her hand and she looked at him and nodded. He mouthed "I love you," and her lips ghosted a smile as she said it back. She pulled down her sunglasses and opened the door.

Flashing lights bombarded her.

_Survival of the fittest_, she thought.

**CA**

She entered the courtroom with her entourage swallowing her. But it didn't help. Her body tensed automatically.

She willed herself not to look to the left. Over and over again, she said it and tried to threaten her body if it even gravitated to the left, she was going to punish her body with the most punishable work-out she could think of. But she still looked.

Her throat constricted. Water welled in her eyes in anger. Her fists clenched. At first, her right arm started to twitch at the slightest. Her arm twitching was the beginning. She felt her whole body starting to convulse. The tremors were increasing after each wave that passed. She couldn't help it. She had this overwhelming feeling to just break away from everyone around her and attack the bastard. She was about to push everyone out of the way when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder gently.

"Haley," Nathan said.

As quick as a snap, her feelings disappeared. She took a deep breath and her lips twitched into a smile.

_"Tomorrow's the trial," Dr. Laurie said._

_Haley wasn't facing her. She stared out into the open city. Her arms were folded loosely across her chest, just below her breasts. Her hands lightly played with the fabric at her wrists. She looked down at the city and remembered the peace she felt when she first moved from North Carolina. The fast-pace and the lights felt comfortable for Haley. Being part of something so big just made her feel at ease. But looking at the city wasn't really helping nowadays for her._

_She sighed deep._

_"Yeah," Haley said._

_"What's got you most worried, Haley?"_

_Haley turned around. "That I'll kill him," she said. "Right there, in that courtroom. He has this control over me and I don't think I can stay calm when he's in the same room as me."_

_"What makes you calm?"_

_"You know the answer to that."_

_"I think you need to say it out loud," Dr. Laurie said. "I think you need a reminder for tomorrow."_

_"Nathan," Haley said, her lips ghosted a smile. _

_"Say his name or look at him tomorrow. It seems trivial that it's so easy, but sometimes there are things in life that are just that easy."_

"You're ready for this?" Nathan said.

She smiled and leaned up. It seemed petty. Actually, in reality, it was. It was just one of those things that's done on purpose just to spite the person. It was very childish and tongue-in-cheek, but Haley couldn't help it. Dan broke a lot of physical and mental things about her. But she wanted to show he didn't break this. The bond she has with Nathan.

Haley leaned up and slanted her lips against Nathan's. And made-out with him without a care in the world that everyone was looking, including the man she wanted to kill.

**CA**

"…And you had a relationship with Nathan Scott in secret?" ADA Kristen Moore said.

"Yes," Haley said.

"And it was against policy?"

"Yes."

"So why did you do it?"

Haley took a breath. They rehearsed this. She didn't want to sound cliché and Kristen reprimanded her every time Haley asked for a do-over. Just answer the question no matter how cliché it is. It's the truth.

She still felt the tremors in her right arm. She felt his gaze on her and she so badly wanted to turn and shoot the motherfucker. He was waiting for her answer so he could whisper an attack his lawyer could use. She just knew. She struggled not to look at her right. Kristen kept eye contact with her and Haley could tell she was pleading in her eyes that she needed to focus on the question. Over Kristen's shoulder, Haley saw a glimpse of Nathan's jet black hair.

Haley took another breath and made eye contact with the jury.

"I was in way too deep," Haley said. "I haven't seen Nathan in eight years when he showed up in my crime scene as a witness. And I was more than prepared to give him the cold shoulder. But I saw the look in his eyes: it was more than pain. And all my feelings for him came rushing back. As cliché as it sounds, my husband is my true love. And I got attached.

"His best friend died and all I wanted to do was take away the pain. Because when you love someone, you would do everything in your power to make sure they're not hurting. I just wanted justice and I became too invested. I tried to fight it, but it was too late.

"I pursued a relationship with a witness and hid it from my partner and boss. I repeatedly lied to their faces when rumors started. And I didn't come clean until the last second when Nathan's father's name was thrown into the investigation.

"What I did was wrong. But I took responsibility and truth be told, I'd do it again because I don't regret it. I was reprimanded by the Board for my reckless actions. I was suspended without pay for a month for the stunt I pulled.

"What I did was morally and ethically wrong, but it wasn't illegal."

"Thank you," Kristen said.

Haley nodded as Kristen walked away. Her eyes followed Kristen as she moved to her table before telling the bastard's lawyer it was his turn. When the slime ball stood up, she caught a glimpse of the monster responsible for everything. She straightened her shoulders and sat up straighter in her seat. She automatically tensed. And she cursed herself for that reaction because she could feel the jury's eyes watching her body language. But she couldn't find it in herself to give a rat's ass. Her head tilted towards Dan.

His good looks were gone. A year later, and Dan's face was covered in scars; some subtle, one a jagged indent across his left cheek where Haley assumed was Jake's focal point when he beat him and caused his cheekbone to break. She felt some satisfaction that the murderous jackass was covered in a physical reminder but it still wasn't enough justice for her. What made her satisfied was if he was dead because of her bare hands.

She could feel the tremors pick up again. Her tremors were like the beginnings of a really bad storm. Her teeth clenched. She felt her upper lip about to curl up and bare her teeth in a sneer. Her right hand was tightly locked in a fist.

She didn't know what she'd do if she actually saw him. His lawyer blocked her view of his whole profile but she did see part of his face, which caused that reaction. His lawyer's body was in her line of sight, which was a good thing for his client. She watched as his lawyer swaggered towards her. She scoffed internally.

This shrimp thought he could intimidate her?

"So you were in a relationship the whole time with Nathan Scott," Dickie Jones said.

"No," Haley said, as she leaned against her chair to meet the lawyer's gaze.

He stopped mid-stride and looked wary. "You are under oath."

Haley moved forward in her chair. "You're stating and insinuating that was dating my husband from the moment I took on the case. That's not true. I was fucking him three days after I identified him as a witness."

Everyone laughed and Dickie narrowed his eyes. She kept his stare. She smirked slightly because he figured what she was doing. And it was childish but it was the only way Haley knew how. She was going to be a smart-ass and take everything literal to avoid losing her cool. Get on his nerves before he got hers.

The judge snickered a little before he used a cough to cover it up when Dickie looked at him. In his best authorative voice he knew, the judge reprimanded Haley.

"Language, Detective James," the judge said.

"You were having sexual relations with Nathan Scott despite your work's policy in doing so," Dickie said.

"I think we already established that," Haley said.

"So you kept a secret about Nathan Scott. And you were pretty defensive about it, weren't you? In fact, there are some sworn affividits from key eye witnesses that said you were little more explosive than usual. You attacked your partner when he accused your lover and you had a tendency to use your fists instead of your brain, isn't that right, girl?"

"Detective James."

"That wasn't the question."

"My name," Haley said as she leaned forward so her knees touched the wooden gate blocking her from attacking the lawyer. "Is Detective James. Call me 'girl' one more time, and I'll let you know personally if those affidavits are true about me being violent."

"Did you just threaten me?" Dickie said, outraged and he looked towards the jury.

There was mummer throughout the audience and the judge had to pound on the gravel. Haley growled lowly as Dickie made his dramatic display and Haley knew by Kristen's roll of her eyes that Haley made a set-back with jury. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before making eye contact with Kristen again. Kristen's eyes said the same thing: calm down!

But Dickie made the mistake of continuing his shocked act. He addressed the judge who looked at Haley. And she took the opportunity to smooth this over. She angled her body towards the judge and spoke in a soft, yet firm tone.

"I'm sorry, your Honor, but 'girl' is a very sexist remark, especially in my field. If I'm respecting him by calling him his title, the least he could do is respect me and call me by mine." Haley said.

The judge pursed his lips. "She's right," he said, looking at Dickie. "Stop with the theatrics, counselor. Show her the same respect she's showing you."

Dickie hung his head in acknowledgment before he approached Haley again. Haley felt her right side of her lip curl subconsciously at his stupid swagger.

"Do you think you're God?" Dickie said.

"No." Haley said.

"So you're not known for doing things your way and think you're untouchable?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Why don't you do your job and ask a question that pertains to your client and how he murdered a man in cold blood and tried to kill me instead of asking how my behavior was at work?"

"Okay, you asked for it," Dickie said, with a slimy smile. "How long have you known Nathan Scott?"

"Since high school, 11 years."

"And how old were you when you started dating him in high school?"

"16."

"So you knew my client back then, Nathan's father?"

"Yes,"

"So you know everything about Nathan? His favorite color, favorite food, favorite basketball team, favorite play. You even know about his relationship with my client. How supposedly rocky it was?"

"I know of the scar your client left on my husband's inside right arm. He burned a cigarette when Nathan missed his 25th straight free-throw," Haley said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Are you sure your husband didn't say that for sympathy?" Dickie said.

Haley looked like she was going to jump over the little booth and strangle Dickie. Kristen made a little movement that caught Haley's attention. It was Kristen's hand gesturing low, saying calm down. Haley puffed out a breath and paid attention to Dickie who continued.

"You love Nathan, right?" he said.

"Yes," Haley said.

"You would do anything for him?"

"Yes."

"Even plot a murder?"

"Objection!" Kristen said.

"Sustained," the judge said, as he glared at Dickie.

Dickie nodded and he came closer to Haley. Haley subconsciously tightened both her fists and sat up straight. And just like that, Dickie was right in front of her. He folded his arms across the dark wood but he leaned towards her in just the slighted. Oh, how Haley longed to slap the shit out of him.

"You fell in love hard, didn't you, Detective James? So much that you wanted all of Nathan's attention. Were you jealous of the relationship he had of my client?" Dickie said.

"Your client had an abusive relationship with his son," Haley said. "Why would I be jealous over that?"

"You could never prove it. Are you sure it's not the jealously talking?"

"Objection," Kristen said.

"Withdrawn," Dickie said. "You wanted Nathan all to yourself, didn't you? You hated the relationship he had with his father but you were just a girl back then, coming to terms that this handsome basketball player was interested in a tutor like you so you fought like hell to keep him. You had no idea just how smart you were back then, did you? You were afraid that if you said something that he was going to break up with you.

"So you waited. All the way until college. As both your loves grew for each other so did his relationship with his father and you absolutely hated that, didn't you? You were there for all his basketball games, and so was my client, but he was there to make sure Nathan was focused. He was stealing Nathan away from you, because Nathan was thinking more and more about going pro; leaving college and you.

"But you realized your potential in college, didn't you? You recognized the growing friendship Nathan had with Antwan Taylor and you used that to your advantage. You planted seeds in Antwan's head. Helped Nathan break away from his father. You instigated that whole falling out, didn't you?"

"Objection!" Kristen said.

It didn't matter. Dickie kept going; he stayed in the very same spot but his voice was getting louder and his face inched closer to Haley's face. And the more he talked the more Haley felt her body shake. She could feel the tears welled up in her eyes because of the anger. She remotely heard the pounding of the gravel and the warning the judge was giving, but it didn't matter. He was blaming Haley for all this and it was getting to her. She didn't know how much she could take before she gave in. But he kept talking.

"With my client finally out of the picture, you had want you wanted," Dickie said. "You could deal with just basketball. Nathan could finally pay attention to you and split his time with the sport, right? But you hit a snag with Antwan. He started taking up Nathan's time too and you got really, really angry.

"Especially at yourself, for bring Antwan into the whole thing. And you resented it. So what do you do? You change your major from literature to criminal justice to become a cop. You wanted to be a cop so you knew how to cover up a murder, didn't you? Because that was the only way, wasn't it? To have Nathan to yourself? You had to get rid of Antwan because as the girlfriend you couldn't say anything without Nathan becoming suspicious.

"So you stirred and festered for six long years before you could make your move. You had to gain trust and authority so no one could suspect you, right? You murdered Antwan and set up my client because he was the one who started the whole thing, correct? You knew he followed Nathan still; you even stalked him to know his schedule so you can implicate my client for your crime! You killed Antwan because of your jealousy, didn't you?"

A snicker. It wasn't Dickie's finger in her face that made her snap. It was a snicker from her right. Haley's head snapped to the noise and for the first time that day she saw the monster that put her in this position in the first place. He was laughing. He set her up, and she was falling for it. But she couldn't find the energy to care.

"You think this is funny?" Haley said to Dan.

His snicker turned into a chuckle and then a full-blown laugh. He stood up and threw his head back in laughter. "Funny, isn't it?" Dan said.

"You think this is how it's gonna go? Have your lawyer do your dirty work? Try to get me riled up so you walk free. How about this, motherfucker, no cheap shots from behind and tying me up to use weapons on me? Let's finish this right now."

Haley stood up and leapt over the booth. Dickie stepped back before he made a move to grab her as she stride towards Dan. His fingers barely brushed her shoulders before she turned around and swung her leg right at Dickie's balls. He coiled on his knees as a security guard rushed her. Haley hesitated for a second and the guy flew past her. She stuck her leg out too to make sure he slid across the granite floor.

She kept walking towards Dan in angry strides. She looked up to see Dan walking towards her too.

They stopped in the middle where Dan swung his massive right arm. His left stayed motionless and hugged to his body. The momentum of the swing made Dan jerk forward. Haley ducked and moved to her right. And she took advantage.

She pivoted with her right hand formed into a fist. The same scar that Jake gave him looked a lot like a target to her. She struck down hard and she felt something crack. It sure wasn't her knuckles. Haley's instincts took over. It wasn't enough for just the punch. Her left knee came up like the punch wasn't complete without the knee to the solar plexus. She used both her hands on his back to make sure her knee connected. He gasped.

Haley grabbed Dan again. The judge was screaming and pounded his gravel multiple times. Haley ignored him but she hesitated when she looked up to see a security guard coming after her. The security guard jerked to a stop and his body inclined before falling backwards and he hit the ground in a muffled thud. A loud, piercing sound sliced through the courtroom and echoed, which muffled the security guard's unexpected death. He could thank the bullet that hit him between the eyes.

Haley turned to the direction of the bullet. 20 feet away, Jake stood with his gun drawn. Screams filled when Jake moved his gun to the slightest left. He caught another security guard in the neck. And as quick as a sniper, Jake pivoted to the right and fired. More screams as Haley followed Jake's line in time to see a bullet insert Dickie's temple and blood splattered towards the judge. In her peripheral, Haley saw Kristen do the right thing. Kristen ducked behind the wooden barrier to avoid the massacre. The judge, however, kept pounding and yelling for help. Everyone was down because of Jake.

Another shot echoed. The gravel-pounding stopped. Haley watched briefly as the judge moaned and clutched his right shoulder.

Haley made eye contact with Jake. He nodded his eyes silent but told her everything. Do it. I have your back.

Haley growled and clutched Dan's shoulders. He continued to gasp for breath. She took him to his table and with a violent shove, slammed his face on the cherry wood. She controlled the back of his head as she did it again. She could hear Jake yell at everyone if they made a move to stop her, he wouldn't bat an eyelash in killing them. She slammed Dan one more time before flipping his body over to look at her.

She felt slightly better. He bled profusely because of his nose broken and he must've bit down for his mouth to overflow with blood. But it wasn't enough. It didn't curve her anger. So she took her gun out of its holster. It wasn't loaded because of this very moment, so she flipped it. She gripped the barrel and swung down. She repeated the action as she yelled and screamed over and over.

He ruined her life.

**CA**

"Mr. Jones!" The judge said yelling.

"… didn't you?" Dickie said.

She wasn't here. She made a fatal mistake. She looked right and saw him. Her eyes blurred and tremors were literally rumbling under her skin. She saw the monster and she wanted to kill him. She wanted to live out her fantasy; the very same one that just played. All she had to do was jump and Jake had her back. And she could kill him. Beat him with the butt of her gun until he stopped breathing. All she had to do was jump over. Jump! Damn it, jump!

"Hey!" Nathan said.

Haley snapped her head to his voice. She couldn't see him, but it stopped her rage. She felt the calmness spread throughout her body and everything was clear. She almost lost control. She almost ruined it.

Haley's eyes went straight to where she thought Nathan was. But that son-of-bitch's lawyer was blocking her view, which was a good thing. Dickie was making the most ridiculous accusations to get her to snap. It almost worked. But Haley saw clearer so she focused on what she viewed an idiot. She gave Dickie the hardest, meanest look ever and reclined backwards in a calm gesture.

Haley kept contact with his eyes. He was still spewing but then he suddenly stopped. She recognized the surprise in his eyes. She smirked. She wanted to goat. But the jury will probably take it the wrong way. So she kept the indifference on her face and waited until Dickie was reprimanded. And he was, harshly.

"Very creative," Haley said. "But you're an idiot."

That got her brownie points with the jury, who laughed.

"There's one problem with your theory, counselor," she said.

"And what's that?" Dickie said.

"I didn't do it. If you actually did your job, you would've done research on me, which meant looking into my background. If you did your job, you would found out that Nathan went to North Carolina State and I went to University of North Carolina – Chapel Hill. A long-distance relationship.

"If you did your research, you would found out that Nathan and I broke up in college nine years ago. You would found out that we broke up a week before finals, the first week of December 2008. We broke up in my dorm room after he drove up to surprise me – and he did when I caught him kissing another girl at a party.

"If you did your research, you would've realized that I never attended any of his home games if we were broken up and I didn't want anything to do with him. You would've realized I never met Antwan Taylor until he was my murder victim.

"If you did your job, you would've realized that Nathan went to play pro in Los Angeles three years after we broke up. In your research, you would've realized at that time I was enrolled in a police academy in Virginia, and I never stepped foot in North Carolina for five years up until last year.

"So how did I set this whole thing up if we were broken up and haven't talked in eight years? How did I set this whole thing up if I never met Mr. Taylor? How did I set this whole thing up if you can't find any financial or reported sightings of me in Tree Hill stalking your client when I was in fact in Virginia and New York at the time?

"I'll tell you. Because I didn't do it."

Haley was getting worked up during her explanation. The more she talked, the more her voice raised and passion could be heard. She successfully deflated his theory but it just wasn't enough. She was upset, for sure. But it was more than that. How could he have the audacity? How could he say those lies with a straight face? How could he be okay with messing with her head to get an acquittal? She couldn't understand, and she wanted to know.

"What is wrong with you?" Haley said harshly as she leaned forward.

"I beg your pardon?" Dickie asked. He stepped backwards a little bit at Haley's anger.

"How could you do this? How could you represent that monster with a smile on your face? Say defaming words about me to get me to snap? How could you do his dirty work? You know he did it; everyone in this courtroom knows your client did it because the evidence is overwhelming. We have his blood on the murder weapon.

"But you're perfectly content with this. You're a sick man if you're okay with getting that man in the streets because you spent a year with this guy; you know how he's like. What did I ever do to you for you to be okay with releasing a murderer on street and get me killed?"

"Detective James," the judge said, hitting his gravel. Haley continued.

"You know he'll do it," she said to Dickie. In her peripheral, she saw a few of the jury straighten up more. "You know if there's one thing to know about Dan Scott is that he is a sick fuck who is obsessed with being number one. He doesn't appreciate being bested. You get him on the streets and he will kill again. He'll come after me. And I guarantee you if that happens, we're gonna be here again only it's gonna be a different murder victim.

"I don't understand how you can live with that. How can you be okay with getting a murderer off on a case and sick him on me."

"Your Honor," Dickie said. "She's clearly talking directly and influencing the jury to sway to a guilty verdict!"

"Your Honor!" Kristen said.

"Counselors approach," the judge said, giving Haley a dirty look.

"I suggest immediate acquittal on these grounds!" Dickie said, with a slap on the bench.

"Calm down, Mr. Jones," the judge said.

"Your Honor," Kristen said. "This has gone on long enough. We still have a case against Daniel Scott and Mr. Jones has been clearly provoking Detective James the whole time. He's been trying to talk and influence the jury directly by that preposterous theory."

"She's right, Mr. Jones. Trial still goes. Dismiss. You can step down, Detective," the judge said in a louder voice. "The jury will disregard the cross-examination between Mr. Jones and Detective James. Ms. Moore, your witness."

Haley walked away. She made sure to keep her head down. Her right hand clenched as she felt his stare. She so badly wanted to turn towards him but as she walked by, Kristen touched her in a smooth gesture. She looked up and saw the apprehension in the ADA's eyes. The judge told the jury to disregard, but it was already planted. Kristen's eyes said it all: it could go either way.

She still felt his stare. And it angered her. He had no right to look at her and she just wanted it to stop. Maybe he knew what will happen if she looked. She was angrier than ever. Maybe he planned on it. She wanted to snap but she saw movement. She turned toward it.

It was Nathan's head nodding, silently asked her to come. Come to him, come to safety.

She moved towards him and sat down. His arm immediately wrapped her shoulders and she leaned into him. She literally felt the love and proud from his body transfer to hers. Jake slipped his hand into hers and gave a strong, comforting squeeze. He was proud also. She looked towards him and he nodded. She felt Peyton's gaze beside Jake. She nodded and winked, telling the same thing that Nathan and Jake silently told her. She kept Jake's grip as she leaned up towards Nathan, giving him a gentle kiss.

She turned back to the trial. She didn't care if the jury saw what just happened. She knew deep down, if the jury went guilty or not guilty, she survived.

**CA**

_Has the jury reached a verdict?_

_We have, your Honor._

_On one count of first degree murder of Antwan Taylor, how does the jury find?_

_Guilty, your Honor._

_On one count of attempted murder in the second degree of Detective Haley James, how do you find?_

_Guilty._

_On six counts of assault, how do you find?_

_Guilty._

_On four counts of assault and battery, how do you find?_

_Guilty._

_On one count of torture, how do you find?_

_Guilty._

_And on one count of kidnapping, a federal offense, how do you find?_

_…Guilty, your Honor._

"The defendant, Daniel Royal Scott," the judge said. "Has been found guilty on all charges against him. Sentence hearing will take place next Tuesday at 9 a.m. Thank you, we are adjourned."

Haley heard gasps of relief and a talking buzz around her. She stayed still where she was. She let out a breath, but kept her grip on her husband's hand. They haven't moved, even though she felt people congratulating them. She nodded politely but stayed where she was.

Haley licked her lips. She took a deep breath again. She felt stares, and they were coming from the jury. She knew they wanted a reaction from her. They believed her. They kept her safe, after all. Dan Scott was going to jail. She felt their stares meant they wanted a silent thank you by looking relieved; like the others. She gave them what they wanted.

Her face broke out into a smile. It wasn't a huge grin that was over the top. It was a legitimate smile because she did feel happiness. Dan Scott got the punishment. An innocent's life was retributed. Bevin Taylor and her daughter could find peace and closure now. Justice was served.

But the smile wasn't for her benefit, it was theirs; the jury who wanted a thank you for "saving" her life and for Bevin who wanted her husband's killer behind bars. And to sweeten it a little, Haley turned toward her husband and kissed him long and firm.

When she pulled away, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to find Bevin with Cali beside her. Haley's heart lurched because she saw the pain in Bevin's eyes. Bevin was happy, for sure, but this had to be traumatic for her. And Cali witnessed what happened yesterday. It definitely had to be confusing for the little girl. Bevin gave her a watery smile and Haley didn't hesitate. She hugged Bevin fiercely.

"Congratulations," Bevin said, in her ear.

"I should be telling you that," Haley said. "I told you I was going to get him."

"What you went through, you're my hero. I know Antwan is looking down proud. Thank you for putting him behind bars and standing up when no one could."

They pulled away. "I'm here for you, both of you," Haley said, smiling soft at Cali who returned the gesture with a shy grin.

"Nathan, I'll see you after?" Bevin asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said. "Bye, Cali. I'll see you in a few hours."

They left, with Cali tightly holding on to her mother's hand. Haley watched as Cali followed her mother's strides but continued to look back. Even from a distance, Haley felt the awe Cali gave her. They both saw her as a hero who did the right thing. Haley couldn't quite agree.

"Haley."

She turned to see Jake standing at the edge of the aisle, his hands buried deep and clutched in his pants' pockets. He didn't look like he did it, but he was because it was Haley's universal sign of his stress. She internally rolled her eyes. He still felt guilt after a year.

She let go of Nathan's hand to go to her partner. When she was close enough, her arms opened for a hug. Jake reciprocated. His lean arms gathered the middle of her back while hers went to his neck. She pulled down his head and squeezed. His head rested on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute before Jake whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I forgave you the moment he stabbed me," she said.

They let go of each other and Haley looked into his eyes. They said the same thing as what she was feeling.

This wasn't bittersweet. They both knew he didn't belong in jail.

**CA**

_Four months into his consecutive life-sentences, Daniel Royal Scott was found murdered yesterday at the United States Penitentiary, Lewisburg in Pennsylvania._

_Scott, 48, was infamous for the murder of NBA New York Knicks star point guard, Antwan Taylor and attempted murder of the lead detective of the case, Detective Haley James of the 34th prescient of New York Police Department last year._

_According Lewisburg Penitentiary Warden Wade Sarge, Scott was found dead with multiple stab wounds to his abdomen and back in the courtyard._

_"[Scott] was found dead at approximately 6 p.m. yesterday after roll was called for prisoners to return to the building after their daily exercise outside," Sarge said, releasing an official statement on the incident._

_Scott was not supposed to be outside, Sarge said in the press release._

_Due to his crimes, Scott was considered high-risk and was serving his sentences in solitude. He was allowed outside exposure two days a week with a security guard chaperone. He was not allowed socialization._

_"The system in this facility is very simple," Sarge said. "[Scott] was allowed to be outside, by himself, for two hours two days a week. Because of his high-profile, it would not be wise to have him socializing with other inmates. But last night, something went wrong. He was released with the inmates, and that caused his death."_

_It was reported that around 15 minutes before security found Scott's body, "a huge crowd formed in the middle of the basketball courts but dispersed quietly after a few minutes. We did not think anything of it," Security Guard Tom Williamson said in a separate interview._

_"The paperwork that tracked [Scott's] schedule did get messed up, which allowed him to interact with other inmates," Sarge said. "This is an internal investigation."_

_Scott was sent to Lewisburg because of the federal offense of kidnapping a police officer. He was serving two life-sentences for multiple charges that include murder, attempted murder, and torture._

_His controversial trial made national attention when it was revealed that Scott's intentions of murder were motivated by hate. His son, Nathan Scott, was teammates and best friends with Taylor, who encouraged Nathan to cut his father out of his life in college, which was rumored to be an abusive father/son relationship that was bonded through basketball._

_The lead detective of the case, Det. James, was personally involved in the case when it was revealed that her and Nathan were high school sweethearts and re-ignited their relationship after she identified Nathan as a witness to the crime._

Jake leaned back in the booth after reading the newspaper out loud. Haley sat with her coffee next to her and seemed deeply interested in the newspaper article in her hand. She had no interest in that story. She perused her lips at the article but she could feel Jake's stare.

He sighed. "Wow," Jake said as he leaned back on his side of the booth. The cushion puffed out air, and it slightly distracted him. The neutral colorings invaded his sight as he turned to look and saw a small hole next to where his ribcage rested. He shrugged. This diner was run-down, sure, but it held sentimental value. It was the first restaurant, after all, that he and Haley went to after they solved their first case.

He turned back his attention to Haley, who gave a non-committal "huh," before licking her teeth while reading her section of the newspaper. He watched. She paid no attention. He continued to watch before tilting his head to the side. She still read. Finally, he sighed melodramatically and Haley finally turned. She wasn't happy though.

He knew she saw his look. She scowled at him. She rolled her eyes before giving her full attention, sitting up straighter in her side of the booth. She let the article she was reading fall on the fake marble countertop that posed as a table. She crossed her arms, covering her breasts.

"Wasn't Lewisburg predominantly Black prisoners?" Jake said.

"So?" Haley said.

"It's strange they would make a silly mistake like that. Mix up the days."

"Very strange." Haley said it with no emotion.

"You seem very torn up about this."

"So do you."

Jake licked his lips. "Don't you know people in Lewisburg?" He said.

"Don't you know those same people?" Haley said, raising an eyebrow. She was giving the challenge right back.

"How was the anniversary trip?"

"How was the sick day?"

They stared at each other for a while. Haley kept her cool, answered his questions with her own and kept a relax pose. Her arms were still crossed across her upper business attire and she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were challenging though. Jake wore the same pose.

"Nathan must be devastated by this," Jake said, breaking the silence.

"Devastated by what?" Nathan said, coming behind Haley and slid inside the booth beside her. They kissed briefly, but it held the same love and passion as the next kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and he relaxed into the booth. His other hand reached for Haley's on the table and she intertwined. His thumb rubbed half-hearted patterns.

"Your father was murdered last night," Haley said matter-of-factly. She seemed bored with the topic.

"Oh. Yeah. That," Nathan said. His tone and scrunched up face showed the sarcasm. "I'm devastated; I'm mourning."

"Hey, Nathan," Jake said. "Didn't Haley mention that you've been getting fan mail from prisoners in Lewisburg who said they 'have your back' if you needed a favor?"

"If I did, the Knicks never gave it to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"How was your sick day, Jake? You look amazing for someone who had the flu a day ago." The challenge was in Nathan's tone.

"I have strong immunities. How was the anniversary? For a star player, I would think you would treat your wife like a queen and take two weeks off instead of two days."

"Haley's not high-maintenance."

"Don't forget, baby," Haley said before her husband and partner slapped their hands on the table and presented their arms for a wrestling match to show who was manlier. "You're meeting Cali in an hour. I'll be by for dinner later."

"I know," he said, giving her a long, sweet kiss.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley said to Jake.

"She's coming," Jake said. "She got held up preparing a statement about what happened. People are speculating."

"Let them spectacle."

A beat. "Holy shit," Nathan said. "Is that my father's nasty-ass lawyer?"

Haley looked ahead and Jake craned his neck to Nathan's line of site. Sure enough, there was Dickie Jones clutching a rectangle paper and throwing a fit. They couldn't hear him, but they saw him stomp his foot and yell at anyone who walked by.

Haley flat out laughed. "Poor Dickie. Must be having a bad day. First his client dies and then he gets his fourth parking ticket in two weeks. Must be hell to be him," she said.

Jake chuckled and stretched. "He filed a complaint against you," he said.

"Really? Huh. It must have introduced itself to the paper shredder."

They all laugh and Haley cracked her neck. Her hand started to trace patterns on her husbands. A beat went by before Jake commented while looking straight at her.

"I guess we'll never find out who did it, huh?" He said.

Haley kept eye contact. "I guess not."

**The End**

**Thank you again for your support and toughing up in this ride with me. You have no idea how much it means. I look forward to discuss the chapter in personal responses and clear up any questions you guys may have.**

**Watch out for my next story: Each Other's Comfort!**

**Please review.**

**CAli**


End file.
